Memento quia pulvis es
by Voidonce
Summary: Stiles et son père avaient été invités à passer les vacances de Noël à Paris. Ils s'en étaient tous deux réjouis, heureux de passer quelque temps au calme, loin du monde surnaturel. Et, si Stiles savait être un véritable aimant à problèmes, il ignorait que ce voyage allait changer sa vie et resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Pour toujours. (Steter)
1. Prologue

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

**Résumé : **Stiles et son père avaient été invités à passer les vacances de Noël à Paris. Ils s'en étaient tous deux réjouis, heureux de passer quelque temps au calme, loin du monde surnaturel. Et si Stiles savait être un véritable aimant à problèmes, il ignorait que ce voyage allait changer sa vie et resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Pour toujours.

**Genre :** Romance et… horreur peut-être…

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom donc bon… De plus, bien que j'apprécie le couple Derek x Stiles, ici ce sera du Peter x Stiles (que voulez-vous… les deux sont des canons !). Aussi, il y aura des OC (Others Characters) dans cette fanfiction mais n'ayez crainte, ils ne voleront pas la vedette. S'ils existent, c'est uniquement parce que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de faire un CrossOver (attention, cette histoire n'est pas un CrossOver non plus, mmh !). 'Fin bref, vous comprendrez par vous-même je pense…

De même pour le titre en latin (si si, c'est fait exprès), la traduction de ce titre sera donnée plus tard et si vous en connaissez déjà le sens bah… tant pis pour moi x)

**Musique écoutée pendant la rédaction : **_Black_ de Norah Jones &amp; Danger Mouse.

Enfin, bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Prologue.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent puis finirent par s'ouvrir lentement. Cependant, bien qu'en en ayant conscience il se rendit compte qu'il ne distinguait rien.

Il aurait dû paniquer, crier et même appeler de l'aide car, il fallait le dire, il était loin d'être un parangon de quiétude. Mais il savait que c'était vain. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il émergeait en ces lieux. Seulement… à cet instant, la lumière était totalement absente, comme si elle avait été chassée de la surface du globe. Il ne restait plus que les ténèbres et mis à part sa respiration sifflante et son sang qu'il entendait pulser à ses oreilles, le silence était roi.

Un instant, il aurait pu penser – ou espérer ? – qu'il était mort, mais c'était sans compter ses poignets meurtris et ses plaies sommairement recouvertes de bandages qui se rappelaient vicieusement à son esprit.

D'un effort inutile, il bougea encore ses mains pour tenter de les détacher mais les cordes étaient toujours fermement nouées autour de ses poignets.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il pourrissait dans cet endroit. Une semaine, ou deux ? Un mois… ou plus ?Le temps ne signifiait plus grand-chose pour lui. Jusqu'à présent, la lumière avait toujours été allumée et son temps était rythmé par des repas on ne peut plus légers – à savoir une miche de pain et de l'eau – et… par _leurs _visites. Ces visites de ces gens terrifiants qui, encapuchonnés pour certains, venaient le voir à diverses heures pour…

Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne voulait pas y songer. Pas maintenant alors que les lumières avaient disparues et qu'il ignorait ce qu'il allait advenir de lui.

« Hilary ? » questionna-t-il, ses yeux fouillant l'obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé.

Il tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre son amie lui répondre. Cependant, rien ne fit échos à son appel et cette constatation lui gela le cœur.

Morte.

Elle l'était sans doute. En même temps, étant donné ce qu'ils avaient vécu… ce qu'il vivait encore… Lui-même s'étonnait d'être encore en vie. Mais il était un battant : il se battrait jusqu'à la fin.

Un bruit mat se fit entendre et il se raidit, tendant une fois de plus l'oreille dans l'espoir d'intercepter quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à s'échapper de cet endroit.

C'était des gémissements de douleur, accompagnés de grognements et de bruits de coups.

Un frisson le traversa et il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, priant tous les dieux possibles qu'on le laisse tranquille, pour une fois.

Mais, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'éclairant une vive lumière qui blessa ses yeux, il comprit qu'il ne serait plus jamais tranquille.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce prologue ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si ça ne donne pas vraiment de précisions quant à mon histoire…**

**Ciao !**

**Voidonce.**

* * *

_**Note ajoutée le 25 mars : premier chapitre vendredi.**_


	2. Chapitre I

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note : **Voici le premier chapitre ! Je vous rappelle que cette fanfiction sera un Steter et qu'il y aura des OC. Ensuite, mes publications seront hebdomadaires (sauf si empêchement). De plus, cette histoire est déjà finie. Elle est constituée d'un prologue (que vous avez déjà lu donc…), de vingt chapitres et d'un épilogue !

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Centuries_ de Fall Out Boy (mon groupe favori), _My songs know what you did in the dark (light em up)_ de Fall Out Boy (aussi), _Baby Blue _de Badfinger.

Un remerciement aux quatre personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ainsi qu'à celles qui ont mis cette histoire en « favorite » ou « alerte ».

Un remerciement spécial à ma femme qui m'a rassuré quant à cette histoire. Car, vraiment… j'ai beaucoup hésité à la poster… Voilà, donc merci à toi ma Foxytsune !

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre I.

_**J-9 : 22 décembre.**_

Courir, slalomer, déraper.

Ces trois mots semblaient être les seuls qui comptaient, du moins en cet instant. Le vent lui glaçait le visage et lui donnait la chair de poule mais n'arrêta en rien sa course effrénée. Il courait pour sa vie, au sens littéral du terme.

Au-dessus de lui, la pleine lune régnait dans toute sa splendeur, envoyant quelques rayons pâles éclairer son chemin, lui permettant d'éviter les racines traitresses qui pourraient le faire tomber et ainsi signer son arrêt de mort. Cette lune… il s'en voulait de l'avoir tant maudite alors qu'elle lui sauvait actuellement la peau. Pas qu'elle ait une conscience, bien évidemment… mais le jeune homme ressentait tout de même le besoin presque vital de s'excuser à l'astre. Enfin, quelques secondes à peine puisqu'il devait surtout faire attention à ne pas trébucher. Ne surtout pas chuter maintenant.

Un grognement sur le côté gauche le fit sursauter et, s'arrêtant soudainement, il tourna un instant son regard vers la masse d'arbres pour en chercher la source. Il aurait dû continuer sa course, il le savait mais malheureusement Stiles Stilinski prenait souvent les décisions les plus risquées.

Un nouveau grognement. Plus bas, plus long, plus menaçant.

Maintenant que Stiles y faisait attention, le tumulte de la poursuite avait disparu, le laissant seul avec une chose qui, cachée, attendait sans aucun doute le moment propice pour se jeter sur sa proie. Car Stiles était une proie, pour changer, tiens…

Tremblant de la tête à la pointe des pieds, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas alors que, face à lui, une ombre s'agitait derrière les arbres. Il se retourna, décidé à s'enfuir une nouvelle fois mais fut arrêté dans son élan, se retrouvant face à un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un homme qui lui foutait les jetons. Un homme qui incarnait la mort elle-même… ou bien qui faisait fuir la Grande Faucheuse, au choix.

Ses habituelles lunettes noires camouflant son regard, un sourire satisfait et cruel aux lèvres, Deucalion se tenait droit face au jeune Stilinski.

« Tiens, tiens… » fit l'homme en levant une main griffue. « N'est-ce pas ce bon vieux Stiles ? »

Puis le coup partit et Stiles ne put rien voir d'autre que ces griffes pointues qui fonçaient droit sur sa gorge.

* * *

Haletant, le jeune homme se réveilla en sueur. Un cauchemar, un foutu cauchemar. Ça faisait un certain temps qu'il n'en avait pas fait et il avait même espéré que ses nuits ne seraient plus sujettes à d'affreux rêves. Mais dans ce cas-là, autant espérer gagner au loto tant la probabilité de gagner le gros lot était plus grande. Ne plus jamais faire de rêves dans ce genre-là, c'était clairement impossible.

« Je devrais tenter ma chance au loto… » fit-il dans un murmure avant de prendre conscience qu'un bras le tenait serré contre un corps… ou plutôt _son_ corps.

Un léger rire le fit sursauter alors qu'il se tournait sur sa droite, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un Peter mi inquiet mi amusé.

Souriant légèrement, heureux de la présence du plus âgé à ses côtés, Stiles se rapprocha et posa son visage sur l'épaule de l'oncle de Derek, se retrouvant plus étroitement serré dans les bras du plus vieux. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas une surprise de trouver Peter dans son lit, dans ses draps, dans sa chambre. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à ce genre de situation – pas toutes les nuits, certes, mais la plupart du temps, le loup-garou dormait avec lui. Enfin, _« dormait »_ était une manière de parler car, s'ils somnolaient bel et bien ensemble, leurs activités n'étaient pas limitées qu'à de bonnes nuits de sommeil.

Peter cessa de rire et, de sa main droite, alla caresser le visage du garçon. Son air amusé disparut légèrement, au détriment de l'inquiétude.

« Un cauchemar ? »

Stiles acquiesça, déglutissant difficilement au souvenir de son rêve. Ça avait semblé si réel… et Deucalion, vivant, en face de lui… cette main griffue qui s'abattait sur sa gorge… Le jeune homme avait clairement vu sa mort. Il l'avait sentie. Pourtant, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et s'il en était bien entendu rassuré, la peur était toujours là.

Stiles clôt ses paupières quelques secondes, espérant refouler les souvenirs on ne peut plus frais de son récent rêve… ce qui fut une mauvaise idée : sur ses rétines étaient violemment imprimés chaque passage de son cauchemar, comme s'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans cette forêt, une nuit de pleine lune.

Il frissonna et sentit soudain le visage de Peter se lover dans son cou. Le jeune homme rouvrit ses yeux et permit un sourire de s'installer sur son visage : le plus âgé s'inquiétait pour lui et ses gestes étaient touchants.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

La voix était douce, basse et inquiète. Si Stiles voulait en parler ? Pas vraiment. Deucalion était encore un sujet trop sensible et il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler avec son petit-ami secret. S'il refaisait un rêve dans ce genre-là, pourquoi pas mais à cet instant, Stiles n'avait aucune envie de décrire ce cauchemar. Et puis, avec eux, le mieux à faire c'était de les oublier.

« Non. »

Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de la taille dénudée du plus vieux et caressa le dos du lycanthrope. A son tour, il enfouit son visage contre le torse de Peter et inhala l'odeur musquée du loup. Il était bien, là, entre les bras de son amant. Les souvenirs de leur nuit passée ensemble – hormis la fin– lui revinrent en tête et il rougit légèrement. L'aîné remarqua la gêne du plus jeune et prit un malin plaisir à se reculer pour voir le visage rouge de Stiles, souriant narquoisement face à l'air timide et gêné de l'humain.

« Je n'en reviens pas » fit Peter en souriant. « Tu continues à être gêné après tout ce qu'on a fait, après tout ce temps…

-Tais-toi… » gémit le plus jeune en retour, cachant son visage dans son oreiller.

Alors que le plus âgé allait rajouter une remarque moqueuse, il se tendit, les sens en alerte. Cela n'échappa bien évidemment pas à Stiles qui, les sourcils froncés, observait son compagnon, intrigué. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention d'interroger son amant mais il n'eut pas le temps d'articuler le moindre son que le loup sortit du lit et sauta par la fenêtre sans plus de cérémonies. Les yeux écarquillés, Stiles observa la vitre laissée ouverte, semblant ne pas croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer avant que trois coups à sa porte ne le firent sursauter.

« Oui ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût.

La porte s'ouvrit et Stiles eut juste le temps de ramener son drap sur son corps avant que la tête de son père n'apparaisse. Ah… bha le départ soudain de Peter s'expliquait facilement.

« Tu n'es toujours pas levé ? » questionna le shérif.

Stiles ignora la question purement rhétorique de son père et lui fit les gros yeux, ce à quoi l'homme répondit par un haussement de sourcils.

« Dis-moi, tu n'as pas oublié qu'on devait déjeuner chez les McCall, mmh ?

-Non non, ne t'en fais pas, je serai prêt quand il faudra y aller ! »

John Stilinski soupira et regarda son fils d'un air las.

« Stiles, on aurait dû y être depuis dix minutes déjà !

-QUOI ? »

Le jeune homme sauta de son lit sous le regard surpris de son père.

« SORS ! » cria le fils, rouge de honte en avisant son corps nu.

Le paternel ne se fit pas prier et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se rua sur ses affaires, s'habillant à la va-vite. Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner et il observa Peter, pas très habillé – pas du tout en réalité – qui cherchait ses propres vêtements parmi le vacarme qui régnait dans la chambre habituellement si propre de l'adolescent.

« Tu sais, si mon père était au courant, ça n'arriverait pas… » fit le plus jeune, distraitement.

« Non. »

Surpris par la réponse sèche de Peter, Stiles se tourna vers son compagnon. Il fixa le plus âgé qui le regardait sans ciller. L'adolescent soupira et se rapprocha de l'homme pour le prendre dans ses bras. Un instant, il crut que Peter ne répondrait pas à l'étreinte mais ses bras vinrent bientôt s'enrouler autour de lui, à son grand soulagement.

« Pourquoi tu refuses qu'on le dise à qui que ce soit… ? »

Bien entendu, Stiles avait compris que Peter refusait que la nature de leur relation s'ébruite mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reposer encore et encore la même question, dans l'espoir vain que le loup ne change d'avis. Pourtant, même après trois mois, Peter lui répondait toujours la même chose :

« C'est encore trop tôt… »

Stiles lâcha un nouveau soupir, l'air fataliste et, après avoir embrassé le cou du plus vieux, se recula.

« Imagine que pendant mon voyage je me fasse manger par un extraterrestre, tu ne regretteras pas qu'on n'ait rien dit à personne ? »

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

« Les extraterrestres, ça n'existe pas.

-Oh, tu sais, après des loups-garous, un kanima et des druides psychopathes, des aliens me paraîtraient plutôt quelconques, hein ! »

Le loup lâcha un petit rire en secouant son visage de gauche à droite, désabusé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de mal ne t'arrivera. De toutes manières, si des extraterrestres venaient à t'attaquer, ils te relâcheront vite si tu leur parles…

-Eh ! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? » s'indigna le plus jeune en tapant sur la poitrine d'un Peter Hale qui riait.

« STILES ! FAUT VRAIMENT Y ALLER LA !

-Oups ! »

Stiles attrapa le reste de ses affaires et embrassa une dernière fois son petit-ami avant que le loup-garou ne passe par la fenêtre, dans le sens littéral du terme. Puis, le jeune homme prit bien soin de fermer la vitre et passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger de déodorant en espérant ainsi camoufler l'odeur du loup. Enfin, il s'en alla, dévalant les escaliers. Il était heureux : ce midi-là il déjeunerait avec son meilleur ami. Un dernier repas entre la famille Stilinski et McCall avant le grand voyage – petit en fait, puisqu'il n'allait que durer deux semaines.

En bas, il retrouva son père qui pestait encore quant à avoir un fils si tête en l'air et, ensemble, ils passèrent le seuil de leur maison.

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**Réponse à Xio qui n'a pas de compte :**_ Oui, moi aussi je suis fan du Steter (en même temps, si ce n'était pas le cas cette fanfiction n'existerait pas… x) J'espère de tout cœur que tu as apprécié ce premier chapitre !

* * *

_**Posté le 27 mars 2015.**_


	3. Chapitre II

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe après la saison 3A.

**Note :** Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, c'est adorable ! J'adore lire vos avis alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser ! *love* Sinon, juste pour vous dire : actuellement j'écris un Sterek mais je le mettrai en ligne seulement lorsque cette histoire sera terminée (et aussi lorsque j'aurai plus de chapitres car, pour le moment, il n'y en a que cinq…).

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Be Gone Dull Cage _de Kiev, _Chandelier _de Sia.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre II.

_**J-8 : 23 décembre.**_

Tout excité, Stiles comptait une nouvelle fois le nombre de caleçons et de paires de chaussettes qu'il avait pris, prenant garde à ce qu'il ait absolument tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

Des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, deux paires de jeans, des tee-shirts, quatre pulls, ses affaires de toilettes… il avait déjà terminé sa liste deux semaines plus tôt tant il attendait ce moment mais, maintenant qu'il y était, il avait peur d'oublier la moindre petite chose. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et sourit en voyant le temps qu'il faisait dehors. La météo n'était pas réellement bonne : à vrai dire, il faisait atrocement froid et le soleil se cachait derrière les nuages. Néanmoins, ce temps signifiait autre chose pour le jeune hyperactif : les vacances. Mais pas n'importe quelles vacances : les vacances de Noël.

Mais pas n'importe quelles vacances de Noël ! Des vacances de Noël à l'étranger. Et ça, ça méritait tous les sourires du monde.

Enfin ! Pour une fois depuis des années, il allait se retrouver loin de Beacon Hills. Ni loups-garous, ni kanimas, ni darach ni n'importe quelle autre créature surnaturelle.

Juste son père et lui.

Bon, certes, ses amis lui manqueraient. Son Peter – qui était passé le voir quelques minutes plus tôt – lui manquerait. Mais il les reverrait bien assez tôt.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'y allongea de tout son long à côté de sa valise encore ouverte, fixant son plafond d'un sourire qu'on aurait facilement pu qualifier de niais.

Un mois plus tôt, son père avait reçu un appel provenant de l'Europe. D'anciens amis du shérif avaient déménagé en France et les avaient invités, lui et son père, à passer les fêtes de fin d'année à Paris. Son père était donc venu lui annoncer la nouvelle en arguant que Stiles pourrait faire des progrès en français. Mais ça, Stiles s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'il passerait ses vacances avec son père, loin de toutes les bizarreries possibles, en France.

Le pied, en résumé.

« STILES ! TU ES PRÊT ? »

Le jeune Stilinski sursauta et se releva en vitesse pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Décidemment, son père adorait parler en hurlant dans la maison.

« OUI ! J'ARRIVE DANS DEUX SECONDES ! » répondit-il en se hâtant de fourrer toutes ses affaires dans sa valise pleine à craquer.

Ouais, bon en fait il semblait qu'ils soient tous les deux dans leur phase 'je parle à mon fils/père en criant dans toute la maison, histoire que nos voisins soient au courant de toute notre vie'.

Le jeune homme grimaça en regardant sa valise beaucoup trop remplie. Il soupira et décida d'enlever quelques bricoles : s'il voulait ramener des souvenirs de France, il faudrait qu'il supprime quelques trucs, histoire d'avoir de la place.

Il examina toutes ses affaires, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir réfléchi à cela plus tôt. Il était tellement dans ses rêves français qu'il avait oublié ce léger détail. Il observa son ordinateur et réfléchit deux secondes. Cet appareil prenait beaucoup trop de place dans sa valise et il se demandait si cela valait vraiment le coup de le prendre avec lui. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre et décida de finalement l'enlever, faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour éviter de le regarder. Car un ordinateur qui vous tend les bras, c'est difficile de l'abandonner – même si ce n'est que pour deux petites semaines.

Il enleva à contrecœur tous les jeux-vidéo qu'il avait envisagé d'emmener et fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait libéré assez de place pour de potentiels souvenirs. Les seules choses qui lui restaient furent trois BD et un feuillet de mots croisés. Bon, il pourrait passer pour un cruciverbiste dans l'avion…

Son téléphone portable vibra dans son jean et il sortit l'appareil, souriant en voyant la personne qui venait de lui envoyer un SMS.

_De 'The-Psycho' : « Passe de bonnes vacances avec tes aliens »._

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, le jeune Stilinski se hâta de répondre qu'effectivement, il pourrait bien croiser quelques extraterrestres avant de ranger de nouveau son portable dans sa poche.

Son téléphone ne lui permettrait pas grand-chose en France – et il était plutôt déterminé à ne pas faire exploser son crédit en envoyer ou recevant des messages à l'étranger – mais il était rassuré en ayant son portable avec lui. Sans compter ses musiques et ses jeux-vidéo intégrés dans le petit appareil…

Il ferma ses volets, attrapa toutes ses affaires et sortit de sa chambre avant de dévaler les escaliers et de faire un dérapage – où il manqua de tomber – pour se retrouver dans le salon où son père finissait de tout ranger.

« Prêt ? » questionna finalement le shérif en regardant son fils, un sourire aux lèvres.

« On ne peut plus prêt ! » fit l'adolescent, un énorme sourire au visage.

John Stilinski tapa dans ses mains et prit ses propres bagages.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la maison, habillés d'un bonnet, d'une grosse écharpe, d'une paire de gant et d'un manteau chaud.

Devant leur maison, Mélissa McCall et son fils attendaient patiemment dans leur voiture. Les McCall avaient tous deux décidé d'accompagner le shérif Stilinski et son fils à l'aéroport pour se dire au revoir – et accessoirement pour laisser la voiture du shérif chez eux, leur évitant ainsi de payer les prix astronomiques du parking de l'aéroport.

Scott sortit de la voiture et fit une accolade à son meilleur ami, tout excité lui aussi.

« Ouah, la France ! J'y crois toujours pas ! Quelle chance !

-J'ai du mal à y croire, moi aussi, c'est incroyable hein ? » répondit Stiles, presque en sautillant. « Je t'enverrai des cartes tous les jours !

-Tu as intérêt, oui ! »

Cette discussion, ils l'avaient déjà eu la veille chez les McCall mais les deux jeunes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de répéter ces mots tant ils étaient excités. Les deux Stilinski rangèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre de la voiture et, tandis que John s'installait à l'avant aux côtés de Mélissa, Stiles se mettait à l'arrière avec son ami.

Durant tout le trajet, l'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de raconter tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, récitant la longue liste des endroits à visiter qu'il avait appris par cœur et personne n'eut le cœur de le couper dans sa logorrhée.

« Oh et puis la Tour Eiffel, et le Louvres ! Ce sera absolument génial ! Tu te rends compte comment je pourrai frimer en revenant ?! »

Scott rigola en tapant amicalement l'épaule de son ami avant de dire :

« J'imagine d'avance le visage de Lydia et du reste de la meute ! »

Les deux adultes à l'avant souriaient en entendant la discussion animée des deux adolescents.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à l'aéroport et Stiles se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais pris l'avion et ignorait comment ça allait se passer. Il avait beau se dire que tout se passerait bien, il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de ce léger malaise.

« Ça va ? » questionna Mélissa à Stiles lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'aéroport.

John et Scott fixèrent Stiles qui avait légèrement blanchit.

« Eh bien… c'est que je n'ai jamais pris l'avion donc… »

John s'avança vers son fils et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils, les serrant doucement.

« Hey, fils… » fit-il en plantant son regard dans les yeux marron du jeune homme. « N'aie pas peur, ça va aller ! »

Stiles sourit doucement et lança un regard aux deux McCall qui lui souriaient aussi.

« Ouais, tu as raison » fit-il en riant. « Et puis, Batman n'a jamais peur ! ».

Tous riaient et, gaiement, allèrent enregistrer leurs bagages. Leur avion décollerait dans une heure et demie alors ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux. Les deux jeunes allèrent fouiner dans les magasins, plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose.

« J'espère que ça se passera bien… » murmura Stiles alors qu'il fixait un gros paquet de marshmallows.

« Bien sûr que ça ira »

Le fils du shérif se tourna vers son ami :

« En fait, je parlais pour toi… pour ici. J'espère que les méchantes bêbêtes se tiendront tranquilles pendant mon absence ! »

Scott fit un rire semblable à un aboiement et tapa dans le dos de son ami.

« T'inquiète, je suis là pour faire face aux méchantes bêbêtes », répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et pour surveiller Peter, aussi ? » ajouta Stiles, un brin moqueur.

Il était de notoriété publique que Stiles et Peter passaient leur temps à se chercher les poux. Tous deux munis d'une certaine dose de sarcasme, ils ne cessaient de se lancer des piques, tant et si bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas être capables de communiquer d'une autre manière. Du moins en apparence… Si tout le monde savait que les deux hommes éprouvaient une certaine affection l'un envers l'autre - chose que peu de personnes arrivaient à comprendre – les raisons de cette affection étaient encore inconnues pour la meute… mis à part les concernés, bien sûr.

En effet, pour leur part, ni Stiles ni Peter n'avaient expliqué le pourquoi du comment ils s'appréciaient autant. Si Stiles souhaitait crier sur tous les toits qu'ils étaient ensemble, il devait encore attendre, son compagnon n'étant pas d'accord pour dévoiler au grand jour leur relation. Et puis, Stiles finirait bien par le dire à Scott…

L'heure passa à une vitesse impressionnante et bientôt ils durent se dire au revoir. Les Stilinski embarquèrent sous le regard des McCall et Stiles se retrouva bientôt dans l'avion, jetant des regards en tous sens pour trouver la place qui lui était attribuée.

Le père et le fils s'installèrent bien vite et Stiles se remit à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sous le regard bienveillant de son père. Les deux hommes mirent leur portable en mode avion. Quelques instants plus tard, l'avion décolla.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'immense appareil aérien commença enfin à se rapprocher de la surface terrestre. A la fois terrifié et curieux, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à travers le hublot pour voir l'avion traverser les nuages et descendre le plus doucement qu'il était possible pour un avion.

« Il se passe quoi si l'avion explose ? Ou s'il crash ? » questionna une fois de plus le plus jeune, au grand désespoir de son paternel.

« On mourra sans doute. »

Stiles releva des yeux effrayés vers son père et ignora le regard ennuyé que le plus vieux lui lançait.

La descente dura plusieurs longues minutes et, alors que l'avion allait se déposer, le jeune homme serra ses poings et clôt ses paupières, espérant que l'appareil ne rencontrerait aucun problème.

Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes pour que l'avion s'arrête enfin et pour que les passagers puissent enfin se relever.

« Allez », fit le shérif. « On y va, Stiles ».

Le fils ouvrit difficilement une paupière, puis la seconde et, voyant que rien d'horrible ne se passait, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Les deux Stilinski attendirent patiemment que l'avion se vide avant d'attraper leurs affaires et de s'extraire à leur tour de l'appareil.

Au dehors, un bus les attendait afin de les ramener vers l'aéroport de la capitale.

Stiles donna plusieurs petits coups de coude à son père.

« Quoi ?

-Regarde, un bus français ! »

Le shérif leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il aurait pensé que son fils se calmerait mais, alors qu'ils montèrent dans le bus, son fils ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que « regarde, des sièges français ! ».

Une fois à l'aéroport, ils récupérèrent leurs valises et Stiles continua son petit manège en montrant tout ce qui pouvait être _« français »_. Heureusement, au bout de plusieurs minutes qui avaient semblé interminables aux yeux du shérif, Stiles s'arrêta de parler pour enfin profiter du paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux.

Il était à Paris, à des milliers de kilomètres de ses amis et de Peter.

Bien qu'il aimât sa meute, le fait qu'il fût à Paris, dans un autre pays, même sur un autre continent lui donnait pour la première fois l'impression d'être en vacances. Oui. Ce serait de bonnes vacances et il espérait qu'elles dureraient longtemps. Après tout, il faisait beau, les personnes qu'ils croisaient étaient souriantes et tout cela ne pouvait qu'être bon signe. Seulement, ces vacances n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être.

Stiles ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Mais ça, il l'ignorait encore.

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'adore lire vos avis (et si vous voulez laisser de longues reviews, allez-y, j'adore ça) ! :)**_

_**A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**Réponse à Xio qui a un compte mais qui a perdu son mot de passe :**_ Ce n'est pas grave, je mets toujours un point d'honneur à répondre aux reviews donc je réponds tout naturellement à la tienne en bas de ma page. Lorsque tu auras retrouvé ton mot de passe, eh bien je te répondrai comme aux autres, par MP. Et oui, j'aime ton sous-entendu )

Ahah, je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci a été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Pour le cauchemar, tout le monde pense qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec la suite. Et si ce n'était pas le cas... ? Peut-être que c'est juste… un mauvais rêve ?

Je n'en dirai pas plus en tous cas !

J'attends donc ta prochaine review avec impatiente ! Et un jour j'essaierai de publier deux fois par semaine ! Un jour où… j'aurai moins de boulot x)

PS : Mais oui ils sont mignons ensemble :3

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ce début et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite ! Encore merci et à bientôt !

* * *

_**Posté le 03 avril 2015**_


	4. Chapitre III

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe après la saison 3A.

**Note :** Ne me tuez pas… Pleeaaaase ! N'ayez pas d'envies de meurtre à mon égard ! *part se cacher loin, loin, loin…*

Sinon, je dédie ce chapitre à ma théière et j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable weekend de Pâques !

**Note bis :** Ouais… bon. Finalement, je publierai deux fois par semaine (sinon je ne tiens pas u.u) donc le lundi puis le vendredi.

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Hotel California_ d'Eagles, _Come Back to Me _de HollySiz et _Guts Over Fear _de Sia et Eminem.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre III.

_**J-7 : 24 décembre.**_

Première matinée en France.

Stiles poussa un gémissement de bonheur alors qu'il s'enroulait dans ses draps.

« Je suis un nem… » dit-il, pensif.

La veille, ils étaient arrivés à Paris à dix-huit heures, heure française. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps devant eux et, fatigués par leur vol, ils avaient vite rejoint les amis du père Stilinski à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Après de rapides présentations, quelques rires et discussions, la famille Wentz les avait finalement conduits chez eux pour qu'ils puissent déposer leurs bagages et se reposer en bonne et due forme. Jamais Stiles n'aurait imaginé qu'un vol puisse être aussi fatigant.

Le jeune homme se dégagea difficilement de sa couette et de ses draps avant de voir quelque chose sur sa couette blanche. C'était noir, quoiqu'un peu marron, et petit. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne comprenne enfin de quoi il s'agissait.

Ce fut donc un cri peu viril qui réveilla l'occupant de la pièce voisine.

Lorsque John Stilinski ouvrit la porte de la chambre où dormait son fils – qui ne dormait plus à cet instant, bien entendu… - , il s'attendait à tout sauf à voir son rejeton contre le sommier de son lit, regardant avec intérêt et une pointe de dégoût quelque chose devant lui… qui était invisible pour son géniteur.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda ce dernier, d'un air las.

Le plus jeune prit quelque chose entre ses doigts, sauta d'un bond de son lit et le présenta juste sous le nez de son père.

« Une patte d'araignée ! Une araignée est morte dans mon lit, je l'ai peut-être même écrasée ! »

John haussa ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison du cri qu'avait poussé son fils. Sérieusement ? Un cri pour… une patte d'araignée ?

« Ce n'est qu'une patte d'araignée morte » fit-il, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Si tu vois une jambe humaine détachée de son corps, tu ne dirais quand même pas _« Ce n'est qu'une jambe d'un macchabée mort » _! »

L'aîné ferma les yeux et se passa une main devant ses yeux, se retenant de faire la réflexion qu'un « macchabée » était par définition déjà mort. Si ça commençait comme ça dès le matin…

« Mais au fait », continua le lycéen sur sa lancée « si le gars c'est un loup-garou, alors il pourrait survivre sans sa jambe, non ? Et sinon, tu penses qu'une jambe loup-garouifiée puisse retrouver forme humaine une fois séparée du reste du corps ? Ou bien reste-t-elle toute poilue ? Enfin, plus poilue que lorsqu'elle est humaine ?

-Euh… »

John ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à son fils qui, les yeux rivés sur lui, semblait déjà chercher une explication par lui-même.

« Descend manger, Stiles… » finit par dire le père en laissant son fils seul dans la chambre.

* * *

La famille Wentz était chaleureuse. Constituée d'un père généreux et cordon-bleu nommé Charles, d'une femme calme et souriante nommée Jessica et d'une jeune fille drôle qui répondait au prénom d'Hilary, cette famille qui avait invité les Stilinski plaisait bien à Stiles. Il les connaissait à peine et pourtant, le jeune homme appréciait cette famille qu'il trouvait amusante et douce. Alors, préparer le repas du réveillon en leur compagnie fut pour lui un merveilleux moment.

La mère Wentz préparait le repas du midi, les deux hommes adultes, assis au salon – en réalité, on leur avait interdit l'accès à la cuisine - parlaient entre eux, ne faisant que sortir anecdote sur anecdote, invoquant leur passé en commun. Pendant ce temps-là, Stiles et Hilary préparait la bûche de Noël qu'ils avaient décidé de faire, d'un commun accord, à l'orange et à la mousse au chocolat. Hilary avait pris les commandes lorsqu'elle avait vu le jeune Californien loucher sur le chocolat et lui avait assigné la tâche de faire de la marmelade d'orange. Pendant que la jeune fille préparait la mousse au chocolat et le jeune homme les oranges, ils discutèrent. Leur discussion débuta sur les Marvel puis passa par le lycée : ce que Stiles étudiait aux Etats-Unis et ce que la jeune Américaine commençait à apprendre dans ses cours en France.

« Tu as de la chance d'étudier le français à Beacon Hills. » fit-elle en affichant une grimace équivoque. « Moi, ça m'aurait bien aidé, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre cette langue ».

Stiles en profita donc pour lui apprendre quelques phrases toutes faites, ce qui plut à la jeune Wentz qui ânonnait chaque phrase à plusieurs reprises. Ils eurent besoin d'une heure pour faire leur dessert de Noël, le mirent dans le réfrigérateur et, une fois chose faite, ils rejoignirent les adultes dans la grande salle.

* * *

« Stiles ! Tu es prêt ? »

Le jeune Stilinski répondit un grand « OUI » en descendant les marches de l'escalier à toute vitesse, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se casser la figure. Il était dix-huit heures et demie et il faisait déjà nuit. Les adultes avaient décidé de faire un petit tour au marché de Noël de Paris avant de passer le réveillon tous ensemble. Pour leur part, les deux adolescents avaient prévu de traîner dans la capitale, Hilary ayant déjà fait une longue liste de tout ce qu'elle souhaitait montrer à Stiles. Bien entendu, le shérif n'avait pas vraiment été d'accord au début, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son fils, néanmoins, Charles et son épouse avaient assuré que leur fille accompagnerait le jeune homme et lui ferait visiter une petite partie de la ville. Selon eux, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Alors, bien que loin d'être entièrement rassuré, le shérif avait fini par capituler. Stiles et Hilary se retrouvèrent dans le salon puis, gaiement, sortirent tous deux de la maison des Wentz. Stiles s'arrêta deux petites secondes pour observer le ciel, remarquant la lune pleine et ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses amis lycanthropes qui étaient sur un tout autre continent. Finalement, il suivit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Ils prirent le métro, puis se retrouvèrent quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard devant la Tour Eiffel. Le jeune Stilinski observait le bâtiment d'un air béat, les yeux scotchés sur le monument.

« Quand je vais raconter ça à Scott…

-Scott ? »

Il sursauta et se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie qui souriait, amusée par le sursaut du garçon.

« C'est mon meilleur ami !

-Oh, je vois ! Il te ressemble ? Enfin… mentalement ? »

Stiles fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Non, pas vraiment. Il est collant, naïf, très gentil, voire même trop…

-Mais ?

-Mais il n'a pas mon intelligence » ajouta le jeune homme en adressant un clin d'œil à la blonde.

Il regarda à nouveau le célèbre monument mais parut soudain moins égaillé. Quelque part, parler de Scott l'attristait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son _« frère » _l'accompagne en France. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que d'ici quelques jours, il le retrouverait et qu'il serait plus intelligent pour lui de profiter de l'instant présent, seulement… seulement l'absence du loup était plus pesante que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Peter aussi lui manquait… Beaucoup plus que Scott, en réalité. Il ne cessait de se rappeler la sensation qu'il éprouvait entre les bras du plus vieux et son absence lui pesait également.

En fait, la meute dans sa totalité lui manquait et il lui était impossible de ne pas se demander comment se débrouillaient ses compagnons à poils – pour la plupart - face à cette nouvelle pleine lune.

Choisissant de balayer cette pensée de son esprit, il se dit qu'il pourrait très bien passer un petit appel à ses compagnons le lendemain par Skype. Bon, au pire il leur enverrait un message le soir-même, histoire d'être rassuré le plus tôt possible ! Ragaillardi à cette pensée, il retrouva son sourire et, en compagnie d'Hilary, il continua leur petite visite. Malgré le fait que c'était le soir de Noël, les rues n'en étaient pas moins bondées et les deux nouveaux amis ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant quelques personnes se ruer encore dans les magasins, ayant sans doute oublié d'acheter les cadeaux de Noël. Stiles, pour sa part, n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire à ce sujet : il était toujours en avance et avait déjà acheté tous ses cadeaux depuis le mois de novembre. D'ailleurs, il avait confié – dans le plus grand des secrets – tous ses petites paquets à Mélissa McCall afin qu'elle les distribue le lendemain-même à tous les membres de la meute.

Lui et Hilary flânèrent encore un certain temps, parlant de tout et de rien alors que Stiles découvrait petit à petit cette ville dans laquelle il allait vivre deux semaines durant. Soudain, alors qu'ils empruntaient le chemin du retour cette fois-ci vide, le regard de Stiles fut attiré par une ruelle à sa droite. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité et pourtant, le jeune homme ne manqua pas de remarquer les mouvements désespérés d'une personne et les quelques gémissements étouffés qu'elle parvenait à faire. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent et il s'arrêta net, attirant l'attention de son amie.

« Stil- »

Il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche sans quitter la ruelle des yeux. La personne semblait toujours tenter de s'enfuir de Dieu-savait-quoi et le jeune Stilinski n'avait pas franchement le temps de peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Reste ici et ne bouge pas », ordonna-t-il, dans un murmure, avant de s'avancer prudemment, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

La personne avait cessé de se débattre, ne faisant plus que de vagues mouvements faibles alors qu'elle était retenue par la taille par une autre personne plongée dans l'obscurité. Le jeune homme réprima un tremblement. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un loup-garou ou à une quelque autre créature surnaturelle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança un peu plus et, alors qu'il s'était rapproché et se retrouvait à trois voire quatre mètres des deux personnes, celle dans l'ombre bougea soudain et se tendit. A son tour, Stiles s'arrêta, tout frissonnant, et se refusa à faire le moindre mouvement.

C'était lui ou la température déjà fraîche avait chuté de plusieurs degrés d'un coup ?

Des pas derrière lui détournèrent son attention un instant alors que Hilary venait le rejoindre.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que… »

Elle se tut soudain et ils observèrent, abasourdis, la scène qui se déroulait sous leur regard. L'homme – la corpulence de l'individu leur laissait penser qu'il était de sexe masculin – caché dans le noir se remit soudain à bouger et, en une fraction de seconde, il se détourna et partit en courant, disparaissant rapidement de leur champ de vision. Les deux adolescents n'attendirent pas un instant de plus avant de s'empresser de rejoindre la pauvre personne qui venait de s'écrouler au sol. Les mains tremblantes, Stiles tâcha de chercher le pouls de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. De douleur, elle gémissait, du sang s'échappant en filets de ses innombrables plaies.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! » paniqua soudain Hilary, le visage pâle, alors qu'elle semblait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, terrorisée par ce dont elle était spectatrice.

« Appelle les secours ! » cria Stiles en se tournant vers elle un instant avant de reporter son regard sur la victime. « Vite ! »

Son amie fouilla les poches de son manteau à la recherche de son portable et, lorsqu'elle le trouva, s'empressa de composer le numéro des secours. Au bout de quelques sonneries, une personne décrocha à l'autre bout et la blonde tenta d'expliquer dans un français approximatif la situation. Mais alors que son interlocuteur lui demandait de répéter plus calmement ce qu'elle venait de dire, le portable lui échappa des mains. Sursautant une nouvelle fois, le jeune Stilinski se tourna vers son amie.

« Hilary ? »

La jeune Wentz se trouvait debout, maintenue par une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée. Stiles sentit son corps se tendre soudain et sa respiration se couper. Il aurait voulu se relever mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement : l'atmosphère semblait avoir changé et il se retrouvait comme privé de volonté. Et, que cette privation soit causée par la peur ou par autre chose, il était bien incapable de le savoir.

D'autres silhouettes se rapprochèrent soudain et Stiles ne put enregistrer qu'une information capitale : ils étaient encerclés et il ne voyait aucune échappatoire. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sembla soudain reprendre vie. Dans un sursaut, il se dégagea de la prise et se rua sur Hilary dans l'espoir vain de la libérer de l'emprise de la personne qui la retenait. Mais, alors que sa main touchait l'épaule de la jeune femme, quelque chose frappa fortement l'arrière de son crâne.

Puis, ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**Réponse à ayu : **Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu (même si la fin n'est... pas si cool que ça...). Bref, je pense que tu as compris que la catastrophe arrive à grand pas... en tous cas, les choses sérieuses commencent ! *clin d'œil*

* * *

_**Aoutch, c'te fin… Vous verrez la suite vendredi donc… pas taper !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé… mmh ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! :)**_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**Posté le 06 avril 2015**_


	5. Chapitre IV

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Les dialogues en italique et gras sont en français (puisque les dialogues de cette histoire sont censés, au départ, être en anglais…).

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Goodbye Stranger_ de Supertramp, _Gods And Monsters _de Jessica Lange, _Bad Moon Rising_ de Creedence Clearwater Revival.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre IV.

_**J-7 : 24 décembre, dans la nuit.**_

Ce fut avec un horrible mal de crâne que le jeune homme se réveilla. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises mais la lumière blanche était trop douloureuse. Pourtant, il fit de son mieux pour les laisser ouvert, espérant pouvoir parvenir à éclairer sa situation. Non, _leur _situation : il savait que son amie n'était pas loin de lui.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était sale, humide et froide. Mais pas seulement : une odeur de pourriture flottait dans l'air, à tel point que lorsqu'il respirait, il avait la sensation de manger cette odeur. Le pire, sans doute, était qu'il lui était impossible de respirer autre chose que cet effluve nauséabond. Il avait beau faire de son mieux pour occulter cette puanteur de son esprit, tentant de se concentrer uniquement sur l'aspect matériel de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, la tâche restait toute de même fastidieuse. Comme il l'avait remarqué plus tôt, les lieux étaient sales. Les murs, sans doute bleus à l'origine, étaient assombris par quelques grosses taches d'humidité et de moisissure. La salle était dépourvue de meubles mais une myriade de cercles de métal étaient incrustés dans les murs. D'un coup d'œil, il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls : au moins une bonne trentaine de personnes se trouvaient en ces lieux. A l'instar de ces dernières, Stiles était posé contre l'un de ces murs anciennement bleus et avait les mains liées dans son dos, attachées à ce qui semblait être un de ces gros anneaux métalliques.

Il tourna son visage vers la droite et remarqua une sorte de mini couloir également éclairé par cette affreuse lumière. D'un regard, il comprit qu'il s'y trouvait d'autres personnes prisonnières. Parmi elles, il remarqua bien vite Hilary. Pâle, couverte d'un sang qu'il espérait ne pas être celui de la jeune femme, elle semblait plongée dans l'inconscience.

Ou morte.

Non, elle ne devait pas être morte. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être.

« Hilary ? » questionna-t-il et il fut surprit en entendant sa voix faible et éraillée.

Il avait mal à la gorge, comme s'il avait crié pendant plusieurs heures. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir poussé le moindre hurlement. Il sentait la panique affluer dans son sang alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir peur, et encore moins celui de paniquer. Il savait parfaitement que ça ne servirait à rien d'être effrayé, hormis de se mettre encore plus en danger. En premier lieu, il devait s'assurer qu'Hilary était bel et bien vivante. Puis, il tenterait d'analyser la situation et, s'il ne trouvait aucun moyen de sortir de cet endroit, il attendrait. Parce quelqu'un viendrait bien les retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas… ?

Il tremblait, effrayé.

Il tenta à nouveau son appel :

« Hilary ? »

Mais la jeune femme ne répondait pas. Assise au sol, attachée comme lui, sa tête tombait mollement sur le côté gauche, reposant presque entièrement sur son épaule, en une position qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Stiles tenta de bouger, ne réussissant qu'à resserrer les cordes autour de ses poignets blessés. Il retint un gémissement de douleur et regarda les autres personnes attachées : toutes semblaient inconscientes. Toutes, sauf lui et un autre homme. Dans la trentaine, une barbe de quelques jours, l'air sale et plus que fatigué, l'individu le regardait de ses yeux vitreux.

« Hey ! » fit Stiles, espérant attirer l'attention de l'homme. « Ça va ? »

L'interpellé se tourna légèrement vers lui et Stiles remarqua quelques bandages sommaires qui entouraient ses bras. Le plus vieux le fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable.

« Mais que je suis con », soupira Stiles pour lui-même. « Il ne parle sans doute pas un mot d'anglais, mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi c'te merde ? »

Mettant rapidement fin à sa logorrhée naissante et totalement inutile dans une telle situation, le jeune Stilinski fronça les sourcils et se plongea dans une intense réflexion. Lorsqu'il était paniqué, il avait du mal à ordonner ses pensées… comme la plupart des mortels, sans doute. Alors se rappeler en cet instant ses cours de français, c'était tout sauf aisé. Pourtant, il finit par rouvrir ses lèvres, pas très assuré mais tentant tout de même sa chance :

« _**Dis, tu m'entends ?**_ »

Un faible éclat sembla briller dans le regard du plus vieux. Encouragé, Stiles poursuivit :

« _**Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?**_ »

Il se doutait que son fort accent américain ne devait pas rendre sa phrase compréhensible, encore moins dans une telle situation, mais il croisa tout de même les doigts et, à son grand soulagement, l'homme hocha doucement la tête, d'une telle lenteur qu'on aurait pu croire à une illusion.

« _**Je m'appelle Stiles !**_ » fit le plus jeune. Il était conscient que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire les présentations, mais il espérait que ça permettrait de mettre son interlocuteur en confiance. En même temps, vu comment ils se trouvaient…

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais ne déclara pas forfait pour autant.

« _**Tu sais où on est ?**_ »

L'homme jeta un regard désintéressé, voire même déconnecté, à la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient prisonniers et secoua négativement sa tête en grimaçant, comme si les mouvements le faisaient souffrir.

Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

« Ok ok… » fit Stiles pour lui-même, essayant de comprendre, de faire des rapprochements. « _**Tu sais depuis combien de temps on est là ?**_ »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, vraisemblablement pour parler, mais la referma soudain avant de déglutir péniblement. C'est alors que Stiles comprit qu'il était totalement déshydraté. Pourtant, un verre d'eau était posé devant lui, vide. Il ignorait comment l'homme avait pu le boire, mais cela signifiait que des personnes – leurs ravisseurs sans le moindre doute – venaient et leur apportaient de la nourriture et de l'eau. Peut-être les nourrissaient-ils eux-mêmes, leur portant verre et cuiller aux lèvres ? L'homme se racla la gorge douloureusement, sortant le jeune Américain de ses pensées. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et, d'une voix faible et encore plus éraillée que la sienne, finit par répondre :

« _**Moi, trois jours… je crois.**_ »

Stiles hocha frénétiquement la tête, choisissant d'ignorer la douleur sourde qui s'insinuait dans sa nuque. Il voulait que l'autre homme continue de parler, qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Surtout pas.

« _**Vous… quelques heures.**_ »

Stiles se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Bien, alors c'était encore le soir de Noël. Son père et les parents d'Hilary devaient bien les attendre chez eux. Peut-être même étaient-ils déjà à leur recherche… Stiles avaient confiance en son père, il savait que son paternel ferait tout pour le sortir de cet endroit et, en bon policier, John Stilinski y parviendrait. Peut-être même avait-il déjà tracé son téléphone portable ? D'un coup d'œil, il regarda ses vêtements, cherchant du regard le petit appareil. Il se contorsionna dans tous les sens, espérant voir l'objet, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de faire craquer ses membres et de gémir de douleur. Un léger rire lui fit relever la tête. En face de lui, l'homme riait doucement en le regardant. Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet individu si faible se moquait de lui : toute cette histoire n'avait rien d'amusant ! Pourtant, il était clair que l'homme ne riait pas de bon cœur. Loin de là.

« _**Tu les penses bêtes ?**_ »

Stiles eut un petit mouvement de recul à cette question et fronça encore plus ses sourcils si c'était possible.

« _**Quoi ?**_ »

L'homme baissa son visage et secoua la tête avec un air las et désolé qui lui rappelait son père. Dieu ce que Stiles donnerait pour se trouver avec sa famille. Mais, apparemment, les problèmes avaient décidé de ne pas le laisser tranquille. L'homme poussa finalement un profond soupir, comme s'il voulait chasser tout l'air de ses poumons, avant de relever son visage vers le jeune Américain. Ses yeux étaient tristes mais aucune larme ne vint brouiller la vision du plus vieux. Peut-être n'avait-il plus assez de larmes dans son corps…

« _**Ils ont jeté tous nos portables. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on… qu'on nous retrouve. Du moins, pas vivants.**_ »

_Et peut-être pas morts non plus, _pensa sombrement Stiles.

Un gémissement plaintif à sa droite lui fit se retourner si vite qu'il avait la sensation de s'être brisé quelques cervicales. A son plus grand soulagement, Hilary bougeait et semblait se réveiller.

« Hilary ? » questionna-t-il à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci presque certain d'avoir une réponse.

« Stiles… ? » questionna la jeune femme blonde.

Elle releva la tête et chercha le visage familier du jeune homme. Elle mit un certain temps à le trouver puis, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement d'entre ses lèvres.

« Où on est… ? » questionna-t-elle difficilement, ses yeux bleus balayant leur prison, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui leur permettrait de connaître le lieu de leur séquestration.

« On ne sait pas… » répondit Stiles rapidement. « Ce gars » il fit un petit geste de la tête, montrant l'homme à son amie « nous dit qu'on est là depuis quelques heures ».

Hilary se mit soudain à trembler.

« Tu ne sais pas où on est ? » répéta-t-elle, comme si elle espérait qu'il lui ait menti.

Stiles avisa les yeux bleus écarquillés et ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir et lui dire que tout allait bien car, pour le moment, il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait se finir cette histoire.

« Je veux sortir » fit Hilary, paniquée. « Oh mon dieu, on doit sortir ! »

Stiles se contorsionna à nouveau, tentant de se tourner le plus possible vers elle.

« Hey, hey ! » fit-il, tentant d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

Mais Hilary se trouvait incapable d'écouter son ami. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était cette salle glaciale, sale et humide éclairée par une lumière trop vive. Elle tira sur ses liens, resserrant les cordes sur ses bras la faisant pleurer de douleur et de peur.

« A L'AIDE ! » cria-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux :

« Chut, chut ! On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver ! »

Mais Hilary ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention qu'auparavant, se bornant à continuer de crier, d'appeler de l'aide toujours plus, au point de blesser ses cordes vocales. D'autres personnes jusqu'alors inconscientes commencèrent à bouger, sur le point de s'éveiller et Stiles s'en inquiéta : il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'ils se réveillent car, il le savait, la panique était réellement contagieuse.

« Hilary ! » s'exclama-t-il à son tour, plus fort, ignorant sa gorge douloureuse. « Hilary, regarde-moi ! »

Enfin, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et sembla se rappeler sa présence.

« Stiles… » fit-elle, sanglotant, en fermant les yeux.

« Ecoute-moi… » fit le jeune Stilinski en prenant sa voix la plus douce. « Je vais te sortir de là. »

Elle releva des yeux emplis de larmes et le regarda, reniflant doucement.

« Vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je… » Stiles se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, nerveux, et fut surprit en sentant le goût métallique du sang qui envahissait sa bouche. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être ouvert la lèvre mais, à force de se les mordre… « Hilary », reprit-il. « Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça va aller… »

Il ne fut pas surpris que la jeune femme eût un nouveau sanglot. Stiles secoua son visage avant de reprendre :

« Non Hilary, laisse-moi te parler… écoute-moi ! »

La blonde releva un visage apeuré vers lui et il continua :

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout se passera bien, car je n'en sais rien et que j'en doute fortement. Mais… »

La jeune Wentz le regardait, buvant presque littéralement ses paroles, attendant la suite.

« Mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour nous faire sortir d'ici. »

Hilary réprima de nouveaux sanglots et fixa son regard bleu dans celui, noisette, de Stiles.

« C'est une promesse ?

-C'est une promesse. »

Stiles observa la jeune femme, tentant de la rassurer d'un simple regard, ce qui n'était vraiment pas simple. Des gémissements se firent entendre autour d'eux et le jeune homme remarqua d'autres personnes qui semblaient sur le point de se réveiller. Une femme asiatique, particulièrement pâle, le regarda mais, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un grand bruit le fit sursauter. En face de lui, la grande porte venait de s'ouvrir.

* * *

_**Je ne dirai qu'une chose : Mouhahahahahahahahaha. Que je suis sadique… *sourire d'ange***_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à lundi ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, tous les auteurs aiment les reviews :D**_

_**Sinon, à lundi !**_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**A Harlequins : **_J'ai répondu à tes reviews sur ton compte, si tu n'arrives toujours pas à te connecter et bien je te répondrai à la fin de mes chapitres :)

_**A ayu : **_Ahah ! Heureuse que tu aies aimé :D Pour tes deux questions eh bien… Pour la première je répondrais un « oui » à nuancer… 'fin tu verras par toi-même. Quant à ta seconde question… tu te doutes bien que je ne dirai rien hein ?! :p Vous le saurez tous… en temps et en heure mouahahahahahah !

Ouais… Stiles n'a même pas réussi à envoyer un message à ses amis… C'est pas de bol :(

Merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! xoxo

* * *

_**Posté le 10 avril 2015.**_


	6. Chapitre V

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Les dialogues en italique et gras sont en français. Ah, et dans mon histoire, Scott n'est pas Alpha mais tous font partie de la meute de Derek :)

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_The regulator_ de Clutch, _Ugly Boy_ de Die Antwoord.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre V.

_**J-6 : 25 décembre.**_

A Beacon Hills.

Il était tôt, sans doute dans les six heures du matin. Malgré l'heure, toute la meute s'était réunie dans le loft de Derek Hale, discutant de la nouvelle pleine lune qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Tous s'écoutaient les uns après les autres, échangeaient leurs impressions et argumentaient. Tous mis à part Lydia.

Dans son coin, la jeune Banshee dessinait sur une feuille un nouveau croquis sorti tout droit de son esprit alors qu'elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de quelque chose lié à ses pouvoirs ou non. Seulement, elle avait éprouvé toute la nuit le besoin de dessiner et avait décidé de se mettre à l'écart pour enfin prendre un crayon à papier et une feuille blanche. Les autres ne lui en tenaient pas vraiment rigueur… après tout, ils étaient en train de parler de leur propre transformation de la nuit-même, discussion à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas vraiment participer. Cependant, ils avaient tous hâte que ça se finisse : leur réunion finie, ils pourraient enfin rentrer chez eux et donner leurs cadeaux de Noël tout en ouvrant les leurs. Enfin, ils pourraient peut-être piquer un petit somme, discrètement…

Lydia soupira. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle griffonnait depuis un long moment, se bornant à laisser sa main voyager d'elle-même sur la feuille, mais tout ce qu'elle parvenait à apercevoir sur son croquis était une pièce sale dont la seule issue était une grande porte désuète. Alors qu'un soupir fataliste passa la barrière de ses lèvres, des murmures se firent entendre. Elle releva prestement son visage, regardant toute la meute avec attention, et chercha l'origine de ces chuchotements. Seulement, personne ne semblait les entendre... Elle jeta à nouveau un regard à son dessin et, de stupeur, laissa tomber son crayon. Les voix émanaient de la feuille.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment la secouait. Avec lenteur, elle rapprocha le dessin de son oreille et fronça les sourcils, les lèvres tremblantes. Dans un sursaut, elle se releva, regardant le croquis avec effroi. Les membres de la meute avaient cessé de parler et la regardaient d'un air inquiet.

« Lydia ? » questionna Kira.

La rousse se tourna doucement et, tremblante, regarda ses amis.

« Scott… » appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Immédiatement, le jeune loup se releva et se rapprocha de la Banshee.

« Lydia, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

La rousse s'humecta les lèvres un instant, le regard dans le vide. Puis, la voix faible, elle ordonna :

« Appelle Stiles.

-Quoi ?

-APPELLE STILES ! »

Le jeune McCall sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par le cri de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Juste… fais-le Scott. S'il-te-plaît… »

Le jeune homme observa la rousse durant de longues minutes avant de saisir son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son jean, ignorant le reste de la meute qui s'était rapproché d'eux. Il n'avait jamais passé de coups de fil à l'étranger et espérait de tout cœur que ça marche, qu'importe les factures de téléphone : son amie lui faisait beaucoup trop peur pour ignorer sa demande. Frénétiquement, il chercha le numéro de son meilleur ami, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps puisque le jeune Stilinski figurait dans ses _favoris_, et porta le téléphone à son oreille, attendant que l'humain décroche. Pourtant, après plusieurs sonneries, personne ne répondit. Ne se démotivant pas pour autant, le jeune Bêta réitéra l'appel et attendit. Il continua. Et continua encore. Mais, au bout de la cinquième fois, il regarda son téléphone, l'air plus nerveux qu'auparavant.

« Il n'a peut-être pas son portable sur lui… » intervint Peter d'une voix réellement inquiète qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Non, Stiles a toujours son portable avec lui » répondit Scott. « Peut-être que ça ne passe pas… Du mauvais réseau ou… un truc du genre ! » ajouta-il pour lui-même, bien que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« Laisse-moi voir ça ! » ordonna Peter en arrachant le téléphone des mains du Bêta.

Il dévisagea le portable et appuya de nouveau sur la touche d'appel, ignorant son cœur qui se serrait à la vue de la photo de son jeune amant. Malheureusement, Stiles ne répondait toujours pas. Et alors, sans que personne n'en connaisse la raison, Lydia se laissa choir au sol et se mit soudain à pleurer.

* * *

Quelque part, en France.

Stiles avait faim. Franchement, il ne pensait pas connaître cette sensation un jour. Son estomac se contractait, quémandant de quoi se sustenter. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tôt une personne encapuchonnée était venue lui donner à boire et à manger… Cela avait pris de longues minutes : Stiles avait gigotté dans tous les sens, tentant de se libérer et de questionner l'inconnu. Néanmoins, la personne n'avait rien dit et avait attendu avec une patience étonnante que le jeune homme se calme de lui-même. Puis, lentement et d'une manière presque douce, la personne l'avait nourri.

Mais, il avait toujours faim. Le pain qu'on lui avait fait grignoter et l'eau tiède qu'on lui avait fait boire de force n'avaient pas comblé ce besoin. Et, pire que tout : il ignorait ce qui allait advenir d'eux. Plusieurs heures plus tôt, lorsque la porte s'était ouverte après l'appel à l'aide d'Hilary, trois personnes dont les visages étaient cachés sous des capuches étaient entrées et avaient donné des coups à la jeune femme, et ce jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se mette à cracher du sang. Stiles avait hurlé, avait demandé à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille mais cela n'avait rien changé. Pire, c'était comme si ces inconnus avaient pris ses prières pour des encouragements.

C'était Noël. Le pire Noël de sa vie…

Si seulement ils n'étaient pas sortis la veille ! Si seulement lui et Hilary étaient allés avec leurs parents ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'ils partent tous les deux de leur côté. Franchement, il regrettait de ne pas avoir prêté plus attention à l'inquiétude de son père. Le connaissant, Stiles était certain que le shérif s'en voudrait. Il devait sans doute se maudire d'avoir laissé son fils partir avec Hilary dans un endroit qui leur était inconnu. Cependant, malgré cette situation plus que mauvaise, Stiles continuait à espérer. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

Espérer. Espérer pour ne pas sombrer. Espérer pour ne pas se décourager. L'espoir était tout ce qui lui restait. Il était en vie. Hilary l'était aussi. Certes, ils n'étaient pas franchement en bon état mais ils étaient vivants et c'était ce qui importait. Le reste, et c'était malheureux à dire, n'était que des détails.

« _**Pourquoi ils ne sont pas revenus ?**_ »

Stiles regarda la jeune asiatique qu'il avait en face de lui. La pommette ouverte, des ecchymoses sur les bras et un bandage sur son épaule qui était sur le point de se faire la malle, la jeune femme regardait en direction de l'homme avec lequel Stiles avait parlé plusieurs heures plus tôt. L'homme tourna son regard vers la femme mais ne répondit pas. Silencieusement, Stiles observait l'échange tout en fronçant ses sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas la question de la jeune femme. Après tout, ils étaient venus les nourrir, non… ?

« _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_ » s'enquit-il, tentant de bien articuler chaque syllabe.

L'asiatique se tourna vers lui et grimaça.

« _**Tu ne sais pas… n'est-ce pas ?**_ »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et secoua son visage, en une réponse négative. L'asiatique tourna son regard vers l'homme, semblant lui poser une question silencieuse et ce dernier daigna les regarder tour à tour avant de secouer à son visage en une réponse négative.

« _**Dis le toi-même**_ » fit-il dans un souffle avant de détourner le regard.

La jeune femme serra les dents et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui la fixait avec intérêt. Voyant qu'elle hésitait à parler, Stiles la devança :

« _**Je ne comprends pas ta question… ils sont venus tout à l'heure, non ?**_ »

L'asiatique hocha la tête avant de trembler et de détourner le regard, refusant de croiser les yeux noisette du jeune Américain.

« _**Ils… Généralement, ils reviennent après pour…**_ »

Elle se tut, au grand désespoir du jeune Stilinski. Sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif et ne pas avoir de réponse claire lui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve. Non, c'était même bien pire : il avait encore plus de questions qu'auparavant. Ils revenaient d'habitude ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Et elle en savait quoi, elle ? Depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ici ?

« _**Tu es là depuis quand ?**_ »

L'asiatique au visage très pâle releva finalement son visage, croisant enfin le regard nerveux du plus jeune.

« _**Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que… j'ai compté vingt-quatre repas donc…**_ »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Sérieusement, elle avait vraiment compté ses repas ?

La jeune femme ne fit pas attention au regard stupéfait du garçon et, les sourcils froncés, elle semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion.

« _**Ça devrait faire huit jours, je pense…**_ »

Stiles allait lui demander comment elle avait fait tant ça lui paraissait impossible mais il fut coupé dans son élan en voyant quelque chose pour la première fois. Du moins, c'était la première fois qu'il remarquait ce détail. Détail pourtant important. Le bandage sur l'épaule de la femme venait de tomber, laissant à l'air ambiant une plaie béante. Avec un frisson d'horreur, il remarqua qu'il y manquait des morceaux de chair, comme si elle s'était fait mordre par un animal sauvage.

_Mais pas par un loup-garou, _pensa sombrement le jeune homme. Il connaissait les morsures de loup-garou, après tout il vivait avec une meute et son meilleur ami avait été mordu. Soit les loups dévoraient leurs victimes – en tous cas, c'était le cas des loups incontrôlables – ou bien, lorsqu'ils mordaient, ils se contentaient de laisser la chair en place, ne choisissant pas d'avaler de morceau. Pourtant, en ce qui concernait la jeune femme, il était clair et net que des morceaux de son épaule manquaient et le fils du shérif était presque sûr de pouvoir voir l'os à quelques endroits. Comment l'asiatique tenait le coup… ça il l'ignorait. La jeune femme remarqua le regard insistant du plus jeune et jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son épaule meurtrie.

« _**Comment… ?**_ » questionna le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

« _**Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?**_ »

La question le prit au dépourvu. Compris quoi ? Il n'était là que depuis quelques heures et cette femme-là osait lui demander s'il avait compris ou non quelque chose ? Il soupira, tentant d'évacuer sa colère naissante, et répondit un simple « _**non**_ ».

La femme le regarda un long moment, semblant le juger au travers son regard critique.

« _**Je pensais que tu avais remarqué…**_ »

Stiles secoua une nouvelle fois son visage sous le regard perplexe de l'asiatique. Cette dernière hocha la tête et, le regard soudain fuyant, elle finit par dire :

« _**Tu vois où es ton amie ? Enfin… la blonde est bien ton amie, hein ? Bah… regarde les personnes qui sont derrière elle.**_ »

Stiles se passa la langue sur ses lèvres blessées puis accepta. Il se contorsionna une fois de plus, se demandant vaguement combien de temps allait tenir son corps, puis regarda de nouveau Hilary qui restait silencieuse depuis plusieurs heures. Elle était réveillée, certes, mais avait refusé de prononcer le moindre mot depuis que les inconnus étaient venus et l'avaient frappée. Stiles fit de son mieux mais il ne parvenait pas à voir au-delà la jeune Wentz. Hilary apparaissait comme une barrière, l'empêchant de voir les autres personnes attachées derrière elle.

« _**Pas étonnant que ton amie ait paniqué**_ » soupira l'asiatique, semblant toujours refuser de regarder dans cette direction.

Perplexe et apeuré, Stiles se tourna à nouveau vers son interlocutrice et lui lança un regard incertain.

« _**Je… je n'arrive pas à voir…**_ » fit-il.

L'asiatique fronça de nouveau les sourcils et l'observa avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne passe dans ses prunelles noires.

« _**Tant mieux, j'imagine…**_

-_**Elles ont quoi, ces personnes ?**_

-_**Rien.**_ »

Elle avait répondu beaucoup trop vite. Stiles l'avait facilement remarqué. L'asiatique soupira avant de grimacer.

« _**Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué cette odeur…**_ »

Cette odeur de pourriture ? Bien sûr qu'il l'avait sentie, et ce, dès son réveil. Comment ne pas la remarquer ? C'était comme si elle imbibait la pièce. Il regarda la jeune femme, haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, ni le rapport avec sa question. Puis, soudain, il comprit.

« _**Ils sont…**_

-_**Morts ? Ouais, carrément.**_ »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. A aucun moment il ne pensait qu'on les tuerait. Qu'on les blesse, oui, bien entendu, il n'était pas idiot. Merde ! Cette odeur aurait dû faire _tilt_ dans sa tête. Peut-être l'espoir l'avait-il finalement rendu aveugle.

« _**Mais… pourquoi ?**_ »

Sa question n'avait pas grand intérêt. Pourquoi on les tuait ? Leurs ravisseurs ne devaient sans doute pas annoncer à leurs victimes la cause de leur condamnation. Mais pourtant, Stiles osait poser cette question, même si elle lui avait échappé plus qu'autre chose.

L'asiatique poussa un profond soupir et plissa fortement les yeux, comme si elle souhaitait s'empêcher de pleurer. Ce qui rata, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Néanmoins, elle ne renifla pas, ne sanglota pas. Seules ses larmes, silencieuses, creusaient des sillons humides sur ses joues creuses et pâles.

« _**Tu ne comprends rien…**_ » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Et elle avait parfaitement raison.

Il ne comprenait rien.

« _**Nous sommes de la nourriture.**_ »

Stiles gémit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que la femme venait de lui dire. La phrase refusait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau… ou bien étaient-ce ses neurones qui refusaient de réagir. Il était tout simplement incapable d'analyser l'information. Le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit soudain entendre, faisant frémir les personnes éveillées. Stiles savait à présent que cette fois-ci, leurs ravisseurs n'étaient pas là pour les nourrir. Non. Ils étaient là pour _se_ nourrir. C'était un détail plutôt capital…

Leurs kidnappeurs passèrent le seuil de la porte et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle. Une frêle et petite silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha de Stiles. Il se tendit, les yeux grands ouverts et son cœur battant la chamade, craignant une seconde de faire une crise de tachycardie. Mais seulement une seconde. Peut-être même une demi-seconde. Parce que ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux était impossible. Toutes les personnes – vivantes du moins – s'étaient réveillées et hurlaient à la mort. C'était incroyable de voir que ces prisonniers aussi faibles qu'ils soient parvenaient à rassembler leurs dernières forces dans le vain espoir de s'en sortir.

La frêle personne encapuchonnée se s'abaissa soudain à la hauteur du jeune Stilinski et… ce dernier n'eut que le temps de voir une rangée de dents acérées avant de sentir une douleur sourde dans son épaule.

C'était vraiment un Noël de merde.

* * *

_**Bon… ce n'est pas trop un cliff là, hein ? ^^'**_

_**Bon… je vais vous avouer un truc… le prochain chapitre sera capital. Ce sera le véritable chapitre déclencheur, si je peux dire ça comme ça… (ouais parce que pour le moment c'est tout gentil ce que vit Stiles ,mouarf ! Que je suis cruelle… u.u)**_

_**Bon bah… à vendredi !**_

_**D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en « favs » ou en « follows ». Je remercie également les lecteurs fantômes (eh oui, j'ai regardé les statistiques et j'ai été étonnée de voir qu'autant de personnes me lisaient) donc voilà, même si vous ne laissez pas de review je vous remercie quand même. Ensuite, bien évidemment, je remercie vivement les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !**_

_**Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, mis en favoris et laissé des reviews sur « Cambriolage chez les lycanthropes » ! (Non, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez…)**_

_**Vraiment, merci !**_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu : **_J'me sens tellement cruelle de te faire endurer tout ça *part se fouetter* Désolée, vraiment mais je ne peux pas te donner un indice sans risque de dévoiler toute l'intrigue… :( En tous cas, merci pour tes reviews, merci pour ta fidélité et à vendredi ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite ! xoxo !

_**Réponse à NBII : **_Ton pseudo m'intrigue… ça veut dire quoi « NBII » ? En tous cas euh… désolée pour mes chapitres (j'sens que je vais passer ma vie à m'excuser bouhouhou). En tous cas merci pour ta review ! Tu verras, mes chapitres arrivent plutôt rapidement… non ? x) Bref, à vendredi ! Si toi tu adores mon imagination, moi j'adore ta review :o xoxo !

* * *

_**Posté le 13 avril 2015**_


	7. Chapitre VI

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Blackbird's Song _de Lee DeWyze, _Stay Alive _de Jose Gonzalez et_ Wish it was true_ de The White Buffalo.

Eh oui, un chapitre en avance parce que vos reviews m'ont fait un bien fou. C'est ma manière de vous remercier. Cependant, sachez que c'est exceptionnel là xD

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VI.

_**J-5 : 26 décembre.**_

La douleur était présente. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle le faisait gémir et il ne cessait de se demander comment les autres faisaient. Il sentait des bandages recouvrir ses blessures mais ça lui donnait plus envie de se gratter qu'autre chose.

L'asiatique n'avait pas survécu. En même temps, elle lui avait apparu faible et il se rappelait avoir vraiment été étonné qu'elle ait pu parler presque normalement. Mais elle n'était plus là. Enfin, si : techniquement, son corps était là mais elle n'était plus qu'un cadavre.

Morte.

Elle aussi, elle allait finir par pourrir et son odeur viendrait rejoindre celles déjà présentes des autres cadavres. A cette idée, Stiles ne réagit même pas. Ce qu'il avait vu avait dépassé toutes ses pensées. Toutes ses imaginations.

On venait de le nourrir. Ça avait été son quatrième repas. C'était son deuxième jour ici.

Son visage devint soudain humide et il finit par remarquer qu'il pleurait. Bordel, il ne pouvait même pas s'essuyer les joues.

« Hilary ? » fit-il d'une voix faible.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

* * *

_**J-4 : 27 décembre.**_

Son père n'était pas là. Son père n'était toujours pas arrivé. Viendrait-il seulement un jour ? Et Peter, viendrait-il le sauver ? Ou bien l'avait-il oublié ?

Hilary ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. La dernière fois que Stiles avait entendu le son de sa voix, les personnes étaient venues pour la faire passer à tabac.

Il avait peur. Il espérait vraiment que son amie soit vivante.

La porte s'ouvrit et on lui apporta son septième repas. C'était son troisième jour.

Le repas ne changeait jamais mais ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Ils étaient du bétail. Seulement de la chair, seulement de la nourriture. Alors, on ne leur donnait que les rudiments d'une alimentation humaine afin qu'ils durent plus longtemps. Pour les dévorer plus lentement.

La chair à vif, Stiles gémissait. Il avait froid, puis soudainement chaud. A ce rythme-là, il n'allait vraiment pas tenir.

Les cadavres se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, à moins que Stiles ne les ait pas remarqués auparavant. Pourquoi leurs bourreaux ne s'en débarrassaient-ils pas ? Le jeune Stilinski n'en savait rien. La douleur, l'odeur de pourriture qui lui donnait la nausée, rien ne lui permettait de se concentrer.

C'était le troisième jour qu'il était enfermé dans cet endroit. Trois jours durant lesquels il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour. Trois jours à être loin de son père.

Trois jours que sa vie avait basculé.

Ils étaient nourris trois fois par jour et, lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'aller aux toilettes, ils devaient attendre qu'un _encapuchonné_ daigne passer par là et s'intéresser à eux. Alors, on les emmenait dans une pièce voisine dans laquelle la puanteur était à peine supportable, pire encore que l'endroit où ils « vivaient ». Stiles avait songé de saisir cette opportunité pour s'enfuir. A vrai dire, il avait même essayé, mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Personne ne le pouvait.

Un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il était fatigué. Il voulait retrouver son père, rentrer chez lui, aux Etats-Unis, en Californie. A Beacon Hills. Il voulait retrouver l'époque où lui et la meute combattaient Deucalion. Où ils tentaient de sauver Jackson. Où il était libre, en quelque sorte. Il voulait son lit et son oreiller. Il voulait revoir Scott, le reste de la meute et Peter.

Peter.

Les sarcasmes du plus vieux lui manquaient. Les câlins du plus vieux lui manquaient. Ses baisers aussi…

C'était son troisième jour dans cette prison et il sentait ses certitudes de survivre s'effriter.

* * *

_**J-3 : 28 décembre.**_

_« Imagine que pendant mon voyage je me fasse manger par un extraterrestre, tu ne regretteras pas qu'on n'ait rien dit à personne ? »_

_L'aîné des Hale leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Les extraterrestres, ça n'existe pas._

_-Oh, tu sais, après des loups-garous, un kanima et des druides psychopathes, des aliens me paraîtraient plutôt quelconques hein ! »_

_Le loup lâcha un petit rire en secouant son visage de gauche à droite, l'air désabusé._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de mal ne t'arrivera. De toutes manières, si des extraterrestres venaient à t'attaquer, ils te relâcheront vite si tu leur parles…_

_-Hey ! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? » s'indigna le plus jeune en tapant sur la poitrine d'un Peter Hale qui riait._

« Stiles ? »

Le jeune Stilinski se réveilla en sursaut, faisant disparaître le visage de Peter de son esprit. Son sommeil avait toujours été léger mais depuis qu'ils étaient là, ça avait empiré : le moindre chuchotement le réveillait.

Autant dire qu'il était crevé.

Ensommeillé, il cligna des paupières et regarda vers sa droite. Hilary le regardait et lui adressait enfin la parole après plusieurs jours. Stiles aurait dû se sentir rassuré face à cette constatation – en fait, il le fut pendant une petite seconde – mais finalement, la peur fut plus forte que le reste et il observa son amie avec des yeux paniqués.

« Hilary… ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

La jeune femme semblait avoir pleuré : ses yeux étaient rouges et boursouflés et ses joues étaient sales et mouillées. Mais, c'était avec calme qu'elle le fixait, son regard bleu ostensiblement fixé sur son ami.

« Hilary ? » appela-t-il de nouveau.

« J'ai peur. »

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Stiles. Il la comprenait : lui aussi il avait peur. Pourtant, il s'était empêché de formuler cette phrase à voix haute car, pour lui, dire qu'il avait peur était synonyme d'abandonner, de reconnaître sa défaite. Mais il n'avait pas encore perdu. Il allait s'en sortir. C'était sans doute utopique de sa part de penser cela pourtant, c'était la seule manière qu'il avait de survivre, même si son espoir commençait à disparaître peu à peu.

« Ne t'en fais pas Hilary »

Il ne savait même pas si elle l'écoutait ou même si elle l'entendait. Néanmoins, il avait besoin de dire ces mots rassurants.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller… »

Lui qui s'était juré de ne pas lui mentir… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ignorait qui il voulait rassurer dans l'histoire : Hilary ou lui-même ?

* * *

_**J-2 : 29 décembre.**_

La température semblait encore avoir chuté. Lorsqu'il inspirait, l'air lui brûlait les narines tant il faisait froid. Il ignorait l'heure qu'il était. Il savait juste que c'était le cinquième jour qu'il pourrissait dans cet endroit. Enfin, pourrissait… pas dans le sens littéral du terme bien qu'il se demandait souvent si ce serait bientôt son tour de pourrir. Ainsi, son odeur irait rejoindre celles des autres cadavres. Il rejoindrait l'asiatique.

Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même plus si ses jambes étaient encore rattachées à son corps. Il les voyait, certes mais c'était comme s'il regardait une console de jeux-vidéo derrière une vitrine : il savait qu'elle était là mais il ne pouvait ni la toucher ni l'appréhender. Et c'était la même chose avec ses jambes. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait marché ? La dernière fois qu'il avait demandé à aller dans la salle qui servait de toilettes. Ok. Mais c'était quand ? Il se retrouvait incapable de placer les événements dans le temps. Ça lui filait entre les doigts et ça lui foutait la frousse.

Son attention fut attirée par l'homme avec lequel il avait échangé des paroles quelques jours plus tôt. Il voyait la poitrine de ce dernier se soulever rapidement et entendait sa respiration sifflante et saccadée. Il respirait si fort que Stiles ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas l'entendre plus tôt.

L'homme était en train de mourir. Stiles le savait : tout indiquait que le plus vieux était en train de vivre ses derniers instants. Enfin, _en train de vivre_, c'était vite dit. Car ils ne vivaient plus vraiment depuis qu'ils étaient là.

La porte s'ouvrit et, malgré le fait que c'était devenu une habitude, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de frémir. Cinq personnes encapuchonnées de ces mêmes longues capes noires entrèrent et l'une d'entre elles s'avança d'un bon pas vers le mourant. Stiles se mit à sangloter, mais cela n'attira en rien l'attention des créatures sur lui. La chose s'approcha de l'homme et le saisit au cou. Le pauvre homme ne semblait plus rien voir de ses yeux voilés et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, même si la mort lui faisait face.

Stiles entendit plus qu'il ne vit les dents s'enfoncer dans la chair de l'autre humain. L'homme n'hurla pas. Et au final, sa respiration disparut presque en même temps que la créature recula.

Une autre s'approcha de Stiles et ce dernier retint sa respiration, sachant pourtant que ça ne servirait à rien. Il allait y passer lui aussi et, derrière toute cette peur qu'il ressentait, il y avait cette infime espérance qu'on le tue, lui aussi. Il voulait être libéré de tout cela, même si cela signifiait mourir. Mais, et Hilary dans tout ça ? Il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps.

« Stiles », entendit-il.

Malgré la présence de la créature à moins de deux mètres de lui, il se tourna vers sa droite et vit Hilary qui l'observait derrière ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« Reste avec moi », dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Toi aussi », répondit-il.

Puis, une autre silhouette s'approcha de la blonde et, en même temps, ils sentirent les dents aiguisées s'enfoncer dans leurs chairs.

* * *

_**J-1 : 30 décembre.**_

Ses plaies s'étaient infectées. Ça, il le savait déjà depuis quelque temps mais ce fut seulement ce jour-là qu'il en prit pleinement conscience. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la fièvre qui lui brouillait la raison.

La veille, une petite fille de dix ans avait été ramenée. Elle avait été attachée en face de lui, juste à côté du cadavre de l'asiatique. La petite avait hurlé, s'était débattue et on lui avait déchiqueté une bonne partie de son coude à son épaule. Le jeune Stilinski ignorait si elle avait survécu et il ignorait ce qu'il préférait : qu'elle soit encore vivante ou bien qu'elle soit morte ? Qu'elle continue d'espérer jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure ou bien qu'elle soit déjà libérée de cet enfer ?

Stiles ne pouvait plus pleurer : il n'avait plus assez de larmes dans son corps.

Il ne pouvait plus se débattre : il n'avait plus assez de forces.

Mais il lui en restait assez pour parler.

« Hey, petite ?

-Elle ne t'entend pas » fit la voix d'Hilary à sa droite. « Je crois qu'elle est morte… »

Pas de sentiment dans la voix de la jeune Wentz, juste une simple constatation. A travers sa fièvre, Stiles se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette déshumanisation.

Il se sentait vraiment mal mais entendre la voix de son amie lui faisait du bien. Quelque part, elle arrivait à le réconforter.

« Tu vas bien ? » questionna-t-il.

Question dérisoire, il en était conscient mais c'était sorti comme ça et il espérait que la blonde ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

« Je crois que j'ai le bras cassé…» souffla la blonde.

Un bras cassé… rien que ça.

« Ça pisse le sang… » rajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, la douleur presque palpable dans sa voix.

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite, tentant d'emmagasiner l'information.

« Tiens bon » finit-il par dire.

Il leva son regard vers le plafond et ses yeux rencontrèrent les ampoules allumées. Il en avait marre de cette lumière aveuglante constante.

Il en avait assez.

Il ne fallait pas que son amie cesse de lui parler, sinon il ignorait ce qui arriverait. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, de se sentir rassurer car là, il se sentait vraiment mal.

« Hilary ?

-Oui ?

-Continue de me parler, s'il-te-plaît…

-Ok. »

* * *

_**J-J : 31 décembre.**_

Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui vint le réveiller, signe qu'on lui apportait un nouveau repas. La veille, Hilary lui avait parlé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il avait mal et sentait qu'il était sujet à une recrudescence de fièvre. En tous cas, lorsque les _encapuchonnés_ entrèrent, il ne batailla pas : ce fut presque trop facilement qu'on lui força à boire un verre d'eau tiède et qu'on lui mit un morceau de pain mou dans la bouche. Il mangea un peu, presque incapable de bouger ses mâchoires, et celui qui était venu le nourrir abandonna bien vite sa tâche.

Il vit du coin de l'œil d'autres créatures qui nourrissaient certaines personnes et il était incapable d'enregistrer l'information qu'aucune ne nourrissait Hilary. Il remarqua deux autres monstres qui venaient de lever des prisonniers faibles qui réclamaient d'aller aux toilettes.

Les yeux du jeune Stilinski se fermèrent et il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

Ses yeux papillonnèrent puis finirent par s'ouvrir lentement. Cependant, bien qu'en en ayant conscience il se rendit compte qu'il ne distinguait rien.

Il aurait dû paniquer, crier et même appeler de l'aide car, il fallait le dire, il était loin d'être un parangon de quiétude. Mais il savait que c'était vain. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il émergeait en ces lieux. Seulement… à cet instant, la lumière était totalement absente, comme si elle avait été chassée de la surface du globe. Il ne restait plus que les ténèbres et mis à part sa respiration sifflante et son sang qu'il entendait pulser à ses oreilles, le silence était roi.

Un instant, il aurait pu penser – ou espérer ? – qu'il était mort, mais c'était sans compter ses poignets meurtris et ses plaies sommairement recouvertes de bandages qui se rappelaient vicieusement à son esprit.

D'un effort inutile, il bougea encore ses mains pour tenter de les détacher mais les cordes étaient toujours fermement nouées autour de ses poignets.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il pourrissait dans cet endroit. Une semaine, ou deux ? Un mois… ou plus ?Le temps ne signifiait plus grand-chose pour lui. Jusqu'à présent, la lumière avait toujours été allumée et son temps était rythmé par des repas on ne peut plus légers – à savoir une miche de pain et de l'eau – et… par _leurs _visites. Ces visites de ces gens terrifiants qui, encapuchonnés pour certains, venaient le voir à diverses heures pour…

Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne voulait pas y songer. Pas maintenant alors que les lumières avaient disparues et qu'il ignorait ce qu'il allait advenir de lui.

« Hilary ? » questionna-t-il, ses yeux fouillant l'obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé.

Il tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre son amie lui répondre. Cependant, rien ne fit échos à son appel et cette constatation lui gela le cœur.

Morte.

Elle l'était sans doute. En même temps, étant donné ce qu'ils avaient vécu… ce qu'il vivait encore… Lui-même s'étonnait d'être encore en vie. Mais il était un battant : il se battrait jusqu'à la fin.

Un bruit mat se fit entendre et il se raidit, tendant une fois de plus l'oreille dans l'espoir d'intercepter quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à s'échapper de cet endroit.

C'était des gémissements de douleur, accompagnés de grognements et de bruits de coups.

Un frisson le traversa et il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, priant tous les dieux possibles qu'on le laisse tranquille, pour une fois.

Mais, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'éclairant une vive lumière qui blessa ses yeux, il comprit qu'il ne serait plus jamais tranquille.

Ce fut la première fois qu'une personne entrait avec le visage à découvert. C'était une femme d'une beauté époustouflante. De longs cheveux bruns descendaient sur ses épaules et s'éparpillaient à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Elle balayait la pièce du regard et ouvrit bientôt la bouche :

« Les flics arrivent » annonça-t-elle en anglais, ce qui surprit vaguement le jeune Californien. Il nota qu'elle avait un fort accent mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir : elle ajouta quelque chose qui le coupa dans sa réflexion et qui lui glaça le sang.

« Tuez-les tous. »

* * *

_**Réponse à NBII :**_ Ah ! Ok ! Tout le monde aime le latin, à ce que je vois ) Tu es maso, ça se voit parce qu'aimer autant mes chapitres… surtout en ce moment x) Et après en fait… Ouais, en fait t'es carrément SM :p Ne promets pas non plus de toujours me poster des reviews parce que bizarrement, la plupart des personnes qui me le disent bah… elles le font plus *rire triste… si si, c'est possible !* Mais ! J'espère que tu continueras :D Ahah, j'adore ton délire avec Stiles qui est déjà pris x) Ouais ouais, les méchants le draguent en fait, tu ne savais pas que mordre était vachement tendance *fou rire* ? C'est impressionnant ! :o Mais apparemment, eux s'y prennent mal… x)

Stiles en devra sans doute une à Lydia… s'il s'en sort sain et sauf par contre x) Parce que sinon… et comme j'ai dit qu'après ce sera pire… *rire de sadique*

« à dos de loup-garou »… genre Derek un cheval. Oh Mon Dieu ! Je suis partie dans un fou rire en lisant ton délire x) C'était juste ENORME ! *cœur*

Tu sais, moi j'adore les reviews super longues donc n'hésites pas et surtout ne t'excuses pas, c'est juste génial *cœur encore*

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! (t'as vu, le rumsteak Stiles a l'air de plaire :o)

Merci pour ta review ! xoxo~

_**Réponse à ayu :**_ aie aie aie, tu l'as dit… et aie aie aie pour ce chapitre-là aussi, nan ? *s'enfuit en courant* J'suis désolée d'être cruelle :'( ne me déteste paaas bouhouhouhou *fond littéralement en larmes* Voilà. J'suis une flaque maintenant. Merci et xoxo quand même !

* * *

_**AVIS A LA POPULATION :**_

_**Comme vous le savez sans doute… cette fanfiction est déjà terminée (prologue, 20 chapitres et épilogue). Je ne fais que la relire assez souvent pour modifier quelques trucs çà et là. Néanmoins… je me disais que je pourrais peut-être faire des bonus à la suite… Est-ce que ça vous plairiez ? J'ai déjà tous pleins de bonus dans ma tête mais vous pouvez me dire s'il y en a que vous voulez lire, par rapport au couple Steter ou bien si vous avez d'autres idées... Enfin, vous avez le temps hein, la fin de cette fic' est loin d'être proche xD**_

_**Voilà voilà, vous pouvez me les proposer au fil des chapitres si vous voulez.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime *cœur***_

_**Franchement, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, j'adoooore vous lire *re cœur***_

_**A vendredi !**_

_**Voidonce.**_

_**PS : Vous en pensez quoi, vous, de la promo de la saison 5 de Teen Wolf ? J'me trompe pas hein, c'est bien Deaton qui dit à la fin que les règles ont changé ? J'crois avoir reconnu sa voix… Je veux en savoir plus moi :'(**_

* * *

_**Posté le 15 avril 2015**_


	8. Chapitre VII

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Juste pour info, « Mater » se lit [Matèr]. Voilà voilà :D

**Note bis :** Oh mon dieu, j'écris que des choses tristes ma paroles u.u Mais ça s'arrangera, promis ! Bref, attention, le grand méchant – ou bien la grande méchante – entre en scène. Et : _cette histoire finit avec un happy end !_ (Oui, je sais, vous avez du mal à le croire mais c'est vrai…)

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_La la la _de la saison 4 d'American Horror Story (Coven), _It's Not Over _de Max Barskih, _Life On Mars _de Jessica Lange (que voulez-vous, j'aime beaucoup American Horror Story…).

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VII.

A Beacon Hills.

Le cri de Lydia résonna dans toute la forêt. Avec un gémissement douloureux, Scott se laissa tomber au sol. La lune venait de se lever et cette année était sur le point de s'achever. Et, avec elle, son meilleur ami allait disparaître.

Toute la meute était rassemblée, regardant sans vraiment la voir une Lydia qui continuait de hurler, des larmes dévalant ses joues plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire.

Un peu en retrait, Melissa McCall tenait son téléphone portable contre sa poitrine. Depuis la disparition de Stiles, le shérif appelait tous les jours pour donner des nouvelles, ou bien c'était le contraire et ils se chargeaient de l'appeler, prenant à leur tour des nouvelles du pauvre homme et de son fils disparu. Si au début il avait paru angoissé mais certain de retrouver son fils, l'espoir avait fini par disparaître au fil des heures, des jours, et avait été remplacé par une profonde tristesse. Le pire pour l'homme était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire hormis attendre. Et cette attente lui était insupportable.

Elle leur était insupportable.

Pourtant, la petite meute de Beacon Hills avait continué d'espérer, de se fier aux dons de Lydia. Ils avaient souhaité partir à Paris mais tous les avions avaient été complets, à croire que le destin voulait vraiment les empêcher de sauver Stiles. Alors, ils avaient attendu, observé chaque jour les dons de la Banshee, espérant qu'elle apprendrait quelque chose de nouveau. Seulement, la seule chose qu'elle voyait était une pièce insalubre et les seules choses qu'elle percevait étaient la douleur, la tristesse et la mort.

A aucun moment ils n'avaient imaginé que cet instant arriverait. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, tous ensemble, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé la mort de l'hyperactif. A force de le voir traîner avec eux, ils avaient fini par croire le garçon plus fort qu'il ne l'était et ils en payaient les frais. Si seulement Scott avait pu partir en France avec son ami… Et dire que John Stilinski venait de les contacter pour leur dire que les policiers français avaient enfin une piste… Mais il était trop tard. La sentence était tombée. Les dés étaient jetés.

_Alea jacta est_, comme on dit.

Un gémissement plaintif lui fit tourner son visage vers la gauche et il remarqua Peter, genoux au sol, ses yeux bleus tournés vers la lune en une supplique silencieuse. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'oncle de Derek soit aussi attaché à Stiles…

Lydia finit par cesser de crier et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, son visage caché par ses mains.

* * *

Quelque part, en France.

_« Tuez-les tous. »_

_Non, non… je ne veux pas mourir,_ pensait le jeune Stilinski, en contraste avec ce qu'il avait espéré plus tôt. Maintenant qu'il savait la mort si proche, un élan de survie venait tout chambouler en lui. Il fixa du regard la femme qui semblait être le chef et espéra croiser son regard… ce qui finit par arriver.

D'un air désintéressé, elle tourna son beau regard bleu vers lui et le fixa pendant de longues secondes, secondes qui semblaient ressembler à des heures pour le jeune homme. Alors que quelques-uns de ses sous-fifres commençaient leur besogne, la femme leva soudainement une main gantée. Le geste avait semblé si rapide que ça en déstabilisa Stiles. Pourtant, alors même que la main avait été levée, toutes les autres créatures s'étaient immobilisées. Ne leur accordant pas la moindre importance, la splendide femme releva sa tête d'un air hautain, ce qui lui rappelait vaguement la jeune Lydia Martin.

La brune s'avança, enjambant les corps jonchés au sol sans même leur accorder la moindre attention, continuant à observer Stiles comme si elle pouvait voir au travers lui. Seul le bruit de ses talons aiguilles sur le sol résonnait dans la pièce.

« Mater, on en change quelques-uns ? »

La voix venait de la petite silhouette qui s'était nourrie de Stiles, quelques heures plus tôt. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme entendait l'une de ces créatures encapuchonnées parler et il ne put empêcher un long frisson de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. De quoi parlait la chose ? En changer quelques-uns comme… comme quoi en fait ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre. Peut-être allaient-ils remplacer les morts par des vivants, non ? Quelque part, cette idée le rassurait car elle signifiait qu'il vivrait encore un peu. Seulement, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il se trompait sur toute la route… Sans parler du fait que la police française arrivait. Et si cette chose proposait qu'on les change… comme on change des humains en loups-garous ?

Le jeune Stilinski déglutit et cligna des yeux, tentant de maîtriser la vague de panique qu'il sentait arriver. La belle femme fronça ses sourcils, vraisemblablement mécontente et se tourna d'un geste brusque vers la personne qui avait osé parler. Aussitôt, la petite et frêle – mais pas moins dangereuse – créature se replia sur elle-même dans un gémissement douloureux. Haussant un sourcil, celle qui avait été appelée « Mater » regarda les humains, vivants ou morts, semblant les jauger du regard. Maintenant que la lumière était revenue et profitant du fait que la femme ne le regardait plus fixement, Stiles tourna rapidement son regard vers Hilary. Son amie était plus pâle que la veille mais, à son plus grand soulagement, elle tremblait. Lui qui avait pensé qu'elle était morte ! Mais non, elle était vivante, mais… elle n'en aurait peut-être plus pour longtemps.

Un bruit de pas résonna et le jeune homme sursauta, se remettant immédiatement en place, figé face au regard de la femme. Cette dernière le toisa longuement avant de diriger son regard vers la jeune Wentz.

« Non, nous n'allons pas les changer. Ils sont trop faibles, ils ne survivront pas. » répondit-elle finalement. Elle s'avança vers Hilary, s'abaissa au niveau de la jeune blonde et, du bout du doigt, releva le visage de la jeune femme.

Une plainte sortit des lèvres d'Hilary mais elle n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux.

« Ton amie ? »

Stiles mit du temps avant de prendre conscience que c'était à lui que la femme s'adressait. Il déglutit face au regard glacial de la brune et ne sut quoi répondre. Pourtant, au bout d'une longue minute, il hocha son visage, ne quittant pas du regard la femme. Cette dernière haussa de nouveau un sourcil parfaitement épilé et détourna le regard pour que ses yeux se posent sur l'adolescente blonde.

« Elle va mourir, tu en es conscient ? Même si je la libère. »

Elle avait le pouvoir de les libérer. Elle venait de le lui sous-entendre. Le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi la femme lui disait tout cela mais il devait parler, dire quelque chose, aider son amie.

« Si les ambulances arrivent… »

La femme eut un grand rire de gorge, le coupant net dans sa phrase. Le rire n'était en rien communicatif, au contraire : il lui glaçait le sang.

« Ça ne servirait à rien » fit-elle avant de saisir la tête d'Hilary dans ses mains.

Puis, d'un coup sec, elle tourna le visage de la jeune femme et un craquement sinistre résonna aux oreilles de Stiles.

Elle l'avait tuée.

Elle venait de tuer Hilary.

Un hurlement sortit d'entre ses lèvres et il se débattit alors que la femme apparaissait devant lui. Elle leva son index, le même qui avait servi à relever le visage de son amie blonde, et caressa la mâchoire du jeune homme. Tout en plongeant son regard glacial dans celui apeuré du jeune Californien, la femme déclara dans un murmure :

« Qu'attendez-vous, vous tous ? Nettoyez-moi tout ça. Je garde celui-ci. »

A peine l'ordre formulé, les créatures se remirent à bouger, massacrant tout humain qui pourrait encore être vivant. Stiles ne s'en occupa pas, la menace qui lui faisait face lui semblait beaucoup plus importante. Après tout, cette femme venait de tuer son amie.

Il allait subir le même sort qu'elle. Il allait mourir dans cet endroit alors que les flics allaient bientôt arriver. Son père allait le retrouver dans un état… Puis, ses pensées dérivèrent et il songea soudain à Peter. Son loup lui manquait. A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar et de sentir le corps de son loup à ses côtés. Le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser…

Peter. Il voulait Peter.

Sa respiration se coupa dans sa gorge : la femme qui lui faisait face lui souriait. Elle osait lui sourire d'une manière presque aimante, comme une mère sourit à ses enfants. Et, le pire, c'était que ce sourire apaisait légèrement le jeune homme, ce dernier se détendant soudain sous les doigts fins de la brune.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Stiles. Je m'appelle Stiles. »

Il ignorait pourquoi il lui répondait. C'était comme si son corps agissait à la place de sa raison. Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit et elle se baissa un peu plus, allant embrasser le front du garçon.

« Enchantée Stiles. Bienvenue dans la famille… »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, ouvrit une bouche remplie d'une multitude de dents acérées puis se baissa d'un coup. Les dernières choses dont Stiles se rappela fut la douleur, un goût répugnant et la femme qui lui demandait de la retrouver. Puis, il sombra.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il n'était plus dans la pièce. Il était dehors, allongé dans une ruelle et sentait sous ses doigts un sol pierreux et raboteux. Son corps était toujours douloureux mais il avait l'impression de se sentir un peu mieux… ou bien était-ce parce qu'il était enfin libre.

Il posa ses paumes à plat sur le sol et força son corps à se relever. Une fois debout, il chancela, ayant la désagréable impression d'avoir du coton à la place des jambes. Il releva son visage et regarda le ciel noir. Sous ses yeux tournoyaient en spirales blêmes de gros flocons de neige. Il adorait la neige. Un sourire triste mais soulagé prit place sur ses lèvres. Il était libre, il pourrait rejoindre son père, les USA, Peter et ses amis. Sentant la joie se répandre dans ses veines, il baissa le regard… pour perdre son sourire dans la seconde.

Son cœur rata un battement alors que, à quelques pas de lui, gisait le corps d'Hilary. Il se rapprocha d'un bon et se posa à côté de la jeune femme, cherchant un pouls. En vain. Elle était morte.

Il serra ses mâchoires en éloignant ses mains du corps encore tiède de son amie. Il lui avait promis de l'aider, de la libérer… mais elle était morte avant même d'avoir pu respirer l'air libre une dernière fois.

Il se releva prestement et couru presque jusqu'au bout de la ruelle. Les réverbères qui illuminaient la grande rue lui permirent de voir une troupe de policiers à plusieurs mètres. Et, parmi eux, son père.

Debout, légèrement tremblant, le shérif Stilinski attendait devant une vieille maison délabrée.

Alors c'était à l'intérieur de cette ruine qu'ils avaient été tout ce temps ?

Stiles déglutit, prêt à appeler son père mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge. Il lui était impossible d'hurler le nom du dernier membre de sa famille. Un étau invisible enserrait sa gorge alors qu'une étrange sensation lui prenait au ventre. Il avait peur et sentait qu'il ne devait pas rester en ces lieux. Il devait partir et éviter à tous prix de se rapprocher de l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Il ignorait d'où lui venaient ces certitudes, c'était comme si un étrange instinct s'était réveillé au plus profond de ses entrailles et lui soufflait de partir.

_Mais Hilary…_

A grands pas, il retourna dans la ruelle et attrapa d'une poigne ferme les bras pâles de son amie. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de la tirer jusqu'au bout de la rue. Puis, il abandonna la jeune femme et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

* * *

Stiles ignorait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne comprenait pas, il était perdu. Après s'être enfui, il avait erré pendant de longues minutes, peut-être même des heures… jusqu'à entendre un hurlement. Sans en connaître la raison, il avait tout de suite su la provenance du cri et s'y était dirigé à une vitesse surprenante. Il s'était retrouvé dans une rue étroite, face à un homme qui tenait d'une poigne ferme la chevelure noire d'une femme en pleurs. Ce qui s'était passé après… Stiles l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était assis par terre face au corps de l'homme et qu'il n'était plus dans cette même ruelle. Il semblait même être en haut d'un immeuble, puisqu'aucun bâtiment ne le recouvrait d'ombre et que le ciel lui semblait plus proche qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Comment avait-il atterri à cet endroit ?

Il était couvert de sang : ses habits, ses mains mais surtout sa bouche. Il avait encore le goût métallique du liquide vital sur sa langue.

L'homme était mort… et tout lui indiquait qu'il venait de le tuer. Pire. A ce qu'il pouvait voir sur le corps masculin couvert de morsures, il venait de le dévorer. Quel monstre était-il devenu ? C'est alors que les paroles de la femme brune lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Stiles, viens me retrouver »_

Ces quelques mots sonnaient comme une litanie, semblant refuser de quitter l'esprit du jeune homme.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !_ songea-t-il, prenant son visage dans ses mains alors qu'il sentait la panique le prendre. Il voulait taire les mots de la femme mais ça lui semblait impossible. Il se releva et recula de plusieurs pas, refusant de croire ce qu'il avait fait. Il tourna son visage, cherchant la femme que l'homme avait agressé mais elle n'était nulle part. Il était quelque part soulagé de ne pas l'avoir tuée, elle aussi.

Un puissant bruit retentit, lui déchirant les tympans et le faisant soudain sursauter. Il releva ses yeux au ciel et aperçut mille et une couleurs. Des feux d'artifices. Alors que d'autres couleurs apparaissaient, accompagnées d'un puissant vacarme, Stiles entendit plusieurs voix crier une phrase en français. C'est alors qu'il comprit : toutes les personnes aux alentours se souhaitaient la bonne année et lui, il était seul, perché en haut d'un bâtiment. Les vêtements déchirés et recouverts de son sang mélangé à celui de son récent repas, il tremblait de froid. Sa peau était rouge et sale, et ses yeux étaient gonflés de fatigue.

Il entendait tout : les hurlements de joies, les coupes de champagne qui se cognaient entre elles, les voitures klaxonner en une cacophonie insupportable… Et pas seulement : il voyait tout, du haut de cet immeuble. Etait-ce cela qu'avait vécu Scott lors de sa transformation ?

Ses sens semblaient s'être accrus et il ressentait presque toutes les émotions qui animaient les êtres vivants à la ronde et lui… il était le seul à ressentir la tristesse profonde qui montait dans son corps. Sa tristesse ne tarda pas à se transformer en honte : il venait de tuer quelqu'un. Il l'avait dévoré, comme un vulgaire animal.

Ses propres battements de cœurs résonnaient dans ses oreilles meurtries. Ces mêmes battements qui ralentissaient au fur et à mesure…

Il se laissa choir au sol et s'y allongea de tout son long, son regard se perdant dans le ciel dépourvu d'étoiles. De gros flocons vinrent bientôt se déposer sur son visage et, bientôt, il entendit plus qu'il ne ressentit sa vie prendre fin.

* * *

_**Réponse à NBII :**_ Ahah, j'aime ton esprit de contradiction *cœur*

Bah non, je ne pensais pas à ce genre de séduction par morsure mais j'avoue que ça devrait être chaud entre Stiles et Peter, cette méthode p Je devrais en toucher un mot à notre petit Peter, qui sait… Derek un loup-garou montable sans selle. J'adore, vraiment :D Ton imagination me plaît, si tu savais à quel point… x) NON NON NON ! Range tes patates, cette fic n'est pas une death fic ! *relis la fin de son chapitre* Mmh… Ouais, ok, ça y ressemble mais c'en n'est pas une ! Tu dois me faire confiance xD Pour la femme bah je voulais qu'elle soit brune. Pas blonde, voilà. Des poulets sans tête… MAIS OH MON DIEU ! Tu devrais faire un roman avec toute cette imagination, c'est juste énorme ahah ! Et tu as raison mais… ce sont des voleurs, ils ne payent même pas le romsteak Stiles :o VITE ! Appelons la police ! …ah oui, c'est déjà trop tard ^^' Bon bah, tant pis… J'adore ton point essentiel x) Genre le plus important c'est les repas de Stiles ! J'adore ! En plus tu es trop méchante avec Hilary :o La pauvre *pleure* Ahah, je note ton idée de bonus et j'imagine déjà comment je vais l'écrire… mouhahaha ! xoxo et merci pour ta review !

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Et pour ce chapitre, encore « aie aie » ? Pitié, ne me déteste pas *pleure à chaudes larmes et redevient une flaque* Je devrais m'appeler Flaquewoman, tu en penses quoi ? Peut-être que je pourrais devenir super connue et faire partie d'un gang de super-héros :o Et mon super pouvoir à moi serait… de me transformer en flaque. Bref. Ouais, les flics sont arrivés… et n'ont rien pu faire. Sans rancune ? *gênée* T'inquiète, cette fic a une happy end ! Et sinon je tiens compte de ton avis pour les bonus (si tu veux je peux même mettre une grosse dose d'humour dans ce bonus… si si, j'en suis capable :o Je n'écris pas que des drames voyons !). xoxo et merci pour ta review en tous cas !

* * *

_**Bon bah… voilà comment se termine ce chapitre… Je tiens à vous dire que cette fanfiction a une **__**Happy End**__** donc ne paniquez pas hein ! Ayez confiance *se transforme en serpent et hypnotise ses lecteurs***_

_**Bref. Vous pouvez encore donner des idées de bonus ! Pour ma part j'en ai déjà quelques-unes (quatre dont deux venant de lectrices) alors n'hésitez pas !**_

_**Idem pour les reviews, lâchez-vous ! (Bon, pas pour m'agresser, hein ? J'tiens à ma vie ! Puis j'suis super sensible mine de rien alors soyez gentils !)**_

_**J'vous aime mes p'tits loupiots *love* à lundi !**_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**Posté le 17 avril 2015**_


	9. Chapitre VIII

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** J'adresse mes excuses à toutes les « Alice » qui liront ce chapitre. J'ai pris le premier prénom féminin qui me venait en tête :(

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Goodbye_ d'Apparat (OST de Breaking Bad), _If I had a Heart_ (OST de Breaking Bad, Saison 4), _Freestyle_ de Taalbi Brothers (BB encore…), _We are Born when we die_ (idem) et _Negro y Azul _ de Los Cuates de Sinaloa (ouais, Breaking Bad, ça me manquait…ahah !).

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VIII.

_**Trois ans plus tard.**_

Chicago, dans l'Illinois.

Cette nuit-là, la boîte de nuit était si remplie qu'il était presque impossible d'avancer sans se faire marcher sur les pieds. Mais cela ne semblait déranger personne, hormis le barman et la barmaid complètement dépassés par les commandes.

La musique retentissait dans la grande salle, si fort que les fêtards ne pouvaient faire autrement que de crier pour se faire comprendre. Apparemment, la plupart d'entre eux étaient fraichement diplômés et étaient sortis pour fêter les résultats de leur long et fastidieux labeur. D'autres semblaient juste être des habitués.

D'autres encore n'étaient rien de tout cela : c'était le cas de deux hommes dispersés parmi la foule. Pourtant, contrairement aux restes des personnes présentes, ils ne semblaient pas rencontrer de difficultés particulières quant à se retrouver. Ils se réunissaient, échangeaient quelques mots dans leur coin, sans pour autant élever la voix avant de se séparer à nouveau, d'énigmatiques sourires aux lèvres.

Alice eut un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle observait le plus âgé des deux hommes mystérieux. Grand, sans aucun doute musclé sous ces vêtements chics qui puaient l'argent à des kilomètres, il avait de délicieux cheveux noirs mi longs qui bouclaient légèrement. Une petite barbe de trois jours, des yeux noir ébène et une peau chocolat, l'homme était splendide bien qu'il y ait un léger détail qui venait enticher ce magnifique tableau… il avait l'air beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Peut-être même avait-il la trentaine…

La jeune femme soupira et secoua son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire, au final ? Qu'il soit plus âgé n'était pas vraiment un problème, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Ce n'était que pour une soirée alors elle n'allait pas se mettre des barrières. Autant profiter de l'instant présent et surtout ne pas laisser passer une occasion comme celle-ci.

Profitant du fait que l'homme s'était séparé de son camarade, la jeune femme passa une main dans sa longue chevelure châtaine et s'avança à grands pas vers le beau mâle, slalomant entre les diverses personnes qui dansaient sur son chemin. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver et, lorsqu'elle arriva face à l'homme et qu'elle croisa le beau regard noir, elle sourit avant de crier, cherchant à se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha ambiant.

« SALUT ! »

L'homme lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'avec plus de réserve, et la détailla des yeux, s'arrêtant un instant sur la robe bleue plutôt courte de la plus jeune.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à ses salutations, la jeune femme continua :

« JE M'APPELLE ALICE ! ET TOI ? »

Riant à moitié, elle posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme qui n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme.

« JO' ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme se tourna vers la nouvelle voix et se retrouva face à un homme nettement plus jeune qu'elle reconnut comme étant le supposé ami du dénommé 'Jo'. Elle le détailla du regard, lui aussi, et sourit franchement. Bien que l'autre homme ne fût pas aussi craquant – à ses yeux – que le métis, il était clair qu'il n'était vraiment pas mal. Une peau blanche, un regard noisette, le nouveau venu devait être âgé d'une petite vingtaine d'années. Peut-être moins…

L'autre garçon la regarda à son tour, haussa un sourcil en la voyant le mater sans vergogne avant de sourire à son tour, dévoilant une magnifique rangée de dents blanches. Il se rapprocha en quelques enjambées et avança sa main pour caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme, un sourire charmeur à l'appui.

« Salut, toi… » fit-il.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, surprise de voir qu'il n'haussait pas son ton de voix et qu'elle comprenait pourtant ce qu'il disait.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda le dénommé Jo, son regard se faisant calculateur.

Alice sourit : ces deux hommes étaient foutrement intéressants et peu lui importait qu'ils soient aussi étranges.

« Alice, et vous ?

-Je suis Lex, lui c'est Jo » fit le plus jeune des deux.

La jeune femme sourit un peu plus et se serra contre le corps du plus vieux en lançant un regard aguicheur à l'autre garçon. Si elle pouvait avoir les deux, ce serait encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé au départ.

Le garçon parut surprit un instant mais se reprit bien vite, s'humidifiant les lèvres d'un rapide coup de langue.

« Dis, tu veux sortir ? » demanda-t-il.

Si elle voulait sortir ? Non, pas tout de suite. Elle aimait bien la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, serrée par ces deux beaux spécimens. Alors elle voulait en profiter un instant avant de sortir. Mais, après, elle accepterait volontiers, surtout si c'était pour finir chez l'un d'eux…

« Non » répondit-elle, un petit sourire à l'appui.

La prise de Jo se fit plus ferme autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre homme la regardait d'un regard glacial.

« Ça te dirait de sortir ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Si elle voulait sortir ? Ouais, carrément. Surtout si c'était avec ces deux-là.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle avec entrain.

Le plus jeune eut un petit rire et la jeune femme se tourna vers Jo qui lui souriait.

Tous les trois, ils se tournèrent vers la porte de sortie, réussissant à éviter de se marcher sur les pieds.

Les rues étaient presque désertes, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vue l'heure avancée de la nuit. C'était étrange, mais Alice se sentait bien entourée de ces deux hommes. Elle passerait une bonne nuit en leur compagnie puis, le lendemain, elle rentrerait au Texas retrouver sa famille pour fêter avec ses parents et ses frères la fin de ses études et l'obtention de son diplôme. Mais, pour le moment, elle allait profiter de ces deux gars.

« On va te présenter à quelqu'un » fit le dénommé Lex, son visage perdant son sourire.

Alice haussa un sourcil face à ce changement radical et se tourna vers Jo qui arborait une mine soucieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna-t-elle, soudainement effrayée.

« Ne t'en fais pas » lui répondit Jo et, dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravie d'entendre cette belle voix grave. « Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir » ajouta-t-il.

Elle se mit à trembler et fit mine de vouloir s'enfuir, écoutant son instinct qui lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Pourtant, Jo vint poser sa main dans le creux de ses reins et plongea son regard noir dans celui de la jeune femme… qui se détendit d'un tournemain.

« Tu as hâte de le rencontrer » ajouta Jo d'une voix douce.

En une seconde, toutes les peurs d'Alice disparurent et elle se mit à rire, joyeuse.

« Oui, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ce quelqu'un » répondit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

Les deux hommes échangèrent des regards indéchiffrables mais elle ne s'en occupa pas. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter dans une ruelle éloignée.

« Cal ? » appela Lex. « Viens s'il-te-plaît ! »

Presqu'aussitôt, une ombre sortit de l'obscurité et Alice se retrouva face à un jeune garçon d'environs treize ans. Elle fronça les sourcils, plissa ses yeux ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Puis, elle les écarquilla et poussa un petit cri de stupeur.

« Oh mon dieu, mais il est blessé ! » dit-elle, paniquée.

Le jeune garçon, en effet, saignait abondamment de l'abdomen. D'une petite main, il compressait la plaie alors qu'une grimace de douleur déformait ses traits.

« Mais il faut appeler quelqu'un ! » dit-elle, se tournant vers les deux autres qui n'avaient pas bougé.

« Non » répondit Lex en grimaçant. « Notre petit requin a besoin d'autre chose…

-Petit requin ? » questionna Alice, ne comprenant vraiment rien à ce qui se passait.

Jo s'avança vers elle et lui saisit les bras, la maintenant immobile alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, effrayée mais incapable d'articuler la moindre parole.

Lex s'avança, saisit le jeune garçon et l'avança vers la jeune femme.

« Vas-y doucement… » dit-il au gamin.

Alice, perdue, observa le dénommé 'Cal' la regarder avec un regard désolé. Puis, le jeune garçon ouvrit une bouche remplie de crocs et son surnom de petit requin prit tout son sens.

* * *

Lorsqu'Alice se réveilla, elle était allongée dans la ruelle et le soleil venait juste de se lever. Elle se redressa, les yeux ensommeillés, et jeta un regard circulaire, à la recherche des deux hommes et du gosse qu'elle avait rencontrés durant la nuit. Pourtant, elle était bel et bien seule, faible, avec son épaule et tout son bras gauche qui la brûlaient. Elle tourna son regard vers son membre douloureux et ce qu'elle vit lui donna des nausées. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était fait attaquer par un animal sauvage qui lui avait mordu à plusieurs reprises. Sa tête lui tournait alors qu'elle remarquait qu'il lui manquait quelques morceaux de chair. Elle appela à l'aide, sanglotant légèrement alors qu'elle tentait de se rapprocher vers le bout de la rue qu'elle espérait plus fréquentée. On la retrouva vite puis, plus tard, lorsqu'on lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé, elle fut bien incapable de donner une réponse. Trois individus. Des hommes ? Des femmes ? Elle ne savait plus, ses souvenirs s'étaient estompés à une vitesse déconcertante. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de se souvenir, c'était qu'il avait été question de requin.

Rien d'autre.

* * *

Beacon Hills, en Californie.

Dans le loft des Hale, le silence était roi.

La meute s'était réunie, profitant des quelques jours libres qu'ils avaient pour se pencher vers un nouveau cas susceptible d'être lié au surnaturel. Chacun était plongé dans ses recherches, l'air absent.

Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si Stiles était encore parmi eux, ils avanceraient nettement plus vite. D'un coup d'œil, il observa Peter qui se tenait un peu plus à l'écart. Depuis trois ans, l'oncle de Derek était devenu encore plus désagréable qu'auparavant. McCall avait bien compris que le plus âgé des Hale n'avait pas été insensible à la mort du fils du shérif, loin de là, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en étonner. Tout le monde avait pensé que Peter n'appréciait personne, pourtant à l'instar du reste de la meute, l'absence de Stiles était douloureuse pour le plus âgé. Evidemment, cela n'avait rien changé : personne n'aimait Peter. C'était même pire qu'avant, au point que le plus vieux soit sans cesse montré du doigt lorsqu'un nouveau cadavre apparaissait dans les environs. Mais, malheureusement pour quelques-uns, le coupable était vite attrapé et Peter était par la suite innocenté. Enfin… chacun reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas tué la victime, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de continuer à l'accuser et d'éviter de s'excuser, Scott le premier.

« Je ne comprends rien ! » lâcha Kira en s'adossant à sa chaise. « C'est n'importe quoi, je ne trouve rien sur les requins dans ce foutu bestiaire ! »

Les membres de la meute soupirèrent à l'unisson. Depuis deux mois, une vingtaine de personnes s'étaient fait attaquer. Parmi elles, quatorze étaient mortes. Les autres qui avaient survécu avaient toutes dis la même chose : quelque chose ressemblant à un requin les avaient attaqué. Pourtant, personne n'était stupide pour savoir qu'un requin vivait dans l'eau, pourtant…

A première vue, les marques de morsures ressemblaient à celles d'un animal sauvage. Les premières victimes, toutes mortes, avaient des marques de morsures avec de la chair déchiquetées et arrachées du corps. Mais, au fil du temps, les blessures étaient devenues plus… _propres_. Il y avait toujours des traces de morsures mais leur nombre diminuait et, depuis quelque temps, aucune chair de semblait être arrachée du corps.

« Ça aurait pu être des Wendigos mais quelque chose m'échappe… » fit Lydia en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ça ne serait pas des Wendigo ? » demanda Derek.

Lydia releva son visage et lui lança un regard supérieur et méprisant avant de déclarer :

« Si tu n'as pas remarqué, la chair est de plus en plus laissée de côté ! Or, les wendigo bouffent les êtres humains ! »

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils, mécontent de voir sur quel ton la rousse lui parlait mais ne s'y attarda pas, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien de la reprendre. Alors, il se borna à la dévisager de son regard le plus glacial.

« Peut-être des goules ou des zombies… » fit songeusement Scott.

« Non mais tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? » s'exclama la jeune Martin, exaspérée.

Le loup-garou la regarda et grimaça.

« Moi, j'ai trouvé pas mal de créatures qui pourraient correspondre à ces attaques… » fit Peter, s'attirant les regards noirs de la meute. « Mais il y en a beaucoup trop… La Manticore, par exemple, aurait un visage humain avec trois rangées de dents de requin. Cependant, vu la taille des blessures, je ne penche pas trop sur cette idée… à moins que ce soit un bébé… »

Kira grimaça. Avoir ce genre de créature dans les parages ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

« Tu as trouvé quoi d'autre ? » demanda Derek, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Peter ignora les regards peu amènes qu'on lui lançait et poursuivit d'une voix nonchalante :

« Après, il y a évidemment les goules et les zombies comme l'a dit Scott mais Lydia a raison, ces créatures auraient dévoré leurs victimes. Or, plusieurs ont survécu avec seulement quelques blessures. »

Lydia renifla dédaigneusement et détourna son regard, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Peter ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention.

« Ensuite, ce pourrait être l'œuvre des vampires. Mais… d'après les livres, les morsures de vampire sont deux petits trous sur la jugulaire alors que nous… les blessures sont beaucoup plus importantes. Il y aurait l'Assa-Mukhi mais même problème que les zombies… »

« Attendez… » le coupa soudainement Scott. « Et si on faisait fausse route ?

-C'est ce que je m'évertue à vous dire ! » s'écria Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as une idée, Scott ? » questionna Derek, fixant son regard sur son Bêta.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, songeur, avant de déclarer :

« Prenez l'exemple du loup-garou. Dans plusieurs légendes, il serait un monstre mesurant plus de deux mètres avec l'apparence d'un loup géant et se tenant sur ses deux pattes postérieures. Mais, on sait tous qu'on ne ressemble pas à ça donc… et si on cherchait quelque chose qui serait décrit différemment dans les légendes ? »

Les membres de la meute restèrent sans bouger quelques secondes, fixant le jeune McCall qui se sentit vite mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards.

« Quoi… ? J'ai dit une connerie ? » questionna-t-il.

Derek soupira et passa une main devant ses yeux.

« On se remet au boulot et on agrandit notre champ de recherches. Scott a raison, nous devrions chercher plus loin. »

Le jeune McCall eut un petit sourire, fier de lui avant de retourner à ses recherches. En se réinstallant, un petit cliquetis métallique résonna à ses oreilles et il baissa son bras vers son poignet où était attaché un fin bracelet en cuir auquel était attaché un petit loup doré. Il s'agissait du cadeau que Stiles aurait dû lui offrir, trois ans plus tôt. Quelques jours après le retour du shérif Stilinski, Melissa avait distribué à tout le monde les cadeaux que Stiles avait voulu leur offrir. La répartition des présents s'était fait dans un silence douloureux.

Lydia avait reçu un livre ancien rédigé en latin. Ils avaient tous froncés les sourcils en voyant le vieil objet mais n'avaient pas fait de commentaires lorsque la rousse s'était mise à pleurer… Stiles avait toujours su que Lydia se sentait mal vis-à-vis de ses propres pouvoirs. Ainsi, le jeune Stilinski avait réussi à dénicher Dieu sait où ce livre consacré à l'espèce des Banshees.

De même pour Kira : il s'était avéré que Stiles avait passé du temps avec la mère de la japonaise afin de rassembler toutes les informations sur les Kitsunes, offrant ainsi des centaines de pages à la jeune Yukimura qui n'avait pas pu refouler ses larmes.

Mélissa, pour sa part, avait reçu un nouveau livre de cuisine spécialisé dans le chocolat. La mère de Scott avait fixé l'ouvrage un instant avant de s'enfermer dans sa cuisine. Pourtant, aucune odeur n'en était sortie… seuls quelques sanglots avaient été entendu par l'ouïe sensible des lycanthropes.

Ethan et Aiden avaient été les plus surpris du groupe. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas pensé un instant que Stiles leur offrirait quelque chose… Seulement, le fils Stilinski s'était vite rendu compte de l'adoration qu'avaient les jumeaux à l'égard des romans policiers. Ainsi, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux avec quelques livres qu'ils s'étaient empressés de lire.

Allison, quant à elle, avait reçu un nouvel arc. En réalité, tous s'étaient cotisés pour en acheter un nouveau et Stiles s'était chargé de l'achat. La jeune chasseuse avait serré l'arme dans ses bras et n'avait plus bougé pendant plusieurs minutes. Vraisemblablement, Stiles avait fait un bon choix.

Concernant Derek… on pouvait dire que le cadeau que Stiles lui avait laissé était à la fois étonnant et tellement prévisible… Cependant, ce qui avait le plus surpris la meute était le fait que Derek n'avait ni hurlé ni levé les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec le conte du _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ entre les mains. Pas de colère. Juste une tristesse sourde que tous partageaient…

Quant à Peter… Scott savait que l'ancien Alpha avait reçu quelque chose mais personne ne savait ce que Stiles avait laissé au plus âgé des loups. Peter avait refusé de partager son présent et personne ne l'avait questionné.

Scott soupira et détourna le regard de son propre cadeau. Avoir ce bracelet autour de son poignet lui rappelait Stiles et il en était rassuré : quelque part, ça lui donnait l'impression que son ami était toujours là, à ses côtés.

« Je crois que j'ai compris… » fit la voix d'Allison, sortant le jeune McCall de ses pensées.

Tous se tournèrent vers la chasseuse qui, les sourcils froncés, ne semblait vraiment pas ravie de ce qu'elle venait de trouver.

« Si j'ai raison, alors ça ne va pas vous plaire… »

* * *

_**Réponse à NBII : **_Ouais c'est sûr que Peter serait complètement d'accord xD Oui j'te promets que c'est un gros Happy End :3 Range tes patates bon sang ! T'es trop cruelle :'( Pourquoi mes lecteurs sont-ils aussi méchants avec moi ? J'suis pourtant super gentille moi ! :o

« Brunasse » héhé heureuse de savoir que tu t'y es habitué ) Ahah, j'te comprends xD Moi bah… j'suis pas assez flemmarde pour ne pas écrire xD J'ai toujours aimé ça… J'ai toujours voulu publier un livre d'ailleurs. J'ai même participé à un concours de jeunes auteurs francophones et… je suis arrivée en finale mais j'ai perdu bouhouhou. Depuis je n'ai pas recommencé, faute d'imagination… Je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver _l'idée_ pour mon propre roman mais je garde espoir x)

Pff, toi et la gastronomie… xD Tu verras mes bonus ! :D

Nan mais c'est la crise tu vois, ils pouvaient pas prendre un avion… :p Et nooooon, la brunasse ne drague pas Stiles voyons :o Tu en as de ces idées… x)

Non non, Hilary est bien morte… Pffiou, vous êtes tous cruels avec elle :'( la pauuuuvreeee… Moi j'ai chialé lorsque je l'ai fait mourir… Ouais, je sais, j'suis pas douée.

Une sorte de kanima ? Stiles ? Mmh… j'avoue, pas mal l'idée mais non xD On va dire qu'il est le chat du Cheshire… ou pas ahah ! Et sinon pour Batman bah Stiles… c'est Batman. Voilà. En plus j'adooooore Batman, j'arrête pas de regarder The Dark Knight Rises *ç* J'adoooooore *cœur*

Bref, merci pour ta review et ta fidélité ! à la prochaine ! xoxo

_**Réponse à ayu :**_ Ouf ! Me voilà rassurée :3 Oui… une fic bien sombre, je l'admets ^^' mais euh… ça va s'arranger ! (promis !) Pourquoi tout le monde me fait des réflexions sur la chaude attitude des futures scènes de sexe entre Stiles et Peter ? *sourire d'ange* Ouais… je peux l'avouer, le lemon de cette fanfiction est TRES chaud (et il fait plusieurs pages :o). Mais euh… faut attendre encore avant de le lire x) MERCI pour ta review et à la prochaine ! xoxo

_**Réponse à Guest :**_ Moi j'suis amoureuse des reviews *ç* Mmh… La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'effectivement, il y a des goules dans cette histoire. Après, si Stiles en est une… (tiens, tu n'aurais pas regardé Tokyo Ghoul toi ?) mais en tous cas vous le saurez bientôt héhé ! Bonne rentrée à toi ! Merci pour ta review en tous cas, xoxo !

_**Réponse à Xio :**_ Mais… Mais… TU ES VIVANTEEEE ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée bouhouhou ! Bref. Oui, j'ai remarqué que tu n'as toujours pas réactivé ton compte mais c'est pas grave ça :D Ouais… tu reviens et d'un coup BOUM : pleins de nouveaux chapitres… héhéhé ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite ! xoxo

* * *

_**Hey ! Comment que ça va ? Bien ou bien ? Ou pas bien ? :o**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… c'est vrai qu'on en apprend pas beaucoup sur Stiles (quoi que…) mais vous verrez au prochain ! Ce sera ENORME !**_

_**Vous devez vous poser pleins de questions : Mais qu'est devenu Stiles ? Est-il devenu une goule ? :o Ou bien un Batman super puissant ? Peter va-t-il retrouver Stiles ? Stiles va-t-il manger Peter ? Allison a-t-elle enfin compris quelque chose, pour une fois, dans sa vie ? Derek mangera-t-il un jour des haricots verts ? Scott fera-t-il partie un jour d'une communauté pour la protection des requins ? Ouah, tant de questions… sans réponse.**_

_**A vendredi mes p'tits loups !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et continuez à en envoyer comme ça, j'adooore !**_

_**J'vous aime *cœur***_

_**Voidonce.**_

_**PS : Vous pouvez continuer à donner vos idées/envies pour les bonus…**_

* * *

_**Posté le 20 avril 2015**_


	10. Chapitre IX

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Quelques réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre…

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Civilian _de Wye Oak, _Hold On _ de Tom Waits, _Brennisteinn _de Sigur Ros, _Black _de Kari Kimmel et _Не питай_ de Океан Ельзи (cette chanson est juste… magnifique).

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre IX.

Beacon Hills.

Avec un grognement énervé, Peter claqua la porte de sa chambre et tant pis si ça énervait Derek, Scott ou encore les jumeaux. Il emmerdait son neveu, il emmerdait le fils McCall et il emmerdait ces anciens Alphas qui ne servaient vraiment à rien.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler les paroles de Stiles, plusieurs années auparavant, qui lui avait dit que Derek et sa bande le détestaient. A cette époque, il faisait de son mieux pour remonter dans l'estime du peu de famille qu'il lui restait et Stiles et lui s'étaient disputés à ce sujet.

D'un geste rageur, Peter donna un coup dans son armoire, faisant tomber quelques objets sans valeur. Pourquoi fallait-il constamment que cette meute lui tape sur les nerfs ? Pourquoi devait-il tout le temps endurer les regards scrutateurs de Derek et les siens ? Il en avait ras le bol. S'il pouvait partir loin de Beacon Hills…

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfouissant ses bras sous son oreiller. Il sursauta lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de froid. Il saisit l'objet et l'extirpa de sous son oreiller et le plaça sous ces yeux avec une délicatesse qu'aucun membre de la meute ne lui connaissait.

Il ne pouvait pas partir. Non. Beacon Hills était la ville qui avait vu naître Stiles.

Beacon Hills était la ville dans laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans laquelle ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser et leurs premières caresses.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et le plus âgé des Hale dut se faire violence pour retenir ses larmes. Il ne pleurerait pas… ça ne servait à rien de pleurer… et encore moins de laisser ses larmes couler pour quelqu'un qu'on ne reverrait plus jamais.

Il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse, malheureusement…

L'objet toujours dans le creux de sa main, il ferma ses paupières et se laissa engloutir dans l'oubli. Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait pleuré durant son sommeil… et il fallut encore une heure pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'il avait rêvé de son amant à jamais perdu.

* * *

Quelque part aux Etats-Unis.

« Non mais tu es sérieux ? Lex ? »

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment alors qu'il laissait tomber sa tête contre la vitre. Quelques heures plus tôt, le petit trio avait trouvé une voiture, l'avait volée et étaient partis cahin-caha, laissant derrière eux la pauvre femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée. Il espérait qu'elle allait s'en sortir…

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et observa le plus jeune qui dormait.

« J'ai dit le premier truc qui me venait à l'esprit… » finit-il par répondre, ignorant le rire désabusé de Jo.

« Bah tu aurais pu te trouver un autre nom ! Et aussi m'en trouver un, tant qu'à faire, au lieu de révéler mon merveilleux prénom ».

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'autre qui ria, mais avec un amusement mal contenu.

« Non mais t'es sérieux ? 'Jo' c'est passe-partout. Ça pourrait être le diminutif de Jonathan, de Joachim, de Joël… donc ça va ! Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire... »

Le surnommé 'Jo' ronchonna pour la forme alors qu'il appuyait sur la pédale d'accélération. A son tour, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et avisa celui qui avait l'air d'un enfant qui dormait.

« Il est exténué… » fit le plus jeune des deux adultes. « Cette Alice lui a permis de guérir ses blessures mais… »

Il grimaça et observa encore le garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans.

« Peut-être qu'on aurait dû le laisser finir… » fit Jo, pensif.

Le jeune homme a ses côtés grimaça mais hocha la tête, en partie d'accord même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de l'avouer.

« On arrivera quand, à ton avis ? » demanda-t-il, dans le but clair de changer leur sujet de discussion.

« Je te l'ai dit : de Chicago à Cleveland, on en a pour un peu plus de cinq heures… »

L'autre soupira.

« On ne tiendra jamais. Il faudra qu'on s'arrête pour manger sinon…

-Je sais. Puis Calixte en aura besoin, lui aussi…

-Les gars ? »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent doucement mais Jo ne fit pas d'embardée, gardant les yeux braqués sur la route. L'autre, sur le siège passager, se tourna vers le plus jeune.

« Hey mon p'tit requin ! Comment tu te sens ? »

Ledit 'petit requin' inspira douloureusement alors que ses mâchoires se serrèrent et qu'il laissait échapper un grognement.

« Ohla ! On se calme hein ? » s'écria le jeune homme en observant son vis-à-vis.

« Pardon… c'est juste que… j'ai trop faim » répondit le plus jeune en fermant les yeux douloureusement, gémissant doucement.

« On s'arrête bientôt pour bouffer » fit Jo, l'air inquiet. « Tu penses pouvoir tenir encore une petite dizaine de minutes ? »

Le gamin hocha la tête, tentant de rentrer ses dents.

« Si seulement on n'avait pas croisé ces putains de wendigos ! »

Le jeune homme sur le siège passager grimaça.

« Ouais… ils ont vraiment un souci avec leur instinct de survie ! S'ils avaient pris le temps de savoir qui on était, ils seraient partis et on n'aurait pu éviter de les tuer…

-Et j'aurais gardé mon ventre en entier… » gémit le plus jeune. « Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce con de bouffer mon ventre ?! »

Jo renifla, énervé avant de parler :

« Aussi, si tu faisais plus attention à toi… Sérieux Cal, un jour tu vas y laisser ta peau ! »

Le jeune garçon grimaça et détourna le regard, observant le paysage défiler derrière les vitres. Le plus vieux continua sa route puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta dans une station essence déserte. Il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers ses deux compagnons :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de manger. Pour ma part, ça va, je peux encore attendre. Mais pour vous deux… »

Les deux plus jeunes regardèrent l'homme qui semblait avoir la trentaine, attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase. Ce dernier soupira avant de se tourner vers celui qui était assis à côté de lui :

« Toi » fit-il en le pointant du doigt. « Tu vérifies qu'il n'y a pas grand monde. Ok ? Il faut absolument éviter de laisser des traces derrières nous. Surtout maintenant. »

L'autre hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture avant d'ouvrir la portière de derrière pour libérer le plus jeune qui peinait à tenir sur ses jambes.

« Attend ! » s'exclama le plus vieux avant qu'il ne referme la portière. « Tu fais bien attention aux caméras de surveillance, hein ? »

Le jeune homme sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, _papa _! » fit-il au grand désarroi du plus vieux qui ronchonna en tapant sa main sur le volant.

Il ne fallut pas attendre plus d'une demi-heure avant que les deux autres ne soient de retour, Calixte trottinant gaiement vers la voiture volée.

« Eh bien, t'es en forme… » soupira Jo avec un petit sourire alors que le plus jeune montait sur la banquette arrière. « Content de te voir comme ça ! »

L'autre homme entra, reprenant sa place à la droite du conducteur. Jo se tourna vers son camarade avant de demander :

« Alors, c'était bon ?

-Ouaip, merveilleux… Et t'inquiète, on n'a laissé aucune trace de notre petite visite, personne ne s'en rendra compte ! »

Le plus vieux acquiesça avec soulagement avant de redémarrer. Il sortit de la minable place de parking sur laquelle il s'était rangé puis reprit la route, passant bien vite la seconde, la troisième puis la quatrième vitesse.

« C'est quand qu'on arrive ? » questionna Calixte avec une petite voix d'enfant.

« Ah non ! » s'exclama le conducteur. « Tu vas pas faire ton gosse ! T'as passé l'âge de faire ça, je te signale ! »

Les deux plus jeunes se mirent à rire alors que le plus vieux grognait.

* * *

**Plusieurs heures plus tard.**

Cleveland, dans l'Ohio.

« T'es sûr que c'est ici ? » demanda le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés alors qu'ils étaient face à une vieille porte en bois.

Certes, l'inscription de la phrase _Ab origine fidelis _sur la porte devait être un bon indice mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait s'ils s'étaient trompés.

« Sûr et certain » fit le plus jeune en toquant trois grands coups sous les regards peu rassurés des deux adultes. « Oh, c'est bon les mecs, faites-moi un peu confiance ! » soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Presque instantanément, la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme mince et pâle comme la mort.

« Vous désirez ?

-Nous somme venue de la part d'Eudocia. Pourrons-nous rencontrer votre Mater ? »

Les deux compagnons de Calixte se tendirent, pas sûrs que le plus jeune ait eu raison de parler ainsi. Ils pourraient risquer pas mal de choses s'ils tombaient sur des ennemis. Néanmoins, un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de l'homme et il s'écarta de la porte, invitant silencieusement les trois hommes à rentrer.

« Notre Mater attendait votre venue » dit-il simplement alors qu'il partait, rapidement, suivi par les trois invités.

Ces derniers observèrent les lieux avec intérêt, curieux de voir à quoi pourrait ressembler un autre nid que le leur. A vrai dire, ils se ressemblaient : les couloirs étaient tous bien éclairés et les nombreux tableaux accrochés aux murs témoignaient de la richesse de cet endroit.

« Elle craignait que vous ne trouviez pas notre nid. Avec les récents événements, nous jouons la carte de la discrétion… » fit le vieil homme en continuant sa marche.

« Il est certain que nous avions tourné en rond pendant quelques heures mais nous avions fini par vous trouver… » répondit nonchalamment Jo en observant les murs, l'air faussement intéressé.

Le vieil homme répondit d'un petit hochement de tête et la discussion prit fin de cette manière. Ils durent marcher encore un certain temps, les couloirs semblant plus longs que ce qu'ils paraissaient à première vue, et ils finirent par arriver devant une grande porte en bois. Le vieil homme, qui semblait faire office de majordome, frappa à la porte et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, une personne vint ouvrir et les invita à entrer. La pièce était vraiment très grande et richement décorée de tableaux et de meubles en bois de chêne. Deux grandes fenêtres laissaient la lumière du jour inonder la pièce. Les membres de leur espèce aimaient la lumière. C'était un peu étrange, eux-mêmes étant des créatures nyctalopes, pourtant la lumière leur avait toujours paru rassurante et ils vouaient presque une adoration au Soleil et ce même si les rayons de l'astre pouvait blesser leurs yeux sensibles.

Dans la pièce se tenaient quatre personnes, droites comme des I, dont celle qui venait de leur ouvrir. Assise devant un bureau, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année semblait trop plongée dans sa lecture pour remarquer leur présence. Néanmoins, personne n'était dupe et ils savaient tous qu'elle était sur ses gardes. Rares étaient les fois où des individus autres que leur grande famille ne se retrouvent dans leur territoire. De ce fait, tous se méfiaient.

La femme qui avait des cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Calixte daigna finalement détourner son regard du journal qu'elle lisait pour poser de magnifiques et grands yeux verts sur les trois nouveaux venus.

« Eudocia m'a prévenu de votre venue. » dit-elle seulement, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Seules ses lèvres avaient remué et, face à cette immobilité, les trois invités se sentaient légèrement mal à l'aise - même le petit blond qui arborait pourtant un petit sourire poli et enfantin.

La Mater les observa, semblant attendre quelque chose. Remarquant que personne ne semblait vouloir parler, elle se renfrogna et se leva avec grâce, s'avançant vers les trois inconnus.

« Pourquoi vous a-t-elle envoyé ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix froide.

« Pour vous livrer un message, madame… » répondit le plus jeune des deux adultes.

La blonde haussa un sourcil et s'intéressa au jeune homme qu'elle avait face à lui, le détaillant de ses beaux yeux d'émeraude.

« Et quel est ce message ? »

Les trois individus échangèrent un regard plus ou moins discret avant que Jo ne se décide à parler :

« Les goules. Elles nous déclarent la guerre. »

Clair et concis. Vraisemblablement, Jo savait rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet sans pour autant partir dans les méandres d'un hors-sujet qui pourrait résulter de la peur qu'inspirait la Mater blonde. Peut-être était-ce grâce à son âge plus qu'avancé que Jo arrivait à s'exprimer de cette manière…

La blonde le fixa quelques secondes, avant de se détourner et de reprendre sa place initiale : devant son bureau.

« Heureusement qu'Eudocia vous a envoyé pour me prévenir. Je n'en avais pas eu vent… »

Un pli soucieux sur son front, la femme se réinstalla et fit un geste de la main pour demander à ses enfants de sortir. Tous hésitèrent, ne sachant pas s'il était judicieux de la laisser seule avec ces trois individus. Pourtant, devant le regard sévère de leur Mater, ils finirent par sortir.

« Pas toi Joshua. Reste. » ordonna la femme au vieil homme qui avait fait mine de partir.

Elle lui fit un petit geste de la main et le majordome s'avança jusqu'à se tenir à la gauche de sa mère.

Les trois compagnons s'avancèrent de quelques pas, gardant tout de même une certaine distance de sécurité. La blonde les regarda à nouveau.

« Pourquoi des créatures aussi inférieures que des goules nous déclarent la guerre ? » questionna-t-elle, s'adossant dans son grand fauteuil de velours.

Le plus jeune des deux adultes se décida à répondre :

« Comme vous le savez, l'épizootie d'il y a trois ans nous a tous affaiblis. Nous avons eu de grandes pertes… Les goules, plus nombreuses que nous, ont donc décidé de nous attaquer afin de prendre le pouvoir sur nos territoires et d'agrandir leurs champs de chasse. »

La Mater souffla d'énervement.

« Ces misérables bêtes… » fit-elle d'une voix mauvaise, clairement en colère.

Faisant fi de l'état de la femme, le jeune homme poursuivit :

« Elles ont déjà pris le contrôle de quelques régions, voire même de quelques pays. C'est le cas de l'Italie, de la Grèce… »

La blonde se releva d'un bond, envoyant valser son fauteuil alors que les traits de son visage reflétaient une profonde rage. Le jeune homme se tendit immédiatement, effrayé par la femme. Joshua, de son côté, s'était légèrement reculé, le regard apeuré. Les Mater étaient toutes comme ça : effrayantes. Destructrices. Si elles n'étaient pas aimées de tous leurs enfants, aucun ne se rebellait tant elles inspiraient la peur. De plus, tous savaient que ces Mères pouvaient s'en prendre à leurs rejetons sans aucune raison particulière. Sauf peut-être celle-ci… la rumeur disait que la Mater de Cleveland était aimante envers ses enfants. Pourtant, cette rumeur n'empêcha pas la blonde de donner un coup dans un vase et que l'objet aille se fracasser contre le mur, tombant en plusieurs morceaux…

Les trois individus frémirent, certains que l'objet devait avoir une certaine valeur. La blonde se calma et se tourna vers les trois enfants d'Eudocia.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix un peu moins froide, semblant vouloir se montrer un tant soit peu amicale avec eux.

Le plus âgé, qui se sentait fixé par la femme, prit la parole :

« Je me nomme Joseph. Voici mes frères : Calixte et Stiles. »

La Mater hocha simplement sa tête, ne se présentant pas à son tour. Les trois compagnons ne s'en offusquèrent pas, les Mater ne donnaient leur prénom qu'en dernier recours. La plupart du temps, seuls les enfants connaissaient le prénom de leur mère, bien qu'ils l'appellent tout de même 'Mater' en signe de respect mais également de soumission. Pourtant, Eudocia avait choisi de divulguer son nom afin de montrer qu'elle était prête à unir ses forces avec un autre nid. Avec une autre Mère, une autre Mater.

Si la blonde acceptait de s'unir avec la Mater Française, alors les trois 'frères' connaitraient son prénom. Mais, pour le moment…

La blonde soupira et se passa une main lasse sur son visage.

« Entre les goules et l'idiot de Beacon Hills qui risque de provoquer notre perte, je vous jure… »

A l'entente de cette phrase, Stiles se raidit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Beacon Hills ? » questionna-t-il.

La Mater l'observa, ses yeux plissés alors qu'elle semblait lire au plus profond de son âme.

« Tu connais cette ville ? »

Le jeune homme fit une grimace éloquente et répondit d'un hochement de tête avant d'ajouter :

« C'est ma ville d'origine… »

Il s'attendait à ce que la Mater blonde lui demande pourquoi il était l'enfant d'Eudocia s'il venait de Californie mais elle n'en fit rien, se bornant simplement à l'observer.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir… ce qui se passe… là-bas ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant, alors que Jo lui filait un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, lui intimant d'être plus poli, ce qui lui fit rajouter un rapide « s'il-vous-plaît ».

La blonde l'observa, semblant l'évaluer avant de consentir à lui donner une réponse.

* * *

_**Réponse à NBII : **_Oh merci, c'est gentil :3 Si tu veux, tu peux aller voir mon profil, j'ai posté la nouvelle sur un autre site (Fictionpress dont mon pseudo est « petit nuage ») donc si tu as envie de la lire… Le titre c'est « comète ». Si cette nouvelle te plaît, n'hésite pas à y laisser un p'tit message :3

Crois-moi, Eudocia ne draguait pas Stiles ahah ! T'imagine ? En trois ans il peut se passer pas mal de choses :o T'es forte, t'as su deviner que Lex et Stiles étaient une seule et même personne :o J'espère que tu apprécieras les personnages de Joseph et (surtout) Calixte… :) Ouaiiiis ! Pouvoir de persuasion héhé ! J'aimerais l'avoir ce pouvoir d'ailleurs… ça m'aurait permis de réussir tous mes grelmldazkd (ceci est de l'énervement) de concours cette année u.u (Au fait, tu as vu ? Il y a des goules et des wendigos dans mon histoire ! :D Enfin… j'en fais mention en tous cas xD). Scott a mangé beaucoup de poisson, c'est pour ça qu'il a des lueurs d'intelligence parfois. Je suis d'avis à ce qu'il continue sa cure de poissons, pas toi ? héhé ! Carrément, écrasée par un camion de poulets ? Tu as une imagination wouah… c'est énorme quoi xD Naaaan ! Je déteste le terme « autatrice » ou « auteure » ! J'suis une « auteur », pitié, cession ces actes de barbares d'inventer d'autres mots comme ça ! *pleure toutes les larmes de son corps* Je ne peux pas tolérer toutes ces appellations (avoir appris le dictionnaire par cœur cette année m'a fait détester tous ces mots). En tous cas, merci pour ta review, xoxo !

_**Réponse à Xio :**_ Décidemment, ce compte… xD Tu le retrouveras un jour… peut-être). Ahah… le cadeau que Stiles a laissé à Peter… tu ne sauras pas tout de suite ce que c'est x) Tu as dû remarquer que j'adoooore les mystères ! Donc… voilà. Ne me mords pas stp ! Pourquoi tout le monde me veut du mal bouhouhou… je suis persécutée. Je vais appeler « SOS Voidonce persécutée », tu vas voir non mais ! Ahah… Raconte-moi tes délires, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses avoir compris dans mes indices sous-entendus héhéhé... Merci pour ta review en tous cas ! xoxo !

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Oui, tu sauras plus tard quel a été le cadeau que Stiles a offert à Peter mais… pas tout de suite x) Mais vous le saurez, oui. Ouais, tu as raison, ça faisait un peu penser à SPN avec Dean, Sam (et Castiiiiellll !). Ne bave pas trop parce que sinon tu risques de faire une syncope le jour où tu liras le lemon Steter *sourire en coin* *tends un mouchoir* Merci pour ta review en tous cas et à la prochaine ! xoxo !

* * *

_**Hey ! Comment allez-vous mes p'tits choux ?**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… dans celui-ci on apprend pas mal de choses sur Stiles… non ? Dans le prochain chapitre on va revoir Scotty :D (quoi vous vous en foutez ? C'est très important rho !). Et dans celui d'après... il est possible que Stiles rencontre quelqu'un par inadvertance... Niark niark niark... Mais je ne vous dirai pas qui !**_

_**A lundi mes p'tits loupiots !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et continuez à en envoyer comme ça, j'adooore !**_

_**J'vous aime *cœur***_

_**Voidonce.**_

_**PS : Vous pouvez continuer à donner vos idées/envies pour les bonus… D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà écrit le premier bonus et... le seul indice est que le titre est "Je tiens à toi".**_

* * *

_**Posté le 24 avril 2015**_


	11. Chapitre X

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Wow… je pars en weekend et quand je reviens… et que je vois toutes ces reviews… vous vous êtes lâchés là xD Dois-je encore vous dire que je vous aime ? *LOVE*

**Note bis : **Au prochain chapitre nous serons officiellement à la moitié de cette fanfiction !

**Note bis bis :** J'ai fait une mauvaise chute en faisant du skate... du coup, devinez qui ne peut plus trop bouger et comble son temps à écrire ? Moi ~ héhéhé...

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Wait_ De M83, _Sail_ d'Awolnation, _Arsonist's Lullabye_ de Hozier.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre X.

« Stiles ! Attends ! » s'exclama Joseph alors qu'il courait après son frère, Calixte sur ses talons.

Avec mauvaise humeur, le jeune Stilinski se tourna et répondit sèchement :

« On est venu, on a fait ce qu'il fallait donc maintenant on rentre. J'en ai marre.

-Tu es en train de fuir ! » s'exclama Calixte en sautillant d'un air léger, en contraste total avec l'humeur des deux autres.

Rageur, Stiles accéléra le pas, espérant distancer ses deux compagnons. Ce qui était impossible, et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

« Non, je ne fuis pas » dit-il dans ses dents, sachant pertinemment que les deux autres l'entendraient.

Il monta dans la voiture côté passager, puisque Joseph préférait toujours conduire, et tourna sa tête vers la vitre, ignorant volontairement ses deux frères qui venaient le rejoindre. Stiles n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec eux. Il observa un instant dans sa main le morceau de papier sur lequel trônait le numéro de Joshua, laissé par la Mater de ce dernier au cas où ils avaient besoin de son aide. _Comme si j'avais besoin de leur aide,_ songea-t-il, amer, en rangea le petit bout de papier dans une des poches de son jean.

Les deux autres le rejoignirent bientôt, Calixte se mettant à l'arrière comme à son habitude, tandis que Jo s'asseyait sur le siège conducteur. Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui et perdit quelques instants son sourire taquin au profit d'un air sérieux qui ne lui allait définitivement pas :

« Tu sais, si cette Mater en a entendu parler, c'est que ça doit être plutôt grave… Et puis, ce n'est pas l'affaire d'une seule victime mais d'une vingtaine… »

Ou comment remuer le couteau dans la plaie…

Stiles l'écoutait mais refusait de le regarder, gardant ostensiblement son visage tourné vers la vitre. Il entendit Jo pousser un long soupir alors qu'il ne mettait toujours pas le contact. Vaguement, le jeune homme se demanda combien de temps ils allaient rester dans Cleveland avant que le métis ne daigne reprendre la route.

« Tu sais, on pourrait y faire un tour…

-Un tour ? Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais presque quatre mille kilomètres séparent l'Ohio de la Californie ! Donc je n'appelle pas ça 'un tour' ! ça prendrait des jours ! Et puis nous sommes pressés.

-Pourquoi tu as peur ? »

Stiles soupira. Si Cal s'y mettait avec ses questions psychanalytiques, il n'y arriverait jamais. D'autant plus que le petit blond avait un certain don pour faire changer d'avis les gens. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était toujours en vie, maladroit comme il était… A cette pensée, Stiles songea à ce qu'il était, quelques années plus tôt. Il y eut un temps où il ressemblait à Calixte par cette même maladresse mais… cette époque était révolue.

« Tu as peur que ton père soit mort ? »

Ah… Calixte et son célèbre tact.

Stiles grinça des dents. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leur ancienne vie… Dès qu'Eudocia les 'adoptait', leur vie précédente n'avait que peu d'importance. Enfin, en réalité, c'était ce que leur Mater cherchait à leur enfoncer dans le crâne car en réalité, s'ils n'en parlaient pas entre eux, c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas y penser… ni subir la colère de leur mère, bien évidemment.

« Tu sais quoi ? » fit Joseph en démarrant finalement la voiture. « On va y faire un tour.

-QUOI ?

-Relax, on va juste voir. Puis directement après, on rentrera. Promis. »

Le sourire que lui adressait le plus vieux ne le rassurait vraiment pas mais Stiles abdiqua. Et puis, peut-être qu'ils pourraient trouver le responsable de tous ces meurtres… En réalité, ce n'était pas ces crimes qui posaient problèmes : après tout, ils étaient des créatures qui étaient habituées à tuer – même si Stiles faisait en sorte de laisser en vie ses victimes – mais la situation était beaucoup trop tendue. Les chasseurs étaient sur les dents et, profitant de l'affaiblissement de certaines créatures, ils en profitaient pour en exterminer. Alors celui qui tuait à Beacon Hills… il fallait qu'ils le tuent ou bien qu'ils le ramènent à leur Mater, sinon, si les chasseurs le trouvaient… Leur espèce tout entière risquerait d'être prise pour cible.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet… Et ce n'était pas seulement lié aux dommages que pourrait subir les membres de son espèce : il espérait ne pas retrouver le cadavre de son père ni d'aucun de ses amis à Beacon Hills.

* * *

Beacon Hills, Californie – Maison des McCall.

Scott avait toujours aimé les vacances. Après tout, c'était pendant les vacances qu'il pouvait faire des grasses matinées et jouer aux jeux-vidéo toute la nuit, se goinfrant à l'envi de toute mauvaise bouffe qui passait sous sa main. Et l'université de Beacon Hills n'y changeait rien. Certes, les jours de cours la meute avait du mal à se retrouver et ils privilégiaient donc toujours les vacances pour ce genre de rassemblement. Pourtant, il restait tout de même quelques jours pendant lesquels chaque membre de la meute pouvait rester tranquille dans son coin. Et ces jours-là, Scott les appréciait tout particulièrement. Surtout le dimanche matin…

Bref. Scott adorait les vacances, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Pourtant, cette année-là, les vacances de Noël ne présageaient rien de bon.

Etait-il aussi important de préciser qu'elles commençaient mal ?

Un nouveau cri de Rafael McCall lui fit froncer les sourcils. Franchement, qu'est-ce que son père foutait chez eux ? Depuis plusieurs années, l'agent du FBI vivait dans un appartement au centre-ville… mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de venir les emmerder chez eux quand il le désirait.

Inquiet, Scott se redressa tandis que sa mère criait à son tour. Si son paternel ne venait que pour foutre la merde, il devrait les laisser tranquilles voire ne plus jamais les voir. Tout simplement.

« NON MAIS TU N'ES PAS SERIEUX, LA !

-SI ! ET JE NE BOUGERAI PAS D'ICI TANT QUE… »

L'apparition de Scott prit les adultes au dépourvu, son père se taisant d'un coup. Pourtant, le silence fut de courte durée.

« Scott…

-Je t'interdis de lui parler ! »

Le jeune homme observa ses parents, bouche bée. Son père s'était rapproché, dans l'espoir manifeste de lui parler alors que sa mère s'était interposée entre son ex-mari et son fils unique, arborant un air sévère mêlé d'inquiétude.

« Maman ? » interrogea le jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Aussitôt sa question posée, son père se mit à sourire, comme s'il venait de gagner une bataille. Quelle bataille, ça Scott n'en savait rien.

Madame McCall serra ses mâchoires et lança un regard noir à l'intrus. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Scott serait bel et bien orphelin de père. Sa mère se tourna un instant vers lui, un air légèrement implorant sur son visage mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander de remontrer, le jeune homme la devança :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » réitéra-t-il sa question.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent un instant, laissant entrevoir toute la colère qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre avant que son père ne se tourne vers son fils.

« On doit parler. »

Le jeune McCall fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres. Parler ? Mais parler de quoi ? Et pourquoi sa mère avait-elle un air aussi gêné et lui lançait des regards insistants ? Scott n'avait jamais été doué pour comprendre le langage corporel et encore moins celui des regards. Déjà, quand Stiles tentait autrefois de lui faire comprendre quelque chose d'un coup d'œil plus ou moins insistant, Scott se gourait complètement. Et vraisemblablement, ça n'avait pas changé…

Alors il décida de se tourner vers son père et hocha la tête. Après tout, le visage de l'agent du FBI était beaucoup trop sérieux pour ne pas titiller sa curiosité.

« De quoi devons-nous parler ? » ajouta-t-il tout de même, l'air intrigué, ignorant ostensiblement le petit sourire satisfait de son géniteur.

« Demain, ce sera le vingt-quatre décembre. »

Scott eut un air incrédule alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, ne comprenant vraiment pas où son père voulait en venir.

« Oui… et ? »

Rafael leva les yeux au ciel – geste qui agaça son fils et son ex-femme – et croisa ses bras contre son buste.

« Je voulais savoir si on pouvait faire quelque chose ensemble, toi et moi, cette année. »

Sincèrement ? Tout ce vacarme pour… ça ? Lui qui s'était attendu à un énième meurtre… le voilà face à ses parents qui faisaient une nouvelle scène… pour Noël.

Avait-il déjà dit que ces vacances sentaient mauvais ?

Devant le regard insistant de son paternel, Scott sut qu'il se verrait bientôt dans l'obligation de lui répondre. Si son père avait proposé un repas entre eux deux quelques années plus tôt, il aurait peut-être réfléchi avant de refuser. Mais maintenant…

Son père avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à éviter son ex famille et Scott avait souvent l'impression d'avoir grandi en étant orphelin de père. Alors, que cet homme lui demande ça… surtout dans le contexte de ces festivités de Noël qui… eh bien avouons-le, n'étaient plus des fêtes de Noël : il s'agissait plus d'un funèbre anniversaire en l'honneur de Stiles Stilinski plutôt que d'un anniversaire tout joyeux.

« Non. »

A son tour, il croisa les bras contre son torse. Son père, s'étant sans doute attendu à cette réponse, ne changea pas d'attitude.

« Moi, je pense qu'il serait grand temps qu'on passe quelques temps ensemble ».

Ah… il venait enfin de se rendre compte qu'il avait un fils ? Il avait pas mal d'années de retard, pour le coup.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, en une parfaite imitation de son père.

« Désolé mais ce ne sera pas possible. Cette année on a prévu de passer les fêtes de Noël chez John avec Kira et ses parents ».

Et c'était vrai. Depuis la disparition de Stiles – pour ne pas dire 'la mort de Stiles' – les familles McCall et Yukimura se retrouvaient chez le dernier Stilinski pour les fêtes de fin d'année. L'homme avait sombré et les deux familles avaient tenté de donner le meilleur d'elles-mêmes afin d'aider le pauvre homme. Et ils essayaient encore…

Si le père de Stiles étaient toujours le shérif, c'était uniquement parce que seul son travail lui permettait de garder la tête sur les épaules, de penser à autre chose.

Mais… à Noël comme au nouvel an…

La disparition du jeune Stiles Stilinski était encore beaucoup trop fraîche dans les esprits.

Le père de Scott eut un rictus moqueur que le jeune loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de qualifier de 'malsain' dans ses pensées alors que l'homme se tournât vers son ex-femme.

« Eh bien, encore un Noël avec _John_… » fit-il, insistant bien sur le prénom du shérif. « La prochaine étape ce sera quoi, le mariage ? Hein ? »

Aussitôt, Scott serra ses poings de colère.

« Pourquoi pas ? » questionna à son tour Mélissa, sa colère presque palpable.

Elle et John avait toujours été bons amis et, même s'il n'y avait pas eu plus entre eux – et que Scott sentait bien que sa mère aurait souhaité ce 'plus' – elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de provoquer son ex-mari, ne niant jamais la relation fictive que Rafael imaginait entre Mélissa et John. Bien entendu, Scott n'était pas stupide : il savait que la tendresse de sa mère à l'encontre du shérif n'était pas qu'amicale, même si le dernier Stilinski n'avait jamais rien compris…

L'atmosphère tendue fit grogner Scott et il mit quelques secondes pour remarquer que son grognement paraissait plus animal qu'humain. Gêné, il regarda tour à tour sa mère qui, les yeux grands ouverts, le fixait et son 'père' qui regardait son fils avec un regard qui résumait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait, à savoir 'mais qui m'a donné un fils pareil ?'. Néanmoins, l'avis que son père avait de lui, Scott s'en fichait éperdument.

« Pars », ordonna-t-il simplement.

Son père fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à parler de nouveau mais Scott insista :

« Inutile d'insister, je ne passerai pas Noël avec toi. »

Le père McCall eut un soupir d'agacement et, sans un regard de plus, il se détourna et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Scott se précipita vers la fenêtre la plus proche et observa la grande silhouette de son père disparaître dans la nuit qui venait de tomber.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers sa mère.

« J'ai eu peur… » fit-il en fixant la femme. « J'ai vraiment cru que c'était grave, pas que ça ne concernait que Noël ! »

Mélissa McCall eut un pauvre sourire fatigué.

« On mange ? » demanda-t-elle clairement pour changer de sujet.

Scott hocha vivement la tête, heureux de pouvoir déjeuné seul avec sa mère. Le lendemain, il serait en compagnie de la famille Yukimura et du père de Stiles. Il espérait vraiment tirer un sourire de l'homme même si ce souhait semblait vain.

Les deux McCall se mirent à table et mangèrent en discutant, s'échangeant quelques informations quant aux cadeaux qu'ils avaient acheté pour les autres.

* * *

_**Ah ! Cette fois-ci il n'y a pas de cliff héhé !**_

_**Alors, ce chapitre ? Dans le prochain… quelqu'un va « rencontrer » Stiles…. x) Ce ne sera sans doute pas la personne que vous imaginez… Mais je n'en dirai pas plus.**_

_**A vendredi mes p'tits loupiots !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et continuez à m'en envoyer comme ça, j'adooore !**_

_**J'vous aime *cœur***_

_**Voidonce.**_

_**PS : Vous pouvez continuer à donner vos idées/envies pour les bonus…**_

* * *

_**Réponse à NBII : **_Ah bah si je t'éloigne de tes révisions… x) Bon, je ne vais pas t'envoyer en détox non plus hein (j'tiens trop à tes reviews) mais attention la drogue c'est maaaaal :o Oh oui, j'te comprends, j'adore aussi le moment où Scott est comparé à une nana dans la série xD « a hot girl » ouais Stiles…

Et tu sais quoi ? Bah même qu'en trois ans les asticots auraient pu devenir géants et je serais morte car j'ai la phobie des vers. Bouhouhou… Quoi « Lex » c'est un nom pourri ? Tu cherches la bagarre, c'est ça ? Heiiin ?

Ah, tu adores Calixte ! Bonne nouvelle, attache-toi bien à ce mignon petit personnage *cœur* et Joseph bah… il est sexy dans ma tête donc… xD

Ahah ton délire sur l'Italie : ENORME ! Voler la voiture du Papa xD Tu sais bien que je n'avouerai jamais rien !

Oui, Scott mange du poisson. J'adooooore le poisson moi *bave* Mais nan, Scott ne deviendrait pas un psychopathe voyons ! pfff.

Je déteste les néologismes (ouais, v'la le mot, j'avais un trou de mémoire). Et ouais, j'ai réellement dû apprendre le dictionnaire parce que j'étais en prépa orthophonie cette année donc… voilà.

Ahah ! Ce que Peter avait dans sa main… tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite xD

J'avoue que j'avais pas fait gaffe d'avoir mis les femmes au pouvoir… ça doit être un espoir profondément enfoui dans mon esprit tiens… Ah nan ! Ne sois pas méchante avec euh… la blondasse (moi j'sais son prénom mais j'peux pas te le dire maintenant…). Elle est trop cooool !

Nan, Stiles n'a pas oublié Peter en se consolant avec la brunasse… *image mentale* OMG !

Nan mais les goules c'est trop méchants. Voilà.

Geeeeenre ! Tu penses réellement que je vais te raconter là comme ça cash ce qui se passe à BH ? ahahahahahahah *rire machiavélique* JAMAIS ! Alors pour répondre à ta question : oui, je veux te tuer. Enfin non ! Mais oh, qu'est-ce que je dis ! C'est Robert qui a écrit à ma place. Pas moi bouhouhou… Ouais… vous ne savez toujours pas ce qu'est Stiles… xD Pourtant il y a tellement d'indices…

Bref, merci pour tes reviews et ta fidélité ! xoxo

_**Réponse à ayu :**_ Bah oui qu'il y avait Stiles héhé ! On est d'accord : le Destiel c'est juste magique. Par contre euh… moi j'aime bien le Crowstiel… peut-être suis-je la seule à les imaginer ensemble mais bon xD

En tous cas merci pour ta review et j'te renvoie pleins d'autres mouchoirs par télépathie haha ! xoxo !

* * *

_**Posté le 27 avril 2015**_


	12. Chapitre XI

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Je sens que vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chapitre…

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_The House of the Rising Sun _de The Animals, _Take me to church _de Hozier et _The Reason _de Hoobastank.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XI.

La musique à fond dans la voiture, Peter attendait patiemment que le feu passe au vert pour redémarrer. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de ne rien faire de sa journée. De ne rien faire du tout car cette date n'était pas n'importe laquelle. Car ce vingt-quatre décembre n'était qu'un anniversaire de plus : le troisième, depuis la disparition de l'humain qu'il aimait tant.

D'un geste rageur, le lycanthrope augmenta la musique dans sa voiture, ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait ses tympans lupins et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Non. Il ne pleurerait pas. Pas cette année-là, en tous cas.

Cette année, il passerait le même Noël que les années précédentes : il s'enfermerait chez lui et ignorerait les autres membres de la meute. Oui, il ne ferait rien d'autre.

Le seul changement notable résidera dans le fait qu'il ne verserait aucune larme.

Mais souvent, entre dire et faire, il y a un gros fossé.

* * *

Chez John Stilinski, le réveillon était malgré tout assez calme.

Devant chaque invité, les mets étaient divers et variés et en quantité non négligeable. Au centre, dans un grand plat en verre, trônait une dinde de plusieurs kilos avec quelques pommes de terre et champignons, le tout ayant été cuit au four pendant plusieurs heures. Avant de servir ce plat traditionnel de Noël, Mélissa McCall entreprit de débarrasser les quelques vestiges des entrées et apéritifs, à savoir quelques verrines vides.

Noshiko Yukimura et Scott se levèrent à leur tour afin d'aider l'infirmière avant que le jeune Alpha ne décide de couper la dinde et de servir, bien que maladroitement, chaque convive.

Le shérif regardait son morceau de dinde et semblait vivement hésiter entre manger ou broyer du noir tandis que les autres faisaient tout leur possible pour donner un semblant d'ambiance festive.

La première année de la disparition de Stiles, le père Silinski avait pris la décision de ne plus jamais fêter Noël. Mais au final, le souvenir de son fils qui idolâtrait cette fête était venu le hanter. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Stiles aimait Noël. Et encore, il s'agissait ici d'un euphémisme : tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin au Père Noël, au fameux sapin décoré de multiples guirlandes et boules multicolores, aux rennes et aux petits lutins… tout ceci provoquait la joie chez le garçon. Sourires, rires, cris joyeux : voici ce que provoquait cette fête chez Stiles et, par extension, chez ses proches. Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient été les incontournables chez les Stilinski. Oh, bien entendu, on pourrait dire que c'était un fait connu pour toutes les maisons, toutes les familles du monde entier mais il y avait quelque chose de plus chez cette famille. Une étincelle, une petite lumière de bonheur qui subsistait malgré les obstacles de la vie.

La mort de la mère, Claudia. L'alcool dans lequel s'était réfugié le père. La dépression dans laquelle les deux hommes avaient sombré… pour finalement en remonter doucement, lentement mais sûrement. Grâce à Stiles. Grâce à ce gamin qui avait tout fait pour protéger son père, pour l'aider. Pour prendre soin de lui.

Ce gamin qui préparait toujours Noël à plus de deux mois d'avance et ce même gamin qui pouvait acheter des tonnes de décorations plus ou moins utiles – le plus souvent sans aucune utilité – et qui s'évertuait à faire porter un bonnet rouge à grelots au si respecté shérif de Beacon Hills.

Une larme échappa à John Stilinski et il se hâta de l'essuyer, ne souhaitant pas que ses invités ne remarquent la forte émotion qui s'était emparé de lui… Ce qui était impossible lorsqu'on avait un loup-garou et deux kitsunes dans le lot.

Pourtant, personne ne fit de remarque et tous continuèrent à parler avec une joie qui, bien qu'artificielle, parvenait à arracher quelques pauvres sourires au dernier membre de la famille Stilinski.

Oui. C'était une bonne idée finalement de fêter Noël : et puis, ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir Stiles à ses côtés. D'avoir cette impression douloureuse que son fils surgirait de nulle part et lui enfoncerait un bonnet rouge sur la tête. Comme il l'avait fait chaque année, et ce jusqu'à sa disparition.

Jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

_**Quelques jours plus tard…**_

Sans appétit, Stiles tritura son assiette de riz à peine entamée.

Devant lui, Joseph et Calixte mangeaient avec joie – 'engloutissait' définissait mieux la manière dont le plus jeune se nourrissait, avalant de grands morceaux de steak. Ce midi-là, ils avaient dû s'arrêter, Jo ayant vu une grande pancarte qui vantait les mérites d'un tout nouveau burger… et Joseph ne pouvait jamais résister à un hamburger. C'était une chose totalement impossible et vraisemblablement connue parmi les autres membres de leur nid…

La jeune Stilinski poussa un profond soupir et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, s'appuyant sur le rebord de la table. Sentant le regard insistant du plus vieux sur sa pauvre petite personne, Stiles décida de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche, mâchant son riz sans grand enthousiasme.

« Ça faisait depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé ! » s'exclama Calixte qui avait fini son assiette à une vitesse grand V. « Je ne dirais pas non à une bonne glace maintenant !

-Une glace ? En plein hiver ?

-Bah pourquoi pas ? »

Jo soupira devant la réponse du petit blond et laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Il se passa une main sur son front, se massa du bout des doigts les tempes, marmonnant un léger « Nan mais je vous jure… Quel gosse… » avant de déclarer :

« Bah si t'en veux absolument une, va la chercher ! »

Stiles se désintéressa de son assiette et lança un regard interloqué vers ses deux compagnons. Calixte haussa simplement les épaules et se tourna vers le fils du shérif :

« Tu veux ton steak ? »

Sérieusement ? Le blond parlait de glace pour dériver sur le steak juste après ? Stiles décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher à comprendre la logique… inexistante du plus jeune. Bon, techniquement, Calixte avait trente ans et était donc plus âgé que Stiles mais cela ne changeait rien : le blond était coincé depuis dix-sept ans dans un corps d'enfant. Calixte se racla la gorge, s'attirant de nouveau l'attention du fils du shérif de Beacon Hills. Stiles le regarda et remarqua le petit sourire mutin que lui adressait le petit blond. Il se souvint de sa question et il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Avec surprise, il vit le plus jeune planter sa fourchette dans sa viande pour la ramener dans son assiette présentement vide. Où est-ce qu'il mettait toute cette nourriture ? Et puis, il n'avait pas dit qu'il voulait une glace ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Bon, en même temps, c'était Calixte… rien n'était compréhensible chez lui.

« Tu ne voulais pas de glace ? » questionna Joseph à la place de Stiles.

« Bah je peux prendre les deux !

-J'te préviens : tu ne te plaindras pas si tu as mal au ventre !

-Comme si c'était possible…

-Parfois j'aimerais. »

Stiles regarda tour à tour ses deux compères et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Les disputes qui naissaient entre le petit blond et le grand métis avaient toujours été des bagatelles, et celle-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. C'était impossible de passer une journée sans les voir se bouffer le nez – au sens figuré du terme, bien entendu – et c'était toujours un bon spectacle pour Stiles.

« Pourquoi on est là, déjà ? » questionna ce dernier, mettant court à la petite dispute des deux autres tout en s'attirant le regard de Jo.

« Je voulais goûter ce merveilleux maxi burger au bacon, cheddar et oignons grillés, t'as déjà oublié ? »

Stilinski junior soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et tu étais vraiment obligé de me commander à manger ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais faim…

-Bah t'as jamais faim de toute façon. Puis je voulais qu'on fasse bonne chère, tous les trois ! »

Si Jo avait tort sur un point, c'était que Stiles pouvait avoir faim, quelques fois. Mais certainement pas de steak et de riz. Grâce, ou malheureusement…, à leur nature, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se sustenter de nourriture humaine. Néanmoins, quelques habitudes restaient et ils ne se dérangeaient certainement pas pour prendre quelques repas humains dans la semaine.

« Et ce burger alors, il est bon ? »

Les yeux noirs du métis s'illuminèrent alors qu'un grand sourire à la fois rêveur et heureux prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Au-delà de mes espérances !

-Tant mieux alors. »

Si on avait dit à Stiles qu'il passerait son temps dans un restoroute en compagnie de ces deux énergumènes… cela paraissait presque irréel. Quoi que sa vie entière était devenue irréelle, et ce depuis la morsure de Scott McCall, son ex-meilleur ami, plusieurs années auparavant.

Ex-meilleur ami… ça lui faisait mal de se dire qu'il n'était plus ami avec Scott car après tout ils ne s'étaient même pas dit au revoir… Scott ne savait même pas qu'il était vivant ! Mais, même s'ils se rendaient à Beacon Hills, Stiles étaient déterminé à éviter ses connaissances comme la peste. Il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'on ne le repère. Sinon… il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

« Eh, tu vas arrêter de soupirer, oui ? On dirait un misérable sigisbée qui attend la venue de sa princesse ! »

Stiles se tourna vers Calixte qui commençait à engloutir une grande glace caramel beurre salé chocolat et lui lança son regard le plus noir.

« Tu me traites encore une fois de 'sigisbée' et je te tue.

-Même si je suis ton petit requin préféré ?

-Surtout si tu es mon petit requin préféré. »

Le petit blond fit la moue et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Tu es méchant, Stiles. »

Ça ne sonnait pas comme une accusation, plutôt comme une constatation. Calixte avait cette manière de parler comme si tout ce qui arrivait était tout à fait normal. Au départ, ça en déstabilisait plus d'un, Stiles le premier. Puis, il s'y était fait. Il avait pris l'habitude de passer son temps en la compagnie de cet être aussi étrange que fascinant qu'était ce petit blond.

Ce même petit blond donna un petit coup de coude au plus âgé, s'attirant le regard d'un Jo blasé.

« J'ai pas raison ? Stiles ne ressemble pas à un preux chevalier ? »

Le métis jeta un regard étrange au blond et Stiles fronça ses sourcils, étonné. Néanmoins, il ne s'en étonna pas plus longtemps puisque le plus âgé des trois se hâter de répondre :

« Si si. Tout prêt à sauver sa princesse.

-Je n'ai pas de princesse. » fit Stiles en ronchonnant, espérant stopper la discussion où elle en était. Il connaissait ses amis et il savait pertinemment que ces derniers pouvaient devenir vraiment énervants lorsqu'ils le désiraient.

« Ça peut s'arranger, non ? Suffit de trouver la fille et la robe adéquate et le tour est joué, non ? »

Ah… l'innocence dans la voix de Calixte était presque touchante. Presque. Pourtant, à cette phrase, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser à une personne en particulier. Une certaine personne qui, même des années plus tard, avait une place privilégiée dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas une fille, certes. Pourtant, imaginer un Peter Hale en détresse vêtu d'une robe de princesse…

Stiles pouffa et se cacha le visage, tentant d'enlever cette image mentale des méandres de son esprit. Ses deux comparses le toisèrent comme s'il était devenu fou mais le jeune homme s'en moquait éperdument.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et, après avoir soufflé un grand coup, enleva ses mains de devant ses yeux… pour tomber sur les regards intrigués des deux autres. Ni une ni deux, Stiles retourna dans son fou rire, l'image d'un Peter Hale en robe rose s'imposant une nouvelle fois dans son esprit.

« Tu veux bien nous faire partager ? » questionna Jo en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, non. Ça ira ! »

Cal et Jo haussèrent les épaules dans une synchronisation parfaite ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le rire du jeune homme. Ah… cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri à ce point.

Ils terminèrent leur repas et, bientôt, se levèrent de table. Ils sortirent du restoroute et se dirigèrent vers la voiture volée qui était sagement garée. Ils y entrèrent et Jo se remit à rouler.

« Il reste combien de temps ? » questionna Calixte, confortablement installé sur le siège arrière.

Jo tourna son visage vers le rétroviseur et avisa le plus jeune, du moins en apparence, qui attendait patiemment une réponse à sa question.

« Dans quelques heures. Tu peux en profiter pour dormir, si tu veux… » répondit-il finalement avec des sourcils froncés.

Calixte hocha son visage et se réinstalla dans les sièges arrière, fermant ses paupières. Il fallut attendre une petite dizaine de minutes pour entendre la respiration du blond se calmer, signe qu'il s'était endormi.

Stiles et Jo restèrent silencieux, l'un regardant le paysage défiler derrière la vitre, l'autre gardant son regard rivé sur la route.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Stiles se tourna vers son 'frère', la bouche entrouverte, prêt à poser sa question. Pourtant, il se ravisa et se détourna pour regarder de nouveau sa fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le jeune Stilinski se tourna vers Jo et grimaça. Il s'inquiétait toujours de l'étrange regard que Joseph avait lancé à Calixte lorsqu'ils mangeaient. Ce regard, il le connaissait : c'était le regard que Joseph lançait à quelqu'un qu'il détestait. Pourtant, le reste du repas avait été identique aux anciens qu'ils avaient partagés. De plus, Joseph s'était toujours bien entendu avec Calixte. Tous les trois étaient inséparables... et Jo et Cal l'étaient déjà bien avant l'arrivée de Stiles dans leur vie. Pourtant, ce regard…

« Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui… avec Calixte… » répondit Stiles dans un murmure. Il était conscient que le métis l'entendrait, aussi bas qu'il s'exprimait. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas hausser la voix de peur de réveiller le blond.

Joseph soupira, s'attirant de nouveau le regard de son frère.

« Je sais… » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

Joseph resta silencieux quelques secondes, continuant de conduire alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« Je pense que… je t'en parlerai plus tard. Il faut que j'en sois sûr, avant de… de te dire quoi que ce soit. »

Jamais Stiles n'avait entendu Jo s'exprimer ainsi : cette hésitation dans sa voix était tout à fait inhabituelle. Aussi préféra-t-il se dire qu'il était mieux de respecter le choix de son ainé. De toutes manières, il était impossible de forcer le métis à dire quoi que ce soit alors… Stiles préférait attendre que l'autre lui parle de par lui-même.

« Ok ».

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence.

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard…**_

Songeur, Stiles observa la chambre qu'ils avaient payée, lui, Joseph et Calixte. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Beacon Hills et avaient rapidement trouvé un hôtel – avec l'aide non négligeable de Stiles – pour passer la nuit. Il fallait bien avouer que toute cette route les avait exténués.

Stiles avait faim. Cependant, ni Jo ni Cal ne semblait enclin à l'accompagner.

« Je vais y aller… » fit-il dans un murmure.

Ses compagnons ne firent qu'hocher de la tête alors qu'ils s'allongeaient dans leur lit respectif.

« Fais attention à toi… » fit Joseph tandis qu'il regardait le petit blond rabattre sa couverture sur sa tête.

Stiles acquiesça avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il marcha plusieurs minutes, observant les alentours. Dire que cette ville ne lui avait pas manqué serait un mensonge. Revenir lui faisait un bien fou… mais encore fallait-il qu'il ne croise la route d'aucune personne qu'il avait connue.

Avec un soupir il remarqua qu'il était arrivé devant le lycée dans lequel il avait fait ses études. Ce temps lui paraissait tellement éloigné… tellement lointain. Il serra les dents et songea un instant qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve une personne dans la ville. Aller dans les bois était trop dangereux : il risquerait de croiser Derek, Scott ou un autre membre de la meute. Peut-être même Peter…

Le jeune homme se détourna du spectacle que lui offrait la façade de son ancien lycée et s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin à la recherche d'une proie lorsque derrière lui, une portière claqua. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'importance, se disant qu'il devait s'agir d'une personne du coin qui rentrait du boulot. Pourtant…

« Stiles… ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Et merde. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?

* * *

_**Ahahah ! Vous ne le saurez pas maintenant euh ! nanananèreuh ! *sort***_

_**Bon, qui a bien pu interpeller Stiles ? Les paris sont ouverts ! On verra qui aura vu juste… Le prochain chapitre… je sens que soit vous allez l'adorer, soit vous allez le détester… Sinon euh… dans trois chapitres (si j'ai bien compté) vous aurez le droit à un lime… héhéhéhé. Ne vous réjouissez pas surtout, bande de pervers !**_

_**Sinon j'vous prépare une longueeeuh fanfiction (Sterek cette fois-ci) et j'en suis fan *o* Mais je la posterai après celle-ci… D'ailleurs, nous sommes à la moitié de MQPE.**_

_**Bon, allez : à lundi mes p'tits loupiots !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et continuez à m'en envoyer comme ça, j'adooore !**_

_**J'vous aime *cœur***_

_**Voidonce.**_

_**PS : Vous pouvez continuer à donner vos idées/envies pour les bonus…**_

* * *

_**Réponse à NBII : **_Mais pourquoi t'enverrais-je en détox :o Tu es la lectrice qui me laisse les plus longues reviews et j'adooore ça *cœur* Et puis faut garder l'existence des loups-garous secrète… héhéhé. Arg, ne m'en parle même pas. C'est une véritable phobie. Une fois j'étais dans un resto super chic et bordel il y en avait un dans mon plat… j'ai fait un véritable esclandre (alors que je suis habituellement super zen et tout). Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher… brrr… C'est comme mon frère et ma meilleure amie avec les araignées… sauf que moi j'aime bien les araignées. Mais pas les vers…. *pleure* Pourquoi un coup de courgette dans la tête ? J'ai mieux : un ananas *o* ça te dis rien un coup d'ananas ? héhéhé. Oh mais Calixte je l'adooore. Et j'adore ce prénom (c'est d'ailleurs le prénom d'un des personnages de la nouvelle que j'ai envoyée pour le concours de jeunes écrivains). Puis il est trop chou *cœur* Et tu sais quoi ? Je déteste le chocolat blanc. Moi c'est chocolat… lindt… fourré de caramel…. Aaaww ! Ou tout simplement du bon chocolat milka ou lidt. Voilà voilà… Nan mais c'est vrai : les goules c'est méchant. Et non : je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture car… j'aime la torture *sort*. Les gènes de psychopathe de Peter… omg mais où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? :o Et j'adooore le poisson ! Oui, agenouilles-toi devant la déesse du dictionnaire du petit Robert ! Mais euh, faut pas donner de laxatif à la blondasse, elle est cool d'abord :o Bon. J'en suis sûre maintenant : tu as des délires de sado-maso. Tu n'aurais pas vu 50 nuances de Grey par hasard ? Gosh… moi j'ai accompagné ma meilleure amie là-bas (qui est retournée le voir après avec son copain) et euh… je me suis ennuyée à mourir. Autant le début était drôle autant la suite… je crois même que je me suis à moitié endormie à un moment. Pas mon genre de film, vraiment pas… Putain, d'ailleurs je viens de penser que ma meilleure amie ressemble un peu à Scott et que son copain ressemble à Allison… c'est chelou tout ça… et mon frère qui me traite de « Stiles » (paraît que c'est une insulte…) omg. Nous sommes un remake de TW :o Faut juste que j'me trouve mon propre Peter alors… xD Nan mais oh, tape pas mon Robert, rho ! C'est l'homme de ma vie :o Ahah p'tite flemmarde… ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras bientôt ce qu'est Stiles (allez, dans trois ou quatre chapitres à tout casser xD). Eh ! ça te dit de faire un tour en Chine ? héhéhé… T'es cruelle avec la brunasse quand même… je m'en veux de créer autant de haine à l'encontre d'Eudocia… *petite larme* Rafael McCall est méchant. Voilà. En tous cas, merci pour ta lonnggguuuueeeeee review ! *cœur* xoxo !

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Ahah ! J'suis super contente que tu aies aimé la suite… et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre-là. Tu dis « Lydia » toi ? Mmh… Peut-être bien que c'est Lydia *clin d'œil* ou peut-être pas… héhéhé

Moi non plus je n'ai jamais lu de Crowstiel :o Mais ça doit être cool ! (j'adooooore Crowley et Castiel *cœur* même si je fantasme carrément sur Dean et son air de bad boy *fond* Avec ma meilleure amie, nous ne pouvons pas regarder un épisode de SPN sans parler de la bogoss-attitude de Dean…)

Merci pour ta review en tous cas ! xoxo

* * *

_**Posté le 01 mai 2015 (ahhhhh ! c'est bientôt mon anniversaire où je pourrai me goinfrer de chocolat, youhou !)**_


	13. Chapitre XII

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Ouais bon bah euh… je n'ai pas réussi à attendre lundi donc voilà… Maintenant je pars me cacher pour ne pas savoir tenir mes propres promesses de publication u.u

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Irresistible _de Fall Out Boy, _Money for Nothing _de Dire Straits, _Break the rules _de Charli XCX et_ Girl from the North Country _de Lions.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XII.

Avec un soupir, Stiles s'arrêta de marcher. Il connaissait cette voix et, s'il avait espéré ne pas se faire reconnaître de sitôt, il était quelque part rassuré que ça ne soit que… lui. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être paniqué : il avait faim et la proximité de l'humain derrière lui était plutôt dangereuse. Stiles se tourna et grimaça lorsqu'il avisa le regard choqué de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Lui qui avait pensé que cette soirée ne comporterait aucun problème… voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à une personne de son passé.

« Mais… tu es mort… »

Stiles pouvait entendre la question dans cette affirmation mais décida de ne pas y répondre. En face de lui, Rafael McCall tentait de reprendre ses esprits, cherchant sans doute à trouver la solution la plus adéquate à cette étrange apparition. Pourtant, il n'avait pas repris l'alcool… rien ne pouvait expliquer la présence du fils Stilinski – normalement mort – en face de lui. C'est cet instant que choisi Stiles pour s'enfuir. Il voyait bien que le père de son ancien meilleur ami sortait de sa léthargie et il savait ce que cela signifiait : ce dernier allait lui poser des questions. Des questions auxquelles Stiles ne voulait pas répondre. Et puis, même s'il l'aurait souhaité, Eudocia ne l'aurait pas permis…

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il avant de disparaître, laissant un Rafael McCall choqué.

Ce dernier, les yeux exorbités, s'empressa de fouiller dans les poches de son jean, les mains tremblantes, à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il composa rapidement le numéro de son fils et colla l'appareil à son oreille, attendant patiemment que son fils décroche. Et, malheureusement, son fils ne daigna par répondre. Quelque part, l'agent du FBI s'y était attendu : avec leur dernière rencontre, il n'était pas étonnant que son fils ne veuille plus lui parler, même si ce n'était qu'au téléphone. Lorsque la messagerie se fit entendre, le père McCall s'empressa d'y laisser un message :

« Scott, je… tu ne me croiras jamais… Je viens de voir… »

Il se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Le message vocal qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser à son fils semblait tellement irréel… pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je viens de voir Stiles… Il est vivant… »

Il resta debout, immobile, son portable toujours collé à son oreille pendant la minute qui suivit. Il était incapable de bouger tant ce qu'il venait de voir lui paraissait improbable. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et décida finalement de couper la communication. Il espérait que son fils allait bientôt écouter son message… sans l'effacer. Cette nouvelle était beaucoup trop importante pour être ignorée. Rafael McCall se détourna et se hâta de remonter dans sa voiture. Il devait aller chez son ex-femme. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il venait de voir, qu'importe que Mélissa lui en veuille. Il devait lui dire que… Alors qu'il allait fermer la portière de son SUV, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. L'agent du FBI fronça les sourcils et se tourna, espérant voir le visage du fils Stilinski qui s'était lâchement enfui quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourtant, la personne qui était face à lui n'était pas l'ancien ami de son fils. Cependant, il connaissait cette personne…

« Toi ? Mais qu- »

Il ne put rien dire d'autre que la personne devant elle ouvrit une grande bouche emplie de crocs plus acérés les uns que les autres. Rafael fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son alors que la chose se rua sur lui, enfonçant ses dents dans sa gorge.

* * *

Stiles soupira alors qu'il marchait sur le chemin du retour. Il était sorti pour se nourrir mais… il avait fallu qu'il croise la route de Rafael McCall. Sous la panique, il n'avait rien pu faire hormis s'enfuir. Et à présent, il rentrait, affamé, chez lui. Cela devait faire deux heures qu'il avait quitté ses deux compagnons et ces derniers n'allaient pas tarder à s'en inquiéter. Il lui fallut à peine une demi-heure pour rentrer et, lorsqu'il dépassa le seuil de leur chambre, il remarqua que seul Joseph était présent. Stiles fronça les sourcils et observa la chambre d'un regard circulaire, ses yeux se posant sur la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. Son ouïe lui confirma bien qu'à par lui et Jo, personne n'était là.

« Où est Cal ? » questionna le fils du shérif, les sourcils froncés.

Joseph ne bougea pas. Depuis que Stiles était rentré, son ami ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. Pourtant, il savait que le métis avait remarqué sa présence.

« Il est parti à ta recherche… il sera bientôt de retour, je présume… »

Stiles entendit Jo soupirer avant que le plus âgé ne se tourne vers lui. Les mains dans le dos, les sourcils froncés, Joseph semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

« Jo… ? » fit Stiles en un murmure. « Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps mais… j'ai croisé quelqu'un et…

-Quoi ? »

Aucune colère dans sa voix. Juste une surprise mêlée de curiosité. Rien de plus…

« Juste une connaissance, rien de bien grave…

-Tu l'as hypnotisé ? »

A ces mots, Stiles se tendit. Non, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'utiliser l'hypnose sur le père de Scott. Il s'était enfui avant de commettre une chose dont il ne se serait pas pardonné… Le jeune homme grimaça et Joseph grimaça avant de demander :

« Quoi ? »

Stiles leva ses yeux noisette et croisa pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré le regard de son 'frère'. Sous ce regard, le jeune Stilinski se sentait mis à nu. Il s'en voulait, il aurait dû manipuler l'esprit de l'agent du FBI mais… mais la triste vérité était qu'il n'avait pas pu.

« J'ai paniqué… » répondit-il.

Jo soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave… »

Stiles entrouvrit ses lèvres, prêt à protester. Après tout, c'était plutôt grave : Eudocia n'appréciera pas que son enfant ait eu un contact avec une personne appartenant à son passé. Pourtant, Jo ne semblait pas y accorder plus d'importance… Face à cette constatation, Stiles oublia de protester et ne put que s'interroger sur le comportement plus que curieux de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jo… ? Tu me sembles… inquiet. »

Joseph se tourna vers le plus jeune et le toisa quelques instants. Sous le regard calculateur de son frère, Stiles se sentit pâlir. Le comportement du métis ne lui plaisait pas et l'effrayait. Il ignora si le plus âgé trouva ce qu'il cherchait en le regardant mais Joseph finit par soupirer.

« Ça concerne Calixte… » finit-il par dire en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil dans toutes les directions, craignant sans doute de se faire surprendre par le petit blond.

« Il n'est pas rentré… » fit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Il savait que Jo était au courant mais l'ainé était tellement sur ses gardes… Jamais Stiles ne l'avait vu ainsi.

« Je pense que Cal en sait beaucoup sur ces meurtres… »

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quels meurtres il parlait. Bien entendu, il était question des nombreuses morts inexpliquées de Beacon Hills… la raison de leur venue. Mais, si Stiles comprenait où voulait en venir son frère, il ne comprenait pas ce que ce dernier voulait dire : qu'est-ce que Calixte aurait comme lien avec toutes ces morts ?

« Stiles… »

La voix du métis, inquiète, attira de nouveau le regard du fils du shérif. « Je pense que Cal est… Je pense qu'il est un traitre… »

* * *

Au même moment : Loft de Derek Hale.

La meute de Beacon Hills était en partie réunie chez le plus jeune des Hale. Seuls manquaient Scott et Allison qui devraient arriver d'ici quelques heures. Le loup était avec sa mère à surveiller la dernière victime à l'hôpital tandis que la chasseuse était avec son père pour avoir plus d'informations. Ils continuaient à chercher des rapports entre les victimes. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une idée de la créature que pouvait être le tueur – grâce à Allison – leurs recherches avançaient plus rapidement. Seulement, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé où pouvait bien se trouver le fameux tueur. Quelque chose leur échappait et ils ignoraient quoi.

Derek, qui n'était vraiment pas doué avec la technologie, faisait équipe avec Aiden et Ethan. Ensemble, ils cherchaient sur une carte l'endroit où devait bien se cacher la nouvelle créature. Kira, de son côté, questionnait sa mère au téléphone pour savoir si la Kitsune âgée de plusieurs siècles pourrait avoir une piste, même quelconque. Lydia, la seule du groupe qui se débrouillait plutôt bien en latin et grec, avait le nez plongé dans de vieux livres, tous rédigés dans l'une des deux langues mortes. Elle déchiffrait chaque passage qui pourrait être important et, lorsqu'il lui sembla avoir un lien avec leur tueur présumé, elle prenait la peine de traduire quelques phrases sur une pile de feuilles qui ne cessait d'augmenter de taille. Peter, de son côté, avait du mal à se concentrer. Ces derniers temps, son esprit ne cessait de se tourner vers Stiles. Bien évidemment, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à son petit-ami disparu. Seulement, ces derniers temps ça lui semblait pire : pas une minute ne passait sans qu'il ne pense au fils du shérif, ne faisant que se blesser davantage.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » questionna Derek d'une voix froide, sortant son oncle de ses sombres pensées.

Le plus vieux releva ses yeux de l'ordinateur allumé en face de lui et se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas changé de page. L'ordinateur affichait toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases et ce, depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Non… » soupira-t-il en refusant de croiser le regard de son neveu.

Un bruit de chaise se fit entendre et il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le fils de sa sœur s'installer à côté de lui.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais te reposer… »

Peter fronça les sourcils. Derek savait être froid, sévère, idiot, dangereux, mais certainement pas gentil. Alors pourquoi son neveu devenait-il soudain si prévenant à son égard ? Le plus âgé releva son regard, osant finalement encrer ses yeux dans les prunelles vertes du plus jeune. Il voulait questionner son neveu mais s'en trouvait incapable. Alors, seul son air interrogateur parla pour lui. Derek soupira et jeta un regard en coin aux autres membres du reste de la meute qui, trop absorbés par leurs travaux respectifs, n'accordaient aucune attention aux deux Hale.

« Je te connais, Peter… Ne pense pas que je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. »

Peter manqua de s'étrangler. Avait-il seulement bien entendu ? De quoi parlait Derek… de son malaise ou bien de son ancienne relation… avec Stiles Stilinski ?

Derek poussa un long soupir avant d'ajouter :

« J'ai vu ce que tu gardes sous ton oreiller… »

Peter déglutit, et serra sa mâchoire, détournant le regard.

« Tu savais… ?

-J'ai toujours su. »

Peter osa un nouveau regard vers son neveu qui avait détourné le sien, semblant trouver la table de bois incroyablement intéressante. L'oncle Hale allait questionner le plus jeune lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant une Allison essoufflée entrer.

« J'ai des infos ! » fit-elle, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle tendit une feuille à Lydia et la rousse s'empressa de saisir ce que lui tendait son amie. Tous les membres présents avaient reporté leur attention sur la nouvelle venue. La jeune Martin examina la feuille que venait de lui apporter son amie.

« Memento quia pulvis es… » murmura Lydia, les sourcils froncés en fixant la feuille.

« Euh…quoi ? » se risqua Aiden, posant la question que tous se posaient.

Lydia releva son visage et observa son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna-t-elle, son regard fixé sur la chasseuse.

« Il y a eu un nouveau mort avant-hier. Il y avait un bout de papier posé sur la victime avec ces mots d'écrits… » répondit la jeune Argent.

Lydia fronça les sourcils et mordilla le bout de son crayon à papier qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché.

« Je ne comprends pas… » fit-elle, songeuse. « Pourquoi laisser ce genre de message…

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » questionna Derek après s'être levé, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Lydia déglutit avant de se mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Memento quia pulvis es… c'est du latin, ça signifie… »

Elle plissa ses yeux, semblant réfléchir à toute allure.

« Souviens-toi que tu es poussière… » fit-elle finalement alors qu'elle semblait toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

« Ok mais pourquoi ces mots ? Quel rapport avec ces victimes ? » s'enquit Ethan, agacé.

« C'est… une énigme… ? » questionna Peter, dubitatif.

« Ou bien une signature… » répondit Lydia, les yeux dans le vague.

« Une signature ? » questionna Derek, regardant tour à tour son oncle et la Banshee.

Lydia le regarda avant d'hausser ses épaules.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit-elle. « C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit… »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un Scott McCall dépareillé et clairement à bout de souffle.

« Tu tombes bien Scott, » fit Allison en se tournant vers son ex petit-ami. « Nous avons trouvé un nouvel indice et…

-Peut-être mais là, j'ai plus important. »

Les regards de la meute se firent perplexes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que leurs recherches actuelles ?

« Mon père m'a appelé. Je n'ai pas répondu mais… il m'a laissé un message… »

Scott transpirait le stress et… la joie ? L'espoir ? Les loups-garous ne comprenaient pas le comportement soudain du jeune McCall et ce dernier ne leur donnait aucune explication.

« C'est… vous allez voir… » fit-il, clairement incapable de formuler d'autres mots.

Le fils de l'infirmière sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jean bleu délavé et appuya sur quelques touches, mettant sa messagerie en mode haut-parleur.

Il ne fallut que deux voire trois petites secondes avant que la voix de l'agent du FBI ne se fit entendre dans la pièce, brisant le court silence qui s'était installé.

_« Scott, je… »_

La voix de l'agent McCall était à la fois pressente et hésitante. Toutes les personnes présentes se tendirent… y avait-il eu un nouveau meurtre ? Non. Sans doute pas. Scott paraissait beaucoup trop enjoué pour que ça soit ça… Alors quoi… Le tueur avait-il été trouvé ?

_« Tu ne me croiras jamais… Je viens de voir… »_

La voix se tut, laissant le petit groupe impatient. Puis, au bout de quelques longues secondes, la voix revint, prononçant une suite de mots qui laissa la meute dubitative.

_« Je viens de voir Stiles… Il est vivant… »_

* * *

_**Bon bah vous savez maintenant que c'était Rafael… Bon, je sais, je poste deux jours de suite… j'ai pas su tenir bouhouhou… Ne m'en voulez pas :'(**_

_**Bon, cette fois-ci c'est sûr : à lundi mes p'tits loupiots !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et continuez à m'en envoyer comme ça, j'adooore !**_

_**J'vous aime *cœur***_

_**Voidonce.**_

_**PS : Vous pouvez continuer à donner vos idées/envies pour les bonus… D'ailleurs je viens de terminer la rédaction du deuxième bonus :D**_

* * *

_**Réponse à NBII : **_Oh mon dieu, faudra que tu me passes ton mail un de ces quater pour que je puisse répondre à tes longues reviews par de longs messages car là… bientôt mes réponses feront la taille de mes chapitres u.u Ouais, un ver dans un resto chic… brrr. Tiens, j'te donne de l'ananas xD Et le chocolat lindt c'est juste une tuerie ! Ah nan, tu t'agenouilles sans oreiller quoi ! Tsss. Et je confirme, tu as beaucoup trop d'auréoles au-dessus de ta tête ces temps-ci… C'est bien si tu n'as pas vu ce film ! :D Nan mais rho, me traite pas d'inculte, moi j'prends pas ça pour une insulte xD C'était de l'ironie… *cœur* Ouais nan mais cherche pas. Ma pote est un homme et son copain est une femme. Et moi j'suis un mec aussi… *ricanement* En fait non, pas du tout mais pas grave… Allez, on va en Alaska ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre autant que les précédents… T'as vu ? Il commence à y avoir des réponses :D Scott avec un couteau… It's the end of this world, my friend ! Non mais tu t'imagines de ces trucs quoi… *choquée* J'adore Calixte. Voilà. Et oui, il a trente ans :o Ouais, en fait avec mon histoire je critique la société de consommation (ouais ouais, on y croit tiens…). Stiles en sigisbée… et Peter en roba ahahah ! Ouais, Stiles voulait mettre la robe, lui… Ouais, Joseph en veut à Calixte à cause de la glace double chantilly :o Et mon anniversaire c'est le 22 (pour moi c'est bientôt voilà xD) donc pas la peine de me le souhaiter maintenant mais c'est gentil :D Merci pour ta belle review en tous cas ! xoxo

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Ahah ! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre en avance… Alors, t'as vu ? Ce n'était ni Lydia ni Danny :o Ahahah nan mais voilà, Dean, Cas et Crowley sont … aaw ! *bave* Merci pour ta review et à lundi ! xoxo

* * *

_**Posté le 02 mai 2015**_


	14. Chapitre XIII

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre, vous allez enfin savoir comment la meute réagit à l'annonce du père de Scott. Et vous allez enfin commencer à avoir quelques réponses à vos questions.

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Gimme all your lovin' _de ZZ top, _Doing It _de Charli XCX, _Jungle _de Jamie N Commons &amp; X Ambassadors, _Black Widow _d'Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora et _Wish you were here _d'Ed Sheeran.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XIII.

A peine les mots du père de Scott McCall avaient-ils résonnés dans la pièce que Peter se ruait vers la sortie. Personne ne bougea et, quand bien même une personne l'aurait souhaité, faire un mouvement était devenu totalement impossible suite à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. C'était surréaliste. Et pourtant… Combien y avait-il de chance que le père de Scott se soit trompé ? Combien y avait-il de chance que l'homme ait reprit ses mauvaises habitudes liées à l'alcool et qu'il ait rêvé… cette apparition ? Et enfin… combien y avait-il de chance que Stiles soit bel et bien vivant ? Que ces mots prononcés par l'agent du FBI soient vrais ?

Scott serra ses mâchoires et se mit à bouger, sous les regards perdus de ses amis, de sa meute. Après un regard à sa petite-amie, le jeune homme prit le même chemin que Peter et sortit du loft de Derek. Il devait trouver Stiles. Il devait trouver son ami… si ce dernier était réellement en vie. Bien entendu, Scott n'avait pas oublié le cri qu'avait poussé Lydia, annonçant la mort de l'humain de la meute. Pourtant… peut-être se trompait-il mais il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Alors, ce fut sans hésitation qu'il avança, presque en courant, vers son scooter avant de l'enjamber et de se mettre en route. Il ignorait où pouvait se trouver son – ancien – meilleur ami, si ce dernier était véritablement vivant, et par conséquent… il ne savait pas par où commencer ses recherches. Alors qu'il allait tourner à un carrefour, il entendit la sonnerie de son portable. Il fronça les sourcils et se gara le plus rapidement possible, bien que la sonnerie ait cessé. Peter était parti bien avant lui… peut-être que l'aîné des Hale avait déjà retrouvé Stiles et le prévenait ? S'arrêtant rapidement, manquant de déraper et de faire une embardée, le jeune McCall s'empressa d'enlever son casque et d'ouvrir sa veste pour saisir son téléphone portable qui ne sonnait plus depuis quelques secondes. Le fils McCall appuya sur une touche quelconque afin d'allumer l'écran de l'appareil et fronça davantage ses sourcils en avisant le numéro de sa mère s'afficher dans les appels manqués. Pourquoi sa mère aurait-elle tenté de le contacter ? Une boule se forma dans son ventre et lui noua l'estomac alors qu'il imaginait déjà le pire. Sa mère était-elle en danger ? Le jeune homme appuya rapidement sur la touche pour rappeler l'infirmière et colla son téléphone sur son oreille, attendant avec peur et impatience que la femme décroche. Et, lorsqu'elle décrocha enfin, Scott ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait vraiment eu peur qu'elle ne décroche jamais.

« Maman ! Ça va ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander.

« Scott… » la voix de sa mère était faible. Faible et malheureuse… Le cœur du loup-garou se serra dans sa poitrine tandis que la panique affluait dans ses veines.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où es-tu ? Quel est le problème ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? » questionna rapidement le jeune homme, se faisant violence pour ne pas reprendre la route sur le champ afin de rejoindre sa mère.

« Je… Je vais bien. »

Non. Elle n'allait pas bien, et Scott en avait conscience. Cette voix mal assurée, ces trémolos qu'il y entendait… Le jeune McCall s'attendait déjà au pire. Et il avait raison…

« Scott… c'est ton père… »

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et le jeune homme sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre plus de mots qu'il savait déjà de quoi il en retournait. Il le sentait, au plus profond de lui, au plus profond de ses entrailles. Son père… cet homme avec qui il ne s'était jamais entendu… il lui était arrivé malheur.

« J'arrive… » répondit-il simplement avant de ranger rapidement son portable et de remettre son casque presque en même temps qu'il se remettait en route, cette fois-ci se dirigeant clairement vers sa maison.

Son père l'avait appelé, presque une heure plus tôt pour lui annoncer qu'il avait vu Stiles. Stiles qui était censé être mort quelques années auparavant… Et à présent, sa mère l'appelait et Scott n'avait pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son père.

Le retour de Stiles. L'appel désespéré de sa mère. Combien y avait-il de chance pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence ?

* * *

Seul dans la petite chambre de motel qu'ils avaient louée, Stiles était assis sur la seule chaise qu'il y avait, attendant patiemment le retour d'un de ses deux camarades. Après leur petite discussion, Joseph était parti, arguant qu'il avait besoin d'éclairer une dernière fois ses soupçons. Stiles n'avait pas cherché à l'arrêter… après tout, le métis avait plus de sept cents ans. Autant dire qu'il était beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui… même si l'âge ne voulait pas dire grand-chose pour leur espèce. Un jeune pouvait être plus puissant qu'un être âgé de plusieurs siècles… et bien sûr, l'inverse était également possible. Parfois, ils pouvaient aussi être de force égale et Stiles en connaissait l'exemple parfait : Calixte qui était âgé d'une trentaine d'année possédait les mêmes capacités que le plus âgé, et ce malgré le fait que le blond était bloqué dans le corps d'un enfant.

Après un énième soupir, Stiles se frotta les tempes du bout de ses doigts. Il était affamé et ne savait pas quoi pensé de la situation dans laquelle il s'était enlisé, lui et ses compagnons. Ce que lui avait raconté Joseph était tellement surréaliste… Stiles avait franchement du mal à croire son aîné. Calixte avait toujours été là pour eux… c'était le frère que Stiles n'avait jamais eu… tout comme Jospeh. Pour le jeune Stilinski, ces deux-là représentaient sa famille, celle qu'il avait dû se bâtir lorsque sa vie humaine avait pris fin. S'il n'avait pas croisé la route du blond et du métis, si ce blond n'avait pas passé plusieurs semaines à le coller pour devenir son ami, le fils du shérif ignorait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui. Et voilà qu'après tout ce temps… Calixte ? Les tromper ? Calixte, un traître ? Stiles se refusait d'y croire. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait empêcher le doute de s'insinuer en lui.

« Quelle sorte de frère suis-je devenu… » gémit-il en s'avachissant sur la chaise, plantant son regard sur le plafond.

Frère… Car Calixte et Joseph étaient ses frères. Pas biologiquement parlant, certes mais parfois une famille pouvait se créer de toutes pièces… et jusqu'à présent, sa nouvelle famille avait toujours été unie malgré les nombreux différends qui avaient bousculé le petit trio. Non. Stiles ne pouvait pas croire que le blond les ait trahis… Admettre ce fait était au-delà de ses forces.

Le jeune Stilinski baissa les yeux vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit cette dernière s'ouvrir. Calixte était là, en face de lui, tout tremblant et dans ses yeux brillait une détermination que Stiles ne lui connaissait pas. Oubliant que Joseph lui ait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Calixte, au moins avant que ses doutes ne se soient confirmés, le fils du shérif se redressa en vitesse et se rapprocha du petit blond.

« Cal…

-Tu es rentré. »

Toujours aucune question. Toujours cette simple constatation. Cette manière si familière qu'avait Calixte de s'exprimer… Stiles le connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait prévoir à chaque instant ce qu'allait répondre le blond à chacune de ses questions. Il le connaissait si bien… et pourtant, jamais il n'avait vu son frère dans un tel état d'agitation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » questionna-t-il, ignorant la promesse qu'il avait faite à Jo. De toutes manières, il avait su au moment même où il avait scellé son serment qu'il lui serait impossible de questionner Calixte.

Le blond lui adressa un regard désolé et cet air si grave et sérieux que Stiles n'avait jamais vu le fit frémir. Alors Joseph avait raison ? Non. Il n'y avait aucune preuve pour le moment. Aucune preuve de la culpabilité du blond.

« Pardonne-moi, mon frère. »

Après ces quelques mots prononcés, Calixte disparu, laissant un Stiles en plein désarroi. Les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés, le fils du shérif n'en menait pas large. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre une certaine contenance et encore une de plus avant de voir une forme s'immiscer dans la chambre d'hôtel et le plaquer contre la chaise, lui extirpant un gémissement de douleur. Stiles ouvrit douloureusement ses yeux et se retrouva face à face avec le métis. Un instant, le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi cette chambre d'hôtel ressemblait autant à un moulin dans lequel n'importe qui entrait et sortait. Il en était certain, si ça continuait il aurait la plus grosse migraine du siècle et avec ce qu'avait dit Calixte… Non. Un aveu. Ç'avait été un aveu.

« Où est-il ? » demanda presque agressivement le métis, son regard noir planté dans celui, noisette, du plus jeune.

« Il est parti… »

Alors que Joseph allait se redresser pour sortir une nouvelle fois, sans aucun doute pour rattraper le blond, Stiles attrapa le bras du plus âgé.

« Attends, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe ! » s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés et son regard le plus noir à l'appui.

Avec un air de regret, Jo s'arracha à la vision de la porte de sortie pour se tourner vers son plus jeune frère.

« C'est Eudocia. »

Eudocia. Toujours Eudocia. Tout revenait constamment à elle.

Stiles savait que leur vie était régit par cette dernière. C'était elle qui les avait transformés, elle qui s'était occupée d'eux les premiers jours de leur vie, de leur nouvelle existence. Tout tournait autour d'elle : leur vie, leur famille, leur nourriture, leurs pensées… Leur haine et leur amour. Elle était leur Soleil et ils ne pouvaient que graviter autour d'elle. Elle, si belle et dangereuse à la fois. C'était grisant d'aimer tout en détestant une personne. Stiles n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait un jour ressentir ce mélange si atypique et paradoxal de sentiments et pourtant, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Eudocia… cette femme qui avait tué Hilary juste sous ses yeux… et cette même femme qui l'avait pris avec elle, qui l'avait dérobé à sa famille d'antan.

« Raconte-moi » exigea Stiles, son regard se faisant dur.

Il n'en avait que faire des yeux gênés du plus âgé. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir ce qu'il se tramait : il en avait besoin. Il détestait rester dans l'ignorance, surtout lorsqu'Eudocia entrait dans l'équation.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne lui fais plus confiance… » raconta Joseph en soupirant et Stiles se garda bien de dire que pour sa part, il n'avait jamais fait confiance à cette femme. Seule la terreur l'empêchait d'agir à sa guise et de continuer à jouer l'enfant aimant d'Eudocia. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là. Joseph ne tint pas compte du silence du plus jeune et poursuivit :

« Réfléchit, Stiles… Cette ville est remplie de loups-garous ! Et cette même ville est la plus proche du plus grand nid de goules du pays ! »

Le fils du shérif ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle et regrettait de ne pas y avoir plus réfléchi auparavant. Si Joseph disait vrai…

« Beacon Hills est un point stratégique… » dit-il dans un murmure.

Joseph soupira.

« Tu comprends maintenant… Elle tuera tous ces loups jusqu'à prendre le contrôle de cette ville. Prendre le contrôle de Beacon Hills lui permettrait d'exterminer les goules… du moins en partie. »

Stiles releva son visage, ayant du mal à croire ce que venait de dire l'aîné.

« Et Calixte, dans tout ça… »

Joseph lui lança un regard triste et Stiles sentit un poids s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Calixte était proche de leur Mater. Le blond était toujours parfaitement poli avec la brune qui leur servait de substitut maternel. Evidemment, jamais Stiles n'avait parlé avec le blond de ses sentiments à l'encontre de leur Mère toutefois… derrière cette facette polie et joyeuse que le blond affichait lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de la belle brune, Stiles avait pensé que Calixte ressentait la même chose que lui. Que le blond détestait leur mère… Et il se rendait compte qu'il s'était lourdement trompé.

« Il… il m'a dit quelque chose…

-Quoi ? » s'enquit rapidement Joseph en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

Embarrassé, Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait conscience de la tournure que prenaient les choses… Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Il m'a demandé de le pardonner… »

Joseph serra les mâchoires et recula de quelques pas, comme s'il avait été giflé.

« Tu ne t'es pas encore nourri », fit le plus âgé, changeant délibérément de sujet. « Tu as besoin de te nourrir, la suite de… tout ça va demander pas mal d'énergie. »

Stiles grimaça, ignorant son estomac qui répondait à l'affirmative suite à la phrase de son 'frère'.

« Je pars chercher Cal et dès que je l'ai trouvé… je t'appelle. Si tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi d'ici deux heures, reviens ici et attends-moi. Je reviendrai. »

Les deux compagnons sortirent de la chambre et se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, l'un pour trouver de quoi se sustenter, l'autre pour retrouver le dernier membre de leur trio.

* * *

Le visage niché dans le cou de sa victime, Stiles se força à reculer. Il ne voulait pas tuer la personne qu'il venait d'hypnotiser. Il détestait l'idée même de tuer un être humain. Bien sûr, à ses débuts il n'avait pas pu faire autrement : comme tous les nouveau-nés, il avait été incontrôlable. A cette époque, il s'était souvent fait la réflexion qu'il était un vrai boucher… et il détestait cela. Il n'arrivait jamais à s'empêcher de mordre, d'arracher des morceaux de chairs sans pitié tant la faim en lui était intarissable. Mais depuis… Calixte et Joseph lui avait appris à se contrôler. L'hypnose en plus, et Stiles avait réussi à se nourrir sans pour autant tuer ses victimes. Pourtant, il restait difficile de se détacher du cou de chacune de ses proies. A contrecœur, le fils Stilinski se recula. Avec un regard peiné, il observa la femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'affaisser et tomber dans un profond sommeil. Dans quelques heures, elle se réveillerait amnésique et seule sa blessure à son cou resterait. Stiles le savait.

Le jeune homme se lécha les lèvres, avalant les dernières gouttes de sang frais qui pouvaient s'y trouver, avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main. Au moins, cette chasse lui avait permis de s'éloigner quelques instants de ce qui l'attendait. Il avait peur et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il rentrerait. Jo ne l'avait toujours pas contacté et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses semblables.

Les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il se détourna de la femme endormie.

* * *

Peter fronça les sourcils et renifla l'air à nouveau. Il cherchait Stiles depuis plusieurs heures mais n'avait toujours pas trouvé de traces de son compagnon. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que le père de Scott n'avait pas rêvé et que le jeune Stilinski était bel et bien vivant. Peter savait qu'il espérait peut-être pour rien mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Car, si Stiles était en vie… Alors tout s'arrangerait.

Une nouvelle odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines et Peter fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant cette dernière. Il s'empressa de suivre le chemin qui le mènerait au propriétaire de cet effluve. Il lui fallut à peine quelques petites minutes pour trouver enfin le lieu d'où provenait cette odeur et l'oncle de Derek ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en sentant l'odeur caractéristique du sang qui accompagnait la première odeur. C'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Et ce qu'il avait devant lui ne présageait rien de bon non plus : une personne, de dos, était accroupie devant un être humain… qui ne bougeait plus. Peter espéra vaguement que la personne soit encore vivante. Et… cette personne qui se _nourrissait_ de la pauvre victime…

Le plus âgé de la meute de Beacon Hills déglutit difficilement. Il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas mais ce qu'il voyait lui paraissait tellement improbable qu'il était incapable de penser convenablement. Après un court instant d'hésitation, et après s'être rendu compte que l'autre ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, sans doute trop absorbé par son repas, Peter s'approcha de quelques pas. Il connaissait cette personne. Il le savait. Et, lorsque cette dernière perçut enfin sa présence et se tourna pour lui faire face, Peter ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Tout était embrouillé dans son esprit et il peinait à faire des liens.

Tous ces meurtres et maintenant… ça ?

« Tu… »

Peter se tut. Il était incapable de dire un mot de plus.

* * *

_**Avant qu'une certaine NBII dise quoi que ce soit… Oui ! Mes personnages ne savent pas finir leurs phrases. Voilà xD**_

_**Sinon euh… vendredi prochain on sera le 8 et le 7 je reçois les résultats d'un de mes concours donc…je vais essayer de poster hein, ne vous en fait pas mais si j'ai un peu de retard je m'en excuse d'avance.**_

_**Bisous mes p'tits loupiots !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et continuez à m'en envoyer comme ça, j'adooore !**_

_**J'vous aime *cœur***_

_**Voidonce.**_

_**PS : Vous pouvez continuer à donner vos idées/envies pour les bonus…**_

* * *

_**Instant Pub et Sondage :**_ Alors voilà, je suis une grosse soumise et j'ai décidé de faire plaisir aux membres du groupe FB Sterek's Pack. Donc, je vais poster une nouvelle histoire cette semaine. Il s'agit d'un Sterek à chapitres. Ensuite, j'ai une question : l'ancien titre de cette future histoire était « Hymne à la Lune » mais je l'ai changé. Maintenant, j'hésite entre les titres « Bad Idea » (proposé par Ju Less) et « Instinct ». Que préférez-vous ?

En tous cas, voici le synopsis qui vous donnera une idée bien que vague de ma nouvelle histoire : « Stiles savait que se lier d'amitié avec un loup-garou était une mauvaise idée. Travailler avec l'un d'eux également. Oui, il le savait, son père et sa meilleure amie le répétaient suffisamment, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. L'inconnu l'avait toujours attiré. Alors, quitte à mettre en danger sa propre espèce, pourquoi s'arrêter à la limite de l'amitié avec un lycanthrope ? »

* * *

_**Réponse à NBII : **_Ouais, j'me suis surpassée là xD Bah écoute… comme je n'aime pas trop donner ma review comme ça je te propose de me rajouter sur fb (lien sur mon profil) et de me passer ton adresse mail par MP :) Ce sera sans doute la meilleure manière de faire ça :p Ahah, j'aime ta technique pour garder ton oreiller. D'ailleurs, parler de l'Alaska me fait penser à la Russie… je suis allée à Moscou il y a environ trois ans :o J'étais tombée sur une corres' vraiment nulle qui me détestait sans aucune raison apparente (en fait elle m'avait choisi car j'étais majeure et qu'elle pensait que j'allais lui acheter de l'alcool mais… manque de bol j'ai refusé… et je me suis vengée de ses coups bas en buvant une commandant une bière sous ses yeux héhéhé) mais à part ça c'était cool. Voilà, t'as parlé de Louxor, tu coup j'ai écouté Louxor, puis PZK, puis Fatal Bazooka puis la chanson « ça m'énerve » puis Yelle… misère. Eh bah nan, ce n'était pas Peter niark niark niark ! Et si si, Cal a bien 30 ans et je l'adooore *cœur* Et t'as vu ? Joseph a 700 ans ahah ! Mais nan j'veux pas ta mort voyons ! Stiles s'est excusé parce qu'il avait envie de s'excuser. Cherche pas la p'tite bête rho ! Tu auras des réponses à tes questions… dans deux chapitres je crois :o Tu devras sans doute t'y faire pour Calixte… mais je l'aime quand même *cœur* C'est mon p'tit chou à la crème *mange Calixte* Miam ! Derek est méchant. Voilà. Et en fait, pour Scott et Allison… bah ils sont de la mafia russe. Voilà. C'était le grand secret de cette histoire :o THEORIE DU COMPLOT OMG !

Héhéhéhé… oui, j'ai bien terminé mon chapitre comme ça *s'enfuit* Eh ! Tu ne me tapes pas hein ? J'suis gentille moi, toute mignonne rho ! Pas de patates congelées, pitié ! Déjà que j'peux plus bouger parce que j'me suis casser la tronche en skate alors si en plus tu me lances des légumes glacés… Allez, encore merci et bisous !

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Ahah, bah voilà, c'était Rafael McCall xD Et non, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il allait mourir :o J'ai beau ne pas l'aimer, quand même… xD En tous cas merci pour ta review et merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite ! Bisous !

* * *

_**Posté le 04 mai 2015**_


	15. Chapitre XIV

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Lime en ce début de chapitre… enfin je pense qu'il s'agit d'un lime ^^'

**Note bis : **Puisque j'ignore si je pourrai poster jeudi ou vendredi, voici le nouveau chapitre très… en avance. J'en posterai peut-être un samedi.

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_I Hope _de Joe Cocker, _Heavy Crown_ d'Iggy Azalea, _Proud Mary _de Creedence Clearwater Revival et _I'm not in Love _de Diana Krall.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XIV.

Avec empressement, Peter allongea Stiles sur son lit. Brutalement, il prit possession des lèvres du plus jeune et les mordilla avec une passion mal contenue. De son côté, le fils du shérif passait ses mains sous le haut de son loup, caressant avec envie les muscles tendus du plus âgé. Ils espéraient qu'ils ne se feraient pas surprendre. Pas à cet instant en tous cas… Ils en avaient besoin, autant l'un que l'autre. S'aimer était leur envie la plus pressante et il leur serait impossible de la remettre à plus tard. Le besoin d'oxygène se faisant sentir, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Stiles, les joues rougies, le souffle court, caressa la joue du plus âgé avec tendresse. Heureux. Le fils du shérif était heureux… et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette constatation. Car, après tout, Peter Hale et Stiles Stilinski était une étrange addition… mais l'un comme l'autre devait avouer que le résultat était plutôt parfait.

Peter coupa le contact visuel en se baissant à nouveau vers les lèvres du plus jeune, allant les mordre et les lécher de nouveau. Stiles répondit au baiser avec ardeur alors que ses mains se faisaient plus pressantes sous le tee-shirt du loup-garou. L'une d'elles osa s'aventurer plus bas, plus loin, jusqu'à passer sous la barrière du pantalon et toucher le tissu du sous-vêtement. Le loup grogna contre les lèvres de son petit-ami avant de reprendre le baiser d'une manière plus sauvage encore, emportant le plus jeune dans un tourbillon d'émotions plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Peter se détacha un instant pour se redresser et attrapa son tee-shirt à la base, repoussant quelques instants les mains de Stiles. Puis, il tira d'un coup sec et jeta le vêtement à terre sans plus de cérémonie. Torse nu, il reprit ses activités buccales et fut d'autant plus heureux de constater que les mains de Stiles reprenaient leur tâche initiale. Il déplaça son visage et sourit lorsqu'il obtint une plainte de la part de son amant. Toujours sourire à l'appui, le lycanthrope plongea son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et inhala cette odeur qu'il affectionnait tant. Puis, il sortit sa langue et lécha la peau du plus jeune. Il lécha, mordilla cette peau si fine et divinement parfumée avant d'y déposer une multitude de baisers. Sous lui, Stiles haletait.

« Peter… »

Le plus âgé se redressa pour regarder le visage de son humain qui lui intimait de se redresser, ce que s'empressa de faire le plus vieux. Stiles enleva son propre tee-shirt à son tour et, à peine le bout de tissu eût-il touché le sol que le loup avait reposé ses mains sur le corps de son petit-ami, le caressant de toute part. Il baissa à son tour sa main et s'empressa d'enlever le jean du plus jeune, faisant rapidement subir le même sort au pauvre boxer. Stiles se redressa et entreprit à son tour de déshabiller complètement le plus vieux, s'attardant quelques instants sur la peau dénudée de l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de déshabiller le loup, Stiles se rallongea, entraînant son compagnon avec lui dans sa délicieuse chute. Ils se remirent à s'embrasser, plus rapidement encore tandis que leurs doigts se frayaient un chemin beaucoup plus osé. Ceux de Stiles ne tardèrent pas à trouver l'objet qu'il convoitait tant et il les enroula rapidement autour de la verge dure et gonflée du loup-garou. Il caressa le sexe tendu et laissa échapper un gémissement rauque lorsque, par surprise, Peter s'empara à son tour du sexe du plus jeune. Stiles rompit le baiser à regret et observa son amant d'un regard brillant d'amour.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il, sa voix empreinte de tendresse.

Les zygomatiques de Peter se redressèrent, offrant au plus jeune ce fameux sourire qu'il affectionnait plus que tout… ce sourire qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des millions de papillons dans le ventre. Ce sourire qui lui disait à quel point Peter l'aimait en retour, à quel point leur couple était une évidence.

« Je sais » répondit le lycanthrope, s'abaissant à nouveau vers les lèvres de son petit-ami, repartant pour un ballet endiablé pendant que leurs mains continuaient leur travail sur leur sexe respectif.

« Stiles ? »

Non. Il ne voulait pas qu'on les dérange en cet instant. Le jeune homme ignora l'appel et continua d'embrasser son loup et de caresser la verge dure de ce dernier, ignorant la voix féminine qui prononçait encore une fois son surnom :

« Stiles ! »

Le jeune Stilinski grogna et embrassa Peter avec plus de passion, tentant d'occulter de son esprit cette voix qu'il détestait tant. Puis, soudain, il n'y eut plus rien. Sur ses lèvres, sur son corps, même sur son sexe, Peter avait disparu. Son corps s'était volatilisé et son odeur musquée ne parvenait plus aux narines du jeune homme. Et lui, il n'était plus nu. Il était habillé de vêtements en lambeaux. Une odeur vint titiller son odorat et le fils du shérif eut un haut le cœur en reconnaissant les effluves métallique du sang. Et ce goût… dans sa bouche… cette saveur qu'il lui était facilement reconnaissable…

« Stiles. »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard de son propre corps et releva son visage pour voir en face de lui, sursautant en reconnaissant une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et au regard d'un bleu glacial.

« Non… » murmura-t-il alors qu'une terreur incommensurable lui tordait les tripes. « Non… ! »

En sursaut, il se réveilla.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se rendre compte qu'il était seul dans la chambre du motel. La respiration saccadée, la transpiration collant ses cheveux contre son front et ses tempes, Stiles était incapable d'enlever ces horribles images de son esprit. Pourtant, son rêve avait commencé si bien… le souvenir d'une de ces fois où lui et Peter avaient fait l'amour. C'était un souvenir qui lui était cher, le genre de souvenir dont on se souvient avec tendresse. Et ce même souvenir, Eudocia l'avait souillé.

Dans un cri de rage, le jeune homme se redressa et envoya la lampe de chevet valser contre le mur, ne se soucient pas des dégâts qu'il pourrait causer à cette misérable chambre. Il fallait toujours que sa Mater lui gâche tout. Après tout ce temps, il avait réussi à garder ces souvenirs qu'il affectionnait tant, à les sauver de l'image de celle qui l'avait arraché à sa vie d'être humain qu'il aimait être… et qu'il aurait souhaité rester. Et à présent, que restait-il de ce souvenir qui comptait tant pour lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce si beau rêve se transforme en cauchemar, invitant Eudocia à la fête ? Stiles maudissait souvent son esprit mais cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment envie de se flinguer. Sa Mater n'était même pas là… du moins pas pour le moment et déjà, de par lui-même, il arrivait à tacher ces réminiscences qui étaient si importantes à ses yeux.

Il clôt ses paupières et prit une profonde inspiration. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, il y avait des choses plus importantes et plus urgentes que de s'en faire pour ce rêve, quelque blessant qu'il soit. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à se calmer, le jeune homme se leva et chercha son portable du regard. La veille, après être rentré de sa chasse, il s'était écroulé de fatigue. De toutes manières, qu'il soit éveillé ou endormi, il aurait entendu Jo ou Calixte rentrer ou même son portable sonner. Alors il s'était endormi, fatigué qu'il était pour… pour faire un cauchemar. Stiles grogna et s'empara de son téléphone portable. Il chercha dans le répertoire le numéro d'un de ses compagnons, hésitant quant à savoir qui il devait appeler. Appeler le blond lui semblait une très mauvaise idée, avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Alors, il ne lui restait plus que Joseph mais… et s'il le dérangeait ? Ce n'était pas bon signe : le métis ne lui avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Il se doutait bien que ce dernier avait dû courir dans toute la ville pour retrouver le blond mais… Il poussa un profond soupir et pressa une touche pour appeler son 'frère'. Il posa l'appareil contre son oreille et passa son autre main dans ses cheveux puis dans sa nuque pour la masser. Il entendit quelques tonalités avant que le métis ne lui réponde.

« Stiles, j'allais t'appeler, justement.

-Où es-tu ? » questionna le plus jeune du groupe, sans préambule.

Il entendit le soupir du métis puis une personne appeler son surnom.

Calixte.

Sa voix était désespérée et elle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi enfantine. Stiles déglutit et serra les dents. Si Jo avait vu juste, alors Calixte était un traître et pourtant… et pourtant le jeune Stilinski ne pouvait toujours pas accepter l'idée selon laquelle le blond cherchait à les tuer.

« Il a tout avoué… » fit Jo, d'une voix fatiguée.

« Où es-tu ?! » questionna de nouveau le jeune Stilinski, ignorant ce que venait de lui apprendre le plus âgé de leur étrange trio.

Il devait voir Jo. Il devait voir Cal. Car, s'il avait bien comprit, c'était la fin de l'un d'entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer ça. Finalement, Joseph lui dit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, lui donnant rapidement le nom d'une rue près d'un hangar désaffecté. Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de raccrocher. Il attrapa les clés de la voiture qui étaient restées sur la commode de la chambre et sortit en courant, se précipitant vers le véhicule volé. Il sauta sur le siège passager, mit le contact et fit marche arrière. Puis, il passa la première vitesse, roula rapidement sur le petit parking du motel avant de sortir et de poursuivre son chemin sur la route, passant rapidement la deuxième et la troisième vitesse. Frénétiquement, il jeta des regards circulaires en tous sens pour se guider, cherchant le nom de la rue que Joseph lui avait donnée. Sur la route, il croisa un scooter vers et blanc facilement reconnaissable et le jeune Stilinski croisa le regard d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Manquait plus que ça… »

Il profita du fait que le loup-garou n'était pas sur son véhicule pour accélérer et semer le loup avant même que ce dernier ne se mette en route, espérant de tout cœur que Scott ne l'ait pas reconnu. Mais dans ce cas-là, autant espérer aller sur Mars tant la probabilité lui semblait faible. Bien qu'il soit énervé d'avoir croisé son ancien ami, le jeune homme décida de ne pas y réfléchir et revint à son problème actuel qui lui demandait plus d'attention qu'un loup qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années. Bientôt, il arriva à bon port. Il s'extirpa du véhicule et se mit à courir vers l'endroit où devaient se trouver Joseph et Calixte. Et lorsqu'il se retrouva face à ses compagnons… Stiles stoppa sa course, les yeux écarquillés. Devant lui, Joseph avait la main enfoncée dans la poitrine du petit blond. Calixte pleurait, ses larmes dévalant ses joues beaucoup trop pâles. L'image du petit blond dans cet état prit Stiles aux tripes. Jamais il n'avait vu Cal verser des larmes et ajouter à cette vision la main du métis enfoncée dans les chairs du blond… ce spectacle lui était insupportable.

« Stiles… » fit Calixte en une demande implorante.

Incapable de bouger, Stiles fut malgré lui spectateur du meurtre de son presque frère. La main de Jo sortit du petit corps, arrachant le cœur du blond au même instant. Puis, le petit corps dégringola et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Sortant enfin de sa léthargie, Stiles se rua vers le corps du petit blond mais, alors même qu'il venait d'arriver aux côtés de son frère, le corps de Calixte s'embrasa, laissant bientôt derrière lui plus qu'un petit monticule de cendre et de poussière. Les yeux exorbités, le fils du shérif tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration sifflante.

« Pourquoi… ? » questionna-t-il, la gorge serrée alors que les quelques larmes qu'il avait tenté de retenir s'échappaient.

Il se tourna vers Joseph, lui lançant un regard à la fois douloureux, perdu et fou. Et, face à lui, le métis n'en menait pas large non plus.

« C'était trop tard… » fit le plus vieux, sa voix se brisant à la fin de sa phrase. « Cal… il… il a appelé Eudocia… »

Du doigt, il montra le téléphone portable du blond et Stiles le saisit avec empressement pour voir l'écran afficher le nom du dernier appel : « Eudocia ».

Le jeune Stilinski serra ses mâchoires.

« Ils avaient prévu de tuer tous les loups de Beacon Hills… » ajouta Joseph d'une petite voix. « Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire…

-Tu l'as peut-être tué mais il reste Eudocia… » répondit Stiles, ne pouvant empêcher la rancœur de transparaître dans sa voix. Il savait pourtant que le blond était un traître, qu'il était sur le point d'exterminer les loups-garous de sa ville natale : il en avait eu la preuve. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir au métis d'avoir tué leur compagnon. Mais avoir tué Calixte n'était rien comparé à Eudocia. La brune était au courant pour les loups et ne tarderait pas à arriver. Et là… le problème serait beaucoup plus important.

« Et… le tueur… ? »

Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer de qui il parlait. Il savait que Jo saurait immédiatement de qui il était question puisque, après tout, n'étaient-ils pas venus à Beacon Hills pour trouver le mystérieux tueur qui laissait maints cadavres ainsi que quelques survivants amnésiques derrière lui ?

« Est-ce que… Est-il lié avec toute cette histoire ? »

Joseph inspira profondément et répondit finalement :

« Calixte a avoué qu'Eudocia était déjà venue ici… »

Face à cette réponse, le fils Stilinski déglutit. Si leur Mater était déjà venue à cet endroit, alors elle avait prévu tout ça depuis longtemps… Il releva son regard et croisa le regard du plus vieux, comprenant en une seconde que ce n'était pas tout et que son 'frère' allait lui annoncer autre chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

« Joseph… ? » fit-il, constatant que le plus âgé hésitait à parler.

« Quand elle est venue… il y a quelques mois… »

Il se tut et détourna le regard, clairement mal à l'aise. Mais, sous le regard inquiet et inquisiteur du plus jeune, l'homme ne put résister plus longtemps.

« Elle était venue pour transformer une personne qui garderait à l'œil la meute de Beacon Hills…

-Une personne… ? Quel genre de personne… ? »

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard et le silence plana quelques secondes avant que Joseph ne lâche la bombe :

« Un proche de la meute. Il me semble que tu le connais… »

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez ENFIN qui est le mystérieux tueur… et vous aurez plusieurs réponses à certaines de vos questions.**_

_**Lé dénouement approche, mes amis !**_

_**Bisous mes p'tits loupiots et à samedi peut-être !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, tous les auteurs aiment ça !**_

_**J'vous aime *cœur***_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**Instant Pub :**_ La nouvelle fanfiction Sterek (du nom de « Instinct ») dont je vous ai parlé est d'ores et déjà disponible (depuis hier en fait) ! Enjoy mes p'tits ananas d'amour *cœur*

* * *

_**Réponse à NBII : **_Arg. Bon, bah tu vas devoir prendre le risque de me laisser ton mail en review alors… :p Et si, j'ai une technique pour garder mon doudou : la laisse. Bah oui, mon doudou est un chat de bientôt neuf mois qui est tout douuuuuux *cœur* La Russie c'est cool. Mais j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour l'Ecosse perso quand j'y suis allée l'année dernière pour mon vingtième anniversaire. C'était juste géant. Ahah mais attends, j'ai bu une bière devant elle… et fumé une cigarette sous ses yeux ! Mouhahahahahahaha ! Que je suis cruelle. T'as vu ? Joseph a tué Calixte… bouhouhou. Je me meurs… Arrête de me parler de choux à la crème U.U Je peux pas manger parce que j'ai mes dents de sagesse qui poussent et du coup je suis la plupart du temps shootée à la morphine :'( J'ai hâte de me faire opérer pour pouvoir manger… plein de choses. Je l'avoue : j'suis un kanima. Tu ne pourras jamais tout savoir sur la mafia russe… la mafia russe fait en sorte que tu saches ce qu'ils veulent que tu saches pour ton TPE… mouhahahahahaha ! Oh lala, j'me rappelle mes années lycée… j'avais fait un TPE sur les Simpson :') ça avait donné un résultat à vomir. Mais tu es trop méchante avec moi euh ! :'( Nan mais attends, t'as jamais capté que dans Teen Wolf les persos passent leur vie dehors à courser des petites créatures toutes gentilles ? En fait c'est un complot : ils vont faire en sorte de supprimer les devoirs du monde entier. Et donc, Mélissa n'a pas besoin d'appeler son fils pour ça : elle s'en fiche. D'ailleurs, dans ma nouvelle fanfiction (voir la note juste au-dessus) on peut pas dire que ça bosse dur non plus xD Please, pas de violence à l'encontre de mon Calixte. Joseph est méchant avec Stiles, voilà. Il le cogne toutes les deux minutes. Ahahah ! J'aime tes réactions… tu verras dans le prochain chapitre où tu apprendras pas mal de choses… Peter a vu Stiles ? Are you sure ? ahahah ! *part se pendre* Merci pour les patates mais je ne taperai pas mon skate adoré *cœur*

* * *

_**Réponse à atchoutchou :**_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Ahah ! Que tu penses, que tu penses… héhéhé. En tous cas, merci de m'avoir donné ton avis ! D'ailleurs, je l'ai publié hier ! Et merci pour ta review *cœur*

* * *

_**Posté le 06 mai 2015**_


	16. Chapitre XV

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Vous découvrez enfin dans ce chapitre l'identité du mystérieux tueur de Beacon Hills… Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour ses possibles fans (moi aussi je l'adore alors ne m'en voulez pas trop, il me fallait un personnage proche de la meute et puis… 'fin bref.) Bonne lecture !

**Note bis : **ça y est, 100 reviews ! Alors : MERCI !

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_California Dreamin' _de Diana Krall, _You (Ha ha ha) _de Charli XCX, _Let Them Talk_ de Hugh Laurie, _Tomorrow is a long time_ de Bob Dylan et _Revelation _(ost de Teen Wolf, saison 3A).

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XV.

Cette nuit-là, le vent fut plus violent que d'habitude, tant et si bien que l'ancien Alpha de Beacon Hills dut fermer la fermeture éclair de son blouson de cuir. Sa condition de loup-garou lui permettait d'avoir une meilleure résistance physique que les humains notamment en ce qui concernait la température et pourtant, cette nuit-là, il avait l'étrange impression que le froid pouvait s'immiscer dans sa peau jusqu'à ses os.

Le loup grogna alors qu'il s'imaginait mille et une manières de raconter à la meute ce dont il avait été spectateur. Et… il n'en trouvait aucune qui lui convenait. Entre jouer carte sur table en détaillant tout ce qu'il venait de voir et garder cette scène pour lui… Malheureusement, il était obligé de rendre visite à sa meute pour qu'il leur explique ce qu'il venait de voir car, il avait enfin la réponse à toutes leurs interrogations… voire même une confirmation à l'une de leurs hypothèses. Une confirmation à l'hypothèse d'Allison Argent.

Peter Hale aurait largement préféré que sa soirée se déroule d'une toute autre manière mais, dans tous les cas, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose : il devrait se rendre au loft de son cher neveu et le souvenir de la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec ce dernier lui revint en tête. Vraiment ? Derek avait-il deviné ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Stiles quelques années auparavant ? Etait-ce le fait qu'il ait été plus proche de sa meute qui lui aurait permis d'en prendre conscience ? Mais alors, comment Scott avait-il pu ne rien voir alors qu'à cette époque il traînait constamment avec le fils Stilinski ? Bien évidemment, Scott n'était pas si doué pour voir des évidences mais tout de même, si Derek l'avait vu… et les autres, alors ? S'étaient-ils doutés de quelque chose ? Le plus âgé de la famille Hale poussa un long soupir de frustration. Personne n'avait dû s'en rendre compte, mis à part son neveu. Si Derek avait compris, c'était sans doute parce qu'il connaissait son oncle mieux que ce qu'il ne laissait penser. Et les autres… n'avaient sans doute rien remarqué. Sinon, ils ne se seraient pas gênés pour en parler, aussi bien du… vivant de Stiles que… après.

Stiles.

Un frisson secoua le corps de l'homme et il serra les dents, souhaitant enlever ce sentiment d'espoir qui avait naquît dans sa poitrine : s'il souhaitait revoir le fils du shérif, il ne devait pas perdre de vue que son amant pourrait très bien être bel et bien mort. Car, croire les paroles d'un ancien alcoolique tel que Rafael McCall n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Loin de là et même si l'homme était actuellement mal en point – merci Scott McCall pour le coup de fil.

L'homme continua son chemin d'un pas pressé, se retenant d'attirer l'attention sur lui s'il se mettait à courir. Bientôt, il fut face à l'appartement de son neveu. Ni une ni deux, il s'empressa de passer la porte d'entrée et monta plusieurs marches qui le mèneraient au loft du dernier des Hale. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte et entra dans les lieux qu'occupait la meute de Beacon Hills. Un coup d'œil lui permit de comprendre que tous étaient présents hormis Scott qui devait se trouver aux côtés de ses parents, son père étant depuis peu hospitalisé suite à sa récente agression.

Lydia, aux côtés d'Aiden, se concentrait sur un nouveau dessin que la jeune Banshee venait de terminer, cherchant à savoir si le croquis aurait un quelconque lien avec leur situation actuelle.

Kira, Allison et Ethan s'étaient regroupés et parlaient à voix basse bien que ça soit inutile puisque chaque personne dans la pièce pouvait percevoir le moindre murmure. Une fois de plus, ils débattaient sur l'étrange phrase latine qui avait été posée sur une récente victime ainsi que sur Rafael McCall alors que ce dernier respirait encore. Scott, un peu plus tôt, les avait contactés pour leur prévenir que son père s'était fait attaqué. Heureusement, l'agent du FBI avait été pris en charge suffisamment tôt mais Scott avait pu trouver le papier sur son père et n'avait pas manqué de prévenir ses amis. Déjà la deuxième fois que le tueur laissait cette phrase… mais la question était : « Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plus tôt ? ».

L'atmosphère était lourde et chargée de diverses odeurs et émotions, les deux étant finalement intrinsèquement liées. Peter connaissait la raison de cette atmosphère : l'annonce de la survie possible du jeune Stilinski était encore très fraîche et lui-même ainsi que Scott étaient partis dans le but de retrouver le fils du shérif… se retrouvant chacun de leur côté rapidement occupé à autre chose. Un instant, l'oncle de Derek se demanda comment la meute pouvait rester dans la pièce après cette nouvelle mais un regard vers son neveu lui appris qu'ils devaient agir sous l'ordre de Derek : se disperser en cet instant pour retrouver un ancien membre de la meute – et encore si ce dernier pouvait être retrouvé… - pouvait se révéler dangereux. Derek devait avoir décidé d'attendre que toute menace soit écartée avant d'autoriser la meute à rechercher le Stiles qu'ils avaient connu.

Peter poussa un nouveau soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à la Banshee de leur meute. Jamais Lydia ne se trompait et tout le monde avait entendu le cri que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds vénitien avait poussé lors de la disparition de Stiles. A cette époque, ils avaient su qu'il était trop tard, que quoi qu'ils fassent, le destin de Stiles Stilinski avait été scellé. Et pourtant, quelques années plus tard, un coup de fil étrange venait chambouler les quelques bases sur lesquelles la meute avait su se reconstruire.

« Peter ? »

Le plus âgé de la meute sursauta, la voix de Derek lui faisant brutalement revenir sur terre.

« Tu as retrouvé Stiles… ? » questionna Lydia d'une petite voix dans laquelle l'espoir pouvait être facilement perçu.

Le loup gémit et détourna le regard. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait encore en train de chercher l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer mais… ce qu'il avait vu l'avait obligé à rentrer avant de poursuivre ses recherches. Alors, doucement, le loup secoua la tête en une réponse négative, se forçant à ignorer le sanglot que lâchait la Banshee.

« J'ai… j'ai trouvé qui est notre tueur… » répondit-il finalement, expliquant enfin la raison de sa venue.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et Peter grimaça. Derek, à ses côtés, fronça les sourcils et finit par s'installer, incitant silencieusement son oncle à raconter ce qu'il venait de voir. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, Peter jeta des regards désolés à chaque membre de la meute avant de commencer son récit.

« J'étais parti cherché Stiles mais j'ai croisé… quelqu'un d'autre… »

* * *

_**Flash-Back.**_

Une nouvelle odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines et Peter fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant cette dernière. Il s'empressa de suivre le chemin qui le mènerait au propriétaire de cet effluve. Il lui fallut à peine quelques petites minutes pour enfin trouver le lieu d'où provenait cette odeur et l'oncle de Derek ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en sentant le sang qui accompagnait la première odeur. C'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Et ce qu'il avait devant lui ne présageait rien de bon non plus : une personne, de dos, était accroupie devant un être humain… qui ne bougeait plus. Peter espéra vaguement que la personne soit encore vivante. Et… cette personne qui se _nourrissait_ de la pauvre victime…

Le plus âgé de la meute de Beacon Hills déglutit difficilement. Il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas mais ce qu'il voyait lui paraissait tellement improbable qu'il était incapable de penser correctement.

Après un instant d'hésitation, et après s'être rendu compte que l'autre ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, sans doute trop absorbé par son repas, Peter s'approcha de quelques pas. Il connaissait cette personne. Il le savait et, lorsque cette dernière perçut enfin sa présence et se tourna pour lui faire face, Peter ignorait ce qu'il était supposé faire. Tout était embrouillé dans son esprit et il peinait à faire des liens.

Tous ces meurtres et maintenant… ça ?

« Tu… »

Peter se tut. Il était incapable de dire un mot de plus. Car, la personne qui s'était tournée vers lui, Peter la connaissait. Certes, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole mais il connaissait son prénom tout comme il savait que l'autre connaissait le sien. Cette personne avait été proche de plusieurs membres de la meute, à commencer par Stiles, Scott, Lydia et Allison. Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé à l'un d'eux qui avait vécu une relation amoureuse avec cette même personne.

Peter était encore à se demander comment cet humain aussi sympathique soit-il avait pu se retrouver à… manger un autre être humain. Parce qu'il n'était plus humain. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications plausibles.

« Mais… Comment ? » souffla Peter

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant de se relever en un bond. Le loup sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas tant il était surpris de croiser le regard du jeune tueur. Peter avança d'un pas mais, à peine avait-il bougé que son interlocuteur avait déjà déguerpi. Le loup-garou décida de suivre la personne qui tuait des habitants depuis plusieurs mois au sein de la petite ville qu'était Beacon Hills mais… la créature qu'était devenu le garçon semblait beaucoup plus rapide qu'un loup-garou. Se rendant compte que l'autre avait réussi à le semer, Peter revint sur ses pas et retrouva le corps de la personne qui avait servi de repas. Avec appréhension, l'homme s'avança. Il ne percevait aucun battement de cœur et ce, même s'il se trouvait proche de la victime. Tout indiquait qu'elle n'était plus qu'une nouvelle mort à rajouter dans la longue liste que les membres de la meute se bornaient à remplir dès qu'une nouvelle agression – entraînant la plupart du temps la mort – avait lieu. Près de la victime, le tueur avait pris soin de laisser le même mot que sur ses deux dernières proies.

_Memento quia pulvis es… _Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre le sens de cette phrase…

Après avoir ramassé la note, Peter s'éloigna du corps, conscient qu'il devait veiller à ne laisser aucune trace de sa présence sur cette scène de crime. Il serra les mâchoires et, annulant à contrecœur la recherche de son ex petit-ami, l'ancien Alpha se remit en route pour rejoindre sa meute. Il venait d'avoir en quelques minutes seulement des réponses à plusieurs questions que se posaient ses compagnons depuis plusieurs mois. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

_**Fin Flash-Back.**_

* * *

Alors que l'homme venait de finir son récit, il remarqua que plusieurs membres de la meute le fixaient avec insistance. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange là-dedans puisque Peter venait de leur raconter la scène sans pour autant dire qui était le tueur. Tous savaient à présent qu'ils connaissaient la personne qui perpétrait ces crimes sanglants mais le fait que Peter n'ait toujours pas donné de nom sur le coupable était mauvais signe.

« Tu avais raison, Allison… » fit le plus âgé des Hale, ignorant les regards apeurés des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, focalisant toute son attention sur la jeune chasseuse.

Il entendit le pouls de la jeune femme s'accélérer et, quelque part, il savait que cette dernière était soulagée. Soulagée parce que personne ne l'avait cru lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle avait une idée quant à la créature qui les attaquait. A croire que la meute aurait préféré de réels requins-garous. Zut. Peter ne savait même pas si ça existait comme bestioles…

Le plus âgé des Hale poussa un soupir et s'avança vers la Banshee pour lui donner le troisième papier retrouvé sur une victime. La rousse saisit ce que lui tendait l'ancien Alpha, la main tremblante.

« Il s'agit bien d'un vampire… » annonça Peter, disant enfin à voix haute ce que tous craignaient.

« Et… » fit Ethan, clairement mal à l'aise. « Qui est… ce vampire ? »

L'homme inspira profondément, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour rendre la réalité plus facile. Mais il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien pour édulcorer la nouvelle qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer. L'identité de leur tueur risquait de faire du mal à pas mal de membres de la meute.

« Ethan… » commença Peter, la gorge serrée. « C'était Danny. Ton ex…

-Non… » souffla Ethan en chancelant, son frère jumeau allant à son encontre afin de l'empêcher de tomber.

Le bruit d'un scooter facilement reconnaissable vint résonner dans leurs oreilles lupines mais aucun loup-garou ne bougea, trop choqué par la nouvelle. Kira se précipita vers la grande baie vitrée de Derek Hale et observa son petit-ami qui sautait de son scooter pour se diriger vers l'appartement de l'Alpha.

« C'est Scott » annonça la kistune, bien que la plupart des personnes présentes aient reconnu le son du scooter du jeune loup.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que Scott n'entre, lançant des regards perplexes aux membres de la meute.

« Comment va ton père ? » demanda Kira, ignorant l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Il va s'en sortir » répondit le jeune McCall. « Que se passe-t-il ? » ajouta-t-il, avisant un instant Ethan qui pleurait dans les bras de son frère.

Jamais Scott n'aurait imaginé voir l'un des jumeaux pleurer et pourtant, l'ancien membre de la meute d'Alphas ne se cachait pas pour déverser sa tristesse. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent là ?

« C'est Danny… le tueur… » répondit Derek, conscient qu'il ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie en prononçant ce prénom en présence d'Ethan.

Scott afficha un air choqué qui ressemblait à ceux qu'affichaient les autres membres de la meute.

« Comment… ? » questionna le jeune McCall, la voix tremblante.

« Je l'ai trouvé mais… je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler » répondit Peter en détournant le regard des personnes présentes.

Scott déglutit, oubliant un instant sa venue précipitée et ce qu'il souhaitait dire à ses amis. Apprendre qu'une de ses connaissances – à défaut de la définir d' « ami » - ait pu être le tueur qu'ils cherchaient tant…

« J'avais raison, Scott, » annonça Allison d'une voix blanche. « Il s'agit bien d'un vampire… »

Il regarda son ex petite-amie, n'ayant pas l'air plus choqué que ça. C'était comme s'il s'y était attendu.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir fatigué.

« Toutes ces morts… Mon père qui se fait attaquer, qui m'appelle pour me dire que Stiles est vivant, tout ça… Et maintenant Danny… »

Soudain, le jeune homme se tut. Son cœur rata un battement, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu lorsqu'on était dans une pièce remplie par plusieurs loups-garous. Scott déglutit et fixa Derek, son Alpha, avec un air embarrassé peint sur son visage.

« D'ailleurs… » fit-il, en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. « Je crois bien que je viens de croiser Stiles… »

* * *

_**Vous voulez savoir un secret ? En réalité, je n'ai jamais aimé les vampires. C'est des créatures que je n'aime vraiment pas. C'est assez paradoxal puisqu'ils sont présents dans cette fanfiction…**_

_**Bref, si vous voulez avoir une idée de quel genre de vampires il s'agit ici, je vous invite à regarder sur Google les vampires présents dans la série **__**Supernatural**__**. Ils ont les mêmes dents… d'où la comparaison avec les requins *tremble de la tête aux pieds***_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : enfin les retrouvailles !**_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**Réponse à NBII : **_ Euh… je ne l'ai pas en entier ton adresse mail :( Il faut écrire par exemple « TRUC arobaze POUIC point PLOUP » Ouah ce risque de ouf ! Ahah :p Mon chat est parfait ! chut ! Et puis d'abord l'Ecosse c'est trop beau ! Et t'as vu ? Dans ce chapitre on sait enfin qui est le tueur et ce qu'il est ahahah :D Ouah… j'suis pas un kanima hein ? xD Même si j'aime les reptiles… je pourrais pas avoir de maître, j'suis insoumise moi héhéhé ! Ahah, j'imagine ton TPE xD Et les Simpson bah… je sais qu'on a fait un lien avec Flaubert et l'histoire mais j'm'en souviens plus trop donc… o.o Calixte était gentiiiilll (sisi !) je l'aiiiime *cœur* Et Joseph *cœur* Ahah, je sais, beaucoup m'ont détesté pour ce faux lime… (d'ailleurs, si tu suis mon autre histoire, sache que les lemons arriveront plus vite xD J'ai décidé de ne plus trop être méchante !). Stiles est un gros sadique xD Nan nan mais Scott l'a cafté xD Mais dans le prochain chapitre il revoit Peter. Promis ! (VIVE LES COMPLOTS !) Et tuons Eudocia niark niark niark ! Je n'ai pas dit « dans la meute »…. xD Et comme tu as pu le voir, ta supplique n'a pas trop marché :o (zut alors !) et sinon : Merci pour ta review ! *cœur*

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Oh non, me grrr pas dessus bouhouhou. J'espère que cette suite t'as plu (et oui, j'suis sadique :( ) ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

* * *

_**Posté le 09 mai 2015**_


	17. Chapitre XVI

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Chapitre plus long que les autres ! Et les retrouvailles… enfin.

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Hold On _de Tom Waits, _Bloodstream _d'Ed Sheeran, _The Governor's Theme – The Last Pale Light in the West_ (OST de The Walking Dead), _The Fall_ de Joe Cocker et _Cornerstone _de Benjamin Clementine.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XVI.

_**Trois jours plus tard.**_

Ce jour-là était une journée habituelle : des personnes continuaient à disparaître. Certaines étaient retrouvées vivantes, d'autres… non. Des livres étaient toujours ouverts et éparpillés dans le loft d'un certain Derek Hale, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel mais ne parvenait pas à réchauffer les habitants de Beacon Hills qui devaient continuer à porter plusieurs couches de pull sous leur manteau.

En tous cas, rien ne présageait qu'il se passerait quelque chose… de bien ou de mauvais.

Les recherches de la meute n'avaient pas avancé. Maintenant qu'ils avaient presque toutes les cartes en main, ils ignoraient quoi en faire. Suite à la découverte d'un Danny assoiffé de sang frais, ils étaient sûrs d'avoir affaire à des vampires – bien qu'Allison ait soulevé l'idée auparavant. Pourtant, ils ignoraient quoi faire de ces informations. Ils en avaient tant qu'ils ignoraient par quoi commencer… sans oublier que s'ils avaient des réponses à certaines de leurs questions, d'autres leur manquaient, comme par exemple la signification de la fameuse phrase laissée sur chaque victime… Lydia persistait à dire qu'il s'agissait d'une signature, d'autres d'une énigme. D'autres encore y faisaient moult conjectures mais personne ne s'accordaient sur la même idée.

Et si ç'a n'avait été que ça…

Mais non. Il avait fallu que l'incroyable et inespéré – il s'agissait ici d'un euphémisme – retour de Stiles Stilinski se rajoute à l'équation. Si aucune personne n'arrivait à le retrouver depuis ces trois derniers jours, tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec ces vampires, allant même jusqu'à s'imaginer différentes conclusions toutes plus tirées par les cheveux les unes que les autres.

Mais la survie de Stiles n'était-elle pas, elle aussi, tirée par les cheveux ? Parce qu'au final, il s'agissait ici d'un miracle. En aucun cas le jeune Stilinski devait être en vie. Bien qu'ils aient tous été largement touchés par la « mort » du fils du shérif, le fait qu'il soit encore vivant n'était pas normal. Lydia ne se trompait jamais et… le soir où la police française avait retrouvé la prison où étaient enfermées les personnes disparues… si quelques corps avaient manqué, le sang prélevé sur les lieux du crime prouvait bien que personne n'avait survécu au carnage.

Sauf Stiles, apparemment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, toute la meute était réunie dans le loft de l'Alpha de Beacon Hills qui désespérait à un peu de solitude qu'il devait se chercher lui-même en quittant quelques heures son loft lorsqu'il était certain que sa meute ne ferait pas la moindre bêtise. Et rajoutez à cela la célèbre paranoïa du plus jeune des Hale… autant dire qu'il ne sortait que très rarement.

Un vrombissement se fit entendre aussi bien facilement par les lycans que par les autres membres de la meute - à savoir une Banshee, une chasseuse et une Kitsune. Chacun fronça les sourcils, certain que ce vrombissement leur était inconnu. Avec toutes les personnes de la meute qui passait, et ce tous les jours, les amis avaient appris à différencier chaque bruit de moteur qui indiquait l'arrivée de l'un d'entre eux. Ainsi, faire la différence entre le bruit de la moto de Scott et la moto d'un des jumeaux était devenu un jeu d'enfant. Et ce vrombissement-là… tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'ils n'en connaissaient pas le propriétaire.

Une portière claqua, bientôt suivie d'une seconde. Comme une seule et même personne, les loups se ruèrent vers la baie vitrée du loft et regardèrent dehors. Une vieille voiture grise était garée de travers juste en face de l'appartement et personne n'avait vu cette voiture dans le passé.

Personne ?

Non. Scott avait écarquillé les yeux et laissé échapper un « Stiles » à peine audible – qui pourtant était sans aucun doute entendu par les autres loups de la meute.

Il y eut quelques coups à la porte mais personne ne bougea. Scott et Peter étaient figés et n'osaient pas faire le moindre geste, de peur de voir qu'ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois trompés et que la personne qui venait n'était pas Stiles. Les autres, quant à eux, se lançaient divers regards inquiets et apeurés. Derek fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, avisant chaque personne qui constituait sa meute.

De nouveaux coups, impatients, furent frappés à la porte mais cela ne sembla faire réagir aucune personne.

« Bande de trouillards… » maugréa l'Alpha en lançant un regard insistant à son oncle.

Peter ignora le regard de son neveu et le plus jeune des Hale leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer vers la porte, saisissant la poignée pour ouvrit la porte à la volée, se retrouvant face à deux personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir sur le seuil de sa porte. La première parce qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais vue, et la seconde parce que plusieurs personne – lui le premier – l'avait crue morte.

« Hey Sourwolf… » fit cette dernière en levant la main en un salut timide.

A peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés qu'un ouragan se forma dans le loft du loup-garou. Tous étaient profondément choqués en entendant cette voix qu'ils n'espéraient plus entendre. Et pourtant, elle venait de retentir, affolant les sens des loups.

Derek se tourna pour faire face à sa meute et fit rougeoyer ses yeux.

« Silence ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement. A ces mots, chacun se calma et s'assit dans un morceau de canapé ou sur une chaise, fixant la porte du loft, l'air totalement perdu.

De là où il était, Peter ne voyait pas le visage de Stiles et n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement pour le voir. Pourtant, l'odeur d'un des deux nouveaux venus lui permit de savoir qu'il ne se trompait pas : Stiles était ici. Son odeur avait certes changé mais c'était bien son amant qui se trouvait là, qui venait de saluer son neveu. Peter aurait dû ressentir de la joie et pourtant, la seule chose qu'il réussit à ressentir ne fut qu'une profonde tristesse.

Derek, soulagé que le calme soit de retour, se tourna de nouveau vers Stiles et l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » questionna-t-il en ignorant délibérément l'homme qui accompagnait l'ancien humain de sa meute.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, clairement mécontent que Derek ne le laisse pas passer sans faire plus d'histoire mais il s'était attendu à ce que l'Alpha soit aussi méfiant… ce qui était normal, après tout. Le jeune homme lança un coup d'œil appuyé à Joseph qui se permit de répondre à sa place :

« Nous sommes venus vous aider. »

Derek grogna et regarda pour la première fois l'autre homme, plantant son regard vert dans les yeux noirs de l'homme qui, en apparence, semblait avoir son âge.

« Et qui t'es, toi ? » questionna le loup de sa voix la plus froide.

Peter sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha à grands pas de la porte, ignorant le regard peu amène que lui lançait son neveu. Lorsqu'il vit enfin Stiles, le loup eut le sentiment que son monde s'effondrait.

« Peu importe qui il est, » fit-il avant même que l'inconnu ne se présente, tentant de reprendre contenance malgré la tristesse et l'incompréhension qui lui serrait le cœur.

Derek lui lança un regard colérique que Peter ignora superbement.

« Ce gars a dit qu'ils étaient venus nous aider alors ne cherchons pas plus loin » ajouta-t-il en réussissant finalement à détacher son regard de son ex petit-ami.

Derek reporta son regard noir vers les deux nouveaux venus et fit un pas sur le côté, invitant silencieusement les deux hommes à rentrer. Jo avança d'un pas, rapidement suivi par son « jeune frère ». Stiles posait son regard partout dans le loft, s'intéressant de près à quelques objets véniels, faisant son mieux pour ne regarder aucun membre de la meute… surtout pour éviter de croiser le regard de Peter, en fait. De son côté, Joseph n'en avait rien à faire de regarder les personnes ou non. Au contraire, il prit son temps pour détailler chaque personne présente, reniflant quelques fois l'air pour savoir la nature de telle ou telle personne. Il avait besoin de savoir qui l'entourait pour préparer un plan de fuite s'ils devaient fuir cet endroit. Juste au cas où…

« Je m'appelle Joseph… » fit finalement l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Mais vous pouvez m'appeler « Jo »… Quant à mon frère, » il ignora les regards de choc et d'incompréhension des personnes qui les entouraient alors qu'il désignait le plus jeune de la main : « C'est Stiles. Mais je pense que vous le connaissez tous…

-Stiles ? »

La voix de Lydia était tremblante et beaucoup plus aigüe que d'habitude. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, la jeune Banshee se retrouvait incapable de détacher son regard de son ami disparu. Conscient de tous ces regards fixés sur sa personne, le jeune Stilinski consentit à poser ses yeux sur la fille qu'il avait autrefois aimée. Lydia n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle et semblait, comme auparavant, toujours plongée dans les emmerdes de la meute. Voilà ce qu'on y gagnait, à traîner avec des loups-garous… Stiles soupira à cette constatation et leva sa main droite pour faire un faible salut à la rousse. A ce geste, le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa et Stiles décida que c'était le moment pour détourner de nouveau son regard, se mettant à fixer la télévision de l'Alpha des lieux. Tiens, Derek avait-il découvert la technologie pendant son absence ?

« C'est merveilleux, tout ça » intervint justement l'Alpha. « Mais tu n'as pas dit que vous étiez venus nous aider ? » questionna-t-il durement en fixant son regard vers Joseph qui le regardait calmement, semblant le jauger d'un simple regard.

« Nous trahissons notre mère, en venant vous prévenir. Alors vous offrir notre aide est synonyme d'un arrêt de mort, pour nous. J'espère que vous le comprenez… » fit le plus âgé en guise de préambule.

« Votre mère ? »

Kira avait les sourcils froncés et exprimait à haute et intelligible voix ce que tous se demandaient. Après tout, Stiles avait perdu sa mère lorsqu'il était encore très jeune. Alors que Joseph parle de leur mère… sans oublier le fait que le métis avait désigné Stiles comme étant son frère… l'incompréhension de la meute était somme toute légitime.

« Eudocia, notre Mater » signala Joseph en prenant place au milieu du canapé, Liam et Allison se décalant légèrement afin d'éviter de toucher – même par inadvertance – le métis. « Nous avons entendu dire qu'un vampire sévissait ici… alors nous sommes venus pour éliminer ce… problème. »

Les membres de la meute Californienne froncèrent les sourcils et Scott se hâta de demander :

« Donc… vous êtes des chasseurs de vampires ? »

Joseph fronça les sourcils et eut un léger mouvement de recul, se renfonçant dans le canapé.

« Quoi ? » questionna finalement le métis, pensant avoir mal entendu. « Tu penses… que nous sommes des chasseurs… de vampires ? »

Scott cligna des yeux à nombreuses reprises avant d'hocher la tête, l'air perdu alors que ses amis suivait avec une attention toute particulière l'échange entre le jeune loup et le dénommé « Joseph ».

La réaction qu'eut le métis en étonna plus d'un. Le rire qui retentit dans le loft avait un arrière-goût d'incrédulité et Jo ne se cacha pas de le montrer, fixant Stiles avec un air désabusé.

« Non mais tu te rends compte fréro ? Nous, des chasseurs de vampires ? » dit-il en continuant à rire.

Pourtant, sa bonne humeur n'atteignit pas le jeune Stilinski qui décida de détourner le regard, l'air mal à l'aise. Dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de rire serait un euphémisme : la situation actuelle ne lui plaisait absolument pas et, ces derniers jours, il avait perdu un compagnon auquel il tenait énormément. Certes, il avait eu la preuve que Calixte les avait trahis mais la perte du jeune blond lui pesait toujours dans la poitrine. Et se retrouver en cet instant en compagnie de son ancienne meute, se tenir à moins de deux mètres de son ancien meilleur ami et de celui qui avait été autrefois son amant était loin d'être simple.

Face au silence obstiné de son petit frère, Joseph cessa son rire et reprit un air désintéressé.

« Non. » décida-t-il finalement de répondre. « Nous ne sommes pas des _chasseurs _de vampires. Nous sommes des _vampires_. »

Avec une satisfaction mal contenue, Joseph observa les visages des personnes s'assombrir. Surtout celui du plus vieux membre de la meute…

Peter avait cessé de respirer. Il se focalisa une fois de plus sur Stiles et… se maudit de ne pas avoir remarqué ce détail auparavant : aucun battement de cœur ne provenait des deux nouveaux venus. Rien. Juste un silence… à vous glacer le sang.

« Mais… votre mère… » fit Scott, rompant les pensées morbides de Peter et le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

Stiles poussa un profond soupir et s'assit sur une chaise qui était légèrement à l'écart des autres. Il ne ressentait pas l'envie de se rapprocher de ces personnes qui avaient, un jour, fait partie intégrante de sa vie.

De son ancienne vie.

« Notre Mater est celle qui nous a changé…

-En monstre. »

Stiles grinça des dents alors qu'un grondement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Joseph. D'un regard noir, le vampire métis semblait sur le point de sauter sur la chasseuse qui avait eu le malheur de lui couper la parole pour les traiter de monstres. Pourtant, la jeune Argent ne montra aucune trace de peur et releva fièrement son visage dans un air de défi silencieux qu'elle adressait clairement au plus vieux des deux vampires. Un silence lourd s'installa et Peter eut la sensation d'étouffer. Il fixa son ex amant de ses yeux bleus et serra les mâchoires. Alors, à la fois pour briser ce silence et pour avoir une chance de croiser le regard de celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, Peter ne dit qu'un mot :

« Pourquoi ? »

Stiles sursauta et releva son visage, croisant pour la première fois les yeux bleus de l'ancien Alpha. Il plongea ses prunelles marron dans celles bleues de son ex petit-ami et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le sens de la question de Peter.

Pourquoi était-il devenu un vampire ?

Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles aurait voulu répondre à cette question. Car, après tout, penser à sa transformation lui faisait également pensé à Hilary, son amie qui était morte en même temps que sa part humaine. Et, se souvenir de la blonde n'était jamais une bonne chose pour lui.

Il serra les dents, cherchant frénétiquement quoi répondre mais ses souvenirs se mélangeaient les uns avec les autres et la peur habituelle de dire du mal de sa Mater le saisit. Stiles clôt les paupières quelques secondes avant de se décider à parler. Puis, après quelques longues secondes, le fils du shérif ouvrit ses yeux et, avec un calme inhabituel pour la meute, ouvrit ses lèvres :

« Il y a trois ans, en France, une épizootie provenant des volailles s'est transmise à l'homme. Il s'est avéré que le sang des humains porteurs du virus réagissait tel un poison pour les vampires. » Il se tut alors qu'il baissait son regard, observant ses doigts d'un air faussement désintéressé. Il n'avait pas besoin de forcer ses sens pour entendre tous les bruits environnant et les battements de cœur désordonnés de ses anciens amis le blessaient plus qu'autre chose. « Lorsqu'un vampire se nourrissait de ce sang, il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures de vie. Puis, la mort était inévitable. Afin d'éviter de voir… notre espèce en voie d'extinction… notre Mater a décidé d'enlever des humains qui n'étaient pas atteints. Des végétariens, des étrangers… Des individus sains sur lesquels ma… mère et ses enfants pouvaient se nourrir sans craindre d'en mourir.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé le sang animal ? » intervint Derek de sa voix bourrue.

Stiles laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« Vous pouvez peut-être penser que du sang reste du sang mais… il nous est impossible de nous passer de sang humain. Le sang des animaux ne nous sert à rien… Rien ne peut remplacer le sang des êtres humains. Arrêtez de croire toutes les conneries qu'on voie de nos jours à la télévision… Il faut arrêter de croire tous ces clichés. Nous sommes obligés de nous nourrir des humains, nous adorons le soleil et l'ail est un excellent condiment pour plusieurs plats que nous apprécions.

-Ça ne nous explique pas _pourquoi_ toi tu es un vampire ! » s'exclama Scott, sa voix partant dans les aigüe.

« J'étais le seul qui avait assez de force pour subir la transformation. Les rangs d'Eudocia s'étaient amoindris et les flics arrivaient. Soit elle nous donnait la mort, soit elle nous transformait. Et j'étais le seul… à être assez fort. »

Stiles cessa de parler un instant et releva ses yeux, regardant avec gravité ses amis. Tous comprirent que, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, jamais Stiles ne serait devenu un vampire. Et personne ne sut s'ils devaient s'en réjouir ou non car, si Stiles avait pu choisir, il serait bel et bien mort.

« Bref. » intervint Joseph. « Notre charmante _maman_ a transformé l'un de vos proches afin de créer la panique dans votre meute et, dans un même temps, la tenir au courant de l'avancée des goules.

-Danny… » fit Ethan, s'attirant le regard de sa meute.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Derek, en gardant son air revêche.

« Comme vous l'a si bien dit Stiles, la récente épizootie a tué de nombreux vampires. Les goules en ont donc profité pour nous déclarer la guerre. Leur nid le plus proche se trouve à environs trente kilomètres d'ici. Beacon Hills est un point stratégique dont Eudocia souhaite s'approprier pour supprimer le nid, vous éliminant en même temps. »

Un frisson glacial parcouru l'assemblée. La voix nonchalante qu'avait prise le vampire était en total contraste avec ce que présageaient ses paroles.

« Et que proposes-tu ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du métis.

« Echanger nos informations et vous aider. Est-ce si difficile à croire ? »

Derek fronça davantage ses sourcils et observa le métis, cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Le fait qu'aucun battement de cœur ne résonnait dans la poitrine des vampires n'était pas en leur faveur, lui empêchant de savoir s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité mais, pourtant… Derek avait confiance en Stiles. Et même si ce dernier était revenu changé, le jeune Hale sentait qu'il pourrait toujours faire confiance au fils Stilinski.

Il détourna son regard et fixa le jeune homme d'un air interrogateur. Stiles sembla ressentir ce regard puisqu'il releva ses yeux et offrit un sourire forcé au loup, le rassurant rapidement avant de retourner à la contemplation du parquet.

« Bien » répondit au final le loup, lançant un regard circulaire dépourvu de tension. « Lydia » appela-t-il.

La jeune Banshee se redresse et s'humidifia les lèvres du bout de sa langue, tentant tant bien que mal de refouler sa nervosité.

« Allison » dit-elle en désignant la chasseuse afin que le métis sache de qui elle parlait « a été la première à envisager l'idée qu'un vampire serait dans le coup. Maintenant, nous savons que c'est le cas… »

La jeune rousse se tut alors qu'elle ouvrait un petit carnet de note sur ses genoux, balayant les pages d'un rapide coup d'œil.

« Aucune des premières victimes n'a survécu. Elles ont eu la gorge déchiquetée. Puis, quelques-unes ont finalement réussi à survivre avec le seul souvenir d'avoir eu affaire à un requin… »

Stiles serra les dents, la phrase de la rousse lui rappelant inévitablement Calixte. Il lança un regard à Joseph, espérant croiser le regard du métis mais ce dernier semblait beaucoup trop concentré sur la Banshee pour remarquer le regard insistant de son petit frère.

« Rafael McCall s'est fait attaquer…

-Comment va-t-il ? » questionna Stiles après avoir sursauté.

« Il va bien, il se repose à l'hôpital… » répondit Scott en croisant le regard de celui qui avait été comme un frère pendant toute son enfance.

Aux mots du loup, Stiles s'apaisa. Si le père de son ami n'avait pas survécu, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné… et ce, même si Scott n'appréciait pas son paternel.

« Sur chaque victime, nous avons trouvé une phrase… » reprit Lydia, ignorant le fait que Scott et Stiles l'aient coupé.

« Une phrase ? » questionna Jo en fronçant les sourcils.

Lydia se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et montra son carnet à tout le monde où elle avait agrafé le dernier morceau de papier trouvé trois jours plus tôt.

« 'Memento quia pulvis es'. C'est du latin, ça signifie 'Souviens-toi…

-Que tu es poussière' » finit Joseph en grognant.

« Vous savez quelque chose à propos de cette phrase ? » questionna Derek, se rapprochant de Lydia pour jeter un coup d'œil au carnet que la rousse tenait ouvert.

« C'est une devise » intervint Stiles. « Chaque Mater, chaque clan de vampires en a une. »

Joseph hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Par exemple, la Mater de Cleveland dans l'Ohio à la devise 'Ab origine fidelis', ce qui signifie 'Ne pas oublier d'où l'on vient'. Ces devises sont liées au mode de vie de chaque Mater. Celle de Cleveland autorise ses enfants à se souvenir et à parler de leur ancienne vie. »

Lydia hocha la tête alors qu'elle prenait quelques notes.

« Mais, et cette devise qu'on a trouvé, à quel clan appartient-elle ?

A notre Mater. Votre _Danny_ est un enfant d'Eudocia. Et cette devise est liée au fait que la seule chose dont nous devons nous souvenir est qu'à notre mort, nous ne sommes plus que poussière. Nous devons rester en vie et ignorer nos vies passées. C'est tout ce qui importe. »

* * *

_**Ahah ! Enfin les retrouvailles ! On verra la suite dans… bah dans la suite xD**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et au prochain chapitre !**_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Ok, tu peux « grrr » alors… :D Comme tu as pu le voir, Stiles et Peter se sont enfin retrouvés. J'espère que tu aimes toujours ! Merci pour ta review !

* * *

_**Posté le 11 mai 2015**_


	18. Chapitre XVII

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Encore des retrouvailles… Ensuite euh… je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews mais dans le doute… si j'ai oublié quelqu'un : désolée !

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Sleep _de Texas, _Labelled with Love _de Squeeze et _She_ d'Elvis Costello.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XVII.

Le silence s'était fait. La phrase laissée par Joseph ne cessait de faire des allers-retours dans les esprits de la meute, prenant finalement une nouvelle signification aux yeux des loups et de leurs proches.

« Nous devrions y aller… » fit timidement Stiles en se levant.

« NON ! »

La voix de Peter fit sursauter tout le monde et le jeune Stilinski se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, incertain quant à ce qu'il devrait faire.

« Vous nous offrez votre aide… » intervint Derek alors qu'il fixait son oncle, le visage impassible. « Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous restiez ici.

-Mais nos affaires… » répondit faiblement le jeune Stilinski.

« Il a raison. Je peux aller les chercher et nous installer ici… ? »

Derek fixa son regard sur Joseph quelques instants avant de finalement hocher la tête. Dormir sous le même toit que deux vampires n'étaient pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « bonne idée » mais mieux valait-il les savoir sous son toit que dehors à tuer, n'est-ce pas… ? D'autant plus que l'un d'eux avait été un membre important de sa meute.

« Bon, je vais à l'hôtel et je reviens. Tu peux rester ici Stiles, si tu veux… De toutes manières, il vaut mieux qu'un vampire reste avec eux pour les protéger, au cas où… »

Les loups-garous grognèrent, vexés. Le jeune vampire acquiesça, mal à l'aise alors que le métis sortait dans un coup de vent et que le moteur de la vieille voiture se fit bientôt entendre. C'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouva seul face à sa meute.

Non.

Son ancienne meute.

Les jumeaux le regardaient avec un air dégoûté, clairement mécontent de devoir accepter non pas un mais deux vampires à leurs côtés. Pourtant, derrière ce regard dégoûté de façade, Stiles sentait la tristesse émaner d'eux, ce qui le surprit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé représenter quoi que ce soit aux yeux des deux anciens Alphas.

Derek, de son côté, le fixait de son visage marmoréen. Stiles aurait bien été incapable de dire si l'Alpha était heureux de le voir 'vivant' ou non. Les sentiments du plus jeune des Hale avaient toujours été difficiles à déchiffrer.

Allison et Kira le fixaient avec tristesse et Lydia, de son côté, le fixait comme si ce qu'elle avait face à elle ne pouvait être que chimérique. Il était clair qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire en ce qu'elle voyait et pourtant… Stiles était bel et bien là, vivant, avec eux.

Scott était tendu. Stiles n'avait pas besoin de se focaliser sur le loup pour entendre les battements rapides de son cœur. Tout indiquait que le jeune McCall se retenait de sauter sur le fils Stilinski pour lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué. Et, pourtant… il ne lui sauta pas dessus. Etait-ce due à la nouvelle nature du jeune homme ? Ou bien était-ce la rancune qui prenait le pas sur la joie, le loup-garou ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles auparavant ?

Et puis, il y avait Peter.

Peter et son calme incroyable qui glaçait le sang du jeune Stilinski. Il y avait pourtant ces battements de cœur désordonnés qui battaient dans la poitrine du plus âgé et Stiles savait que le cœur ne mentait pas. Mais alors, pourquoi le loup tentait-il à ce point à cacher ses émotions ?

Stiles le fixa quelques secondes, espérant que Peter réagisse. Puis, face à l'absence de gestes, le jeune vampire se détourna, sentant son cœur figé depuis longtemps se serrer. Des pas ne tardèrent pas à résonner dans la pièce et, bientôt, Stiles se retrouva entouré par deux bras et son visage se retrouva plongé dans un cou parfumé. Automatiquement, le jeune Stilinski bloqua sa respiration, soulagé que sa faim ait été rassasiée quelques heures plus tôt. Manquerait plus qu'il attaque un de ses anciens amis, tiens… Maladroitement, il bougea ses mains et les passa autour de la taille fine de Lydia qui sanglotait sur son épaule.

« J'ai cru que… J'ai cru… » sanglota la jeune femme, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente alors que ses larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues rouges.

Stiles frotta le dos de la Banshee, jetant un regard vers ses anciens amis. Ethan et Aident étaient partis, suivis par Allison qui semblait se sentir de trop. Seuls Derek, Scott, Kira et Peter restaient spectateurs d'une Lydia en pleurs dans les bras d'un Stiles qui n'était plus humain depuis quelques années. Avec tristesse, Peter observa le fils du shérif tenter de réconforter la jolie Martin, bien qu'avec maladresse. Puis, soudain, le jeune Stilinski releva son visage et croisa le regard de Peter. Le loup sentit son souffle se couper alors que le regard empli de tristesse et de culpabilité de son ex petit-ami plongeait dans le sien.

« Je suis là… » répondit Stiles.

Et Peter ignorait si le vampire répondait à Lydia ou bien s'il cherchait à rassurer le loup qu'il avait aimé.

* * *

« Tu devrais aller le voir. »

Stiles grimaça. Lorsque Lydia avait fini de pleurer, le jeune garçon s'était attendu à des retrouvailles joyeuses et pourtant… Si Scott et Kira l'avaient pris dans les bras en lui disant à quel point ils étaient heureux de le revoir… Si Derek l'avait surpris en lui choppant le bras pour l'attirer dans une étreinte maladroite… Peter n'eut aucun geste d'affection à son encontre. Le loup était resté à l'écart, le fixant sans arrêt sans pour autant s'avancer pour le saluer. Et ne pas montrer que ça le blessait était difficile.

Joseph aurait dû être de retour depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais Stiles se dit que son frère devait faire exprès de tarder autant, histoire de laisser le temps au jeune Californien de faire ses retrouvailles en bonne et due forme. A cette pensée, le jeune vampire ressentit un élan de gratitude envers le métis… même si la rancune d'avoir éliminé Calixte était toujours présente.

L'atmosphère s'était certes adoucie dans la pièce – malgré le silence inhabituel du plus âgé des Hale – mais Stiles devait admettre qu'il s'était attendu à cette question.

_Vas-tu voir ton père ?_

Ce à quoi Stiles avait répondu qu'il n'en savait rien, le petit-ami de Kira insistant pourtant. C'était Scott qui la lui avait posée mais ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Après tout, la meute s'était considérablement rapprochée du shérif suite à la disparition de son fils unique. Alors, Derek, Lydia ou Kira – ou encore Peter mais, puisque ce dernier s'était plongé dans son silence… - auraient pu poser _la_ question. Mais non, ça avait été Scott McCall et, quelque part, c'était tout à fait logique que ce soit son ancien meilleur ami qui ait posé cette question.

Ancien meilleur ami… y avait-il une chance qu'ils redeviennent comme avant ? Qu'ils retrouvent la complicité de leur enfance ? En tous cas, Stiles l'espérait.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit-il alors que le jeune McCall venait une fois de plus d'insister.

« Il est dans un sale état… » intervint timidement Kira. « Tu devrais écouter Scott et aller voir ton père… »

Stiles inspira profondément, l'odeur de ses amis venant titiller ses narines. Il voulait voir son père, là n'était pas le souci. Cependant… comment pourrait-il expliquer à l'homme qui l'avait élevé ce qu'il était devenu ? Comment son père prendrait-il la nouvelle ? Stiles savait que le shérif serait mis au courant tôt ou tard mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et si son père le rejetait ?

Mais… et s'il l'acceptait ? Au final, Stiles n'était sûr de rien…

Avec un soupir, il haussa les épaules et les zygomatiques du jeunes McCall se tendirent en un grand sourire. Scott connaissait Stiles… en tous cas, le Stiles d'avant. Et, si le fils du shérif n'était plus humain, Scott le reconnaissait et savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. De plus, il connaissait toujours la manière d'agir de son presque frère et comprenait que Stiles abdiquait : il irait voir son paternel.

« Je vais l'appeler ! » annonça-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Une fois le fils de l'infirmière sorti, le silence revint dans le loft de l'Alpha. Si Derek semblait habitué au silence pesant, ce n'était certainement pas le cas des quatre autres individus.

« Je vais sortir… » prévint Lydia en se relevant lentement, évitant de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. « Tu viens, Kira ? »

L'asiatique eut un léger sourire et hocha la tête en se levant, souriant timidement aux trois hommes restés assis sur le canapé. Seuls restaient Stiles, Derek et Peter et l'atmosphère semblait encore s'être alourdie suite au départ de la Banshee et de la Kitsune. Des années auparavant, Stiles aurait été capable de faire la conversation pour trois mais à présent… aux côtés des deux Hale, autant dire que c'était difficile de discuter.

L'air faussement désintéressé, le vampire détourna le regard et se remit à observer l'appartement du plus jeune des Hale, ne sachant pas s'il devait féliciter ce dernier pour cette habitation ou bien s'il devait simplement se taire et jouer à l'homme invisible. A priori, la deuxième option semblait être la meilleure…

Derek Hale lança un long regard à Stiles qui s'évertuait à disparaître dans le canapé puis fit dériver son regard sur son oncle qui, - trop – tendu, faisait mine de s'intéresser au plafond. L'Alpha inspira profondément avant d'expulser tout l'air que pouvaient contenir ses poumons, faisant sursauter le fils du shérif qui était beaucoup trop nerveux.

« J'y vais. » annonça-t-il d'une voix bourrue en se levant prestement pour quitter à son tour la pièce.

Stiles rêvait-il ou bien l'Alpha était sorti dans le seul but qu'il puisse avoir une discussion avec son ex-amant ? Le vampire écarquilla les yeux : le loup savait-il la relation qu'entretenaient son oncle et le vampire autrefois humain ?

Le regard du plus jeune alla de la porte fermée au dernier loup présent et il dut avaler sa salive pour masquer sa nervosité qui, il le devinait, devait se sentir aux kilomètres alentours.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ? »

La voix grave de Peter le fit grimacer. Il se doutait que jamais le loup n'aurait parlé en présence d'une autre personne, qu'une discussion en tête-à-tête semblait la meilleure idée mais, quelque part, Stiles aurait préféré que le plus âgé continue à s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Un Peter muet, à la limite, il pouvait le gérer en tentant de l'ignorer à son tour. Mais un Peter rancunier… Stiles ne pensait pas être prêt à affronter ce loup-là.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix… » répondit-il d'une voix grinçante qu'il peina à reconnaître. « Ma Mater ne l'aurait pas permis…

-Voyons Stiles, je te connais ! Si tu avais vraiment eu envie de donner des nouvelles, rien ne t'aurait arrêté ! » siffla le loup en fronçant les sourcils, sa voix tremblante trahissant sa peine.

Le vampire baissa les yeux, penaud. Le loup avait raison dans une certaine mesure : lorsque Stiles voulait quelque chose, il ne s'arrêtait jamais jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais là… les enjeux étaient trop importants. Lorsqu'il avait été transformé, il lui avait fallu du temps pour savoir se contrôler. Qu'était-il supposé faire ? S'il était revenu à Beacon Hills n'aurait-il pas tenté de dévorer son père ? Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait blessé son paternel, Scott ou encore Peter ? Et les appeler aurait également été une mauvaise idée. Après tout, s'il avait cherché à contacter sa famille et ses amis, ces derniers auraient cherché à le retrouver et Stiles n'avait jamais voulu blesser ceux qu'il aimait. Et puis, il y avait une autre personne dans l'équation dont la présence était loin d'être négligeable : Eudocia.

« Je ne pouvais pas… Ma Mater m'aurait tué… »

Et il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Si sa mère avait appris qu'il cherchait à contacter les membres de son ancienne vie, elle n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer.

D'ailleurs c'était assez ironique… lui qui avait tant eu peur qu'Eudocia l'élimine, il savait à présent que cette dernière viendrait le supprimer dans peu de temps. Après tout, lui et Joseph étaient en train de la trahir… leur survie était devenue impossible.

Face à lui, Stiles vit Peter acquiescer doucement, l'air compréhensif même si la tristesse et la rancune n'avaient pas disparu. Le loup croisa son regard une seconde et serra ses mâchoires tant et si bien que Stiles crut un instant entendre les dents du loup grincer. Le lycanthrope sembla réfléchir encore une longue minute avant de finalement poser l'autre question qui le hantait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et chercha le regard du vampire.

« Stiles… qu'en est-il de… de nous… à présent ? »

Le vampire s'était attendu à cette question. Après tout, lui aussi se la posait : y avait-il seulement encore un « nous » ? Pouvait-il revenir avec Peter malgré ces trois années d'absence ? Mais surtout… pouvaient-ils se remettre ensemble alors que l'un d'eux était devenu… un monstre ?

Il entendit le vrombissement caractéristique de la voiture volée, annonçant le retour de Jo. Alors, le fils Stilinsi se hâta de donner une réponse au loup :

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit-il dans un long soupir. « Je ne sais pas… Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux attendre… »

Car, après tout, il n'était même pas sûr de survivre. Alors pourquoi dirait-il au loup qu'ils pouvaient se remettre ensemble sans craindre d'être de nouveau séparés ?

* * *

La maison Stilinski n'avait pas vraiment changé. La même devanture, la même peinture… si Stiles avait été amnésique, il aurait pensé n'avoir quitté le foyer familial que depuis quelques jours. Et pourtant… et pourtant cela faisait bien trois années qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds ici.

Par réflexe, il renifla l'air et eut le déplaisir de reconnaître l'effluve caractéristique du whisky. Il lança un regard à Scott qui lui répondit par un regard qui pouvait être traduit par « On t'avait dit qu'il était dans un sale état… ». Certes, ils l'avaient prévenu mais à aucun moment Stiles ne s'était imaginé son père sombrer dans l'alcool… Comme lors de la mort de sa femme. Pourtant, il aurait dû y penser mais le vampire avait préféré occulter son père de son esprit ces dernières années, tout comme il avait fait de son mieux pour ne plus penser à son ancienne vie et à tous ceux qui en avaient fait partie. Mais à présent, il était là, face à cette maison qui l'avait vu naître. Face à cette qui maison dans laquelle il avait grandi. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la bâtisse, rapidement suivi par Scott. Il laissa le fils McCall s'avancer, s'attendant à ce que ce dernier toque mais eut la surprise de voir le loup sortir une clé de sa poche pour ouvrir la porte. Il lança un regard interrogateur au loup alors que ce dernier ignorait son questionnement silencieux.

« John ? » appela le loup une fois qu'il eût passé le seuil de la maison.

Stiles observa l'entrée de la maison et eut du mal à endiguer les souvenirs qui affluaient en masse dans son esprit, ne pouvant faire autrement que de se rappeler ce qu'il avait vécu en ces lieux. Se souvenir du nombre de fois qu'il avait traversé ce seuil pour rentrer chez lui après les cours, pour sortir de chez lui retrouver Scott et sa meute… Et cette fois-là, trois ans plus tôt, où il était sorti avec son père pour partir en voyage.

« Oui ? »

La voix de son père le fit sursauter et, bien que le shérif ne soit pas visible, Stiles sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien… La voix de son père… Son père était là. Il était vivant. Mais il allait mal… par sa faute. Vraiment, le jeune vampire avait l'impression de répandre le malheur partout où il allait.

« J'ai ramené une surprise, » annonça Scott, taquin, alors qu'il s'avançait vers le salon, suivi de près par Stiles.

Le père Stilinski, négligemment allongé sur son canapé, portait son verre à sa bouche pour avaler une dernière gorgée de whisky pur feu. Que Scott le voie ne le gênait pas. Après tout, le fils McCall l'avait vu dans des états bien pires que celui-ci.

Le loup se plaça derrière le shérif et se racla la gorge, s'attirant le regard de l'homme. Le shérif se tourna et…

Laissa tomber son verre, l'alcool se répandant sur le tapis, y laissant sans doute une tache qui serait difficile à nettoyer. Mais ça, tous s'en fichaient.

« Stiles… ? »

Avec méfiance, comme s'il craignait de se retrouver face à une hallucination, le shérif se leva et s'avança avec lenteur de la vision de son fils disparu. Scott regarda les deux hommes quelques secondes avant de décider de reculer de plusieurs pas, certain qu'il valait mieux laisser de l'intimité aux deux Stilinski.

« Mon fils… » gémit le policier en portant une main à ses lèvres afin d'étouffer un sanglot, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« Papa… » répondit le vampire, sa gorge se serrant sous l'émotion.

Alors le père ne tint plus et se jeta sur son fils unique, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Stiles lui rendit son étreinte, enroulant ses bras autour du corps de son père, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus vieux. Il fut soulagé que la faim ne le tiraille pas et, se sentant pour la première fois en trois ans en sécurité, le jeune homme fondit en larmes.

« Tu es vivant… tu es vivant… » répétait le père dans une longue litanie.

Et Stiles ne pensa pas une seule seconde à le contredire.

* * *

_**Ahah ! Enfin !**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre… vous pourriez avoir besoin de mouchoirs xD (et accessoirement, Eudocia sera de retour :p)**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et au prochain chapitre !**_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

* * *

_**Posté le 15 mai 2015**_


	19. Chapitre XVIII

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Euh… sortez vos mouchoirs pour ce chapitre… ? Mon dieu… vous allez me détester…

**Note bis :** Je me suis légèrement embrouillée dans les reviews… je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde mais il est possible que j'aie oublié quelqu'un… dans ce cas-là, j'suis vraiment désolée :'(

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Proud Mary_ de Creedence Clearwater Revival, _Trouble_ d'Iggy Azalea ft. Jennifer Hudson et _After you've gone _de Hugh Laurie.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XVIII.

« Nous devrions l'appeler ! » s'exclama Stiles, les sourcils froncés.

Jo le jaugea du regard, les bras croisés contre son torse. Tout dans son comportement montrait qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son jeune « frère » mais ce dernier se bornait à faire entendre raison au métis.

La veille, lorsque Stiles avait contacté Joseph pour lui dire qu'il passerait la soirée avec son père, l'autre vampire s'était montré froid, comme s'il désapprouvait le rapprochement entre le plus jeune et son père. Pensait-il comme Eudocia ? Devaient-ils vraiment laisser tomber leur ancienne vie une fois qu'ils devenaient des vampires ? Par la suite, Stiles s'était souvenu que le métis était âgé de plusieurs siècles : les personnes qu'il avait dû côtoyer durant sa vie humaine avaient toutes disparu. Et… Stiles s'était demandé ce qu'il adviendrait lorsque, à son tour, ses proches disparaîtraient les uns après les autres. C'était sûr et certain qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Néanmoins, il avait tenté de ne pas y penser, se bornant à passer une merveilleuse soirée aux côtés de son paternel. Certes, ces retrouvailles avaient été chargées en émotions, d'autant plus que Stiles avait dû raconter toute son histoire à son père… qui, au final, n'avait pas rejeté son fils. Le jeune vampire avait voulu arrêter le temps pour profiter de l'instant mais le temps passait et ils devaient absolument mettre un terme aux meurtres devenus monnaie courante au sein de Beacon Hills. Ainsi, la meute s'était retrouvée avec les deux vampires dans le loft de Derek, en ce beau mais froid dimanche matin.

Depuis le levée du soleil, ils échangeaient quelques dernières informations – Joseph ayant déjà longuement discuté avec la meute la veille – et préparaient un plan pour retrouver le jeune Danny Mahealani.

Au départ, Jo avait déclaré qu'ils devraient tuer le jeune Hawaïen, ce à quoi Ethan avait répondu violemment… bientôt suivi par le reste de la meute. Stiles avait rajouté que jamais il ne tuerait Danny et ils se retrouvaient ainsi, à chercher comment mettre la main sur le dernier enfant d'Eudocia sans le blesser, ce qui était loin de plaire au métis.

« Et moi je te dis qu'on n'a pas besoin de la mêler à tout ça ! » répondit finalement Joseph d'un air courroucé, son regard noir fixant le plus jeune des vampires.

Stiles soupira, persuadé que son aîné faisait une grosse erreur. Quelques minutes auparavant, le fils Stilinski avait proposé qu'ils contactent Joshua et la Mater de Cleveland, dans l'Ohio, qu'ils avaient rencontrés quelques jours plus tôt. Après tout, la Mater avait donné un numéro de téléphone, arguant que s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, ils pourraient la contacter. Stiles avait lancé l'idée sur le tapis, certain que la blonde pourrait les aider : après tout, elle avait semblé être une bonne Mater – bien que sévère – et sa devise montrait clairement que ses enfants pouvaient rester en contact avec ceux qui avaient constitué leur vie humaine. Stiles était certain que cette Mater les aiderait. Mais il avait fallu que Joseph refuse… et que Stiles insiste, ce qui ne plaisait apparemment pas au métis.

« Ecoute Stiles, on ne l'appellera pas, fin de la discussion. »

Le fils du shérif gonfla ses joues et se renfrogna, ne perdant pas pour autant son idée. Quoi qu'en dise son frère, il appellerait la Mater blonde… qu'il soit d'accord avec lui ou non.

Un grand fracas retentit mais personne n'en fut surpris – hormis Kira qui, concentrée sur un livre, n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait – et Aiden entra dans le loft de son Alpha, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il puait l'inquiétude à plusieurs kilomètres. Stiles fronça les sourcils et fronça son nez, mécontent de sentir cette odeur qui lui agressait les narines.

« Mon frère vient de m'appeler. Il a trouvé où se cache Danny et…

-Bien, alors allons-y ! »

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Joseph et si un regard avait pu tuer, les yeux noirs d'Aiden auraient mis fin à l'existence du vieux vampire.

Jo se prépara à sortir, inconscient – du moins visiblement inconscient – des regards mauvais posés sur sa personne.

Les membres de la meute se tournèrent vers leur Alpha qui, agacé par l'attitude du vampire, s'évertuait également à tuer du regard le métis. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et ricana. Un autre rire se fit entendre et il tourna son regard sur sa droite, y trouvant un loup bien connu. Tous deux cessèrent de rire tandis que leurs yeux se croisèrent et Stiles sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer. Il était clair que tout n'était pas réparé entre eux deux mais Peter et lui profitaient de la présence de l'autre, bien que chacun se fasse violence pour éviter de sauter sur l'autre pour enfin embrasser les lèvres tant attendues. Et ce, même si de longues discussions devaient avoir lieu.

« Bien, » intervint la voix de Derek, coupant l'attention des deux hommes. « Comme convenu, Scott, Aiden et Joseph viendront avec moi pour retrouver Ethan et Danny. Vous autres, restez ici et au moindre problème appelez-moi. Mais seulement s'il s'agit d'un problème qui mérite mon attention. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Stiles cacha son sourire derrière sa main, amusé par l'air revêche de l'Alpha. Le moment ne se prêtait certes pas au rire mais voir Derek aussi autoritaire avait quelque chose de comique que Stiles n'arrivait pas encore à définir. Pourtant, lorsque Scott s'avança pour rejoindre Derek, le visage grave, le sourire de Stiles s'évapora, remplacé immédiatement pas de l'inquiétude. Il se demandait encore une fois pourquoi il ne venait pas avec eux alors qu'il se rappelait comment Derek et Joseph avait réparti les deux groupes. Derek avait décidé que Lydia, Kira et Allison devaient rester dans son loft. Après tout, les jeunes femmes n'étaient ni des loups ni des vampires et Derek avait immédiatement ordonné qu'elles restent en sécurité – bien que l'une d'entre elles était une Kitsune. Car, à en croire Joseph, d'autres enfants d'Eudocia pourrait arriver d'un instant à un autre et il était bien conscient qu'une Banshee, une chasseuse et une Kitsune ne pourrait rien faire face à un nombre conséquent de suceurs de sang.

Joseph avait insisté pour que Peter vienne mais Derek avait fermement refusé, arguant que son oncle était mieux avec les filles. Stiles avait conscience que l'Alpha ne faisait pas assez confiance en son oncle pour se retrouver face à des vampires et cette constatation blessa le jeune vampire. Quand Derek allait-il enfin accorder ne serait-ce qu'un peu de confiance en son oncle ?

Pourtant, le fils Stilinski comprenait la manière de penser du loup-garou : après tout, Peter avait tué sa sœur et, même s'il était guéri de sa folie, le souvenir était encore beaucoup trop ancré dans l'esprit de l'Alpha.

Joseph avait pourtant insisté mais rien n'avait changé : Derek n'était pas revenu sur sa décision.

Concernant Stiles, Joseph avait également insisté, argumentant le fait qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité lorsqu'il avait son frère près de lui. Si le terme de « frère » avait largement déplu, ce ne fut pas cela qui choqua Stiles : ce dernier avait haussé les sourcils en se demandant depuis quand sa présence_ rassurait_ le métis. C'était tout simplement impossible et le jeune Stilinski se demandait s'il s'agissait ici d'une blague avortée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Derek avait refusé en bloc, disant que puisque quelques vampires pouvaient venir, il serait préférable qu'un vampire reste avec les jeunes femmes pour leur sécurité, ce à quoi Joseph avait répondu avec véhémence : « _Ouais, c'est bon ! J'ai compris que t'es l'Alpha !_ »

C'était incroyable de voir à quel point le métis pouvait être différent lorsqu'il s'adressait à d'autres personnes qu'à ses frères de nature. Stiles était bien placé pour le savoir, après tout, jamais ce dernier ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Peut-être le vampire séculaire n'aimait-il pas les loups-garous ? Mais alors pourquoi leur proposer son aide dans ce cas ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Les loups se réunirent, mis à part Peter, et sortirent un à un, suivis de près par Joseph qui fulminait.

Une fois la porte fermée, le calme revint dans la pièce. Stiles sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait une vue assez conséquente sur l'endroit où étaient garés les moyens de locomotion de la meute – sans oublier la voiture volée que Joseph voulait à tout prix garder.

« Je… » intervint Lydia mais elle se tut d'un geste de la main de la part de Stiles. Vraisemblablement, le jeune vampire ne souhaitait pas être entendu par la demi-meute qui partait.

Il fallut attendre quelques petites minutes avant que voitures et motos ne se soient éloignées. Stiles attendit quelques secondes de plus, s'assurant que personne ne faisait demi-tour, avant de se tourner vers Peter et les trois femmes.

« Lydia ? » questionna-t-il, l'invitant à poursuivre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelques secondes plus tôt.

La rousse redressa son visage et remit une de ses innombrables mèches rebelles en place derrière son oreille avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres pulpeuses, prête à enfin dire le fond de ses pensées :

« Je pense que tu as raison, Stiles. Il vaudrait mieux appeler cette Mater dont vous nous avez parlé… »

Le fils du shérif ricana.

« Bien sûr qu'on devrait l'appeler. Et ce n'est pas Jo qui va me donner des ordres… » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune rousse.

Puis, il se tourna vers son ex petit-ami et, tentant de ne pas se perdre à nouveau dans son regard, lui demanda :

« Il y aurait un portable utilisable ? »

Peter hocha son visage et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, le tendant à Stiles qui, pour sa part, cherchait le numéro que la Mater lui avait refilé.

Alors qu'il allait sortir le petit bout de papier de sa poche, Lydia le prit une fois de plus au dépourvu :

« Vous sortiez ensemble ? »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Stiles en laissa tomber le bout de papier qu'il s'empressa de ramasser, les joues en feu.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit-il, la voix tremblante.

Peter fixait son regard sur la rousse, les yeux ronds alors qu'Allison et Kira fixaient leur amie comme si elle venait de perdre la raison.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lydia ? » s'exclama Allison en fronçant les sourcils.

« Stiles et Peter ? Ensemble… ? » ajouta Kira en riant nerveusement.

Un instant, les deux brunes se tournèrent vers les deux hommes et le rire de Kira se coinça dans sa gorge.

« Oh, ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile. Si Derek l'a remarqué, moi, je le savais depuis belle lurette !

-On peut éviter d'en parler maintenant ? » grinça Peter en détournant le regard, énervé.

Kira et Allison écarquillèrent les yeux, comprenant ce que signifiait cette réponse qui avait tout l'air d'être un aveu.

« Vraiment ? » fit la Banshee, enroulant une mèche rousse autour de son index, les yeux dans le vague. « Pourtant, je trouve que c'est le meilleur moment pour parler de ça…

-Ouais, bien sûr » râla Stiles en fronçant davantage les sourcils. « Bien sûr que c'est cool de parler de ça alors qu'on va se retrouver avec pleins de vampires sur les bras ! »

Les filles et Peter lui lancèrent un regard équivoque et Stiles soupira. Oui, il était un vampire, et alors ? Lui était venu en tant qu'ami. Il n'allait certainement pas les attaquer, contrairement aux autres enfants d'Eudocia !

« Bref… » soupira-t-il de nouveau en allumant le portable de Peter.

Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il vit le fond d'écran du téléphone et lança un coup d'œil à son ancien amant qui avait déjà détourné les yeux. Pourquoi le loup avait-il gardé la même photo d'eux deux en fond d'écran depuis plus de trois ans ?

Le jeune vampire déglutit, conscient qu'à la place du loup, il n'aurait pas supporté de voir cette photo tous les jours. Ça devait être une véritable torture.

« Bref… » reprit-il en un chuchotement, s'empressant de rentrer le numéro de téléphone de la Mater de Cleveland dans le portable, préférant se concentrer sur son appel plutôt qu'à ses souvenirs qui ne manqueraient pas de revenir à la surface.

Une fois que le numéro fut entièrement noté, il appuya sur la touche « appel » et colla l'appareil contre son oreille, attendant patiemment. Au bout de quelques instants, la voix d'un homme retentit :

_« Allô ? »_

« Joshua ? » demanda Stiles sans préambule. Puis, sans attendre de réponse de la part du majordome, il enchaîna : « Je suis Stiles. Mes compagnons et moi-même vous avons rendu visite, il y a de cela quelques jours… »

_« Oui, je m'en souviens. Souhaitez-vous parler à Madame ? »_

« Oui, j'apprécierais... »

Il ne fallut attendre qu'une ou deux secondes avant d'entendre la voix facilement reconnaissable de la blonde :

_« Oui ? »_

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans une longue explication, espérant que la Mater de Cleveland se range de leur côté.

* * *

Retrouver Danny et Ethan ne fut pas difficile. Ce qui l'était, en revanche, fut de retenir Danny. En effet, Ethan avait dû attacher le jeune vampire avec des chaînes en attendant des renforts, et même de cette manière-là il avait dû resserrer son piège une paire de fois sous le regard effrayé et en colère de l'ancien humain. Pourtant, ils avaient réussi ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire depuis plusieurs jours : attraper Danny. Certes, l'ancien humain semblait tout sauf prêt à leur parler mais maintenant qu'ils avaient l'opportunité de discuter avec lui, la meute accompagnée de Joseph ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout se déroule pour le mieux.

« Danny ! » s'empressa d'appeler Derek en se rapprochant de celui qui avait été l'amant de l'un de ses Bêtas. « Danny, calme-toi, nous voulons juste parler ! »

Joseph grogna, s'attirant des regards peu amènes des membres de la meute qui avaient bien compris que le vampire aurait souhaité prendre la vie de l'Hawaïen. Pourtant, le métis ne reçut que peu de regards haineux tant les autres étaient occupés avec le jeune vampire.

Un mouvement sur la droite fit sursauter Scott et le jeune McCall se tourna rapidement, son mouvement attirant l'attention de ses camarades.

« Scott ? » l'appel de Derek ne sembla avoir aucun effet sur le Bêta qui ignora le Hale, se bornant à observer les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose – ou de quelqu'un – qui ne devrait pas se trouver en ces lieux. Suspicieux, il se tourna vers Joseph qui fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas moi ! » fit ce dernier avec véhémence, détournant rapidement son regard.

Scott fronça davantage ses sourcils alors qu'il relevait son visage, humant l'air en se concentrant, les autres loups l'imitant rapidement. Ils sentaient les odeurs caractéristiques de chaque membre de la meute puis celles nouvelles des vampires comme Joseph et Danny. Et pourtant, une autre odeur leur parvint à leur narine. Une odeur qui ressemblait à celle d'un vampire mais… elle était plus forte. Plus puissante, plus piquante.

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune McCall qui se retourna rapidement vers la source de l'odeur, se rendant vaguement compte que toute la meute avait agis de la même manière.

En face d'eux se tenaient une quinzaine de vampires, surprenant les loups qui ne les avaient pas entendus arriver. Les créatures s'étaient arrêtées et observaient la meute dans un silence inquiétant.

Derek sentit son pouls s'accélérer et, avec inquiétude, lança des regards aux trois Bêtas qui l'avaient suivi. Soudain, le groupe d'en face se fendit pour laisser passer une personne. Cette dernière marcha d'un pas nonchalant, d'une démarche qui détonait largement avec la situation précaire dans laquelle semblaient s'être enlisés les loups. A vue d'œil, elle devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans mais les loups-garous avait récemment appris à ne pas se fier à l'âge d'un vampire : Joseph était, après tout, âgé de plusieurs siècles alors qu'il semblait avoir à peine plus de vingt ans.

De longs cheveux bruns lui descendant sur les épaules, des yeux bleus perçants qui n'avaient rien de chaleureux, la femme s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, simplement vêtue d'une robe bleu turquoise.

« C'est donc vous, la meute de Beacon Hills… » dit-elle d'une voix traînante, parfaitement consciente de la terreur qui suivait sa prise de parole.

Les loups réagirent instantanément et jetèrent de furieux coups d'œil en tous sens, cherchant une issue. Mais, malheureusement, d'autres vampires avaient rejoint les premiers et la meute ainsi que Joseph et Danny se retrouvèrent encerclés par ces derniers.

« Danny… Je suis… _heureuse_ de te revoir ! » ronronna la Mater en s'avançant de plusieurs pas.

Aussitôt, le jeune vampire se mit à trembler de tous ses membres sous le regard glacial de celle qui l'avait créé sans doute contre son gré.

« Je suis désolé, _Mère_… » dit-il à toute vitesse, la voix suppliante alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux. « Mater, s'il vous plaît, je vous demande pardon… » implora-t-il sous les regards d'incompréhension de la meute.

Eudocia sourit, d'un de ces sourires dépourvu de chaleur qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quelle personne. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle s'accroupissait face à son dernier enfant.

« Je suis déçue, _Danny…_ » annonça-t-elle. « Je t'ai demandé de tuer les proches de cette meute. Je t'ai demandé de ne _surtout _pas les contacter. Je t'ai demandé de ne laisser _aucun_ message. Et toi… que fais-tu ? Tu tentes de les prévenir… ? »

A présent, le jeune vampire pleurait comme jamais.

Ethan, quelques mètres derrière, voulu se rapprocher mais fut stoppé dans son élan par un vampire qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais le regard que lui lança ce dernier le fit reculer de quelques bons pas. Désespéré, il chercha le regard de son Alpha mais Derek était trop occupé à chercher une faille plutôt qu'à foncer dans le tas. Et ce que disait la brune… Danny avait-il réellement tenté de les prévenir ? C'était donc ça… ces messages ? Lydia avait-elle vu juste ?

« Je ne _pouvais_ pas m'attaquer aux Argent, au shérif, aux Martin ou encore à Mélissa McCall ! » s'écria Danny dans un dernier élan de désespoir. « Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal…

-Oui. Tu as désobéi… » concéda Eudocia en ramenant une mèche brune derrière son oreille d'un calme olympien. « Tu as désobéi mais j'aurais été prête à te pardonner cette erreur. »

A ces mots, les yeux du jeune vampire s'illuminèrent d'espoir et la Mater ne put que sourire davantage face au regard suppliant de son enfant. Cependant, son sourire n'en était que plus glacial. Inhumain.

« Mais, vois-tu… J'ai appris que depuis quelque temps tu laissais des mots sur tes victimes. Quels sont ces mots, déjà… ? » fit-elle semblant de réfléchir. « Ah oui, ma devise… _Memento quia pulvis es…_ »

Danny baissa son visage et refusa de croiser le regard de sa Mater. Il savait qu'il avait merdé. Tenter de prévenir la meute avait été une grossière erreur. Mais il ne pouvait plus tuer sans que rien ne se passe… cette situation lui était devenue impossible.

« Je suis désolé… » fit-il d'une voix tremblante, entrecoupée par quelques sanglots.

« Peu importe. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, la brune plongea sa main dans la poitrine du garçon et en sortant le cœur à peine une seconde plus tard.

« NOOOON ! » hurla Ethan, sa voix se déchirant.

Derek s'était rué sur son Bêta, empêchant ce dernier de trop s'approcher de la Mater. Ils étaient actuellement en sous-nombre et il ne leur était pas difficile de comprendre qu'au moindre faux pas, la vampire pourrait les tuer.

Scott déglutit, son regard figé vers l'endroit où s'était tenu Danny. A présent, seul un petit monticule de poussière s'y trouvait.

« Joseph, mon enfant. Viens ici… » intervint de nouveau Eudocia, après qu'elle se fût essuyée la main sur un bout de tissu que lui avait tendu l'un de ses enfants.

Effrayés quant à ce qui pourrait arriver au métis, la meute se tourna en un seul et même mouvement vers le vampire qui les avait accompagnés. Ce dernier, le visage indéchiffrable, avait son regard fixé sur sa créatrice.

« N'y va pas ! » intervint Derek malgré la certitude grandissante qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à de telles créatures.

Un rire cristallin résonna derrière lui, lui montrant à quel point Eudocia les trouvait pathétiques. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, les loups virent le métis s'avancer mécaniquement vers la brune et sortir du cercle composé de vampires. Il s'arrêta face à sa Mater, ne cessant à aucun moment de la fixer dans les yeux. Puis, à une vitesse surhumaine, la brune se jeta sur son enfant… l'étreignant avec force.

« Comme tu m'as manqué, mon enfant…

-Je suis là, mère… »

La meute ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à ces retrouvailles macabres.

« Tu ne m'as pas trahi, je t'en suis reconnaissante.

-Jamais je ne vous trahirais, _Mère_.

-Calixte ?

-Mort. Selon votre souhait. »

Eudocia se recula de quelques pas et observa le métis comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, observant le visage de ce dernier alors qu'un sourire doux prenait place sur ses lèvres blanches.

Elle se tourna vers ses autres enfants, jusqu'alors immobiles, et ordonna :

« Capturez-les. »

Aussitôt, les vampires se ruèrent sur les loups qui ne cherchèrent pas à se dégager, conscients qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à l'ennemie.

Eudocia sourit une dernière fois à son fils avant de détourner son regard, croisant les yeux rouges de Derek. Avec un sourire cruel, elle tendit sa main au métis et, sans quitter la meute du regard, demanda :

« Puis-je parler à mon autre enfant ? »

Joseph eut un léger sourire et il s'empressa d'avancer vers l'Alpha. Il fouilla dans les poches de Derek et dut grogner quelques fois lorsque le loup gigotait jusqu'à ce qu'il eut trouvé le téléphone portable de ce dernier. Il chercha dans son répertoire le nom de l'oncle de l'Alpha et ne tarda pas à l'appeler. Bientôt, la voix de Peter retentit :

_« Allô ?_ »

« Peter, c'est Joseph. Tu peux me passer Stiles ? C'est important. »

Il entendit l'appareil changer de mains et tendit l'appareil à sa mère qui attendit patiemment que son autre enfant ne décroche.

_« Allô ? »_

Il était évident que tous entendaient la conversation, vampires comme loups-garous. Aussi, Eudocia prit un malin plaisir à faire attendre son interlocuteur, se délectant de la tension qui régnait à la fois face à elle et à l'autre bout du fil.

« Stiles… » dit-elle enfin.

_« Mater… »_

La voix du jeune homme était faible, emprunte d'un désarroi qui sembla plaire immédiatement à la brune. Pourtant, derrière cette tristesse, elle sentait autre chose : de la colère. Et cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa propre joie.

« J'ai toute ta meute avec moi. Joseph m'a aidé, je suis heureuse de voir que je peux encore compter sur quelques-uns de mes enfants… »

Seul le silence lui répondit et Eudocia ne fit rien pour cacher sa jubilation.

« Ils sont tous là, devant moi… » ajouta-elle, son regard passant sur chaque loup qu'elle venait de capturer.

_« Laisse-les ! »_

Eudocia leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'ennui.

« Oh mais bien sûr mais seulement si tu viens. Tu m'as trahi… comme Calixte… »

Au nom du jeune blond, elle entendit le souffle de Stiles se couper et elle laissa son rire cristallin résonner dans le combiner.

« Lui aussi avait compris mes intentions… Alors j'ai demandé à Joseph de l'éliminer. Je ne peux pas me permettre de garder des traîtres dans mes rangs… encore moins quelques-uns de mes enfants qui voudraient sauver des loups, comme toi et Calixte… »

Elle se mit à sourire en entendant le silence à l'autre bout du fil. Elle savait que cet aveu brisait le cœur de son enfant qui avait été très proche de Joseph et du petit blond. Et, en l'espace d'un instant, elle lui apprenait que l'un d'eux avait toujours été à ses côtés et que l'autre avait été, au final, trahi par son propre frère. Apprendre que Calixte avait voulu les sauver… elle savait que ça ne pouvait que blesser Stiles.

« Tu dois être punis, tu comprends… ? »

_« Oui, je comprends. »_

La Mater jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, observant Joseph qui, avec un intérêt grandissant, écoutait l'échange entre sa mère et son frère.

« Dans ma grande mansuétude, je te laisse sept heures. Au-delà de cette limite, j'offrirai la mort à tes camarades. »

Sur ces mots, elle coupa la conversation téléphonique.

* * *

_**Outch… Bon bah… euh… Pauvre Danny *se racle la gorge* Et sinon certains d'entre vous comprendront ENFIN pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de répéter que j'adoooore Calixte xD En fait il était tout gentil tout plein :o**_

_**Bon bah… à vendredi ! ahahahahah !**_

_**Et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je vous love *cœur***_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Merci pour ta review (et je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'instant émouvant), j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite !

* * *

_**Posté le 18 mai 2015**_


	20. Chapitre XIX

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

-Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Vous allez enfin connaître le prénom de la Mater blonde héhéhé ! Et ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre (qui est plutôt long :3) !

**Note bis :** Mater se lit [Matèr] et Pater se lit [Patèr].

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Wallflower_ de Diana Krall, _Eye of The Tiger_ de Survivor, _Without a Trace _de The New Roses et _Unforgiven_ de Joe Cocker.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XIX.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans le loft de Derek était tendue. A la suite de l'appel de la Mater, tous attendaient impatiemment que la Mère blonde les rejoigne, conscients qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance face à Eudocia et ses enfants qui l'accompagnaient. Envahi par la colère, Stiles s'était prostré sur une chaise, ruminant de sombres pensées. Pas un seul instant il n'aurait pensé que Joseph les aurait trahis, lui et Calixte. Et le blond qui était mort, alors qu'il ne souhaitait que déjouer les plans du métis… Le fils du shérif passa une main lasse sur son visage, ressentant soudain une fatigue incommensurable peser sur ses épaules. Il avait été incapable de comprendre ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux et à présent, il se demandait s'il parviendrait à sauver ses amis. Certes, il n'était plus le faible humain qu'avait dû se coltiner la meute mais il était pour le moment le seul vampire qui pourrait faire face à sa Mère. Et il savait que ce face-à-face serait vain.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre la Mater de Cleveland, espérant qu'elle ramène avec elle quelques-uns de ses propres enfants.

« J'espère qu'on ne fait pas fausse route » intervint une nouvelle fois Allison, le front barré par l'inquiétude.

« Elle nous aidera. Elle me l'a certifié… » répondit de nouveau le jeune vampire en tâchant d'annihiler la peur de sa voix.

« De toutes manières, on ne peut rien faire de plus qu'attendre… »

Stiles, Lydia, Kira et Allison se tournèrent vers Peter qui, bien que sa voix soit dénuée d'émotions, son comportement laissait entrevoir toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de sa meute et de son neveu.

Dehors, le soleil était à son zénith et le fils Stilinski se demandait ce qu'il arriverait six heures plus tard. Parviendraient-ils à déjouer les plans de la brune ou bien… la meute de Beacon Hills verrait-elle ses derniers instants ?

Il se releva d'un bon, surprenant ses amis qui ne s'attendaient pas à un mouvement aussi vif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit Lydia alors que l'ancien humain marchait à grands pas vers la porte de sortie.

« A ton avis ? Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés !

-On ne peut rien faire, tu l'as dit toi-même ! »

Stiles croisa le regard de son ex-amant et ses lèvres se pincèrent dans le but de s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Se trouver proche de Peter était loin d'être une bonne idée : il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour la survie du loup et ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. Et pourtant, sa concentration n'avait jamais été aussi nécessaire. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna entièrement face à ses amis, plongeant son regard dans celui du plus âgé.

« Eudocia m'a donné une limite d'heure mais ne m'a pas donné de lieu de rendez-vous. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de trouver leur planque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mmh ? »

Les quatre autres échangèrent quelques regards avant de finalement se mettre d'accord.

« Je parierais que ta vampire a quitté la ville, emportant avec elle notre meute.

-Il faut regarder dans la périphérie de Beacon Hills… » intervint Kira à son tour. « Vous connaîtriez un endroit délabré dans lequel plusieurs vampires et loups-garous pourraient se cacher ? »

Peter fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de déclarer :

« Si j'ai raison, trois hangars désaffectés entourent Beacon Hills. »

Puis, les cinq compagnons se dirigèrent vers l'ordinateur allumé de l'aîné, se mettant finalement au boulot.

* * *

_**Quatre heures plus tard.**_

A deux heures de leur confrontation, Stiles et ses quatre amis furent à la fois soulagés et inquiets en entendant une voiture se garer dans l'allée face à l'appartement de leur Alpha. Le vampire se rua vers la fenêtre pour avoir une idée de qui leur rendait visite et il ne put s'empêcher d'être rassuré en reconnaissant la Mater de Cleveland accompagnée du vieil homme prénommé Joshua. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas seuls : un homme grand et robuste marchait à leurs côtés.

« Ils ne sont que trois ? » fit Peter à côté de lui, à la fois inquiet et dubitatif.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, partageant l'inquiétude de l'ancien Alpha. Si la blonde était venue seulement accompagnée de deux autres vampires, que feraient-ils ?

Ils ne durent pas attendre plus longtemps que quelques pas retentirent derrière la porte, porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Stiles aurait pu se sentir scandalisé que ces trois personnes entre avant même d'avoir été invitées mais il savait que la Mater avait tous les droits. Aussi, ne fit-il aucune remarque.

« Avez-vous fait bonne route ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix polie en s'avançant de quelques pas vers la vampire.

Cette dernière ne daigna pas répondre sur le champ au plus jeune, mettant de longues secondes pour observer son environnement, comme si elle craignait y découvrir un piège. Puis, se rendant sans doute compte que rien de néfaste ne l'attendait, elle posa enfin son regard sur le jeune enfant d'Eudocia qui lui faisait face.

« Oui Stiles. J'ai pris la liberté d'amener l'ami, le Pater de New York ici présent, que je visitais au moment de ton appel… »

Au titre de l'homme, Stiles se tendit. Il connaissait les Mater, les femmes vampires qui transformaient des humains pour en faire ses enfants mais le jeune homme n'avait encore jamais vu de Pater, la version masculine de ces vampires. Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il devrait éviter de trop se frotter au vampire mâle qui gardait un air impassible sur son visage. Quelque peu nerveux, le fils Stilinski tourna son regard pour regarder ses amis, avisant leurs muscles tendus sous la peur.

« N'ayez crainte » intervint la voix caverneuse du Pater. « Mon amie m'a raconté ce qui est sur le point d'arriver et j'ai choisi de me joindre à vous.

-A sept contre une bonne poignée d'enfants d'Eudocia, je doute qu'on ait une chance de s'en sortir… » fit Lydia en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, jetant des coups d'œil sceptiques à l'encontre des trois invités comme si ces puissantes créatures ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

La blonde eut un léger sourire que Stiles n'avait jamais vu sur le visage d'une Mater et elle s'avança, ignorant les mouvements de recul qu'elle provoquait chez les autres, pour s'asseoir sur le large canapé du salon.

« Dans combien de temps le rendez-vous est-il programmé ?

-D'ici deux heures… » répondit Stiles, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant l'air décontracté de la vampire.

Venait-elle réellement pour leur prêter main forte ? Il avait été trahi par Joseph alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui certifiait que cette Mater allait réellement les aider ? Le visage de la blonde se ferma soudain, comme si elle était capable d'entendre les pensées du plus jeune.

« J'ai donc le temps de vous parler d'une chose importante. Une chose qui concerne la guerre opposant les vampires et les loups-garous. »

Le fils Stilinski entendit clairement le souffle de ses amis se couper juste avant qu'il n'accorde toute son attention à la Mater blonde : après tout, jamais il n'avait entendu parler de la guerre opposant ces deux espèces pourtant si éloignées l'une de l'autre.

« Cette histoire de territoire entre les goules et les vampires ne concerne pas que ces deux espèces » reprit la femme, son visage grave se posant sur chaque personne qui l'entourait. « Ce que s'apprête à faire Eudocia est une énorme erreur.

-Oui, nous le savons mais… »

Lydia se tut sous le regard insistant de la blonde et elle se jura mentalement de ne plus jamais interrompre une Mater ou un Pater.

« Cette guerre que les goules souhaitent démarrer risque d'aller beaucoup plus loin que ce que vous pensez. Eudocia est venue à Beacon Hills pour éradiquer la meute qui y vit dans le seul but de gagner du terrain sur les goules. Cependant… si elle donne la mort à un loup, une guerre beaucoup plus ancienne éclatera. »

_Celle opposant les loups et les vampires, _pensa Stiles. Il ignorait ce que signifiait réellement cette guerre : après tout, il n'avait pas assez vécu pour voir à quoi ça pourrait ressembler… et il espérait ne jamais le voir. Car un conflit entre ces deux espèces ne présagerait rien de bon.

« Il y a plusieurs siècles, une guerre faisait rage entre les lycanthropes et les vampires. Il a fallu attendre plusieurs siècles et traverser diverses épreuves ardues pour parvenir à un terrain d'entente… »

La Mater se releva souplement, s'avança vers la grande baie vitrée du loft et observa le monde extérieur d'un air pensif.

« Finalement, ces conflits ont pris fin. Nous sommes parvenus à une trêve mais un traité indique que si un vampire ou un loup tuait un membre de l'espèce opposée, alors cette action animera de nouveau cette haine, cette guerre ancestrale. »

La blonde se tourna vers les personnes présentes et leur adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Je pense que vous êtes en capacité de comprendre que, si Eudocia souhaite éradiquer les goules, et de ce fait détruire la meute locale, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. »

Stiles serra les poings. Oui, les conséquences seraient désastreuses et il y avait fort à parier que les conflits dépasseraient les créatures surnaturelles pour embrigader des êtres humains dans cette guerre. Mais, au-delà de cette histoire de guerre ancestrale, Stiles ne souhaitait qu'une chose : sauver les siens. Pas les vampires, mais la meute qui l'avait accueilli alors même qu'il n'avait été qu'un humain. La meute qui l'avait entouré alors qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour les aider malgré sa différence énorme.

« Connaissez-vous le lieu du rendez-vous ? » fit la voix de la Mater, coupant court aux pensées du fils Stilinski.

Le jeune vampire se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil à ses amis.

« Nous en avons une idée » répondit Peter, fixant de ses yeux bleus la vampire.

« Bien », répondit la Mater en souriant. « Nous ne sommes pas venus seuls. J'ai emmené avec moi quelques-uns de mes enfants volontaires et mon ami en a fait de même.

-Combien ? » questionna Stiles, figé alors qu'il attendait patiemment une réponse de la part de la blonde.

Cette dernière sourit et fit face à ce qui restait de la meute.

« Nous sommes une petite vingtaine. Ce qui est bien suffisant. »

Stiles hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague, espérant vraiment qu'elle ait raison lorsqu'elle disait que ce serait _suffisant._

« Mais ce n'est pas tout » fit la voix caverneuse du Pater, déposant un sac sur la grande table du loft. « Si les vampires ou les loups-garous peuvent tuer un vampire en lui arrachant le cœur, les humains n'ont pas cette force physique. »

Lydia, Kira et Allison tentèrent de paraître normales malgré les paroles de l'homme qui blessa quelque peu leur ego. Néanmoins le regard de la chasseuse s'illumina bientôt lorsqu'elle vit ce que contenait le sac.

« Des… pieux ? » questionna Kira alors que le vampire lui mettait l'un de ces objets en bois dans la main.

« Les moyens traditionnels pour tuer un vampire, » répondit Stiles en s'avançant, examinant avec une certaine prudence l'objet que la Kitsune tenait.

La Japonaise leva le pieu et soupesa le poids de l'objet qui était plus léger qu'il ne le paraissait. Elle donna un coup dans l'air, manquant de peu de blesser Stiles qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

« Wooh ! Tout doux, Kira ! Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir maintenant !

-Désolée ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, les joues rouges.

Un rire se fit entendre et les deux amis se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à la blonde qui, amusée, les observait.

« Evite de blesser les tiens durant la bataille… » conseilla-t-elle, le regard rieur, alors qu'elle observait Kira.

Stiles eut un léger sourire et se détourna, croisant le regard inquiet de Peter. Le jeune vampire s'avança vers son compagnon et pris place aux côtés de ce dernier.

« Eh… ça va ? » questionna-t-il en un murmure, malgré tout conscient que les autres pouvaient les entendre sans le moindre effort.

Le loup posa le regard sur le garçon et son front se barra d'inquiétude.

« J'espère que ça va bien se passer… »

Stiles soupira et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux autres, attrapa la main du loup et se réjouit lorsqu'il perçut les battements du cœur de ce dernier s'accélérer.

« On est plus nombreux… ça devrait aller. » chuchota-t-il en pressant ses doigts autour de la main du lycan.

Un léger raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Stiles reporta son attention sur les autres, avisant avec surprise Joshua qui se permit enfin d'émettre un son.

Une fois que le majordome eut attiré tous les regards sur sa personne, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre avant de dire :

« _Mère,_ il me semble que l'heure passe… »

La blonde passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant rapidement avant d'annoncer :

« Bien, il est temps d'y aller. J'espère que tout se passera bien…

-Merci… » intervint Stiles, lâchant la main de Peter pour s'avancer vers la Mater. « Merci de nous aider, _Mater…_

-Andreas. » dit-elle, coupant le souffle au jeune vampire. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Andreas et mon ami… » elle se tourna un instant vers le Pater, lui demandant silencieusement s'il souhaitait divulguer son prénom, ce qu'il accepta en lui adressant un hochement de tête accompagné d'un doux sourire : « Et mon ami Benjamin.

-Bien, _Andreas_. »

Lydia, Allison et Kira sortirent, suivant Joshua et Benjamin qui partaient. Puis, Andreas fit signe à Peter et Stiles de les suivre.

Alors qu'il allait quitter le loft de Derek Hale, le jeune Stilinski sourit, conscient que le fait que la Mater et le Pater aient donné leur prénom soit la plus belle preuve de confiance qu'il puisse avoir.

* * *

Trouver l'endroit où se cachait Eudocia et les siens n'avait pas été difficile en soi. Ce qu'il l'avait été, en revanche, fut de contourner le hangar désaffecté en toute discrétion. Il était hors de question qu'ils se montrent avant l'heure dite et ils désiraient profiter des dernières minutes accordées afin de découvrir les lieux.

Derek et le reste de la meute devaient se trouver en plein milieu des vampires. Stiles savait que jamais Eudocia n'aurait permis que les loups soient éloignés d'elle, craignant sans doute que ces derniers ne tentent de s'échapper. S'ils étaient justes sous ses yeux, elle pouvait être certaine d'avoir un lycan à portée de main s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit. Et ce simple fait fit grincer les dents de Stiles. S'ils se montraient tous, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la brune tuerait l'Alpha sans remords, avant même que la confrontation ait lieu.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était bientôt l'heure. Il repensa à Derek, Scott, Ethan et Aiden et se sentit mal en se demandant comment ces derniers se sentaient. Eudocia les avait-elle blessés ? Et Danny… était-il vivant ?

Non. Il ne devait pas y penser.

« L'heure approche, » indiqua Andreas, chose que Stiles savait déjà.

Le jeune vampire lança un regard en biais à Peter qui, de son côté, gardait ostensiblement son regard rivé sur le hangar qui paraissait désert. D'un seul coup d'œil, ils auraient pu penser que les vampires ne se trouvaient pas là. Cependant, grâce aux odeurs délibérément laissées par Eudocia, il n'était pas difficile de savoir que la rencontre devait avoir lieu à cet endroit.

« J'y vais… » fit le jeune vampire en détachant son regard du loup, déçu de ne pas croiser son regard.

« Nous allons retrouver nos enfants puis attendrons le moment propice pour attaquer » ajouta Benjamin en observant de loin le lieu où devait se trouver la Mater brune.

Stiles Stilinski acquiesça et s'apprêta à partir vers le bâtiment délabré lorsqu'il fut stoppé par une main qui s'était enroulée autour de son poignet. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna et fit face au visage inquiet et désespéré de Peter, ce qui le prit au dépourvu.

« Peter ?

-Promet-moi que tu reviendras. »

Stiles entrouvrit ses lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi dire et était certain que si son cœur pouvait encore battre, ce dernier battrait la chamade. Mais voilà : il était mort et son cœur ne battait plus depuis des années.

Sentant une vague de tristesse l'engloutir, il tenta de détourner le regard mais c'était sans compter la main de Peter qui se posa sur son menton pour l'empêcher de couper le contact visuel.

Le vampire sentit un long frisson le parcourir en ressentant toute la détresse qui émanait du loup. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière l'épaule du lycan et fut reconnaissant envers les autres de ne pas avoir dit le moindre mot. Le plus jeune ferma les paupières, prit une profonde inspiration avant de les rouvrir. Il plongea son regard noisette dans celui, bleu, de son interlocuteur. De son loup. De l'homme qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer. Et, étant donné le regard que lui lançait ce dernier, Stiles savait que cet amour était toujours réciproque. Alors, avec délicatesse, il posa sa main sur celle du lycan qui lui retenait le visage.

« Je reviendrai. » répondit-il enfin, se perdant quelques secondes dans le regard bleu du loup.

Puis, sentant la pression sur son poignet s'alléger, le jeune vampire se recula et, sans un regard de plus, s'avança vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa créatrice.

* * *

Derek, Aiden, Ethan et Scott étaient attachés au mur d'en face, mais Stiles ne percevait nulle part la trace de Danny. Où était ce dernier ?

Le jeune vampire ignora tant bien que mal les regards affolés des loups et se tourna vers Eudocia et Joseph qui souriaient, narquois. Il serra ses dents, sentant toute sa rage affluer à l'encontre de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son frère. Celui qui avait tué Calixte.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit le métis, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Stiles évita le regard de Joseph et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, prenant volontairement un air agacé.

« Où est Danny ? »

Le rire de sa Mater résonna et le fils du shérif dut se faire violence pour éviter de sauter à la gorge de celle qui l'avait transformé. La belle brune croisa le regard de son enfant et haussa un sourcil amusé face à tant de colère.

« Je l'ai éliminé, quelle question… »

Stiles déglutit difficilement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas flancher. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que, déjà, Eudocia s'avançait vers lui.

« Ce qui compte le plus est ta présence, mon enfant. Contrairement à Calixte, tu viens me voir en face pour assumer ta trahison. »

Stiles recula de quelques pas mais se retrouva bientôt adossé contre le mur. Nerveux, il jeta un regard vers la porte grande ouverte du hangar, se demandant vaguement quand les autres allaient intervenir.

« J'admire ta bravoure. Dommage que ta vie doive se terminer aujourd'hui… »

Elle avança sa main mais Stiles, dans un élan de courage, la saisit et la repoussa. Il se réjouit un instant du regard colérique de sa « Mère » avant de cracher :

« Je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui _Eudocia _! »

La brune montra les dents, prête à attaquer mais elle se stoppa dans son élan lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre, attirant le regard de tous les vampires vers la porte. Eudocia gronda en reconnaissant la Mater de Cleveland et montra d'autant plus les dents lorsqu'elle sembla reconnaître le Pater qui accompagnait Andreas. Cette dernière, nullement effrayée par la brune, s'avança et laissa entrer d'autres personnes dans le hangar. Lydia, Kira, Allison et Peter entrèrent, les jeunes femmes tenant dans leurs deux mains de long pieux de bois. Derrière ses amis, Stiles vit avec stupéfaction plusieurs personnes entrer et le fils du shérif comprit qu'il s'agissait des enfants réunis d'Andreas et de Benjamin.

« Tu as le choix, » fit la voix claire d'Andreas qui, debout à quelques mètres de l'autre Mater, arborait un regard des plus sérieux. « Soit tu mets fin à toute cette histoire… soit nous y mettons fin nous-même. »

D'un geste impérieux de la main, elle désigna toutes les personnes qui se tenaient derrière elle, ne lâchant pas un seul instant le regard bleu glacé d'Eudocia.

Stiles osa un regard vers ses « frères et sœurs » et fut soulagé de voir que leurs regards étaient effrayés. Il était certain qu'hormis la brune et Joseph, personne ne désirait la confrontation qui pourrait opposer Eudocia au Pater et l'autre Mater réunis.

La brune se redressa et releva son nez dans une posture méprisante.

« Vous pensez réellement pouvoir m'arrêter ? » dit-elle, la colère déformant ses traits.

Andreas et Benjamin échangèrent un regard.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? » questionna Benjamin pour laisser une dernière chance à la brune… chance que cette dernière ne saisit pas.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

Alors, sans plus de cérémonies, Eudocia se rua sur Stiles mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, Benjamin fut plus rapide et l'envoya valser contre une tôle de métal. Une multitude de crocs acérés dépassant d'entre ses lèvres, le Pater repartit à la charge mais fut bientôt ralenti par les enfants de la brune qui, bien qu'ils n'aient aucune envie de participer au combat, ressentaient le besoin de protéger leur Mère.

Kira, Lydia, Allison et Peter suivirent les vampires qui leur été alliés et se mêlèrent au combat. Stiles ne mit pas longtemps avant de sortir de sa torpeur pour sauter sur un de ses frères particulièrement agressif. D'un geste habile, il plongea sa main dans la poitrine du vampire et en sortit le cœur, jetant immédiatement l'organe au sol. Un coup d'œil à ses amis lui permis de remarquer qu'ils se débrouillaient plutôt pas mal. Dans la mêlée, le jeune vampire se mit à courir vers les loups prisonniers, jouant des épaules et des coudes, évitant crocs et mains, continuant à regarder l'endroit où étaient attachés Derek et le reste de la meute. Un vampire se plaça devant lui, lui faisant obstacle et Stiles se fit la réflexion qu'il avait déjà croisé cette jeune femme dans son nid, en France.

Désireux d'éviter de tuer sa sœur, il tenta de changer sa trajectoire mais la vampire bougea en même temps, grognant alors qu'elle montrait ses longs crocs aiguisés.

Stiles la dégagea d'un geste brusque mais, s'il réussit à éloigner la vampire, la personne qui la remplaça lui coupa le souffle.

Joseph, son sourire moqueur toujours scotché à ses lèvres, lui coupait la route.

« Laisse-moi passer… » grogna Stiles d'une voix menaçante.

Le métis ne lui répondit pas mais son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il s'attaquait à son frère, s'élançant, la main visant la poitrine. De justesse, Stiles s'écarta et réagit à son tour, tentant d'enfoncer sa main dans la poitrine du plus vieux. Seulement, les siècles d'entraînement du métis étaient difficiles à contrer. Pourtant, le jeune vampire ne baissa pas les bras et continua, espérant à chaque coup atteindre la poitrine de celui qui l'avait trahi.

Joseph, crocs exhibés, tenta d'attraper la gorge du plus jeune pour l'immobiliser mais Stiles se dégagea d'un habile coup d'épaule. Il entendit le métis grogner et, alors qu'il pensait s'être dégagé de l'emprise un plus vieux, Stiles sentit sa gorge se déchirer. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et parvint à plonger sa main dans la poitrine de son grand frère, allant instinctivement enserrer le cœur de ce dernier. Puis, sans une once de remords, il retira sa main, amenant avec lui le cœur du métis.

« NOOOON ! » cria une voix.

Stiles sentit le corps de Joseph s'écrouler et vit la peau du vampire s'assombrir avant de se changer en poussière. Haletant, le jeune Stilinski se redressa, pressant sa main sur sa gorge que le plus vieux avait mordu.

« QU'AS-TU FAIS ? » hurla de nouveau la même voix.

Stiles releva son visage et se retrouva pour faire face à Eudocia, les yeux déformés par l'horreur et la colère.

Elle sauta sur le plus jeune et plongea à son tour sa main dans la poitrine du garçon, ses doigts trouvant rapidement le cœur de ce dernier. Stiles cligna des yeux, incapable d'émettre le moindre son sous la vague de douleur.

Impuissant, il ne put que sentir les crocs de sa mère percer sa gorge déjà blessée, la main toujours fermement serrée autour de son cœur.

* * *

_**Arg… je l'admets : je crois que c'est mon pire cliff xD**_

_**Sinon, je sais que j'avais dit que je posterai vendredi mais le truc… c'est que demain c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que mes amis prévoient un truc (vue comment ils tournent comme des lions en cage xD) donc dans le doute… au moins vous l'avez héhéhé !**_

_**Bref, je vous dis à lundi pour le DERNIER chapitre ! (mouhahahahahahaha)**_

_**Et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je vous love *cœur***_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**Posté le 21 mai 2015**_


	21. Chapitre XX

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Un dernier long chapitre ! Ah et je vous préviens, il y a un LEMON (d'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas écrit donc (je l'ai écrit avant celui de Cambriolage chez les lycanthropes)… J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérance) ~

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Forever Young _d'Andra Mae, _The Man _d'Ed Sheeran, _The Conversation _de Texas et _Unbreakable _de Jamie Scott.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XX.

Tout se passa très vite.

Stiles sentait encore les crocs acérés de la Mater enfoncés dans ses chairs, la main de cette dernière entourant toujours le cœur de son enfant, bien que sa poigne se soit légèrement adoucie tant elle était plongée dans son repas. Puis, avant que le fils du shérif ne remarque quoi que ce soit, les cris qui s'étaient intensifiés s'arrêtèrent nets et les dents de sa mère se rétractèrent. Le jeune vampire gémit lorsqu'il sentit la brune resserrer sa prise sur le cœur de son enfant dans un sursaut. La douleur était toujours présente mais sa curiosité fut piquée au vif. Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ? Dès qu'Eudocia s'était jetée sur lui, le jeune vampire savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant de cette confrontation. Alors, sentir les doigts de la Mater s'enrouler autour de son cœur, sentir les dents pointues percer sa chair puis cette langue avide se poser sur sur son cou pour empêcher le sang de couler sur le sol, s'abreuvant directement à la carotide de son enfant… Rien de tout cela n'avait choqué le fils Stilinski. Il s'y était attendu et savait que ce serait sa fin. Alors… pourquoi tout était devenu aussi… calme ? Pourquoi les dents de sa Mère n'étaient-elles plus dans son cou ? Pourquoi sa Mère n'était secouée plus que par des sursauts ?

Ignorant la douleur présente dans tout son corps, le fils du shérif releva son visage, croisant le regard de sa Mater. Dénué de colère, de tristesse, le visage de la brune n'incarnait plus qu'une pure stupeur. Stiles fronça les sourcils et serra les dents alors qu'il cherchait à voir derrière le visage de la vampire qui occupait tout son champ de vision. Et là…

Peter.

Le visage dur, désespéré et triste fut comme un coup de poignard pour le jeune vampire. Peter était là, au-dessus d'eux et comprendre ce qu'il était advenu était, au fond, plutôt facile et logique.

Le loup-garou croisa le regard du vampire et, se redressa soudain, tirant d'un même mouvement son bras vers l'arrière, ramenant avec lui un cœur sanguinolent. Un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre, ramenant l'attention de Stiles sur sa _Mère_. Les yeux dans le vague, la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri sourd, la brune vivait ses derniers instants.

Puis, sa peau s'assombrit et Stiles serra ses mâchoires, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait voir. Bientôt, tout le corps de la brune fut noir et, alors qu'elle était figée, elle tomba en cendre, les petites particules noires s'éparpillant sur le sol.

Dans un sursaut, Stiles se dégagea, chercha à enlever les restes de sa Mater qui s'étaient accrochés à ses vêtements mais ne put pas aller bien loin, ses blessures se rappelant à lui. Secoué de tremblements, il chercha de sa main la blessure dans sa poitrine puis les plaies béantes de son cou. Il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement franchir ses lèvres : il n'avait qu'à boire un peu de sang puis il serait guéri. Mais… il savait qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort. Un peu plus et Eudocia le tuait.

Il releva son visage et observa les autres personnes présentes, inquiet par le calme qui régnait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

Derek, Scott et les jumeaux étaient toujours attachés mais leurs expressions laissaient entrevoir un soulagement mêlé d'inquiétude et Stiles comprit qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il leur adressa un vague sourire rassurant avant de regarder les autres personnes. Les filles ne bougeaient plus, ni les autres vampires, que ce soient les enfants d'Eudocia ou ceux de Benjamin ou Andreas. D'ailleurs, ces deux derniers s'étaient également immobilisés. Inquiet, le jeune vampire chercha à comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais les visages indéchiffrables des deux puissants vampires ne l'aidaient pas.

Puis, son regard se tourna vers Peter et il reconnut la peur dans le regard du loup. Il se mit à sourire doucement, tentant de rassurer le plus vieux mais le loup ne semblait pas de cet avis. A grands pas, il s'avança vers le jeune vampire, faisant froncer les sourcils à ce dernier qui semblait se demander ce qu'il avait fait mais, avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer la moindre syllabe, le loup s'accroupit et prit son visage en coupe avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles s'était attendu à ce que le contact soit fort, sauvage… il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que le baiser que lui offrait Peter Hale soit aussi doux. La surprise passée, le vampire clôt ses paupières et profita du contact, y répondant enfin pendant qu'il posait sa main sur la joue de son loup. Qu'importe qu'ils se trouvent dans un hangar désaffecté, qu'ils soient entourés par d'innombrables loups et vampires, que leurs proches les voient. Ils n'en avaient plus rien à faire et Stiles songea qu'ils officialisaient enfin leur amour. Aux yeux de tous. Et qu'il avait fallu que plusieurs choses horribles se passent avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent ainsi en public.

Doucement, Peter se recula et plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux noisette du plus jeune.

« Ça va… ? » murmura le lycan, avisant enfin les blessures du vampire avec un air empli de culpabilité.

Cette inquiétude arracha un léger rire de la part de Stiles qui caressa la joue de son loup. Au moins, le baiser avait eu le don de lui faire oublier sa douleur. Néanmoins, son cou et la plaie béante à sa poitrine ne tardèrent pas à se rappeler à lui. Il détourna le regard, cherchant à échapper aux yeux bleus de Peter, ne souhaitant pas que ce dernier voie la faim qui animait le vampire.

« Je vais bien… » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme posa une main contre sa poitrine, regrettant de ne pas avoir trois bras pour à la fois recouvrir ses deux plaies et se relever. D'un regard, il remercia Peter de l'aider et affronta enfin les regards des autres.

Il croisa brièvement le regard d'Andreas et se sentit soulagé en voyant l'air rassurant qu'avait pris la vampire.

La blonde échangea un regard avec Benjamin avant de se tourner vers les enfants d'Eudocia. Ces derniers regardaient l'endroit où s'était tenue leur mère, incapables de bouger tant ils étaient abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Certain avait un regard soulagé, d'autre inquiet. La mort de cette Mater rogue annonçait leur liberté mais également leur errance : jamais un vampire n'avait survécu hors de son nid. Or, là… ils se retrouvaient tous privés de Mater, et donc de nid. Comment survivraient-ils ? Bien que la disparition d'Eudocia puisse être synonyme d'affranchissement, comment ses enfants pourraient-ils survivre s'ils avaient été dépendants de leur Mère durant toute leur existence de vampire ?

Andreas leva les bras et sourit, de ce sourire qui avait souvent rassuré ses propres enfants.

« Enfants d'Eudocia, » dit-elle d'une voix douce avant de continuer : « N'ayez crainte, vous ne restez pas orphelins. »

Les vampires se regardèrent entre eux, incertains quant à la signification des paroles de la Mater blonde.

« Vous pouvez nous rejoindre, » ajouta-t-elle, avisant avec satisfaction les lueurs d'espoirs que reflétaient les yeux des vampires. « Vous pouvez choisir de rejoindre le Pater, ou bien de me rejoindre. »

Les enfants d'Eudocia se lancèrent plusieurs regards avant de décider de s'avancer.

Quelques-uns prirent la décision de rejoindre Benjamin tandis que le reste rejoignit Andreas, à la grande surprise de Stiles. Bien évidemment, le jeune vampire savait qu'un vampire sans nid finissait par sombrer dans la folie, ne tardant pas à mourir. La solitude d'un vampire était difficile à vivre : il ne pouvait se reposer sur personne et devait finir son existence seul. Pourtant, le jeune Stilinski avait imaginé que quelques-uns de ses frères et sœurs pourraient décider de s'unir au lieu de rejoindre une nouvelle Mater. En réalité, ils étaient beaucoup plus dépendants que ce que le fils du shérif avait imaginé.

« Stiles ? »

Le jeune vampire sursauta et s'embarrassa bien vite en voyant tous les regards se poser sur lui. Andreas le regardait avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne fit que confirmer les doutes du jeune Stilinski : maintenant que sa Mater était morte, il devait à présent choisir à quel clan il se rallierait.

Une pression sur sa main se fit sentir et le jeune vampire jeta un regard en coin à Peter qui le suppliait du regard. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de partir et d'abandonner une nouvelle fois ceux qui avaient été un jour sa famille. Ceux qui pourraient redevenir sa famille.

« Oui… ? » répondit-il finalement, sachant déjà ce que proposerait la Mater blonde.

« Veux-tu te joindre à moi ou à mon ami ? »

La poigne du loup se fit encore plus forte, arrachant un glapissement de la part de Stiles. Il fronça les sourcils et lui envoya un regard noir avant de relever son visage et de croiser les regards de ses amis. Derek, Scott, Aiden et Ethan, qui étaient de nouveau libres – Stiles envoya un sourire à Lydia et Kira qui enlevait encore quelques chaînes – fronçaient tous les sourcils, clairement mécontents de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Les filles de la meute ne semblaient pas d'accord non plus : même Allison avec laquelle Stiles n'avait toujours pas réellement parlé depuis son retour lui lançait un regard signifiant clairement qu'il devrait rester. Pourtant, contrairement à Peter, une certaine résignation était peinte sur les visages de ses amis.

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et serra à son tour la main du loup dans la sienne.

« Je choisi de rester. »

Plusieurs vampires poussèrent des exclamations de surprise, le regardant comme s'il était fou. Après tout, rejeter un nid pouvait s'apparenter à un suicide. Néanmoins, Stiles n'avait pas peur : il avait ses amis, et, même s'il était immortel et qu'il finirait par mourir de folie lorsque ses proches disparaîtront les uns après les autres, il souhaitait rester avec eux.

Jusqu'à la fin.

Andreas haussa élégamment un sourcil à la réponse du jeune vampire et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, s'avançant à grands pas du fils du shérif.

« Un vampire sans _Père_ ni _Mère_ n'a jamais survécu bien longtemps… » dit-elle d'une voix étrangement douce, comme si elle cherchait une dernière fois à lui faire entendre raison.

Stiles baissa son regard, contrit, jusqu'à ce que la Mater blonde, sourire aux lèvres, n'ajoute :

« Ça m'intéresserait de voir comment un orphelin de notre espèce se débrouille avec des loups… »

Ne croyant pas à sa chance, le jeune vampire releva son visage, les yeux écarquillés. Le visage amusé de la blonde le fit sourire et, bien que son air surpris restât sur son visage, Stiles ne put se retenir plus longtemps : il avança à grands pas mais se stoppa soudainement, lançant un regard interrogateur et incertain à la blonde. Cette dernière ne fit que sourire davantage et le jeune Stilinski n'attendit pas plus longtemps, se jetant presque littéralement sur elle pour enrouler ses bras autour de la femme.

Une étreinte maternelle. Etait-ce donc ça une _Mater _? Tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur les Mater et les Pater lui avait semblé erroné. Après tout, Eudocia n'avait été qu'une cruelle vampire qui ne cessait d'utiliser ses enfants comme s'ils avaient été ses esclaves. Pourtant, Andreas incarnait la Mater aimante que quelques vampires lui avaient décrite.

Il se recula et détourna le regard, lançant un sourire à Benjamin qui le lui rendit par pure politesse.

« Merci » dit-il, ému. « Je vous en serai redevable… »

La Mater lui serra l'épaule, lui offrant un dernier sourire, puis se tourna pour faire face à ses nouveaux enfants.

« C'est terminé, nous rentrons chez nous. Pouvez-vous rester avec Benjamin ? Je dois régler une dernière chose… »

Docilement, les jeunes vampires hochèrent la tête et Andreas offrit un sourire au Pater avant de faire signe à la meute de la suivre. Dans le silence, ils sortirent du hangar et suivirent Andreas qui se dirigeait calmement vers la voiture qu'elle avait garée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ouvrit le véhicule puis ouvrit en grand le coffre, en sortant un grand sac réfrigéré qui s'était légèrement réchauffé. Elle fouilla dedans et en sortit deux sachets de sang pour les lancer en direction du jeune vampire. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et eut tout juste le temps d'attraper les petits sacs avant qu'ils ne tombent à terre.

« Pour tes blessures, » indiqua la Mater.

Stiles sentit sa faim s'accroître à la vue du liquide rouge mais lança un regard gêné à la meute. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils le voient en train de se sustenter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » intervint Peter en allant enlacer sa taille, faisant fi des regards rivés sur eux. « Nous devrions nous habituer, de toutes manières… ! »

Stiles fronça les sourcils puis, après un dernier regard aux membres de la meute, il se dégagea de l'emprise du loup-garou.

« Peut-être mais j'aimerai que vous évitiez de me voir… comme ça. »

Il se tourna, ne montrant plus que son dos aux loups et aux trois jeunes femmes. Il ne vit pas les sourires amusés prendre place sur les visages de ses amis alors qu'il mordait à pleines dents dans le premier sachet, avalant le sang à une vitesse époustouflante.

« Stiles, » reprit Andreas en observant le dos du jeune vampire. « Je veux que vous évitiez de vous mêler aux goules, toi et ta meute » dit-elle en lançant des regards appuyés à chaque personne présente. « Moi et Benjamin nous occuperons de ce problème, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. »

Stiles s'essuya rapidement les lèvres du revers de sa manche, jetant un coup d'œil à ma blonde.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? » questionna-t-il, à la fois surpris et inquiet.

Andreas rit quelques secondes, ne se séparant pas de son beau sourire.

« Non, tu peux rester tranquille et profiter de tes amis. »

Stiles sourit avant de planter ses crocs dans la seconde poche, la vidant en quelques gorgées. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il fut heureux de constater qu'il allait mieux. Il tâtonna sa gorge puis son torse, constatant avec soulagement que les plaies s'étaient toutes refermées. Alors, il se tourna de nouveau vers la meute, refusant de croiser leurs yeux.

« Bien, nous allons partir, » indiqua Andreas en fermant le coffre avant de se tourner vers Stiles. « Il faut que tu saches que si un jour tu cherches à rejoindre un nid… tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi.

-Merci. »

Andreas fit un signe d'au revoir aux personnes présentes et repartit chercher les siens. La meute resta silencieuse une longue minute avant que Derek ne décide de prendre la parole :

« A notre tour de rentrer chez nous. »

Alors, tous ensemble, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Stiles et Peter terminant la file, leurs mains toujours enlacées.

* * *

La soirée avait été calme. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous revenus sains et saufs dans le loft de Derek, la meute avait décidé de fêter la fin de cette histoire en rendant visite au shérif et à Mélissa. Ainsi, ils s'étaient tous réunis chez le père de Stiles qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de recevoir tout ce petit monde chez lui.

La soirée était passée trop vite au goût de certains, Stiles en faisant partie. Pourtant, le jeune vampire savait qu'il était de retour et qu'il resterait avec la meute et son père.

Lorsque minuit sonna, chacun décida de partir dormir. Ils avaient tous du sommeil à rattraper et la journée qu'ils venaient de passer avait été dure et éprouvante. Durant cette soirée, ils n'avaient pas réussi à combler les trois années d'absence de Stiles mais tous savaient qu'ils pourraient les rattraper les prochains jours.

« Tu restes dormir, fils ? » interrogea le shérif en se rapprochant de son fils.

Son fils chercha le plus âgé des Hale et le trouva bientôt en train de discuter avec son neveu, quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune vampire croisa le regard de Peter et, embarrassé, joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« C'est-à-dire que… » commença-t-il à répondre, la gorge nouée en évitant le regard de son père. « Demain si tu veux mais cette nuit je dois… j'ai quelque chose à… régler. »

Devant son incapacité à s'exprimer, le fils Stilinski ferma les paupières et grinça des dents, se retenant de s'insulter à voix haute. Pourtant, il entendit son père lâcher un rire, ce qui lui fit rouvrir ses yeux. Les sourcils haussés, le jeune Stilinski dévisagea son père dont le regard faisait des allers-retours entre Peter et son fils. A cette constatation, Stiles rougit violemment et baissa les yeux, grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Rho, c'est bon, » fit son père, joyeux – et le fils se demanda vaguement si son paternel n'avait pas un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool. « Je te laisse tranquille cette nuit, mais attends-toi à ce que je te harcèle demain ! »

Puis, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, le shérif tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Mélissa qui, quelques mètres plus loin, saluait la famille d'Allison Argent qui rentrait chez elle.

Stiles observa un certain temps son père, hésitant. L'homme se tourna, comme s'il avait senti le regard de son enfant peser sur lui, et lui fit de grands gestes qui lui donnaient un air plus comique que sérieux. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du vampire et il secoua son visage, blasé, avant de s'avancer vers les deux Hale.

« Hey… » salue Peter lorsqu'il vit le fils du shérif s'approcher.

« Hey… » répondit Stiles, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné, ignorant le glapissement surpris mais appréciateur du loup. Il faillit approfondir le baiser mais un raclement de gorge le fit grogner. Il se détacha de son loup et envoya un regard noir au neveu dudit loup qui haussait un sourcil.

« Vous pouvez faire ça ailleurs, non ? » grommela l'Alpha en fixant son oncle.

Stiles perdit son air colérique et un sourire espiègle étira les zygomatiques du vampire, dévoilant des dents humaines et blanches.

« Oui, on peut aller ailleurs… » dit-il, plongeant son regard noisette dans celui, bleu, de son vis-à-vis.

Face à ce manège, Derek leva les yeux au ciel en grognant avant de partir à grands pas, s'éloignant rapidement du couple le plus improbable de la meute.

« Ah ? Et où veux-tu aller ? » s'enquit Peter, un sourire amusé à l'appui. « Il y a plusieurs hôtels à Beacon Hills où on pourrait être tranquilles…

-Je te laisse choisir dans ce cas ! »

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard lourd de sens puis, d'un accord tacite, se hâtèrent de saluer toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas encore parties.

« Eh ! Vous faites quoi ? Vous allez où ? » questionna Scott, les joues rouges et une bouteille de bière presque vide dans la main gauche.

« Ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire et où ils vont ne te regarde pas, McCall, » intervint Lydia, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, adressant un clin d'œil aux couple qui partait.

Peter et Stiles sortirent de la maison puis cherchèrent du regard la voiture qu'avait utilisée l'aîné pour venir à cette soirée. Une fois cette dernière trouvée, ils se mirent presque à courir pour atteindre le véhicule, l'ouvrant rapidement et s'y engouffrant presque instantanément. Trouver un hôtel ne fut pas difficile, les deux connaissant aisément Beacon Hills. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier qu'ils croisèrent, ils trouvèrent une place où se garer avec de s'extirper du véhicule. Peter ferma la voiture et emmena Stiles vers l'entrée.

« Bonsoir » salua la femme de l'accueil, adressant un regard fatigué aux deux hommes.

« B'soir, » répondit rapidement le loup-garou. « Nous cherchons une chambre pour deux avec un lit unique. Vous avez ça ? »

La secrétaire haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé en pianotant rapidement sur son ordinateur.

« Eh bien… il me reste la chambre cent-trente-trois…

-Doit-on régler maintenant ou est-ce que ça peut attendre demain ? »

La femme fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

« Euh… ça peut attendre demain… ?

-On prend ! »

La femme prit la clé et la tendit au loup qui s'en empara. Sans un mot, il entraîna Stiles à sa suite, prenant les escaliers qui le mènerait au premier étage. Une fois qu'ils furent montés, ils cherchèrent leur chambre et ne tardèrent pas à la trouver. Peter s'empressa d'insérer la clé dans la serrure et d'ouvrir la porte, s'y engouffrant rapidement, suivi par le vampire. Ce dernier claqua la porte derrière lui et sauta sur son loup, l'embrassant à la hâte. A tâtons, ils tentèrent de se guider vers le lit et, lorsque le lycan buta contre le meuble tant recherché, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt le vampire, craignant d'avoir écrasé le lycanthrope.

« Je suis un loup Stiles… » ricana Peter avant de reprendre possession des lèvres du plus jeune.

Stiles eut tout juste le temps de sourire avant de sentir ses lèvres de nouveau happées par son compagnon. Tous deux rêvaient de cet instant depuis trop longtemps et ces dernières retrouvailles s'annonçaient passionnées. Bien que le baiser paraisse tout d'abord chaste, il ne tarda pas à s'enflammer, les langues cherchant à se retrouver, leurs lèvres laissant échapper quelques gémissements excités. Peter posa une main sur la joue du jeune vampire et la caressa doucement alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait, les langues s'emmêlant dans un nouveau baiser, débutant un ballet endiablé d'une sensualité indéniable.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues secondes… secondes qui se transformèrent bientôt en minutes, puis, essoufflés, ils durent se séparer. Stiles bénit sa vision nyctalope qui lui permettait de voir le visage du lycan et, alors que les deux amants se regardèrent dans les yeux, Peter plongea complètement dans les prunelles en fusion du vampire. Stiles sourit doucement, presque timidement, en totale contradiction avec l'odeur de leur désir qui emplissait la pièce, et se pencha de nouveau, goûtant une nouvelle fois avec délectation les lèvres du loup-garou, faisant gémir ce dernier. Fier, Stiles s'enhardit et lécha les lèvres de Peter, attendant impatiemment que ce dernier rouvre les lèvres, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Ils s'embrassèrent profondément en se serrant de plus en plus fort l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains commençant à voyager entre eux. Stiles passa ses mains sous le haut du loup, se réjouissant de sentir de nouveau la peau tant désirée de l'être aimé. Il sentit les mains du loup descendre à leur tour et venir se poser au creux des reins du vampire. Le loup s'arracha presque à regret de son compagnon et posa ses lèvres sur la gorge totalement rétablie du fils du shérif, la léchant avant de suçoter la peau avec une lenteur à la limite du supportable, y laissant un suçon qui, il le savait, ne tarderait pas à disparaître. Il continua son manège jusqu'à arriver à la clavicule du vampire, la mordillant légèrement, heureux de constater la respiration erratique du vampire. Stiles grogna et saisit les épaules du loup avant de se coller encore plus contre le corps de son amant, cherchant à avoir plus de contacts si c'était possible. Un gémissement lui échappa, se sentant devenir fou face aux caresses et baisers de son loup, conscient que ce dernier n'était pas en reste au vue des palpitations rapides de son cœur.

Si seulement son cœur battait toujours…

Comme si Peter avait lu dans ses pensées, le loup cessa ses baisers et se recula légèrement, cherchant le regard du vampire.

« Stiles… » appela-t-il, constatant que ce dernier évitait son regard.

Le vampire consentit à croiser le regard du loup et se sentit démuni face au regard brillant d'amour que lui lançait ce dernier.

« Quoi que tu sois devenu, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer… » chuchota le loup, les battements de son cœur ne se calmant pas.

Stiles sourit avec tristesse, sachant pertinemment que si son cœur battait toujours, il aurait fait un saut dans sa poitrine aux mots du loup. Peter lui attrapa le visage en coupe et amena le visage du plus jeune plus près de lui, l'embrassant avec délicatesse.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec passion, la tristesse de Stiles rapidement mise de côté et, bientôt, Peter reprit ses baisers, sa langue s'aventurant toujours plus bas. Elle caressa le torse du vampire, laissant un chemin brûlant derrière elle, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'un des tétons du jeune homme, le léchant consciencieusement avant de le mordiller, faisant haleter l'ancien humain, perdu dans les affres du plaisir. Sentant leur sexe devenir de plus en plus à l'étroit sous les couches de vêtements, Peter attrapa le fessiers du vampire, le pressant doucement alors qu'une vague de désir et de plaisir déferlait violemment en lui. Il se colla davantage au plus jeune et sentit son excitation s'accentuer toujours plus.

Peter se redressa soudain, s'arrachant de nouveau à regret du corps de son amant. Stiles rouvrit ses paupières, un gémissement de frustration passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Néanmoins, il fut rapidement rassuré et sa gorge s'assécha en voyant le loup attraper son tee-shirt à la base pour l'enlever et le jeter à terre sans plus de cérémonies. Bientôt, le pantalon suivit le tee-shirt et les derniers habits furent enlevés et abandonnés au sol, révélant un corps bien sculpté que le vampire ne connaissait que trop bien pour en avoir dessiné les contours à plusieurs reprises.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du vampire et il se retint de sauter sur le loup, attendant impatiemment que ce dernier le rejoigne. Néanmoins, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et se redressa d'un bond, ses mains se posant sur le torse du lycanthrope pour y caresser les muscles avec envie. Peter sentit sa gorge se serrer et il se mordilla les lèvres un instant avant de sauter sans douceur sur son partenaire, l'allongeant de force sur le lit. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant d'aller coller son corps chaud et nu contre celui de son compagnon. Peter l'embrassa à nouveau et s'empressa de tirer les vêtements du vampire, le déshabillant à la hâte. Une fois ce dernier nu, il recommença à caresser les fesses puis la cuisse de son partenaire. Stiles n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour descendre sa main et venir caresser le sexe érigé de son loup, le soupesant avec ravissement dans la paume de sa main. Il prit le pénis dans sa main et fit de longs mouvements de vas et viens, faisant grogner Peter qui, d'une main, alla saisir le sexe du vampire pour y appliquer les mêmes caresses. Stiles reprit possession des lèvres de son amant, sentant avec bonheur le sourire de Peter alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau, ne lâchant à aucun instant la verge gonflée de désir du loup, la caressant sur toute sa longueur.

Peter lâcha le membre de son amant, ce dernier relâchant légèrement sa prise sur le sexe du loup, surpris que ce dernier s'arrête. Pourtant, le vampire n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage que Peter en profita pour descendre plus bas, affichant un regard appréciateur à la vue du corps offert du vampire. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, anticipant la suite des événements mais ne put retenir un cri en sentant la langue du loup lécher le sommet de son sexe. La langue descendit légèrement, passant sur les testicules puis continuant son chemin un peu plus bas jusqu'à arriver à l'anneau de chair du vampire. De sa main libre, le loup attrapa le sexe du vampire délaissé quelques secondes plus tôt et se remit à le caresser dans de puissants vas et viens. Il déposa ses lèvres sur l'aine du vampire, se délectant des gémissements que produisait ce dernier et remonta son visage pour recommencer à lécher le sexe dressé, insérant dans le même instant un de ses doigts dans l'intimité étroite du plus jeune, enfonçant chaque phalange avec douceur et lenteur.

Le corps de Stiles s'arqua, laissant échapper un nouveau gémissement. Instinctivement, il écarta les cuisses en une invitation silencieuse mais on ne peut plus explicite. Un sourire tendre éclaira le visage du loup qui choisit cet instant pour engloutir le sexe de son amant, faisant crier le jeune vampire alors qu'il se perdait une fois encore dans les affres d'un plaisir qu'il ne pensait plus ressentir. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit une goutte de sang perler à la commissure de ses lèvres. Intérieurement, il se mit à maudire sa nouvelle nature mais, rapidement, Peter délaissa le sexe du plus jeune pour retourner l'embrasser, faisant fi du sang qui se trouvait sur les lèvres du vampire. Durant ce temps, Peter saisit le sexe de son compagnon et recommença ses mouvements tout en embrassant ce dernier. Stiles, de son côté, tenta d'attraper le sexe du loup afin de lui prodiguer les mêmes soins.

Une main sur le sexe tendu du vampire, l'autre toujours logée un peu plus bas, Peter ne tarda pas à insérer un nouveau doigt dans l'antre du jeune Stilinski, poursuivant sa préparation. Un troisième doigt vint bientôt rejoindre les deux premiers et Stiles ferma violemment les paupières sous la vague de plaisir et de douleur qui afflua en lui. Un des doigts du loup frôla la prostate du vampire et ce dernier poussa un gémissement plus puissant, jouissant violemment dans la main du loup.

Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, haletant, tentant de reprendre son souffle alors que Peter suivait le mouvement pour s'allonger au-dessus du vampire sans pour autant l'écraser.

« Merde… » gémit le vampire entre deux inspirations. « J'suis désolé. »

Peter ricana avant de partir mordiller le cou du plus jeune.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour si peu. Et puis… ce n'est pas terminé… »

Stiles plissa les yeux et croisa le regard brûlant du loup, échangeant avec son amant un sourire coquin. Peter se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser son partenaire, sa langue caressant doucement les lèvres du vampire. Ce dernier clôt les paupières, attrapa à l'instinct la nuque du loup pour le coller davantage à lui, lui offrant un baiser passionné et ô combien excitant qui ne tarda pas à réveiller de nouveau son désir pour le loup, son sexe durcissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. Stiles se fit la réflexion qu'il adorait les lèvres de Peter pendant qu'il passait sa langue sur ces dernières, les léchant avant de les mordiller légèrement, ne tardant pas à les sucer, laissant quelques bruits de succion résonner dans la chambre. Il sentit deux mains écarter de nouveau ses cuisses et le vampire facilita la tâche au loup en allant enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille du lycanthrope, frottant son sexe de nouveau dur contre celui, tendu à l'extrême, du loup. Peter rapprocha le bassin du vampire au sien et alla se frotter lascivement entre les fesses préparées et offertes. Il posa l'un de ses bras sur le matelas, à côté de la tête de Stiles, pour éviter d'écraser le vampire et reprit possession des lèvres du plus jeune.

« Vas-y… » implora le vampire, une fois qu'ils se furent détachés.

D'humeur joueuse, Peter se redressa et haussa un sourcil au plus jeune, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce que son amant souhaitait mais son sourire coquin ne trompa pas le plus jeune.

« Allez, Peter… » grogna ce dernier, agacé.

« Je ne comprends pas Stiles ! Dis-moi… »

Le vampire poussa un bref soupir agacé et plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux bleus du loup.

« Prends-moi » ordonna-t-il.

Et cette fois-ci, il fut écouté.

Peter pressa son sexe contre l'entrée du plus jeune et le pénétra doucement, attendant patiemment que le vampire se soit habitué à sa présence. Pourtant, Stiles fit de nombreux mouvements incitant le loup à y aller franchement et, au bout d'une longue bataille de regards, Peter le pénétra franchement, arrachant un cri de surprise du plus jeune. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se mouvoir. Stiles s'étendit de tout son long, s'abandonnant au plaisir alors que le sexe du loup ne cessait de frapper dans sa prostate, faisant déferler en lui des vagues d'un plaisir pur. Peter ne tarda pas à lâcher quelques grognements, fermant avec force ses yeux, et allant déposer son front contre celui de son compagnon. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrir à leur tour.

« Je t'aime… » laissa échapper Stiles entre deux petits gémissements, ses yeux exprimant l'amour infini qu'il ressentait pour le lycanthrope.

Peter lui répondit par un magnifique sourire de bonheur et retourna embrasser avec passion son compagnon, celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

Maintenant fermement les hanches du vampire, Peter s'appliqua à frapper de plus en plus fort, créant de délicieuses frictions entre eux. Il frappa une dernière fois et se laissa aller, gémissant doucement avant d'aller mordiller l'épaule du vampire. Une nouvelle fois, Stiles vint, son corps se courbant avec violence alors que son pénis laissait échapper quelques giclées blanches entre leur corps. Il sentit la semence du plus âgé se répandre en lui et poussa un long gémissement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son partenaire, humant avec bonheur l'odeur tant aimée du loup.

A l'unisson, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les draps à moitié défaits, essoufflés et fatigués. Peter s'écroula aux côtés du vampire, craignant sans doute de l'écraser. Stiles se rapprocha du loup, allant l'enlacer tout en se réfugiant entre ses bras.

« Tu ne va pas partir, hein ? » questionna Peter, un long moment plus tard alors qu'il venait de récupérer son souffle.

Stiles releva son visage et croisa le regard inquiet du loup. Il alla embrasser les lèvres du lycan et regretta une fois de plus que son cœur ne puisse pas battre : au moins, Peter pourrait entendre qu'il ne mentait pas et serait totalement rassuré.

« Non, Peter. Je ne partirai nulle part. »

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Stiles suivit Peter au loft, il leur était presque impossible de se séparer. Ils passèrent leur journée au lit, puis les jours suivants, et même les semaines d'après… tant et si bien que Derek avait fini par les laisser seuls durant un certain temps.

Quant à Peter, il avait finalement sorti ce qu'il gardait sous son oreiller et, depuis que leur relation s'était officialisée, il avait attaché l'objet autour de son poignet. Sur la gourmette en or étaient inscrits leurs noms et, au dos, la date à laquelle leur couple s'était formé. C'était simple et pourtant tellement symbolique.

La seule chose que Peter regrettait était que Stiles n'ait pas pu la lui offrir en main propre, trois années plus tôt.

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Merci pour ta review et pour ton « bon anniversaire » ! D J'espère que tu as aimé ce dernier chapitre !

* * *

_**Oui… je sais, j'avais dit que je posterais lundi mais je n'ai pas tenu. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire quel jour je posterais parce que vraiment…**_

_**Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en dites de cette fin héhéhé ! L'épilogue arrivera assez vite !**_

_**Et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews ! C'est ces dernières qui me donnent tellement envie de continuer à écrire. Je vous aime tous ! *cœur***_

_**Voidonce.**_

_**PS : Si vous voulez savoir, j'imagine Benjamin comme Andrew Lincoln (il est magnifiiiiiique... mais pas autant que Ian Bohen non plus héhéhé) xD**_

* * *

_**Posté le 24 mai 2015**_


	22. Epilogue

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !). Après, les OC sont à moi !

**Couple : **Steter (Stiles et Peter)

**Rating :** M

**Quelques précisions : **\- Derek est toujours l'Alpha

\- Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Malia sont absents

\- En écrivant cette histoire j'ai tenu compte de la série jusqu'à la saison 3B, au cas où. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune référence liée au Nogitsune.

\- Bien que je tienne compte de la saison 3B, cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3A.

**Note :** Epilogue

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_Hey Jude_ des Beatles, _Knockin' on Heavens Door_ de Bob Dylan et _Things have changed _de Bob Dylan.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Epilogue.

_**Beacon Hills – Deux ans plus tard.**_

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Stiles applaudit.

Il jeta un regard en coin à son amant et ils échangèrent un tendre sourire alors que tout le monde applaudissait. Le vampire détourna les yeux et se concentra sur le corps du jeune Liam Dunbar qui se dirigeait vers eux, son diplôme en main. Cela faisait un an que Liam était devenu un loup et qu'il avait inévitablement rejoint la meute. Par un concours de circonstances, Scott avait gagné son statut d'Alpha, par sa seule volonté. A présent, il n'y avait pas un loup Alpha à Beacon Hills mais bien deux et Derek et le jeune McCall s'étaient arrangés pour réunir leur meute. Liam était le premier mordu de Scott. Et, en cette belle journée ensoleillée, la meute était entièrement réunie pour fêter la remise de diplôme du plus jeune membre de la meute Hale-McCall.

Un instant, Stiles songea à Calixte. Le blond serait ravi pour lui : Stiles avait enfin une famille. Son père était heureux, depuis bientôt deux ans en couple avec Mélissa McCall. D'ailleurs, ils songeaient à se marier. Quoi de plus merveilleux ? De plus, la meute n'avait jamais été aussi puissante, comportant aussi bien des loups que d'autres créatures : vampire, banshee et kitsune. Autant avouer que depuis, la plupart des créatures passaient leur chemin en arrivant à Beacon Hills, craignant beaucoup trop la meute locale.

« On y va ? » questionna Scott s'attirant tous les regards de ses amis.

Tous acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers les voitures qui étaient garées un peu plus loin. Ils montèrent tous dans les véhicules et, à la file indienne, regagnèrent le loft de Derek. Lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, le petit dernier écarquilla les yeux à la vue de tous les plats qui trônaient sur la large table du salon.

« Vous avez fait tout ça ? » s'écria Liam, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.

« Eh, » intervint Stiles, passant amicalement son bras autour des épaules du jeune loup. « On a son diplôme de lycée qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, alors profite ! »

Et la fête put enfin commencer.

Stiles était assis dans le canapé, observant les personnes qui déambulaient devant lui. Il chercha des yeux Peter mais ne le vit nulle part. L'air morose, il baissa son regard sur sa canette de soda. Depuis quelques semaines, le loup se montrait de plus en plus distant et le vampire en ignorait la raison. Certes, ils s'échangeaient toujours ces mêmes regards emplis d'amour, quelques baisers çà et là mais quelque chose n'allait pas. L'aîné des Hale semblait s'éloigner de son amant.

Un corps s'affaissa à ses côtés et le fils du shérif n'eut même pas besoin de relever le regard pour savoir qui s'asseyait à ses côtés, reconnaissant facilement l'odeur du loup.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… » constata Scott, fixant son meilleur ami d'un regard inquiet.

« C'est Peter… » soupira Stiles.

Le cœur de Scott s'affola un instant, faisant froncer les sourcils du vampire qui releva son regard pour fixer son ami. L'air coupable que Scott affichait ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage.

« Tu sais quelque chose… »

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une simple constatation.

Scott jeta un regard embarrassé à son ami et fut tenté un instant de mentir, mais la réalité le rattrapa : Stiles saurait qu'il mentirait. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait… non ?

Le loup soupira et ferma les yeux une seconde, s'affalant dans le canapé.

« Il a peur. » répondit-il finalement.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« Peur de quoi ? »

Scott rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son presque frère. Il grimaça avant de se décider à s'expliquer :

« Peter vieillit… contrairement à toi. Il craint le moment où… où vous vous quitterez. »

Stiles, hébété, observa le loup un instant avant de se détendre, laissant un soupir de soulagement passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Scott se redressa, comme s'il avait reçu une gifle, et fixa le fils du shérif avec effarement.

« C'est le seul effet que ça te fait ? »

Le vampire émit un petit rire avant de répondre :

« Je m'en suis inquiété aussi figure-toi. Mais j'ai trouvé une solution.

-Une solution ? »

Le sourire de Stiles s'élargit.

« Oui. J'ai trouvé _la_ solution. Je vais chez Deaton ce soir pour régler ce problème. »

Scott sursauta, bousculant son ami.

« Chez Deaton ? Mais… mais c'est dangereux ce que tu vas faire ?

-Mais non ! » répondit Stiles, levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu verras demain ! »

Un sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres, le jeune Stilinski se redressa et partit à la recherche de son amant, flairant le loft du loup. Bientôt, un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres : il avait trouvé Peter.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Stiles et Peter faisaient face à la clinique vétérinaire dans laquelle le vampire avait rendez-vous.

« Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fout ici ? » questionna le loup de mauvaise humeur.

Stiles ricana et se plaça face à son loup, déposant un baiser rapide mais amoureux sur les lèvres du lycanthrope.

« Scott m'a parlé de ta peur… »

Aussitôt, le Hale se crispa et détourna le regard.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu peur, moi aussi… » déclara le vampire, s'attirant le regard du loup.

« C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on est ici. Nous, moi et Deaton, avons trouvé une solution à ce problème… »

Les sourcils du loup se froncèrent, incertain quant à la signification des paroles de son amant. Une solution qui pourrait régler le vieillissement du loup-garou ? Quoi… devenir un hybride ou un truc du genre ? Certainement pas ! D'ailleurs, le loup en fit part au vampire. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de rire :

« Un hybride ? Sérieux ? Non Peter. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça ! Je n'ai jamais aimé ma condition de vampire et je ne t'imposerai jamais ça !

-Alors quelle est la solution ? »

Stiles s'empara de la main de son loup, la serra doucement. Il l'amena à ses lèvres et y déposa un tendre baiser.

« Tu sais, je resterai un vampire, obligé de me nourrir de sang humain. Redevenir humain est impossible… »

Le sourire triste qu'affichât Stiles brisa le cœur du loup. Il voulut prendre son amant dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais fut stoppé par ce dernier. Interrogateur, Peter fixa son compagnon.

« Je serai toujours un vampire mais je peux… vieillir comme les humains, comme les loups-garous. Comme vous. Redevenir mortel, malgré ma nature. »

Les traits du loup s'adoucirent et il observa son amant sourire tendrement.

« C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Nous pourrons rester ensemble, vieillir ensemble tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux et avachis tous les jours sur un canapé » répondit Stiles en souriant. « Nous serons toujours ensemble, jusqu'à la mort. Nous serons toujours ensemble. »

Le cœur de Peter battit un peu plus fort, réjoui à cette perspective.

« Toujours ? » questionna-t-il, rapprochant son visage de celui du vampire.

« Toujours, » répondit le vampire en allant embrasser le loup.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la clinique vétérinaire d'Alan Deaton, les battements d'un cœur jusqu'alors mort se firent entendre, annonciateurs d'une vie nouvelle.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Merci pour tous tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Merci merci merci ! *cœur*

* * *

_**Mouhahahahahahha ! Voilà. C'est officiellement terminé. Mais, officieusement… Il reste trois bonus xD Voici les titres de ces derniers :**_

_**Bonus 1 : Derek, le cheval (non, ce n'est pas une blague)**_

_**Bonus 2 : L'étrange Noël de Stiles Stilinski**_

_**Bonus 3 : Je tiens à toi.**_

_**Voilà, je posterai bientôt le premier bonus !**_

_**Merci à vous tous de me suivre !**_

_**Voidonce**_

* * *

_**Posté le 27 mai 2015**_


	23. Bonus Un

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !).

**Genres : **Romance et humour (si si, j'suis capable de faire de l'humour ! Non mais… ! Bon, ok, j'ai un humour de merde…)

**Note :** Je dédie ce bonus à NBII qui m'a toujours fait rire avec son imagination débordante. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Note bis :** Ce OS se situe après l'épilogue… plusieurs années après d'ailleurs héhéhé…

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_\- La vague _d'Izïa,

_\- Another Place_ d'Emily Underhill.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonus Un : Derek, le cheval.

_**Sept ans après l'épilogue…**_

Peter soupira en regardant l'heure affichée sur l'écran de son tout nouveau téléphone portable. Trois heures du matin. A cette heure-là, la plupart des habitants de Beacon Hills dormaient depuis belle lurette mais eux… bah eux n'étaient pas comme les autres habitants de Beacon Hills. Eux, ils étaient… des créatures souvent décrites comme des monstres… mais ils aimaient se dire qu'ils n'étaient que les cousins des êtres humains jugés « normaux ».

La musique continuait de résonner dans ses oreilles et le lycan fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard circulaire sur la foule. Lydia avait souhaité faire une fête pour fêter… il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Peut-être avait-elle juste préparé cette soirée pour… faire la fête ? Inviter ses amis chez elle ? Boire ? Bref. Dans tous les cas, il s'était retrouvé en ces lieux avec son compagnon et la meute au grand complet – ou presque. Le souci bah… c'était qu'il ne savait pas où était son compagnon. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait reçu un appel de son neveu et avait dû sortir pour parler tranquillement avec Derek. Mais pendant sa courte absence – qui avait duré une demi-heure en fait… parce que Derek avait eu besoin d'un rapide cours concernant internet et non il ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain pour appeler son oncle – son petit-ami avait disparu Dieu savait où.

Il fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites et rangea son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Tu sais où est Liam ? »

Le lycanthrope se tourna et lança un coup d'œil à Cora. Sa nièce était revenue à Beacon Hills et s'y était installée plusieurs années auparavant. Tout le monde avait été heureux du retour de la louve : Derek avait l'air moins constipé depuis que sa sœur était revenue.

« Au bar, » répondit-il rapidement et, alors que la femme allait s'en aller, il lui saisit le bras : « Et Stiles, tu l'as vu ? »

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la plus jeune des Hale. Peter tiqua en remarquant l'air amusé de sa nièce… il était même certain que cette dernière s'empêchait de rire. Il fronça ses sourcils et un sourire forcé apparut sur son visage. Immédiatement, l'air d'amusement de Cora disparut et elle fit rouler ses yeux.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver, » dit-elle et Peter était à deux doigts de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne s'était toujours pas énervé. « Il est sur le balcon, avec Lydia. »

Et sur ces mots, elle partit en direction du bar, laissant Peter en plein questionnement. Pourquoi sa nièce avait-elle eu cet air amusé ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle Liam ? Pourquoi Stiles était-il allé sur le balcon avec Lydia ? Mais surtout : pourquoi Peter avait-il l'impression qu'il allait VRAIMENT avoir mal au crâne dans disons… trois minutes top chrono ?

Il poussa un profond soupir et s'avança à grands pas vers le balcon, ne préférant même pas imaginer dans quel état seraient les deux amis.

Et heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Une bouteille de Manzana – sérieux ? De la Manzana ? Ce n'était pas mieux de la bière ou de la Vodka ? – dans les mains, Stiles était assis par terre, adossé à la rambarde. Lydia, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami, tenait une bouteille presque vide de Tequila. La femme aux cheveux roux semblait se battre contre elle-même pour garder les yeux ouverts alors que Stiles… les avaient déjà fermés. Depuis bien longtemps, sans doute.

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres entrouvertes de Peter. Il s'accroupit en face de la Banshee et du presque-vampire et les observa. La rousse sembla prendre conscience de sa présence et se redressa vivement, remit en place quelques mèches de cheveux et adressa un sourire au plus âgé. Si elle n'avait pas aussi bu, elle passerait presque pour sobre ! Mais malheureusement pour elle, tout demeurait dans le _presque_.

« Peter ! » glapit-elle.

« Lydia. » répondit le loup en haussant un sourcil.

Aux côtés de la rousse, le fils du shérif s'éveilla. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et bientôt, deux yeux noisette dévisagèrent le lycanthrope.

« Mon louloup… » soupira le semi-vampire.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de ce surnom. Il observa son compagnon se réveiller doucement en tentant de faire semblant de ne pas avoir bu… ce qui échoua lamentablement. Apparemment, depuis que Stiles n'était plus qu'à moitié vampire, il lui était devenu impossible de tenir à l'alcool, contrairement aux loups. Et il en était de même avec leur pouvoir de guérison : si Stiles venait à se couper le bout du doigt, il devait porter un pansement comme tout le monde.

Le plus âgé des Hale sourit. Il avait été si heureux lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus dans la clinique vétérinaire… Lui qui pensait ne plus pouvoir entendre les battements du cœur de son amant, il pouvait s'endormir, rassuré en les entendant. De plus, Stiles avait vieilli ces sept dernières années et le loup devait avouer que la trentaine lui allait vraiment bien. Mais si le cœur du fils Stilinski s'était remis à battre plusieurs années plus tôt et s'il vieillissait au même rythme que ses proches, il devait toujours boire du sang pour survivre. Quelques fois, Peter se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait du corps de Stiles à sa mort… se transformerait-il en poussières comme les vampires ou son cadavre demeurerait-il comme ceux des humains ? Peu de vampires étaient redevenus mortels. A tout casser, il devait y en avoir dix à travers le monde entier. Deaton avait eu l'immense privilège d'en rencontrer un et en avait parlé à Stiles qui avait décidé de suivre cette voie. Mais ce qu'il arriverait ensuite…

« Pete' ? »

L'aîné des Hale sursauta et observa son amant qui avait posé sa main sur son genou. L'air inquiet et perdu, Stiles tentait de l'observer derrière l'étourdissement caractéristique d'une grosse cuite.

« Ça va, » répondit le loup en souriant légèrement, amusé de l'air faussement concentré qu'arborait son compagnon.

« Non, ça va pas. »

Le loup fronça les sourcils et ignora Lydia qui s'écroula à côté d'eux. Le cœur de la rousse battait normalement : elle ne faisait pas de coma éthylique. Elle s'était juste… endormie. Le reste ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure.

« Comment ça ? » questionna-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue rougie de celui qui n'était ni humain ni vampire.

« T' m'as laissé tomber… »

Sans en connaître la raison, Peter sentit son ventre se nouer. Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans la voix de son amant… et il transpirait de désespoir. Le lycanthrope ravala sa salive et se força à sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? »

Stiles releva un visage plein de larmes et plongea ses billes noisette dans celles bleus de son compagnon.

« Y'a plus de dix ans… t' m'as laissé tomber. »

Cette fois-ci, le loup-garou fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que voulait dire le plus jeune.

« Quoi… ?

-Tu n'comprends pas ? » s'exclama Stiles, les yeux écarquillés.

Le demi-vampire se leva d'un bond, tituba, et retomba au sol sous les yeux à la fois perdus et amusés de son compagnon. Le fils du shérif grogna et lança un regard noir – enfin… ce regard se voulait noir mais en réalité il était… juste drôle – au loup et pesta dans sa barbe inexistante.

Peter soupira et avança sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son amant. Doucement, il lui frotta le bras tout en ignorant les ronflements de Lydia qui était toujours endormie.

« Non, je ne comprends pas bébé… Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

Un petit sourire vint éclairer les lèvres du plus jeune avant qu'il ne dise :

« J'vais t'éclairer ta levrette ! »

Peter cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de croiser le regard vraiment très sérieux de son amant.

« Non Stiles, on dit _lanterne_…

-C'est pareil. »

Euh… en fait non, ce n'était VRAIMENT pas pareil mais le loup savait pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister et encore moins d'expliquer qu'il avait raison : Stiles était bien trop bourré pour comprendre quoi que ce soit de toutes manières.

« T' m'as laissé seuuul ! Seuuul alors qu' j'allais dev'nir une princesse vampire prisonnière !

-Les princesses ne sont pas censées être des filles ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Peter sourit, amusé mais le cœur du plus jeune rata un battement. Le loup fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte que son compagnon était effrayé. Il était effrayé rien qu'au souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu et sa tristesse était vraiment contagieuse. Le loup serra ses mâchoires et clôt ses paupières un instant. Il inspira profondément et rouvrit les yeux. Il attrapa son amant par les épaules et l'attira contre lui.

« Peter ?

-Chut… »

Mais demander à Stiles de se taire était une erreur : ça ne faisait que lui donner davantage envie de blablater.

« Tu t' rends compte ? J'sais que t' pouvais pas v'nir à cause des avions mais t'aurais quand même pu… »

Non. Peter ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il s'en était tellement voulu… lorsqu'il avait cru que Stiles était mort il allait tellement mal… tous les jours, il avait songé à mettre fin à tout cela. A mettre fin à sa propre existence. Mais quelque part… quelque part il n'avait pas pu. Et il avait pu retrouver celui qu'il aimait…

« Comment j'aurai pu… ? » questionna-t-il tout de même, sachant que son compagnon attendait une réaction.

« Bah utiliser D'rek ! »

Les sourcils du loup se froncèrent davantage alors qu'un ronflement plus puissant provenant de Lydia se fit entendre. Il devrait prendre en vidéo la rousse lorsqu'elle dormait… elle ne le croyait jamais quand il lui disait à quel point elle ne tenait pas l'alcool. Mais en même temps… Stiles n'était pas mieux qu'elle dans ce cas-là…

« Utiliser Derek ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Stiles fit rouler ses yeux et poussa un soupir d'exaspération qui ressemblait plutôt à un gémissement. Il se passa la langue à plusieurs reprises sur ses lèvres et, malgré le fait qu'il parlait, tout indiquait qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Le fils du shérif se lova dans les bras de son amant et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du loup.

« Il a t'jours ressemblé à un cheval… Fallait juste lui trouver la selle et puis…voilà… »

Peter se mordit la lèvre. Non parce que vraiment… Stiles venait-il réellement de lui dire qu'il aurait dû utiliser Derek comme moyen de locomotion ? Pour aller en France ? Dieu… il aurait vraiment dû l'enregistrer. Il savait que son compagnon nierait le lendemain avoir dit pareille ânerie…

La musique se coupa soudain et la porte du balcon s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un Scott débraillé. Il n'était peut-être pas bourré mais il avait dû faire la fête comme un déjanté.

« Bah… ils dorment ? » questionna-t-il en observant son meilleur ami et la rousse étalée à terre.

« A ton avis ? »

Scott McCall leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, » conseilla-t-il en regarda tour à tour Peter et l'ancien vampire qui venait de s'endormir. « Je vais m'occuper de Lydia. »

L'ancien Alpha sourit. Il se releva, son amant toujours dans ses bras et salua Scott avant de sortir, tenant fermement son compagnon contre lui. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la voiture, il déposa délicatement son protégé sur le siège passager. Il lui mit la ceinture de sécurité et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Promis, » dit-il en observant son compagnon qui était plongé dans un profond sommeil. « Si tu venais à être de nouveau kidnappé, je forcerai Derek à jouer le rôle de canasson. »

Il posa son nez contre la tempe de son amoureux et respira l'odeur de ce dernier qu'il aimait tant.

« Mais ça n'arrivera pas, » se murmura-t-il à lui-même en se reculant, mettant en marche son véhicule. « Personne ne t'enlèvera à moi. »

Puis, rassuré d'entendre les battements du cœur du bel endormi, il s'éloigna de la maison de Lydia Martin et partit en direction de leur propre foyer.

Celui qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux.

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Oh merci :D ça me fait tellement plaisir ce que tu me dis ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce bonus !

* * *

_**Voilà pour le premier bonus… vous en dites quoi ? xD**_

_**A bientôt pour le prochain bonus et merci à vous tous pour vos délicieux commentaires ! *cœur***_

_**Voidonce**_

* * *

_**Posté le 29 mai 2015**_


	24. Bonus Deux

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !).

**Genres : **Romance et un peu d'humour

**Note :** Voici le deuxième bonus, celui-ci se situe quelques mois après le chapitre vingt (entre le chapitre final et l'épilogue quoi xD)

**Note bis :** Je remercie Orange-sanguine (Ju Less) pour avoir réalisé ma cover ! Merciiii beaucoouuuup *cœur*

**Note double bis :** Moi je n'ai plus de maman depuis plusieurs années ('fin, j'en ai jamais vraiment eu) mais je tiens à dire à ma mère adoptive et à toutes les autres mères du monde entier : BONNE FÊTE DES MERES ! *cœur*

**Musique écoutée pendant la rédaction : **_\- Dead Inside _de Muse

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonus Deux : L'étrange Noël de Stiles Stilinski.

_« Attends ! »_

_Le jeune homme cessa de marcher et se tourna légèrement. Derrière lui, il reconnut sans mal le jeune enfant qui le suivait depuis quelques jours. Il ignorait toujours le nom de ce dernier et n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'en débarrasser. Le petit blond était une espèce de glu* dont il était incapable de se débarrasser._

_« Laisse-moi tranquille._

_-Non. »_

_Le jeune homme roula des yeux et serra ses mâchoires. Il reprit sa marche sans un regard en arrière et, bien qu'il soit conscient que l'ouïe du petit blond lui permettrait d'entendre ses murmures, il maugréa :_

_« Ce n'était pas une question. »_

_Mais, comme il l'avait imaginé, l'enfant blond continuait de le suivre. Le jeune homme parcourut plusieurs couloirs sans vraiment savoir où il se rendait. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient chaque pièce, les fenêtres étant ouvertes. Il pouvait aisément entendre les bruits extérieurs et cela le détendait. Mais bien évidemment, il serait plus détendu si le blond cessait de le suivre. Il s'arrêta soudain et sentit un corps rencontrer le sien avant qu'un bruit sourd ne retentisse. Il se tourna, sourcils froncés, pour croiser le regard du plus jeune – du moins en apparence – qui lui était rentré dedans avant de se retrouver les fesses par terre._

_« Tu vas arrêter oui ? » grogna-t-il, vraisemblablement de mauvaise humeur._

_Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait rejoint le nid d'Eudocia et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas rejoindre sa famille aux Etats-Unis le blessait mais, d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas encore se contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de blesser les personnes qu'il aimait. Et puis… il n'avait pas le droit de les revoir._

_« Non. » répondit le blond, un petit sourire enfantin sur les lèvres._

_Le jeune homme qu'était Stiles prit une profonde inspiration._

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une question._

_-Pourtant, ça y ressemblait ! »_

_Le fils du shérif se passa la langue sur les lèvres, nerveux. Il avait entendu parler du petit blond, ce trentenaire coincé dans le corps d'un enfant d'à peine dix ans. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait pensé que le blond était la petite et frêle silhouette qui l'avait mordu lorsqu'il était encore humain… mais il avait bientôt fait la connaissance de Jade, celle qui s'était nourrie de lui. Le blond n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire… ou presque._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux… » grogna Stiles, affichant son humeur la plus désagréable possible._

_Pourtant, le petit blond ne s'en formalisa pas. Tout en continuant de sourire, il s'expliqua :_

_« J'ai un pote, il s'appelle Joseph. 'fin on l'appelle Jo' quoi mais il est cool._

_-Abrège. »_

_Le sourire de son interlocuteur ne fit que s'agrandir au grand malheur de Stiles qui désirait juste s'enfermer quelque part, seul, pour méditer quant à sa vie maudite._

_« Bah tu vois, on est un peu le duo de choc lui et moi. Mais on préférait avoir un trio tu vois, comme Harry, Hermione et Ron dans Harry Potter. »_

_Stiles haussa ses sourcils. Pourquoi ce môme lui parlait-il d'Harry Potter ?_

_« Tu vois, » reprit le blond. « J'aimerais qu'on devienne un trio._

_-Et tu veux que je devienne Ron ? »_

_Un rire cristallin sortit des lèvres entrouvertes du petit blond._

_« Non, on va dire qu'on cherche notre Hermione. »_

_Stiles ne sut pas s'il devait s'en sentir vexé ou honoré. Le petit blond leva sa main, un sourire narquois à l'appui._

_« Alors, intéressé pour rejoindre le groupe ?_

_-Tu me laisseras enfin tranquille ? »_

_L'air goguenard que prit l'enfant fit douter Stiles quelques secondes. Comment pourrait-il croire un seul instant que ce blond le laisserait tranquille ? C'était une glu de la pire espèce. Pourtant, c'était également le premier vampire qui lui parlait sans animosité, même s'il passait plus sa vie à le coller qu'à faire autre choses. L'enfant lui tendit la main avant de répondre :_

_« On verra ça. Moi, j'suis Calixte. Enchanté Stiles ! »_

_Stiles ne lui demanda pas comment il connaissait son nom : tous les nouveaux avaient le droit à des présentations en bonne et due forme, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il saisit la main de Calixte et la serra, s'étonnant de ressentir un semblant de chaleur humaine dans ce contact. Pourtant, ils n'étaient plus humains et il était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Ils étaient morts. Leur cœur ne battait plus. Et pourtant…_

_Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Stiles._

_« Enchanté Calixte. »_

* * *

Et une musique résonna à ses oreilles, réveillant le jeune homme en un sursaut.

_**Promenons-nous dans les bois,**_

_**Tant que le loup n'y est pas.**_

_**Si le loup y était**_

_**Il nous mangerait,**_

_**Mais comme il y est pas,**_

_**Il nous mangera pas**_

_**Loup, y es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ?**_

Il soupira et tâtonna vers l'origine du son, espérant trouver son portable pour éteindre ce stupide réveil. Il venait de prendre une décision : il tuerait Peter pour lui avoir flanqué cette sonnerie débile. Car après tout il ne pouvait y avoir que son homme pour mettre des réveils tels que celui-ci. Non mais ! Stiles n'avait-il pas le droit de s'occuper dignement de ses réveille-matins ?

Soupirant une énième fois, le jeune homme s'étira de tout son long dans son lit.

« Je suis une frite… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, encore perdu dans les affres d'un sommeil qui avait pris fin trop brutalement.

Encore à moitié endormi, il tâtonna à côté de lui pour constater qu'il était seul dans le lit. Peter avait dû se lever tôt afin d'éviter de subir la colère de son vampire bien aimé.

Agacé, Stiles jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son portable. Une faible lumière éclairait la pièce et le fils du shérif se doutait qu'il devait être tôt pour que le jour ne soit pas encore totalement levé. Il avisa l'heure et grogna lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il était six heures du matin. Pourquoi Peter avait-il réglé un réveil à cette heure-là, franchement ?

Il se rappela soudain son compagnon lui demander son portable la veille, pour faire une rapide recherche sur internet. C'était donc à ce moment-là qu'il avait changé la sonnerie… oh le traître ! Oui. Stiles allait tuer Peter. L'avait-il déjà spécifié ?

Alors qu'il continuait à poursuivre ses sombres pensées, son portable sonna de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas la même chanson que son réveille qui résonna dans la chambre mais un chant de Noël. Pourquoi Peter lui avait-il réglé un chant de Noël en guise d'appel ? Etait-il réellement suicidaire ? Et surtout, pourquoi un chant de Noël en plein mois de mai ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se posa pas plus de question et décrocha.

« Eh mon p'tit vampire, ça va ? »

Stiles grogna. La voix goguenarde de Peter l'énervait ce matin-là et il savait très bien que son amant prenait son pied à l'emmerder.

« C'est quoi tout ce cirque ? » questionna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

Le plus âgé de la famille Hale poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui était tout sauf sincère.

« Bah tu vois, on t'a préparé un p'tit truc chez ton père. Faudrait que tu sois là dans… »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, imaginant son compagnon faire semblant de regarder sa montre… qu'il ne portait sans doute pas. Malgré lui, Stiles eut un petit sourire tendre à la pensée de son loup. Il souhaitait néanmoins montrer qu'il était en colère et qu'il ne fallait pas se risquer à changer les sonneries d'un Stiles Stilinski, vampire de surcroît.

« Bah en fait j'aimerais juste que tu te prépares et que tu sois là dans… vingt minutes ? »

Vingt minutes ? Il n'aurait jamais le temps de se laver, s'habiller et manger avant de partir vers sa maison d'enfance ! Il n'aurait jamais le temps d'aller hypnotiser un inconnu pour se nourrir directement dans une jugulaire. Heureusement qu'il avait pris le temps de chasser la veille…

« Dépêche-toi » fit la voix de son loup. « Le compte à rebours a d'ores et déjà commencé !

-Je te déteste. »

Un rire lui répondit et amena immanquablement un sourire amoureux sur ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il aimait le rire de Peter…

« Non, tu m'aimes. »

Et le loup raccrocha.

Stiles roula des yeux et sauta de son lit pour filer prendre une rapide douche. Lorsqu'il se fut séché, il s'habilla à une vitesse surnaturelle, prit son portable et descendit dans le salon des Hale.

Depuis un mois, il s'était installé dans la maison de Derek et Peter. De toutes manières, Derek ne dormait plus vraiment ici depuis que Stiles et son compagnon s'évertuaient à baptiser toutes les pièces de la meilleure manière qu'il soit. De temps en temps, il croisait le regard blasé du neveu de son compagnon mais cela n'enlevait en rien sa bonne humeur. Il ne s'était jamais aussi bien entendu avec les membres de la meute. Il ne s'était jamais aussi bien entendu avec Derek et ce dernier ainsi que Cora, sa sœur, avaient décidé de reparler à leur oncle.

Stiles chercha quelques instants les clés de la voiture de Peter avant de se frapper le front. Son compagnon était chez le shérif et était sans doute parti avec la voiture… comment Stiles était-il censé aller chez son père sans la voiture de Peter, lui qui n'avait plus sa belle Jeep bleue ?

Un ricanement de lutin digne des plus stupides films de Noël le fit légèrement sursauter. Il fronça davantage les sourcils et regarda son portable qui affichait un message de Peter. Allons bon, son compagnon avait jugé utile de lui changer également la sonnerie des SMS ? Il leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le message qui s'affichait.

_De « Peter » : J'suis parti avec la voiture, comme tu as dû le remarquer. Mais j'étais obligé ! Regarde dehors, Lydia est censée t'attendre._

Comment ça il avait été obligé de partir avec sa voiture ? C'était quoi cette blague ? S'inquiétant légèrement, Stiles regarda vers la fenêtre et vit qu'effectivement la jolie rousse l'attendait, adossée à sa propre voiture. Il fronça son nez et se hâta de sortir. Il prit soin de fermer à clé la maison des Hale et s'avança à grands pas vers son amie. Lorsqu'il arriva face à cette dernière, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

« C'est quoi tout ce truc ? Tu m'expliques ? »

La Banshee lui répondit par un sourire narquois mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Stiles dut se faire violence et accepta de se faire mener à la maison de son enfance, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de questionner la rousse, cette dernière ne consentant jamais à lui fournir quelque explication.

* * *

« Un repas de Noël… »

Tout le monde était réuni autour de la table.

La famille Yukimura était aux côtés du shérif et de la mère de Scott. Ledit Scott était assis à côté de sa mère, Kira à ses côtés, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden et Allison étaient de l'autre côté de la table… et Peter était installé depuis plusieurs minutes aux côtés de son compagnon. Et au milieu de la table trônait une magnifique mais énorme dinde rôtie. En plein mois de mai. Tout à fait normal… Enfin non voyons ! Il n'y avait rien de normal là-dedans !

« Un repas de Noël en plein mois de mai… » répéta-t-il, les sourcils haussés. « Pourquoi j'me sens complètement paumé là ? »

Son père se racla la gorge.

« Eh bien… nous avons décidé de rattraper tous ces Noël où tu n'étais pas présent…

-Et de t'offrir enfin nos propres cadeaux que tu aurais dû recevoir… il y a trois ans. »

Stiles se tourna vers Scott, le regardant, ému. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ses amis feraient ça et cette surprise lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il savait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Peter dut le sentir puisqu'il passa discrètement sa main sur la jambe de son compagnon, serrant doucement sa cuisse en un signe de réconfort. Le vampire ravala ses larmes et se força à sourire.

Il était heureux.

* * *

Ce soir-là, quand Stiles rentra chez les Hale, il tenait plusieurs paquets dans ses bras. La batte de baseball que lui avait offerte Scott était décorée de plusieurs mots de la part de tous les membres de la meute. Le bijou que lui avait offert Lydia en forme de croissant de lune pendait autour de son cou. Les chocolats que lui avait faits Mélissa avaient déjà été entamés sur la route du retour. L'album photo rempli d'innombrables photographies et dessins de la part de Kira et Allison l'avait plus touché qu'il ne l'avait montré. Ethan et Aiden, qui n'avaient rien acheté trois ans plus tôt, s'étaient rattrapés en offrant une pile de livres de SF au jeune homme qui n'avait pu empêcher quelques petites étoiles de briller au fond de ses yeux noisette. Le cadeau de Derek était sans doute le plus gênant qu'il ait reçu. Parce que franchement, voir le neveu de son compagnon lui offrir un exemplaire du conte _Les trois petits cochons_ était foutrement étrange… et il ne savait toujours pas comment le prendre. Le cadeau de son père était garé devant chez eux. Le fils du shérif ignorait comment son père avait pu récupérer sa Jeep mais elle était bel et bien là, garée en lieu sûr. Et puis le cadeau de Peter…

« Franchement, j'ne savais pas qu'on était à ce point sur la même longueur d'onde… » ricana-t-il, regardant d'un air tendre le bracelet d'argent qui brillait autour de son poignet.

« Moi j'le savais… » répondit Peter en le débarrassant de ses derniers cadeaux.

Il saisit la taille de son compagnon et entrèrent dans leur chambre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se déshabiller et à s'embrasser, dans l'unique dessein de se montrer une énième fois l'amour qu'ils ressentaient, l'un envers l'autre. Etaient-ils totalement nus ? Pas vraiment. Car, autour de leur poignet gauche respectif se trouvait un bracelet. Celui de Peter était d'or, celui de Stiles d'argent. Et pourtant, sur ces deux bracelets étaient inscrits les mêmes prénoms et la même date.

C'était simplement une évidence.

* * *

*_**Glu : **_Avant que l'un de vous ne se mette à hurler « Oh la faute ! » glu s'écrit comme ça. Avec un e à la fin (glue), c'est une marque de colle. Voilà voilà…

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu :**_ ahah, je suis très contente que ça t'ait fait rire :D

* * *

_**Mmh… NBII, je te retiens tout de suite : les bracelets c'est trop joli alors chut (de toutes manières je sais déjà que tu vas arriver avec ta bannière « Les bagues c'est le bien ») xD**_

_**Bref, ce bonus était l'avant-dernier.**_

_**L'histoire est bientôt totalement terminée… xD**_

_**Merci à vous tous !**_

_**Voidonce**_

* * *

_**Posté le 31 mai 2015**_


	25. Bonus Trois (fin)

_**Memento quia pulvis es.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !).

**Genre de ce chapitre : **Romance

**Note :** Je dédie ce dernier bonus à Klaainer qui souhaitait lire cette… chose xD Mais bon, même si elle ne me l'avait pas demandé, je l'aurais quand même écrit donc…

**Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : **_\- A tes côtés_ de Baden Baden,

_\- Ashes the Rain and I _de James Gang.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonus Trois : Je tiens à toi.

_**Quelques mois avant le début de l'histoire… **_

_Et 'Blah blah blah…'._

Une fois de plus, Stiles soupira, s'attirant de nouveau un regard noir de la part de Derek. Mais enfin, il n'y pouvait rien si il s'emmerdait comme une mouche morte dans cette réunion ! Agacé, il tourna son regard sur sa droite, lançant un regard blasé à Scott, son meilleur ami, son frère de toujours qui souriait légèrement face au visage du fils du shérif.

Cet après-midi-là, toute la meute – qu'ils soient loups-garous ou non – s'était réunie sur l'ordre de Derek afin de débattre sur un nouveau meurtre survenu dans la petite ville qu'était Beacon Hills. Seulement, Stiles était persuadé qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de surnaturel dans ce crime-là.

Le coude posé sur son genou et son menton dans la paume de sa main, il lança un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il s'ennuyait, alors autant observer les autres : qui sait, il découvrirait peut-être quelque chose de plus intéressant que Derek Hale planté au milieu de la pièce comme… bah comme un Derek Hale quoi.

Prévisible, quoi.

A côté de Scott McCall se trouvait, sans grande surprise, une Kira tout éveillée qui écoutait ce que disait Derek tout en semblant réfléchir à mille et une choses. Contrairement à sa petite-amie, il était clair que Scott n'allait pas tarder à somnoler... peut-être même à s'endormir. Au moins, il semblait s'ennuyer autant que son meilleur ami. De l'autre côté du jeune McCall, Allison se tenait droite comme un I, ignorant superbement son ex bien qu'une légère tension soit perceptible dans ses épaules. Ah… le passé n'en avait pas terminé de les emmerder, ces deux-là… De ce fait, Kira semblait vouloir regarder partout sauf Scott. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé intéressant : tout le monde savait que Kira, qui manquait cruellement de confiance en elle, pensait tout le temps que son petit-ami sauterait sur la fille Argent à la moindre seconde où elle aurait le dos tourné. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle prêtait autant attention aux paroles de Derek, en fait ! Mais… peut-être ne réfléchissait-elle pas au meurtre que décrivait l'Alpha.

Pff… Tellement prévisible.

Stiles souffla en roulant ses yeux dans ses orbites.

En relevant son regard, il vit son ancien amour, Lydia, aux côtés des jumeaux Dixon. La rousse se vernissait discrètement les ongles, tendant une oreille au monologue de Derek. Ethan et Aiden, pour leur part, écoutaient Derek parler mais ne donnaient absolument pas l'impression qu'ils accordaient la moindre importance à ce que disait l'Alpha…

D'ailleurs, les jumeaux avaient toujours semblé plus intéressés lorsque c'était Peter qui parlait, comme si les paroles d'un ancien fou furieux étaient plus intéressantes que le grand sage Derek Hale. A cette pensée, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire… avant de s'arrêter face à un énième regard tueur de la part de son Alpha. Malheureusement pour les jumeaux, rares étaient les fois où Peter Hale prenait la parole lors de l'une de leurs blablateries. Et encore heureux… le sarcasme de l'aîné ne faisait qu'attiser la colère de son neveu.

De temps à autre, Ethan se tournait vers Danny et lui parlait doucement, sans aucun doute au sujet du prochain match de Crosse qui aurait bientôt lieu.

A cette pensée, Stiles se raidit. Il devait absolument penser à prendre ses affaires de sport le lendemain, sinon le coach le tuerait. Déjà qu'il ne jouait… jamais alors s'il arrivait sans ses affaires…

Le regard du jeune Stilinski se posa enfin sur l'Alpha qui parlait. Près de sa sœur, Cora, qui était revenue exceptionnellement leur rendre une petite visite, Derek les toisait tous d'un regard grave. C'était marrant de voir à quel point le frère et la sœur se ressemblaient… Cora avait le même regard que Derek et, lorsqu'elle voyait que quelqu'un parlait pendant le long – trop long… depuis quand parlait-il autant celui-là ? – monologue de son frère Alpha, elle se chargeait de lancer un regard qui aurait pu tuer sur place. Alors que ce dernier s'en chargeait déjà…

Prévisible, encore.

Stiles regarda finalement sur sa gauche et haussa un sourcil.

Peter.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne : personne n'aimait Peter. Enfin, _personne… _Stiles ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait pour le plus vieux de la meute : il l'avait pourtant détesté un moment, l'homme ayant tout de même attaqué celle qu'il avait aimé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais, au fil du temps, sa haine avait disparue. Presque du jour au lendemain.

Peter, installé près de son neveu et de sa nièce faisait clairement semblant d'écouter son Alpha. De temps à autre, lorsque la pièce était relativement calme, il tentait de toucher deux mots à Cora qui s'évertuait à l'ignorer.

Sans en comprendre la raison, le jeune Stilinski sentit son estomac se contracter et un afflux de sentiments mauvais l'entourer. Pourquoi Cora ignorait-elle son oncle ? Et surtout : pourquoi cette indifférence qui, au fond, ne le regardait pas lui faisait aussi mal ? Il en ignorait la raison et préférait éviter d'y songer.

Soudain, Peter posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa nièce qui se tendit, lui envoyant un regard glacial, ce qui ne fit qu'amener un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de l'oncle. Geste anodin, entre un oncle et sa nièce… Et pourtant, ce simple geste rendit Stiles furieux. Il avait conscience qu'il serrait ses mâchoires, que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et que la colère s'insinuait dans ses veines. Alors, il se hâta de détourner le regard.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que t'as, _encore_ ? » questionna finalement Derek, interrompant son discours chiant à mourir et amenant tous les regards de la meute sur le seul humain… normal.

« Rien » répondit simplement le jeune homme en se redressant, lançant un regard de défi à Derek. Il savait que les loups entendaient son cœur et sentaient ses émotions, mais il voulait éviter qu'ils ne comprennent d'où venait cette soudaine colère.

Après tout, même lui ignorait la raison de ce sentiment.

Finalement, Derek reprit son petit blah blah blah et tout le monde fut heureux. Ou presque.

* * *

Une semaine après cet incident, Stiles était allongé dans son lit, son visage dans son oreiller et son ordinateur en veille sur son bureau.

Il était rentré de cours une heure plus tôt et, ayant terminé cette journée par le match de Crosse, il s'était rendu directement dans sa salle de bain. Actuellement, il venait d'en sortir et ne s'était vêtu que d'un boxer bleu tant il faisait chaud dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'il était allongé, il tentait de se détendre. Il était fatigué, à fleur de peau, et en colère dès qu'il pensait à Cora. Il avait conscience qu'il était normal que Peter et Cora soient proches et même si Cora semblait faire tout son possible pour s'éloigner de son oncle. Seulement ça avait le don de l'énerver. Il savait qu'il était jaloux. Pourtant, il voulait tout faire pour éviter d'y songer et de se questionner quant à la source de cette jalousie. Ainsi, il tentait de réprimer ses émotions et était heureux lorsque son meilleur ami, Scott, critiquait les trois Hale. Alors là, il pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie et déverser sa rancœur sans que le jeune McCall ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Il releva son visage de son gros oreiller et jeta un regard désintéressé au sommier de son lit.

Un léger bruit attira son regard sur sa fenêtre et, lorsqu'il vit qui s'y trouvait, il eut un tel sursaut qu'il en tomba de son lit.

_Et dire que je suis en sous-vêtement…_ pensa-t-il, amère.

« Dis, tu veux bien te détourner deux minutes, le temps que je m'habille un minimum ? » demanda-t-il à l'intrus, sans s'efforcer de cacher son agacement.

L'intrus haussa les sourcils, surpris avant de se retourner en ricanant. Une fois que Stiles fut certain que l'autre ne jetterait pas de coup d'œil, il attrapa vite fait un tee-shirt et l'enfila.

A grands pas, il se rapprocha de son visiteur et se posta devant lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

L'homme haussa un sourcil, l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose et lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Derek m'a demandé de te donner ça… » dit-il simplement en tendant un bout de papier.

Stiles jaugea l'homme du regard et fut surpris de constater qu'il était déçu de la réponse du loup. Il baissa son regard et saisit d'un geste sec le papier que Peter lui tendait.

'_Rendez-vous cette nuit au loft.'_

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher :

« Il ne pouvait pas envoyer son texto habituel ? »

Peter eut un sourire amusé et le jeune homme tenta d'ignorer au mieux son cœur dont les battements semblaient s'affoler face à ce sourire. Non, il ne trouvait absolument pas Peter Hale, le célèbre psychopathe, mignon. Pas du tout…

« Il a des soucis de portable. Tu le connais, lui et la technologie… » répondit le plus vieux d'une voix traînante.

Le fils du shérif dodelina de la tête et baissa les yeux vers le torse de Peter, se perdant doucement dans ses pensées.

Doucement, le torse sembla se rapprocher de lui et, lorsqu'il releva son regard et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Peter, l'air à la fois amusé et intrigué, il écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi ton cœur s'affole-t-il ? » demanda l'homme, sincèrement étonné.

Devant cette question dénuée de moquerie et simplement curieuse, le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris, ne s'y attendant vraiment pas. Il resta d'abord sans rien dire puis recula instinctivement de deux bons pas, ce qui eut pour conséquence de surprendre le loup-garou qui haussa de nouveau ses sourcils.

« Pour rien. »

« Tu mens. »

Ah ouais… le célèbre tact de l'oncle de Derek…

S'il avait pu, Stiles se serait terré plusieurs mètres sous terre. Il avait conscience que ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges et il souhaitait à tout prix éviter de s'expliquer à l'ancien Alpha de Beacon Hills. Pourtant, il regrettait de s'être écarté si vite de Peter. Sa proximité lui manquait soudain et il n'osait pas faire un pas en avant pour se rapprocher du loup sans éveiller les soupçons de ce dernier.

_Allez Stiles, _se dit-il. _Regarde-le en face et dis-toi qu'il est le monstre qui a failli tuer ta chère Lydia !_

Pourtant, lorsqu'il releva son regard et se retrouva face aux yeux bleus de l'homme, son souffle se coupa.

_Pas bon ça, pas bon…_

Peter, pour sa part, fronça les sourcils, désorienté et ne sachant comment interpréter les battements cardiaques du plus jeune.

« Je t'ai mis en colère ? » questionna-t-il finalement.

« Non. »

Et apparemment, c'était la seule réponse qu'il pourrait obtenir du jeune homme en cet instant.

« Bon, » finit-il pas dire en faisant un pas de côté. « Je dois aller voir Cora et Derek pour… »

Soudain, la colère et la jalousie refirent surface dans les veines du fils Stilinski et, avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse, ses paroles sortirent directement de sa bouche :

« Ouais, vas voir ton Derek et ta Cora ! De toutes manières, c'est les seuls auxquels tu tiens !

-C'est normal…

-Non, ce n'est pas normal ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne t'aiment pas ! Ils te détestent mais toi tu continues à faire le bon toutou en espérant monter dans leur estime ! »

Peter eut un mouvement de recul comme s'il avait été frappé et fronça les sourcils. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et répondit sèchement :

« Il s'agit de ma famille ! »

Cette réponse aurait pu satisfaire Stiles : il aurait pu se dire qu'effectivement, sa jalousie n'avait pas de sens. Peter n'était pas amoureux de Derek ou de Cora, il s'agissait tout de même de sa famille, c'était impossible et…

Le jeune Stilinski déglutit difficilement alors qu'il comprenait soudain une chose.

Il lança un regard perdu à Peter et ce dernier sentit toute irritation le quitter. Il décroisa ses bras et s'approcha du plus jeune, cherchant à comprendre ce qui arrivait à l'humain de la meute.

« Stiles…

-Laisse-moi Peter… »

L'adulte regarda l'adolescent puis, après un instant d'hésitation, il se détourna et sortit par la fenêtre comme il était venu.

Le jeune humain se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Ce soir-là, il comprit plusieurs choses :

D'une part, il était amoureux de Peter Hale. D'autre part, Peter était beaucoup plus âgé que lui et aurait même pu être son père. Aussi, il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un ancien psychopathe et dangereux tueur qui avait attaqué et failli tuer, voire transformer en loup, la fille à laquelle il tenait le plus. Sans oublier que Peter était détesté de tous… et que son propre meilleur ami le détestait puisque c'était ce loup-garou-là qui l'avait mordu.

Non mais franchement, dans quel merdier il s'était encore fourré…

* * *

Les trois semaines qui avaient suivi avaient été longues. Très longues…

Rythmées par les réunions de la meute et les quelques sorties entre amis – à comprendre ici les sorties entre membres de la meute – il n'avait pu à aucun moment s'arrêter de penser à Peter. En même temps, il sentait bien que même s'il était loin il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, ayant enfin compris ce qui lui arrivait. Alors, lorsqu'il sortait de chez Scott ce samedi-là, il prit la décision de se rendre à l'appartement du plus âgé. Autant parler à l'Alpha, de toutes manières, il n'avait rien à perdre. Rien à gagner, non plus, sachant pertinemment que Peter allait se moquer de lui – il espérait juste réussir à lui faire promettre qu'il ne dirait rien au reste de la meute – mais bon…

Et malgré tout, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de l'ancien Alpha, il se raidit soudain. Et si Ethan et Aiden étaient là ? Et si Derek ou Cora étaient là ?

Pourtant, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger davantage puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Peter intrigué.

« Stiles ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Le jeune homme se mis sur la pointe des pieds et lança des coups d'œil furtifs dans l'appartement. Remarquant son manège, Peter reprit son air ennuyé avant de dire :

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

L'humain se mit à rougir d'un coup, presque instantanément, et tourna un regard presque coupable vers Peter.

« Euh…non… »

Peter sourit, clairement amusé par l'embarras de son interlocuteur.

Gêné par ce sourire, Stiles faillit se défiler. Cependant, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« Je… je peux te parler ? »

L'homme sourit un peu plus et se décala de la porte, laissant son jeune visiteur passer le seuil de l'appartement. L'humain s'avança vers le salon, intimidé malgré les quelques fois où il s'était trouvé en ces lieux, et tourna légèrement son regard vers Peter.

« Tu es seul ?

-Nous sommes seuls, oui. »

Stiles rougit d'autant plus, tentant d'ignorer ses pensées face à cette simple phrase. Pour sa part, Peter ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amusé face aux battements de plus en plus désordonnés du cœur de l'humain. Pourtant, ces battements l'intriguaient.

L'homme se déplaça jusqu'au grand fauteuil de la pièce où il s'assit, croisant ses jambes sur sa table basse. D'un geste de la main, il invita l'adolescent, qui refusa rapidement de le rejoindre.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, de toutes manières » ajouta-t-il.

« Bien. Alors, que veux-tu me dire ? »

Bouche bée, Stiles observa l'homme assis en face de lui. Plusieurs fois, il s'était imaginé cet instant et, si dans son imagination il arrivait à avouer ses sentiments au plus vieux relativement facilement, en réalité, il n'arrivait même pas à articuler le moindre son.

Peter perdit son air amusé, s'inquiétant légèrement du silence du jeune homme.

« Quelqu'un est mort ? » questionna-t-il.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux et plaça ses mains devant lui.

« Non non ! Personne n'est mort ! Pourquoi tu penses immédiatement à ça ? »

Bien qu'il fût rassuré, Peter n'en montra rien et répondit pas un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

« Alors ? »

La jeune Stilinski prit une profonde inspiration et se décida finalement à parler. De toutes manières, il n'allait pas rester cent cinquante ans ainsi sans rien dire…

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Ouah. C'était dit.

Clair et concis.

Il s'était imaginé de nombreuses réactions de la part de Peter : et il s'avéra que celle qu'il avait craint le plus était la bonne : après un regard perdu, l'homme avait éclaté de rire.

Vexé, l'adolescent serra les dents et attendit que le plus âgé se soit calmé.

« Sérieux » fit enfin Peter, faisant mine d'effacer une larme causée par son rire. « Je ne sais pas avec qui tu as fait ce pari, mais cette blague est vraiment nulle !

-Mais ce n'est pas une blague ! »

Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il semblait s'être débarrassé de toutes ses inhibitions. Aussi, il ajouta :

« Je te dis que je t'aime, tu te moques de moi puis après tu me dis que je blague ? Mais il n'y a aucun pari Peter ! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ? » dit-il en faisant de grands gestes, ne cachant pas son énervement.

Peter fixa le garçon et reprit un air sérieux. Il se concentra sur les battements du cœur de l'humain et fut surprit en se rendant compte que ce dernier ne mentait pas.

Perdu, ne comprenant rien à cette situation, il l'observa, espérant qu'il lui fournisse des réponses.

« Comment ? » interrogea-t-il finalement.

Stiles haussa les épaules et baissa ses yeux noisette, souhaitant échapper au regard scrutateur de l'homme dont il était – malheureusement, sans doute – tombé amoureux. Comment expliquer la manière dont on tombait amoureux ? Généralement, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'explication. Ça arrivait, point à la ligne. Qu'avait-il de plus à dire ?

Peter se redressa et se leva. Il s'avança mais s'arrêta à une certaine distance de l'humain.

« Ecoute… » dit-il, embarrassé et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. « Je ne suis pas indifférent mais… »

L'adolescent redressa son visage et observa l'homme. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi perdu et, le voir dans cet état en sa présence lui faisait chaud au cœur. Cela signifiait beaucoup de voir que le plus vieux baissait ses barrières avec lui.

« Laisse-moi y réfléchir… » dit le loup, finalement.

Et Stiles partit sans demander son reste.

* * *

Il avait fallu un mois pour que Peter daigne enfin donner sa réponse… ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Quatre longues semaines durant lesquelles Stiles s'était dit qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie et durant lesquelles il s'était attendu à ce que n'importe quel membre de la meute ne lui en parle. Pourtant, Peter n'en avait parlé à personne. Et, un samedi soir, il avait été on ne peut plus surpris de le retrouver dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit.

Il n'avait pas su quoi faire alors, lentement, il s'était assis aux côtés de l'homme. Doucement, le plus âgé s'était rapproché de lui et avait posé sa main sur la joue gauche du plus jeune. Ils s'étaient regardés tous les deux dans les yeux, Peter semblant chercher quelque chose dans le regard du fils du shérif. S'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Stiles ne le sut jamais : l'homme s'était tout simplement baissé jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune, ce dernier n'ayant aucun mouvement de recul.

Depuis, tous les soirs, Peter venait voir Stiles dans la chambre de ce dernier. Dès qu'il sentait le shérif – ou qui que ce soit d'autre, Scott par exemple – s'approcher, il se volatilisait. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient aux réunions, ils mettaient le plus de distance possible entre eux afin d'éviter le moindre soupçon de la part de la meute. Ils avaient décidé, d'un accord tacite, qu'ils n'en parleraient à personnes, du moins pas pour le moment et même si Stiles commençait à souhaiter révéler leur relation. De ce fait, chacun faisait bien attention à ce que l'odeur de l'autre ne reste pas collé à leur peau – même si l'humain ronchonnait souvent à ce sujet.

Un mois passa ainsi : les soirs ils se voyaient, parlaient, apprenaient à se connaître de mieux en mieux puis, ils se câlinaient et s'embrassaient. Jamais Stiles n'avait imaginé que Peter puisse être aussi doux. En même temps, jamais il n'aurait pensé sortir avec cet homme qui, un jour, avait été l'ennemi principal de ses camarades.

Un soir, il parla longuement avec Lydia et Scott. C'était le week-end et la rousse envisageait de préparer une grande fête. Elle en parlait aux deux amis, faisait mine de poser des questions auxquelles elle finissait rapidement par répondre. Leur grande discussion – ou plutôt le long monologue de Lydia – dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne décident de se séparer, chacun rentrant chez soi.

Stiles s'était mis à flemmarder dans sa chambre, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que Peter vienne. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fut minuit, le loup n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son museau – manière de parler, bien entendu…

Avec un soupir déçu, il s'était déshabillé et était parti se coucher.

En plein milieu de la nuit – vers trois heures du matin – un léger bruit le réveilla. Quelqu'un souleva ses draps et se colla contre son corps. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna et plongea son visage dans le cou de son visiteur, inspirant cette odeur qu'il affectionnait tant.

« Désolé, je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de Derek, de Cora et des jumeaux. Ils me soupçonnent encore d'un truc que je n'ai pas fait ».

L'humain étouffa un léger rire et remonta son visage pour embrasser le plus vieux.

« Pas grave. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelque temps, se caressèrent et bien plus encore… puis, l'adolescent finit par s'endormir, bercé par son loup.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, ce ne fut pas par de tendres baisers mais par son portable qui vibrait. Il ouvrit ses yeux et loucha sur le maudit appareil. Il le saisit rapidement et soupira en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un message de son père disant qu'il était parti travailler.

Stiles se tourna dans ses draps, espérant y trouver Peter, mais il était bel et bien seul. En même temps, il savait que son petit-ami devait être aux aurores à son loft, au cas où. Néanmoins, Stiles ne cessait d'espérer de se réveiller aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait.

Il roula sur lui-même et vit quelque chose posé sur l'oreiller à côté de lui.

Un petit bout de papier, plié en deux.

D'un geste vif où toute fatigue avait quitté son corps, il attrapa ce morceau de papier blanc et l'ouvrit.

Il lit le petit mot une fois, puis deux fois, puis plusieurs fois de suite. Finalement, il le replia et le serra dans ses doigts, fixant son plafond.

_Je tiens à toi._

Seulement quatre petits mots.

Peter ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait mais cette simple phrase signifiait beaucoup pour eux deux et Stiles n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre ce que souhaitait lui dire l'aîné des Hale au travers ce mot.

Il saisit son téléphone portable et décida d'envoyer un sms au loup :

_J'ai bien compris ton message !_

Souriant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette journée commençait bien.

* * *

_**Réponse à ayu : **_Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé le Noël de Stiles :) Merci pour tout et à bientôt pour une autre fanfiction !

* * *

_**Voilà, c'était le dernier bonus. A présent, cette histoire est bel et bien finie.**_

_**Ça fait tout bizarre de me dire que mon p'tit Steter est terminé :o ça me donne envie de pleurer :(**_

_**Alors voilà… Je vais procéder aux remerciements maintenant :**_

_**Merci à : **__Harlequins Opsia, yumi-elfeuw, Lovely-bubble, MixxDream, Klaainer, ayu, brookedaviiis, Sanga36, Toonette, Flavy, NBII, Addict-Peter-Stiles, Guest, chocobi6, atchoutchou, Millimoon, Lylypuce55, Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga, .7 et LittleRedRidingGraphic qui ont pris le temps de me laisser au moins une review. (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne !) J'aime les reviews. Je les adore *ç*_

_**Merci à :**__ tous ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoire en favoris ou qui m'ont rajouté moi-même en favoris._

_**Merci également aux : **__lecteurs fantômes ! J'ai vu que vous étiez un peu plus de 1400 personnes à lire mon histoire (pour presque 3600 vues) alors merci de votre présence, au moins ça me montre que mon histoire plaît vraiment :D (vous avez vu ? Je vous ai tous grillés ! Mouhahahaha ! Vous ne pouvez plus vous cacher !)_

_**Bref. Merci à vous tous, je vous loveuh ! *cœur***_

_**Voidonce**_

* * *

_**Posté le 03 juin 2015**_


End file.
